


Undeniable Heat

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Denying your attraction, Divorced Jensen, F/M, Fluff, Jensen's P.O.V., Make Up Artist Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 103,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just gotten a job as one of the makeup artists on the set of Supernatural. Nervous on the first day, you become completely awkward, winning the affection of the divorced Jensen Ackles. You try to fight your desire for him, but he thwarts you at every turn. Will you be able you separate work and play, or will you let Jensen win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your New Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Starts slow, will have Jensen showing up soon, probably with his P.O.V. too!

Sitting in your small, Seattle apartment, you shoved another mouthful of cereal into your mouth, not even noticing the milk that dribbled across your chin. You were dressed in your pajamas still, which consisted of a pair of threadbare shorts, and a tank top with a pug on it saying mornings were hard. It had been a present from your mom years ago, and after she had passed, you had a hard time throwing anything she had given you away.

Crumpling the paper in your hand, you frowned at the idea of having to actually go out and look for work again. It was hard enough finding work right now, let alone work as a makeup artist. Your last gig had ended months ago, doing wedding makeup for your friends studio.

Now you moonlighted as a bar tender, while you searched the paper everyday for something new. You had even sent your resume to a couple of studios as a long shot, along with some photos of your work, hoping they would like what they saw.

Your phone buzzed beside you, and dropping your spoon you reached down to check the message. It was from your friend Tiffany, trying to set you up with another one of her husband's friends. Sighing, you shot back a quick reply, saying you couldn't, at least not for tonight.

It wasn't that you couldn't, you just weren't ready for another awkward blind date, with another man that would be more interested in the cleavage you were showing than what you were talking about.

Feeling frustrated, you dumped your bowl in the sink, ready to sit in front of the TV, binge watch TV and mope about for the rest of the day. It seemed like your usual way to spend the day, until you had to leave to bar tend the evening away.

Settling on the couch, you had just clicked on Netflix, when your phone started going off again. "Really Tiffany, you can't take no for an answer?" You mumbled to yourself as you grabbed it, pressing answer without even seeing who was calling. "Hey." You answered, not paying much attention.

"Is this Y/N, L/N?" A man's clear voice sounded from the other line, surprising you.

"Yes." You answered cautiously.

"This is Ryan Weldon, and I work for the production of the show Supernatural. We received your resume, and we're wondering if you are still interested in a job as a make up artist."

"Of course." You answered quickly, standing up and jumping around the room in excitement.

He paused for a moment, before coming back on the line. "That's great. Our head make up girl just up and quit on us, and we start filming in two weeks."

"Yeah, sounds good." You said, still not sure you weren't dreaming.

"This says you live in Seattle. Do you think you could come up tomorrow, or the next day, to finalize the deal. That would give you some time to find an apartment, get settled up here." He told you.

After agreeing on a time tomorrow, you hung up, squealing as loud as you could as you realized your dream was coming true.

"Supernatural, hmm." You wondered, knowing you had heard of the show, but hadn't gotten to binge watching it yet. Opening your laptop, you typed it into the search, your mouth going dry at the sight in front of you. The show consisted of two main characters, both male and your mouth dropped when you pulled up a picture of the two.

"I get to put make up on two Adonis'? Are you kidding me?" You said out loud. The first one you saw was named Jared, and he looked nice. He seemed tall, but from pictures it was hard to tell. He had longer than normal hair, a shiny mahogany brown that made most women's hair look drab. He had a nice smile, with dimples, his eyes an intriguing mixture of blue and green.

But it was the other guy, the one named Jensen that had you enraptured. He had spiky dirty blonde hair, his face more angular with a prominent jaw line. He had these plump lips that were begging to be kissed, or nibbled on. And his eyes. Each picture they seemed to be a different hue of green, going from a light peridot, to a deep forest green. His shoulders were wide, and while not body builder muscular, he was still sturdy and strong, his arms defined.

You found yourself staring at his picture, wondering how it would feel to have those strong arms wrapped around you, or those lips pressed to yours. But then you remembered they were going to be your clients, and you had a strict no dating policy.

A girl could dream, you thought to yourself as your turned your search engine to available apartments in the Vancouver area. You weren't looking for much, just a one bedroom, something to cook and sleep in.

Within twenty minutes you had a list of apartments to see, and a Realtor to help you. Calling the Blue Steel bar, you asked for Bruce, your boss. When he came over the line, you quickly explained what happened, letting him know you couldn't even give two weeks notice like you wanted. Bruce was a good guy, and while he seemed a little perturbed that he was losing his best bar tender, he wished you the best of luck. 

After hanging up, you looked around your small and untidy apartment, groaning when you realized you would have to clean and start packing as soon as possible. Your phone buzzed again, Tiffany's name flashing across the screen. Picking it up, you placed it against your ear as you walked around the room, already mentally planning your next move. "Y/N, he's a really nice guy. Just say yes, come out with David and I tonight and meet him. You won't regret it." She rambled off right away, not even saying hi.

"Tiffany, truly, I can't." You said, but your friend talked over you, like usual. While you loved her to death, she had a habit of talking more than listening, and many times you had to yell to get her to listen to you. 

"Y/N, you're 25. You need a man. This living alone, it's not good for you. Soon you're going to start rescuing cats, and I won't see you again. You'll turn into a hermit, and not shave, and..." She kept going on, and finally you had enough.

"Tiffany!" You yelled, and she shut up. "I can't go tonight. I need to start packing. I leave for Vancouver tomorrow."

"Vancouver? Why are you packing? Wait a minute. Let's just meet for lunch and you can tell me then." She said, and you agreed, knowing you would have to leave soon to get boxes and stuff anyways. 

It was about an hour later you were sitting on the patio of a upscale pub, your friend's favorite place to dine. While you could mainly afford mac and cheese and cereal, your friend Tiffany had married well, and she enjoyed the finer meals. You didn't mind meeting her for lunch, she always picked amazing places, and she never let you pay. 

As usual, she was running about five minutes behind, and you sipped your glass of water, using your phone to learn more about Supernatural and the people you would be working with. You slowly found out that there were two other main actors on the show, both male also, but not the main stars. There were a couple of women that made appearances on the show, along with a lot of different types of Monsters. You wondered if you would be doing the make up effects for them too. 

"Earth to Y/N." Tiffany joked as she joined you. 

After greeting each other, you quickly ordered food, before you turned to your friend, almost bursting at the seams, so excited to tell her your news. "So what's so important that you are going up to Vancouver for? And you said something about packing. How long will you be gone?"

Your smile was huge as you told her your news. She stayed silent, her mouth open in shock as she listened to your good news. "You're really moving to Vancouver? And you'll be working on Supernatural? I love that show, those men are hot!"

"They are nice to look at. Especially that Jensen dude." You admitted. 

As she munched on her salad, she agreed with you. "Yes he is. I've liked him since he was on that Soap Opera. Oooh, and he's not married!" She said, her match making urge popping back up.

"Tiffany! I'm not going to date a coworker! Especially not an actor. No thank you." You muttered. "And it's not like he's going to be interested in a make up girl."

She waved her fork at you, and you ducked at the piece of chicken that flew your way. "That's the only thing I hate about you. The way you always sell yourself short. You are one hot chick, and any man would want to be with you."

You waved away her compliment, "Thanks, but no. But I've already gotten a couple of apartments scheduled to look at after my meeting tomorrow." You told her.

"Nonsense. You don't need those tiny apartments. David has an apartment up there he never uses. He was thinking of renting it out. You can use it." She told you, waving her hand as if it was already done and taken care of.

"Tiffany thanks, but knowing David, there is no way I can afford one of his places. His taste is immaculate, and expensive." You argued.

Holding her hand up to stop you, she quickly called her husband. With a couple of quick words, she gave you a quick smile. "It's yours. He doesn't even want rent. He's just glad it will be used, and as long as you let him stay there if he ever needs to." 

You couldn't believe your good luck. Giving your friend a huge hug, you followed her home, waiting in her huge foyer as she went into David's office to get the key and the address. You always felt a little overwhelmed at your friends house. She had married well, and her house could hold ten of your apartments in it.

Tiffany came strolling back, a key and a piece of paper in her hand. "He said it's clean, and you can keep anything you want, or change anything, he doesn't care."

Giving her another hug, you left and went back home, spending the rest of the evening packing. Turning the radio up loud, you sang along as you cleaned and packed, throwing away a lot of items you would no longer need. It was after midnight when you gave up and fell into bed exhausted. Closing your eyes, you tried to relax, to get some sleep because you knew tomorrow was going to be a long day. But a pair of green eyes haunted your dreams and you knew you were going to have trouble working around a certain man you hadn't even met yet.


	2. Chances

Jensen's P.O.V.

"Yeah Jared what's up?" I asked as I tried to pound out one more mile on the treadmill. It was still early in the morning, but I had already been up for a couple of hours, getting in my normal work out.

"Did you hear the news? Our usual make up lady quit." Jared said, and I could hear water splashing in the background. I didn't have to be there to see what he was up to. He was probably in his pool, spending some much needed time with his boys before he joined me in Vancouver. In a way I wished I was down there, spending time with him on the lake, hanging with his kids who I considered my nephews. But the memories from down there were still too fresh, and I wasn't ready to face them yet.

"She did? But I loved her. She didn't try to make us look like painted whores." I said as I turned the treadmill off, taking a sip of my water. 

"Yeah, but I guess they've already found a replacement. She's from Seattle, and she's coming up today to sign her papers." Jared said, as you heard his kids squeal in the background.

"Well that's good." I answered, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jared couldn't have just called to talk about our make up lady. Yeah we spent an hour in her chair each day, more if there was a fight involved, but we weren't exactly close or anything.

"So, I was thinking." Jared started, and I sighed, wishing he would just get to the point. "You haven't been back down here since the divorce. I was hoping you would come down this weekend. We could have a BBQ, hit up some of our favorite spots. The kids would love to see you."

There it was. The question I had been dreading. "Jared, I.." I started, trying to figure out a way to decline without sounding like a wimp.

"Listen, I know it will be tough for you. But maybe come down here will be good for you. She's not here anymore, she moved back to California."

"Fine." I answered, surprising both Jared and myself. "I'll come down Friday, and we can fly back together Sunday. Sound good?"

"Great. I'm glad you said yes. But you better not be thinking of backing out. Gen's looking forward to this too." Jared said, and you could hear the excitement in his voice. "Listen I've got to go, Shep is trying to drown Thomas. Get an early Friday flight." 

With that he hung up, leaving me standing there, sweat still dripping down onto my plain gray t-shirt. Maybe this will be a good thing, I thought to myself as I went to the bathroom to clean up, and get ready for the day. I hadn't been back to Austin since that fateful day, and hopefully by going back I could let go of the ghosts still haunting me. Just the thought of it brought back the visions of finding her, in our bed, with our best friend Steve. She hadn't even seemed sorry, and I realized it had been going on for quite some time.

Without a fight, I had packed up and moved back up here to my apartment in Vancouver, full time. I missed it, Austin. And being able to go down there, and hang out with Jared's family. But I hadn't been able to force myself to go back yet, and it had already been six months. 

Stripping out of my clothes, I grew frustrated at myself, for letting her get to me, to ruin the things I used to love. I slid into the shower, letting the warm water beat away my insecurities, growing confident that going back was a good thing.

_______________________________________________________

After my quick shower, I dressed in a simple outfit of faded jeans and a henley. Picking a ball cap to complete my outfit, I let myself out of my apartment, planning on going and getting a present for Gen, as an apology for not being around.

Locking the door, I started walking down the hallway, pulling out my phone to check for messages. I wasn't paying any attention where I was going, never needing to because the person who lived on this floor was never here. As I quickly purchased a plane ticket for Friday, I felt something small, but solid run right into me. Almost dropping my phone, I was able to stabilize myself, and catch the girl before she tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." She apologized, her gaze on the ground, but I could still see that her cheeks were bright red. She was short, no taller than (your height) with her h/c hair falling gently around her face, blocking most of her features. She was wearing a loose fitting tank top, with a pair of shorts, her feet encased in a pair of converse. My hand stayed on her elbow, making sure she was alright.

"No, it was my fault. I was staring at my phone. Are you alright?" I asked her, and she tilted her head up, and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes were a bright and beautiful shade of _______. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen, and I found myself unable to speak, or do anything but stare into their depths. I watched as they widened in shock, her pert little mouth forming an O.

"It's you." She whispered, and I thought, of course. The first woman I've felt anything for since Danneel, and she's a fan. 

"Yeah, it's me. But are you alright." I answered, finally letting go of her arm, my fingers aching to feel her soft skin once again.

"Listen, I'm fine. I'm just clumsy. But is there any way you can point me to Apartment 29C?" She asked, her voice smooth as silk.

"Yeah it's right there." I said, pointing to my right. That was the apartment that was always empty, except for once or twice a month. And then it was the same man, around my age, that stayed there. Maybe she was his girlfriend, I thought to myself, the thought disappointing me.

"Thanks. Listen I've got to go." She said, her eyes still wide as she walked past me, fumbling with the keys before opening the door. I stood there watching her, watching how easily she moved for someone she considered clumsy. She tossed one more look my direction, nervously biting her lip before shutting the door behind her.

Sighing, I made my way to the elevator, frustrated that I probably had no chance with her. She would probably be here for the weekend with her boyfriend, then gone and I would never see her again.

Your P.O.V.

Your heart beating fast, you slammed the door behind you, before sliding down it. You had finally had the chance to come check out your new apartment, and you run into Jensen. He was even more amazing up close, and you had grown tongue tied, embarrassed that you had run into him. 

You hadn't imagined that your friend's apartment would be in the same apartment complex as his, let alone the same floor. You felt flustered, and confused, your arm still tingling from where his hand had grasped you. What would he think when he realized you were the new make up lady?


	3. Separate

That first night you hadn't payed too much attention to your new home. After the drive up to Vancouver, and the meeting at the office, you had wanted nothing more than to crash and sleep for a couple of hours. Especially after you had literally run into Jensen Ackles, the man who had kept you awake the night before, and a guy you would be in close contact with every day. 

He was even more handsome up close than in his pictures. You had been shell shocked at first, especially with his hand on your arm. You shook your head, frustrated at yourself, knowing you had probably been incredibly stupid in front of him. It wasn't the best way to meet, and you hadn't even introduced yourself.

Throwing the covers back, you stood up, glancing around your new room. It was big and spacious, bigger than your entire apartment back home. The bed was a modern frame, with pallet type wood making a headboard. A dresser was the only other furniture in the room, beside a white bench on the end of the bed. It was sparse, and not exactly your style, but it was a great start. And your friend had given you free range to change it anyways you wanted.

Your bare feet sunk into the soft carpet as you made your way out of your room and into the hallway. There was one more bedroom, along with another bedroom, before you came into the combined kitchen/living room. It was an open floor concept, with a bar and stools the only thing separating the kitchen. There was a cream colored couch and matching chairs placed in front of a large flat screen TV, and a huge wall of windows overlooking the town. Everything was much fancier and nicer than you were used to, and you knew without Tiffany and her husband David, you would never be able to afford a place such as this.

You went into the kitchen, planning on making a quick breakfast before you began bringing items up, and getting settled into your new place. Immediately your thoughts turned to your neighbor, wondering if you would once again run into him in the hallway. Then you wondered if he did in fact live here, or if he was visiting friends. 

Thoughts of him still running through your mind, you quickly changed into a pair of old jeans, along with your worn but favorite shirt. Canvas sneakers finished off your outfit, your hair thrown in a ponytail, and you made your way into the hallway, automatically checking both ways to see if a certain someone was out. More than a little disappointed, you began the trek of going back and forth, using the cart provided by the apartment staff.

Four trips later, and you were unpacked. Still no sign of Jensen, and you began to suspect he had just been visiting, that he didn't really live here. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you turned the radio on loudly, swinging your hips to it as you began to unpack the boxes.

Jensen's P.O.V. 

I was already in the air, making my way to Austin, to see Jared and his family. My nerves were trying to get the best of my, and I was currently on my second Jack and Coke, hoping it would settle me down. I had left early this morning, wanting to give myself as much time with Jared and his kids as possible. I had stopped in front of Apartment 29C, feeling foolish for doing so. But the girl had drawn me in, and I wanted to see her again, to know her name, to see her smile. I wanted to know if she was taken by the man who sometimes lived here. For a second I considered raising my hand, knocking on the door, but I squashed that idea as soon as it came. I didn't want to unnerve her, push her too hard, too fast. And I had a plane to catch.

That had been a couple of hours ago, and I still wished I had gotten one more glimpse of her. But now, my plane was landing, and Jared, the big goof, should be waiting to pick me up. My heart rate picking up a little more, I waited as people exited in a calm fashion, before grabbing my carry on and following the line.

I could see Jared from far away. He was at least a head taller than most of the people milling about, and he had Shep perched on his shoulders, making him even easier to spot. I strode over to them, and he put his kid down, before pulling me into a tight hug. "Man is it good to see you." He said, and I nodded, agreeing. It was great. We hadn't had a convention for a month, and without filming, we had both gone our separate ways. Him to Austin, me back to Vancouver. It had been lonely, and I missed having the loud and crazy man around me. 

"It's good to see you too." I said, before noticing Gen standing next to him. I pulled her into a quick hug as well. "All of you."

"Come on." She ordered, and we all followed her out of the airport to their waiting Suburban. It felt weird, being back, and I glanced around, afraid I might see Danneel, or one of her friends at any moment.

Jared placed his hand on my shoulder, taking the bag from my hand. "Dude, relax. She's not here, you're fine. You're going to have a nice weekend, and enjoy yourself."

I nodded, trying to let the tension relax from my shoulders. It was just a weekend, and then I would be back in Vancouver. I sat in the back, scrunched in between the boys, letting them talk my ear off. We drove through town, and I watched as familiar places went by, but they didn't bother me as much as I thought they would. Jared turned into the subdivision, and I tensed when we got close to my old house, but seeing it didn't bring back the emotions I thought it would. Maybe I was truly getting past her, and how she ruined our marriage. Jared watched me from the rear view mirror, seeming relieved when I didn't say anything, or conveyed anything through expression. 

He pulled into his own garage, and I waited for them to get the kids out, before following behind. Once Gen had the kids playing in the backyard, Jared and I relaxed on the patio with a beer in our hands.

"So how is Vancouver?" He asked, before taking a sip.

"The same I guess. Just ready to start filming again." I hedged, but the thought of Vancouver brought a certain e/c eyed girl to my mind, and Jared must have noticed.

"Dude, it's not the same. Have you met someone? You have, haven't you!" He exclaimed, setting his bottle down, almost tipping it over in his haste.

"What, no!" I answered. "Well, not really."

"Tell me everything. It's about time you got back out there. You're a good guy, you can't let something like what happened with Danneel ruin you forever." He ordered.

"I just ran into this girl in my apartment's hallway last night, and she's got me a little flustered." I admitted. "But she's probably taken. She's staying in 29C."

Jared scrunched his face up as he thought. "29C. Isn't that the one that's usually empty?"

I nodded, taking another sip. "Yeah, except for around once a month. Then a guy stays there for a day or two. She's probably his girlfriend or something."

Jared slapped me on the shoulder. "Why didn't you ask? Did you at least get her name or something?"

I shook my head. I hadn't gotten any other information other than the fact she was staying in 29c, she had soft hair and beautiful eyes, and her skin was as smooth as silk.


	4. Work Time

You listened to the sound of the clock ticking away each second, waiting for the moment the alarm would go off, and you could get ready for work. It was your first day on the job, and you were strung up, nervous and excited at the same time. You had settled in to your new apartment over the weekend, more than a little disappointed when you hadn't seen Jensen again. 

The alarm beeping, you shot out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom and the shower. Your usual morning routine calmed you, and you felt yourself relaxing as you dressed in a pair of light colored work pants and a blue polo. They had told you to wear whatever, but you wanted to look professional on your first day. Twisting your hair into a quick french twist, you made your way into the kitchen. You weren't much of a breakfast person, but you did grab a muffin and a cup of coffee along with your purse as you made your way to the door. 

Thirty minutes later you were talking to the security guard Chris, waving as he let you inside. You felt your heart pounding, knowing this was important. That a first impression was important. If they didn't like your work, or how you interacted with your coworkers and the actors, you would be gone before you could say Supernatural.

Parking your car in your designated spot, you made your way to your trailer. The lot was quiet, and dark, and you knew you were one of the first ones there. Unlocking the door, you turned the light on, tucking your purse under the counter. The familiar smells of make up, hairspray and cleanser calmed you, and you got to work, mixing up the items, turning on your favorite music as you worked.

Jensen's P.O.V.

Stretching in my bed, I winced at the slight headache. Rubbing my temples, Ithought I might finally be getting too old to do my drinking binges with Jared. It had been fun, and made the airplane ride much more enjoyable, but now I felt a little grouchy and off centered. 

Hearing my alarm clock go off, I clambered off my king sized bed, stumbling into my bathroom. I didn't have to do much besides take a shower, the make up ladies at work would do the rest. Jared and I had already looked through the script, and they were starting easy with us. Just a couple of conversations in the Bunker, then me driving in the Impala. That was it for today. And I was very grateful for that.

Throwing on an old t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, I grabbed my keys and left my apartment. Cliff was already waiting for me, and I climbed in the backseat, next to a sleepy Jared. "Ready to be back?" Cliff asked me, and I just shrugged. What I wanted more than anything was a huge cup of coffee, and I knew it would be waiting for me in my trailer.

I almost fell asleep once again as Cliff navigated the nearly empty streets of Vancouver, but managed to just stay awake as he pulled in the gates. My trailer was off to the left, and I quickly made my way into it, relieved to see the coffee warm and waiting. Taking a deep, burning drink, I stretched out on my couch, wanting to do nothing more than relax for a little while. Maybe even fall asleep until I was needed in the makeup room. Jared always went first, giving him extra time for his hair. 

A knock sounded on my door, and I stood up, groaning. "Who is it?" I asked, as Jared pushed the door open. He had a big grin on his face, and seemed way to peppy for this early in the morning.

"Dude, you won't believe it." He said, crashing down on the couch next to me. 

"What?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee.

He stood up, and made himself a cup before joining me again on the couch. "Our new make up lady is totally cute. You should ask her out."

I scoffed at Jared. "Dude, she's a coworker. I'm not going to ask a coworker out. And I haven't even met her yet."

He shrugged his shoulders at me, a curious glint in his eyes. "I bet that once you see her, you will change your mind."

"Whatever." I muttered, just as another knock sounded on the door. "Jensen, Jared, you're both needed in makeup."

Groaning, I stood up, filling my coffee cup once more before stepping out of my trailer. Jared followed me and we walked the short distance to the make trailer in silence. Before I opened the door, Jared elbowed me in the ribs. "You're going to fall for her, I know it."

"Shut up." I muttered, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Soft music played in the background, different than what has usually played in here. A gentle, calming smell wafted towards me, smelling like an island breeze. I let my gaze wonder, looking around the small cramped room. The hair stylist, Jeannie, was in her normal corner of the trailer, setting out gel and other items. But it was the person with their back turned to you that garnered all your attention. Her beautiful h/c hair was up in a simple twist, her light khakis and polo accentuating a body that seemed all too familiar. And when she turned, I felt all the air leave my lungs. 

It was her, the girl from the apartment. The one that I hadn't been able to stop thinking about while in Austin. Even Jared had noticed while I was down there, commenting on it a couple of times. She gave me a nervous smile, self consciously reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hi Jensen." She said, her voice as sweet as I remembered. 

"It's you." I breathed out, matching her words from the hallway. I had never imagined the new make up lady would end up being the girl I had been dreaming about ever since running into her. "What are you doing here?" I asked, then cussed myself for sounding so stupid.

Her smile wilted, just a little. "I work here now. I'm the new make up artist. I hope you don't mind."

She seemed so sweet, and I wanted nothing more than to pull her in my arms, and see if her lips matched the sweetness of her voice. But I controlled myself, hearing Jared clear his throat next to me. "You two know each other?" He asked.

I watched as she blushed, tilting her head down the slightest bit. "Not really. But I think we're neighbors now."

I watched as it all started to click in Jared's mind. The girl I had told him about in Austin, and her comment about being neighbors. It was too easy for him to not get it. I could tell the moment he understood, his eyes getting that glint in them showing his mind was turning.

My mind was turning as well. I had been waiting for the moment that I met up with her again. Hell, I had even planned to knock on her door, ask her out for drinks or dinner. But now, there was the added complication of working together. And I always promised myself that after Danneel, I would never mix work and pleasure together. Ever again.


	5. Complications

As soon as Jensen had walked into your small, crowded trailer that you now shared with Jeannie, you had froze to your spot, waiting for him to recognize you. Waiting for him not to recognize you. After all, it had been one chance meeting in the hallway, and he was a busy and popular guy. Why would he notice and remember you?

But as soon as his eyes turned your way, eyes that were even more of a deep forest green than when you had last gazed at him. You watched as they narrowed as he stared at you, then widened with recognition. "You" You had heard him say, and you weren't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. His coworker, Jared, had crowded in behind him, pushing him farther into the trailer, making the space seem extremely closed in. 

You watched as Jared's head moved from you and Jensen, confused. You weren't sure exactly what was said, what you were able to spit out, because you were too busy staring Jensen's way. You were taking in the way his faded black jeans hung low on his hips, but tight at the same time, accentuating his strangely appealing bow legs. Or the way his red and plaid shirt highlighted his strong and wide shoulders. He was a handsome man, and it was easy to see he was comfortable in his own body. 

Jeannie came to your rescue, grabbing Jared by his ear, and dragging him to her chair. You could hear him arguing, but there was a smile on his face, especially when she shoved a huge container of candy in his hands. While you had been watching the interaction between the hair dresser and the tall man, Jensen had come to stand next to you, surprising you. "Does he really eat candy for breakfast?" You asked him.

"Nah." He said, flashing you a brilliant smile. "He's already had breakfast. That's his pre-snack, snack."

"Oh." Was all you could say as Jensen gracefully sat down in your chair. You moved to grab your smock to cover him up with, frustrated with yourself when you found your hands shaking. Taking a moment to yourself, you took a deep breath, before turning back to Jensen, who seemed utterly relaxed. You were more than a little hurt that he wasn't effected by your working together. But maybe, he just wasn't interested in you.

Telling yourself to get a grip, that it was impractical to be fanning over a coworker, you stepped closer to him, inhaling his unique scent of mint, and an unrecognizable musk that was very appealing and nice. You settled the cover over him, before grabbing your make up. You were lucky that today was a simple day, just some touch up, with a few small cuts. It wouldn't take you very long at all. 

Proud that yours hands were once again steady, you began to work, a little disappointed that you were covering up a smattering of freckles. They were adorable, and made the handsome man even that much cuter.

"You're smiling." His deep voice rumbled, and you looked up, just the tiniest bit, to see his green eyes concentrating on you. 

"Why shouldn't I be?" You asked him as you turned to grab the make up for the small cuts you needed to make. 

He made sure not to move, to not mess up your work, but you found yourself concentrating on his plump lips as they moved. "There's no reason. It's just our old make up artist rarely smiled. It's nice to see. And you have a nice smile."

You found yourself blushing. "I was just thinking what a shame it was to cover up all these freckles."

You felt his deep, rumbling chuckle vibrate the chair before you heard it, and you were disappointed it didn't last long. He had a nice laugh, full and masculine, but not forced. "Most people want to hide them in this profession."

"Yeah but it's sad. They're adorable." You said, earning another chuckle. 

Jensen's P.O.V.

It was hard to sit here, with her lithe body above mine, and act as if I wasn't affected. When she had moved to grab more items, I had caught Jared staring at me, a knowing expression on his face. When I turned back to her, I was shocked to see how close she was. I could count the light golden specks in her e/c eyes, her lush and full lashes that framed them. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but in more of a girl next door sort of way. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, and I found myself wanting to do nothing more than pull her into my lap when she unconsciously bit her lower lip, tugging on it as she concentrated.

When she commented on my freckles, calling them adorable, I wondered if I might have a chance with her, if she was as interested in me as I was in her. I know I promised myself no work place romance, but she wasn't an actor, which seemed to change my thinking a little. Maybe I should ask her out for dinner, I thought to myself, just as she leaned back, and I missed the warmth of her body next to mine, and the subtle smell of (favorite perfume smell). 

"All done." She said proudly, handing me a mirror, and I was impressed with her work. She hadn't covered me in so much make up that I looked like a painted whore. And the little cuts were exactly what Dean had, nothing too extreme. 

I stood there, trying to gather the nerve up, but Jared's hand slapping my shoulder shot my out of my awkwardness. "Dude, it's my turn." He said, plopping down in the seat, making Y/N laugh, and I felt jealous. There was nothing to be jealous about, Jared was married, happily, but I still wanted to be the one to make her laugh. It was light and free, a wonderful sound that I could get used to hearing.

A frown on my face now, I slid into the hair dresser's seat, my gaze on Jared as he made Y/N blush and laugh. Jeannie didn't even try to talk to me, but took the short amount of time to make sure my hair was spike exactly right. By the time I was done, so was Jared, and we walked out together. 

"Dude, you like her!" Jared exclaimed as soon as the door shut behind him.

Grabbing his arm and pulling him until I was sure enough we could be overheard, I turned on him. "Jared!"

"What? I saw the way you were looking at her. It's obvious." He said, his eyebrows waggling, making him look ridiculous.

"So, we work together. Work relationships never go well." I said as we made our way back to our trailers.

"Um, excuse me? I think my work relationship did remarkably well." Jared argued, and I sighed.

My hand on the door to my trailer, I looked him in the eye. "True, but what if it doesn't work? I'd have to see her every day. She'd probably make me look like a clown."

Jared was almost around the corner before he answered. "But what if it does work? Imagine having someone like her to go home with."

Your P.O.V.

You watched as the two men left, your trailer feeling empty and quiet without them. "They sure do fill a room don't they?" Jeannie asked you as she began to put her stuff away.

"Yeah." You answered as you followed suit, making sure all the lids were tight and ready for the next touch up. You were so intent in your work that you almost missed her next words.

"I think Jensen likes you." Were her words, and they had you turning to face her, the bottle of fake blood forgotten in your hands.

"What? No. Never." You stuttered. "Why would a man like Jensen like me?"

She shook her head at you, before turning to leave the trailer. "Why wouldn't he? You seem smart, and you're gorgeous."

"Wait!" You yelled, but she had already slammed the door shut, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Stealing a piece of Jared's candy, you sat down in the chair, wondering if Jensen truly liked you, and what you should do about it.


	6. Gummy Bears

It was three mornings into your job, that you were running late. Nothing that morning had gone as planned, and you felt flustered and crazed. Your alarm clock had been shut off due to a power surge, your hot water ran out in the shower, and just as you were shutting the door, you spilled coffee all over your blouse.

Mumbling under your breath, you stormed down the hallway, not paying any attention to where you were going, or who might be in the hallway with you. And just like last time, you ran straight into a solid chest. 

"Umpf." You grumbled as your coffee, breakfast, and papers slipped out of your hands to scatter across the floor. Your mood already soured, you glared up at whoever had been in your way. "Hey, watch it!" 

But as soon as the words left your lips, you saw the familiar slightly dimpled chin, the smattering of freckles across flushed cheeks and the sensational mossy green eyes that plagued your dreams every night. "Jensen, I'm sorry..." You started babbling, kneeling down to pick up your spilled coffee and crushed muffin.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention." He apologized, his voice even deeper if that was even possible. He was wearing a pair of cut off sweat pants, and a gray t-shirt, darkened with sweat. His hair was plastered down, and you could tell he had been out running. He squatted down next to you, piling up your papers. "And seriously, we need to stop meeting like this."

You blushed, before standing up, almost knocking your head into his. "I promise it won't happen again. I just really need to watch where I'm going. But I'm late, really late, which is not good on your first week." You found yourself babbling again, even more so when he stood up, and his mouth was cocked to one side in a smile. 

"I don't know. I kind of like meeting you like this. It's not every day that I knock girls off their feet." He teased.

"Excuse me? You have girls falling over themselves every second. One look, or smile and they are fainting on the floor, or screaming." You said as you made your way past him, towards the elevators.

"Okay, so that's probably true. But not exactly the girl I have in mind." He said, his face going from teasing to serious in a matter of seconds, flustering you.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Just ask, and I bet she would. But seriously. I needed to be to work like ten minutes ago. So see ya later."

Jensen's P.O.V.

I watched her walk away, repeatedly pushing the lobby button until the elevator finally opened. As she waited for it to close, I waved at her, watching as she just shook her head at me. I really enjoyed seeing her flustered, knowing that I had some sort of effect on her.

And it made me want more. Besides just the occasional run in in our hallway, and the work relationship that was still rocky at best. I wanted to see her smile, to be the one to put that smile on her face. I wanted to get to know her, to see what made her tick, what she loved more than anything.

As I climbed in the shower, I remembered the promise I had made to myself the first day I had worked with her. I had promised I would leave her alone, that I didn't want to mess up things at work because I thought she was pretty. But now, the more I'm around her, the more I want to know. I want to know how her lips feel against mine. I want to know what she's like when she's just waking up in the morning, if she's a cuddler, or if she spreads out in bed. I want to know what she turns to when she's sad, and what type of movies make her happy.

By the time I had finished, and was dressed and ready for the day, I had made up my mind. Bounding down the stairs instead of using the elevator, I was grateful to see Cliff already waiting for me out front. Sliding into the back seat, I turned towards a drowsy Jared.

"Wow, you seem pretty upbeat this morning. You get lucky last night?" Jared asked me as Cliff pulled away from the curb.

"What?" No." I rejected. "I just ran into Y/N this morning, that's all."

Jared's eyes lit up, and he sat forward in his seat. "And? Did you finally grow a pair and ask her out?"

I shook my head, and he fell back in his seat, his little bit of energy gone. "But, I've decided I'm going to." I said, gaining his interest once again. "And I was thinking I might need your help."

Your P.O.V.

Rushing into your trailer, you dumped everything onto the counter, before sliding into the chair and taking a deep breath. Jeannie was already at work, listening to some new age music as she did the crossword in the morning newspaper. Glancing up at you, she smacked her gum loudly. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Sighing, you grabbed the bag of gummy bears that you kept stocked for Jensen. You knew if he caught you, you would be in trouble, but you needed something sugary. "Nothing. Just a rough morning so far. My alarm clock didn't go off."

Jeannie put down her paper, turning her full attention on you. She was about ten years older than you, and the two of you had created a sort of friendship/maternal relationship. It was weird, but it worked, and you really enjoyed working with her. "Don't give me that. It might have been a rough morning, but something else has you all flustered."

Shoving a handful of the chewy bears into your mouth, you talked around them. "Okay, you're right. I ran into Jensen this morning. Literally. And I was so flustered I probably sounded like a complete idiot."

A Cheshire cat grin lit up her face. "Y/N, you realize that man has it bad for you, don't you? You could fall flat on your face and he wouldn't think you were an idiot."

You shook your head at the thought. "No, he has his choice of women. He wouldn't go after someone like me. And even if he did, I would have to turn him away. I promised myself I wouldn't date someone at work."

You heard rustling outside, and the two of you stood up just as the door opened and Jared and Jensen both came into the small trailer. Jensen's gaze zeroed in on you, and you looked down at your hand, caught red handed with his gummy bears.

He strode forward, and you shoved them behind your back, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Jeannie, can you give me a quick hand outside?" Jared asked, pulling her out of the trailer, leaving you alone with a quiet and serious Jensen. As soon as they were gone, he was standing in front of you, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Are those my gummy bears?" He finally asked, and you could see the package sticking out from behind your back in the mirror.

You nodded, handing them over. "I'm sorry. I just needed a snack. I promise I will go buy you some more."

He opened the bag, taking one out. Holding it in his fingers, he held it up to your lips, pressing it against them until you opened your mouth and he popped it in. You chewed the gummy bear, trying to figure out what his game was. 

"You can eat as many of my gummy bears as you want. I don't mind sharing them with you." He said, shocking you.

"Truly? Because I didn't mean to. They were there, and I grabbed them, and..." You started blurting out, and he popped another one into your mouth, shutting you up.

"No, I don't mind. And while we're alone I wanted to ask you something. I know we haven't known each other very long, and we work together, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner or drinks with me on Saturday night?"


	7. Nerves

Jensen's P.O.V.

After talking to Jared about my plans, I went straight for the make up trailer, wanting to ask her out while I still had the balls to do it. It had never been an issue for me before, but there was something about Y/N that had my all tongue tied, acting like a teenage boy all over again. 

My hand on the door, Jared behind me, I took a deep breath, before I felt Jared swat me on the ass. "Hurry up." He yelled.

Turning to glare at him, I opened the door and strode in. Jeannie and Y/N were both inside, and I watched Y/N's face turn to guilt as soon as she saw me. She hid something behind her back, but I already caught the scent of candy, and the tiny bulge in her cheek showing she still had some in her mouth. I didn't pay much attention as Jared came up with some excuse to get Jeannie out of the trailer, my gaze was on Y/N the entire time. Her face was completely red, and tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Are those my gummy bears?" I asked as I made my way forward. She gulped, almost choking, and I felt bad, for a second.

She started babbling about replacing them, but all I could concentrate on was how beautiful she was, even with her hair up in a messy ponytail, a smudge of black make up on her cheek. She still radiated beauty, with her shimmery e/c eyes, her cheeks rosy from embarrassment, her lithe and amazing body hiding in an old sweatshirt. 

I found my palms sweating, and I wiped them off on my jeans before coming up with the speech I had rehearsed. "Y/N, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I would like to get to know you better. Would you have dinner or drinks with me on Saturday."

My part was done. Now it was to suffer and wait for her answer. And it looked like she was going to make me wait. She tilted her head down, her toe rubbing the edge of the chair. The longer she stayed silent, the harder my hope fell. "Jensen, I'm flattered." She started off, and I could just stand there, feeling like an idiot. "But I think I'm going to have to decline. We work together, and we are neighbors, I don't want to ruin that by going on a date with you. I'm so sorry." She said, her words dropping to a whisper at the end.

I didn't know what to say, so I turned to leave, but I stopped. "So, is it just because we work together? If we didn't, would you say yes?"

"Of course I would say yes." She said, and I spun around to face her. 

"Then why won't you? Can't you just give it a chance?" I asked her, but I could tell she wasn't going to change her mind. And it looked like it was killing her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and I walked out the door. I knew I would have to come back, but right now I needed to get away, to give myself some space and time to think.

Your P.O.V.

You couldn't believe it. Jensen was asking you out. You wanted to say yes in the worst way. But a part of you was holding back, knowing that a working relationship was never a good thing. You hated yourself for the words coming out of your mouth, but it was the only way you could see to do things. As you spoke, you watched his jaw clench, his hands curl into his pockets, and you could tell you had hurt him.

When he asked you to give it a chance, you almost wavered in your decision. What could one drink hurt? But then you remembered your friend, Stacey, and her relationship with her coworker. They had been happy, for a couple of months, but then he cheated, and she lost her job because of it. Not that Jensen would cheat, but you couldn't afford to lose this job. So you said, "I'm sorry," and you could only watch as he stormed out the door, hoping you hadn't already messed things up by saying no.

Minutes after he was gone, Jeannie came back in, a frown on her face. "What did you do to that poor man? He looked like a kicked puppy."

"He asked me out." You told her as you put his bag of gummy bears back on the counter.

"Of course he did. That guy has stars in his eyes when he looks at you. But if he asked you out, why is he so sad? Don't tell me you said no." She said as you pulled out the gel and brushes she needed.

You sat down in the chair, placing your hands over your eyes. "I did say no. I just didn't want the stress of a work relationship."

Before you knew it, you felt a comforting hand on your shoulder. "Y/N, I thought you were a smart girl. Maybe I thought wrong. Because no smart girl would let a man like that slip through her fingers. No matter the issues."

AS you opened your mouth to speak, the door opened, and Jared came inside. He looked at you, a frown on his face before he sat down in the chair in Jeannie's work space. Her hand left your shoulder, and she moved over to work on Jared, turning on some Pearl Jam for him. "Y/N, I hope you'll reconsider your answer. Jensen's a good guy, and even if it doesn't work out for the two of you, he won't let it affect your work."

"I know you're his friend Jared. But I want to figure things out on my own. Thanks." You said, before pushing the door open and rushing out into the lightly falling rain. Sitting on the steps, you raised your head, letting the soft drops fall on your face. You were frustrated. Frustrated that you had said no when you had really wanted to say yes. Frustrated that everyone thought they knew what was best for you. 

It was your life, your job at stake. You weren't sure you were ready for that sort of commitment that you knew would happen if you said yes. Jensen wouldn't be a one night stand, that much was a given. And it was that fact that scared you too.

"Y/N, are you okay? I'm, sorry I pressured you earlier." Jensen said softly as he settled down next to you. 

"I'll be fine." You muttered.

"Listen, I just want to let you know that I won't pressure you, or let your answer affect our working together. While I wish you would change your mind, I will respect your decision." He said as you turned to stare into his green eyes.

"Jensen, yes." You said, and he squinted at you in confusion. "Yes, I will have dinner with you on Saturday."

You felt your heart grow lighter as a huge smile spread on his face, before he pulled you to him in a deep, warm hug.


	8. Waiting on Saturday

The rest of that day passed in a blur. Jensen had followed you back into the trailer, needing his face made up for the day's work. He had a huge smile on his face, while you kept blushing while looking at him. You caught Jeannie and Jared sharing knowing looks, which just made you more flustered. 

As soon as the men left, she rushed over to you. "Come on, we're going to get coffee, and then you're going to tell me everything." She squealed, pulling you out the door, towards the food tents. She blindly let yourself be pulled along, still reeling from the fact that you had given in and agreed to go on a date with Jensen. 

After making you sit down at the table in the far corner, she went and poured two cups of coffee before bringing them back.Making sure no one was looking, she leaned forward, her elbows on the table. "Alright, so what happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?" You hedged, wanting to tease her just a little. You were really beginning to think of her as a close friend, even though you've only worked together for a little while.

"Because you were outside, on the step, with Jensen, for like 15 minutes. And when you came back, you both were smiling like crazy. And his eyes followed you everywhere when he was in the trailer. You said yes didn't you."

Your huge smile was your answer. "I knew it!" She squealed, just as a couple of extras in bloody clothes walked by, probably heading to your trailer so you could make them gory.

"He's just too hard to resist." You admitted. "It's just dinner on Saturday, that's it."

She shook her head as you stood up, knowing you were needed back in your trailer. "That's not just it and you know it. There's a spark there, between the two of you, and anyone can see it. I just hope you let go and enjoy yourself."

"I'll try!" You threw over your shoulder as you rushed back to your trailer where you had three extras waiting patiently for their turn at getting covered in blood. As you worked quickly, your mind stayed on what tomorrow was going to bring. You were nervous and excited, a little concerned that no matter what it was going to mess with your work relationship. And you didn't want anything to happen, because you loved this job.

Later that day, you were locking up the trailer, ready to head home for a night of relaxation, planning on calling your friend, when you heard your name being called. You saw Jensen running up to you, still dressed as a battered and bruised Dean. Even though it was your make up job, you hated seeing him like that. 

"Hey." You answered, your hands in your pocket, the chilly Vancouver air a little too cold for your light cardigan. 

"We never set up a time or anything for tomorrow." He panted, and you could tell he had run all the way over from where they were filming.

"I'm open all day tomorrow." You announced, then kicked yourself for sounding too available. But he just smiled at you, not thinking anything of your words.

"How about I pick you up at six? I have this restaurant in mind." He explained, and you nodded.

"Sure that works for me. See you then." You agreed, waving to him as you started to walk by. He reached out, grasping your hand, and you froze at the touch of his skin against yours. It was such a simple touch, but it still seemed so intimate at the same time.

"I'm really looking forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly, before letting go. You smiled at him, before walking to your car in a daze. You waved to the security guard, your mind still on how such a simple touch could speed your heart up, and cause a blush to rise on your cheeks.

You drove back home in a daze, letting yourself into your apartment, dropping the keys onto the table, before pouring yourself a glass of wine and settling down on your couch. Grabbing your phone, you dialed your friend, needing to hear her voice.

Patiently you waited for your friend to answer, smiling when her rush voice sounded on the other end of the line. "Y/N! Oh my, is it good to hear from you!" She practically yelled into your ear. 

"Hey Tiffany." You chuckled, missing her immensely. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's never a bad time to hear from my friend. If you hadn't called me today or tomorrow, I was going to drive myself up there, see how you were doing in person. How's the apartment, you all settled in?" She said, before yelling something on the other end.

"The apartment's amazing, the job's amazing. I even love the town. I hope to go out sight seeing on Sunday." You told her, taking a sip of your wine. 

"Why not tomorrow? I could come up, spend the night with you tomorrow, have a girls day." She suggested.

"I wouldn't mind, but I've got a date tomorrow night." You admitted, even though your voice trailed off at the end.

She yelled at someone again, probably someone driving next to her. "Did I hear you correctly? A date? Is this really Y/N, because the Y/N I know doesn't do dates. Hell, last time I talked to her, she swore off men for ever."

It was true, after your last disaster of a relationship, you had sworn off dating for at least a year. "Yes, you heard me correctly. But I'm not sure it's a good thing. We work together. I don't want it messing up my job." 

You heard her shh you. "Nonsense. Even if you work together, it's worth the risk. Especially if he got you to admit to a date. Who is it? An actor, or another crew member?"

You weren't sure you wanted to admit who it was, but Tiffany wouldn't give up until she got her answer. "The actor, Jensen Ackles." You admitted.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "You're kidding me. He's freaking hot!"

"Yeah, he is. But he seems kind, and really genuine too. And his apartment is on the same floor as this one." You told her, your voice getting wistful just thinking about him.

"Wow, you haven't even gone on a date with him yet and you're already falling for him." She teased you. 

"No I'm not!" You argued.

"Hmm, we'll see. I'm going to come up Sunday, take you to brunch. We can talk about it then. But knowing you, you're freaking out about it. Relax, it will go well." She assured you before hanging up.

"I hope it does." You said out loud to yourself, before deciding to go to bed early for the night.


	9. The Date

It was only two hours until your date, and you could feel yourself growing nervous, second guessing yourself for saying yes. You never had the greatest luck with dates, and you were afraid this one would go as the rest, down the drain. And you really didn't want that to happen, because it was Jensen, and seemed like a good man. And if it did go south, you hoped it wouldn't mess up your working relationship.

There had been a couple of times throughout the long day that you had considered marching to his apartment, and canceling the date. But each time you held back, another part of yourself beyond excited to see where this went. That's why you let yourself relax in a bath, pampering yourself with scented bath oils, making sure your legs were silky smooth. You had soft music playing in the background, and along with your favorite candles it did the trick, and you felt much more relaxed and ready for the evening. 

Before you could turn into a prune, you slipped out of the luxurious bathtub, pulling on your robe, before you began the task of applying make up. It was true, you were a make up artist, but because you dealt with it on a daily basis, and in a lot of quantity, you usually applied the minimum to yourself. But tonight you wanted to look special, so you took your time, applying a light coat of foundation, along with the rest of the works. 

The next step was the hardest, trying to figure out what to wear. You wanted to look nice, but not like you were trying to hard. Going through your huge, but sparse walk in closet, you tapped your finger against your lip as you looked over your choices. You didn't want to wear your black dress, too cliche. Passing by your other dresses, too fancy, you finally decided on the one in the back. You hadn't had a chance to wear it, but it would be perfect. Not too fancy, or plain, not too short, or long, it was ideal. It had a cropped sleeve lace white top, with a flowing tan ruffled skirt that was attached by a slim belt. It draped to just above your knees, and you had the perfect pair of heeled sandals to go with it. It was girly, one of the few girly items in your closet. You usually stuck to jeans and T-shirts. It was easier in your profession. 

After smoothing down your dress, you went back into the bathroom, twisting your hair into a simple French twist. Touching up your lipstick, you went out into the living room, surprised to see you still had ten minutes to spare. Making sure you had your purse, you nervously tapped your foot, jumping when your phone chimed. It was your friend, wishing you luck typing back a quick reply, you heard a knock on your door.

Taking a deep breath, you made sure you were smiling before you opened the door. But as soon as you saw Jensen, your smile faltered. He looked amazing, better than you could have ever expected. He had on a nice pair of black jeans, along with a pair shiny black boots. A crisp, off white button down was under a worn and weathered, and form fitting leather jacket. 

You were so busy noticing Jensen, you didn't see him eyeing you up and down. But you did hear the low,  "Wow." He whispered as he gaze connected with yours once again. "You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself." You blurted out before you could catch yourself. Reaching in, you grabbed your purse, and your light jacket, locking the door behind you. Facing Jensen once again, you giggled slightly at the fact that he was holding his arm out for you. Tucking yours into his, you almost melted as he pulled you closer,  and you could smell his unique cologne. 

"It's never been this easy to pick a girl up." He teased. You pushed his shoulder with your own, surprised at how comfortable you felt with him.

He pressed the button for the elevator and you waited for it in silence. As soon as you stepped in, he turned to you. "So, there's this really nice little Italian place down the road. I hope that sounds okay."

"Well, maybe I shouldnt have worn white." You teased back, but he took your words to heart. 

"Or we can go somewhere else, it's not a big deal." He started, but you placed your hand on his forearm, feeling his muscles jump at the contact.

"Italians fine. I live Italian. Just don't make fun of me if I get sauce on my shirt." You reassured him. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because their food is so good, and the paparazzi is never there so we don't have to worry about them." He said, talking for the both of you as he guided you down the street.

However, you were still stuck on the word paparazzi. You hadn't even thought about them, and what would happen if the two of you went out. Was going to this restaurant his way of saying he was ashamed to be seen with a lowly make up artist? Maybe he just considered you a fling? 

Jensen's P O.V. 

I had been looking forward to this date all day long, even showing up to her door early. And as soon as I had seen her, I knew it was the right thing, asking her out. She was gorgeous, in that elegant dress, a nervous smile upon her face. I could have spent all evening just standing there, taking in my fill. 

Then I made an idiot out of myself, babbling about the restaurant, and how it was a secluded little place. It took me about five minutes into our walk to realize how quiet she was being, and I hoped I hadn't done anything wrong. 

"Y/N, is everything okay?" I asked, reading her face which seemed a little paler than usual. 

"Sorry, just a little quiet. Trying to concentrate on walking in these heels." She said, a small smile gracing her face, buy not the wide, natural smile that looked so good on her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize. I should have known. Danneel never would have walked down here either." I muttered, knowing I had already messed up. 

I was more than surprised when I felt her small hand on my forearm, and I looked down at her. "It's not the walk. I don't mind that at all. Truthfully, and don't tell anyone. But I'm a clutz. I can trip over my own foot, so heels fan be an issue for me."

I found myself chuckling at her words, relieved that I hadn't ruined our first date with something as stupid as walking to a restaurant. Grasping her hand, I pulled her flush against me, loving the way she fit against my side. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

She stayed tucked against my side, and we walked the rest if the way to the restaurant in silence. It was busy when we arrived, but the owner, Enrique noticed me right away. "Jensen!" He exclaimed, making his way through those waiting to be seated. "So nice to see you again. And who is this lovely young lady?"

I glance down at Y/N, lightly squeezing her shoulder. "This is Y/N, my neighbor and date for the night. Y/N, this is Enrique, he owns this wonderful establishment."

I watched as Enrique flirted with Y/N, my jaw growing tense with jealousy as she seemed to flirt back. "I think we have a reservation." I cut in, only to have Enrique roll his eyes at me." 

"Of course you do. You always have a standing reservation with us, you know that. Now come, I have your favorite table ready." He said, guiding me and Y/N to the back of the room. The table was secluded from the rest, with candles giving it a soft glow. I pulled Y/N's chair out, waiting for her to sit before I pushed it back in. 

By the time I moved to sit down, Enrique was back, with a bottle of wine in his hand. "Your favorite wine, on the house in honor of your beautiful date." He said, pouring each of you a glass before heading back towards the front of the room. 

"I think Enrique is quite taken with you. I've been coming here for years, and he's never offered me complimentary wine before." I told her, watching as Enrique talked to his wife, pointing back to us, a huge smile on his face. A smile that probably matched mine. Because I couldn't believe how lucky I was. To be here, with a woman like Y/N, a woman I never thought I'd have a chance with. Especially since my divorce with Danneel had led the reeling. 

But all it took was a smile from Y/N, and I knew this would be an amazing night.


	10. The Date Part 2

Your P.O.V.

With your third glass of wine warming your insides, you felt your tongue growing looser by the minute. It seemed to have the same effect on Jensen, his shoulders were less rigid, and his cheeks had a nice flush to them that only added to his allure. 

"Are you kidding me? You seriously pranked Misha with two pies in the same day?" You reiterated, laughing hard at the thought. "I wish I had been working on set then. Poor Misha." 

Jensen was chuckling too, enjoying the memory just as much as you were enjoying his telling of it. "The first time, I was pretty sure Jar had broken the man's nose. He swung the pie tin so hard, pie went flying ten feet away. We gave him a couple of hours to clean up, relax, before it was my turn."

"Please tell me you don't pull any stunts on the make up artists. I'm not sure I could handle a prank from the two of you." You said, finishing off the last of your wonderful italian dinner. No matter what happened after this date, you had just found your new favorite restaurant. 

"No, I wouldn't prank you." Jensen assured you, but you could see a slight twinkling in his eyes that begged to differ. 

"So does anyone prank you?" You asked, as the waiter took away both of your plates. 

"They try, but they know the consequences will be too much to handle." He said, before handing you a dessert menu. "How about we order a couple of desserts, take them back home and eat them a little later?" He suggested.

You nodded, more than a little pleased that he wasn't ready to get rid of you yet. Jensen had worked hard to assure you that your previous fears of this being a sham of a date were wrong, even though he didn't know you had thought that to begin with.

After ordering a cheesecake, you sipped the last bit of your wine, the chuckles from the prank story turning to a comfortable silence, something that usually didn't happen on the first date. "So, a make up artist. Why that profession?" He asked you, steepling his fingers together, his attention completely focused on you.

You shrugged, your gaze tilting down to your empty wineglass, the attention flustering you a little. "I don't know. It just seemed fun, getting to use make up to change the way people look. But not in the fashion sense. But in the let's add blood, or wrinkles to make you seem like a new person. I joined the drama club in high school, and that was that."

Before Jensen could answer, your to go order of desserts was ready. Jensen had already payed the bill, so you were free to go. Walking behind you, he said goodbye to Enrique, who kissed the top of your hand, before holding the door open for you. The air had cooled considerably since you had entered the restaurant, the sky now a dark blue, stars trying to shine through. Shivering a little, Jensen noticed, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, pulling you tight into his side. You enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in his arm, the heat from his body warming you.

"That was a great dinner." You said, as you walked through the quiet streets, your heels clicking loudly on the sidewalk.

"Wait until you try their dessert, it's even better. I might be addicted to their cannoli." He said, his voice hushed like it was a huge whisper. 

By this time you had already reached your apartment building and you waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, wondering whose apartment you would head to, and where the night would end. With his hand on the small of your back, he guided you into the small elevator, that was crowded with people heading home from a long day of leisure. Due to the crowdedness of the elevator, you had no choice but to press yourself tightly to his side, but you didn't mind, not one bit. 

One by one, people exited the elevator, leaving you and Jensen alone to ride it the last little bit. "You're place or mine?" He asked, as the door opened.

"I don't care." You answered, but truthfully, you wouldn't mind seeing his place.

"How about yours tonight?" He said, and you nodded, his words sounding like there was going to be another time. Unlocking your door, the first thing you did was slip out of your heels before taking the bag from him. Moving into the kitchen, you took out a couple of plates, plating the desserts.

"Here, or the living room?" You asked, and he nodded his head towards the living room. He took one plate, and you took the other, following him to the couch, where you sat down awkwardly next to him. "We can put a movie on, if you want." You suggested, feeling a little uneasy now that the date had moved into your apartment, without the noise of the restaurant surrounding you. Handing him the remote, you let him pick the movie, surprised when he settled on one of your favorites.

"Is this okay?" He asked, and you nodded.

"Yeah, actually it is. One of my favorites." You admitted, creating a huge grin on his face.

"No way, really? Cuz it's one of mine too!" He exclaimed, both of you happy at something else you found you had in common.

Letting the movie play in the background, you moved to eat your dessert, but Jensen surprised you, pulling you closer to his side. "This way we can share." He told you, before giving you a bite of his cannoli. It was rich, and sweet, and you loved it. Swiping a piece of cheesecake onto your fork, you held it up to his mouth. Opening up his plump lips, you slid the fork in, watching as he closed his lips around it. It was a simple movement, but it still sent butterflies to your belly, and you wished you had been the fork.

"It's amazing." He said softly, after releasing the empty fork. You spent the next ten minutes sharing the dessert, you eating more of his cannoli's, while he ate more of your cheesecake. You didn't mind sharing, but it seemed more intimate than you had expected.

Jensen took the empty plates, setting them down on the coffee table in front of you before pulling you closer to his side. With the lighting low, and the hum of the TV in front of you, you let yourself fully relax into Jensen's arms. "It's been a long time since I've held anyone like this." He admitted, and you tilted your head up so you could look into his eyes.

"That doesn't seem right." You said, watching as a light frown settled on his face.

"It's true. Ever since Danneel.... But I don't want to bring that up, and depress our first date. A date I think is going extremely well." 

You let your head fall back down, cuddling against his chest, wanting to know more about Danneel, but not wanting to push. 

Jensen's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe how well the date had gone. Dinner had been amazing. Y/N was so smart, and sweet, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I loved how her cheeks flushed with the more wine she drank, and how her eyes twinkled as she talked about things she loved. I had suggested taking dessert back, not ready to end our date quite yet, but not expecting her to accept my offer. But I was grateful when she did.

The walk back to the apartment had me feeling things I had pushed far away. With her small, lithe body pressed against mine, I felt like an awkward teenager again, taking careful steps. At first I had been annoyed with all the people on the elevator, but when I felt the swell of her breasts press against my arm, my mood changed, and I wished we didn't have to move.

And now, here I was, watching one of my favorite movies, with her resting comfortably in my arms. I had almost messed up, bringing up Danneel, but I had caught myself in time, changing the subject. My hand brushing up and down her silky arm, I felt her heart beat slow down, and I looked down to see her asleep, cuddled against my chest. It felt right, and I knew it would be quite some time before I decided to move her. But right now, I was going to relish in the fact that I had a wonderful woman in my arms, something I thought would never happen again after the fiasco with Danneel.


	11. The Next Morning

The pounding on the door was the first thing that woke you up the next morning. Not thinking clearly, you were surprised to find yourself in the living room, the sunlight shining in from the balcony behind you, reflecting on the TV in front. Groaning, you moved to sit up, when you felt something heavy draped across your belly, holding you tight to something warm and firm behind you. Waking quickly, you tilted your head as the pounding increased, and a groan sounded from behind you. 

"Oh shit." You muttered, as you slid out from underneath Jensen's arm, standing up, almost tripping over your discarded shoes in your haste to get to the door and stop the noise.

"Y/N, I know you're in there. Now hurry up, I brought coffee and I want to hear all about your date." Your friend Tiffany said from the other side of the door. You glanced back at Jensen, who was struggling to wake up, his hair sticking every direction. His green eyes were unfocused, and you watched as he stretched, getting lost in the way his shirt stretched tightly over his muscles.

Wanting to appease your friend, you opened the door, and she barged right in. "Finally. I can't believe you were still asleep. You're always up earlier than...oh." She said, her words faltering as she saw Jensen moving off of the couch. "I understand now. I will just, um, go freshen up in the bathroom." She muttered, her face flaming red as she made her way past you, setting the coffee down in her haste to get away. 

As soon as she was out of the room, you turned to Jensen. "Sorry about that. I didn't expect her to be here so early. She's not usually a morning person." 

He shrugged, and you couldn't stop noticing how adorable he was in the morning. With his hair mussed, and his clothes wrinkled, his green eyes still a little unfocused, he looked less like the heart throb and more like the boy next door. And it made you like him all the more. "It's alright. I'm sorry I fell asleep and stayed the night. I was only going to let you sleep for a little bit." He admitted.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. Not a good way to end a first date." You said as he made his way towards the door. You hoped that you hadn't snored or drooled too much and scared him away.

"Actually, I didn't mind. I'm sorry if I was so boring I put you to sleep. But it was nice having you in my arms." He said, before he leaned forward, and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you. Your heart sped up, and you parted your lips, watching as his plump ones came closer. But instead of connecting with yours, he pressed them lightly to your cheek.

"You weren't boring. Far from it. I really enjoyed last night." You said, as he pulled back.

"Good. See you at work Monday. And maybe we can talk about the second date while you put make up on me." He said, before shutting the door behind you.

"He slept over!" Your friend squealed from behind you. "You never let a man get that close, that quick!" 

"Rebecca, shh. Keep it down. He's probably still out there." You shushed your friend. "And I didn't mean to. We just sort of fell asleep on the couch last night."

"You just fell asleep on the couch, with Jensen Freaking Ackles. One of the hottest men alive." She said. "How flipping lucky are you?"

"Well, I guess I can thank you for that." You said as you reached for your cooling coffee, taking a sip. "I mean, yeah we work together, but it helps that we live on the same floor. So, thanks again for the apartment."

"No problem. It was going to waste anyways. But why don't we head out, have brunch, and you can tell me all about your date." She said, making herself at home on the couch that you had just been cuddled to Jensen on.

"But, I'm still in my clothes from last night." You argued. 

She just shrugged, pulling her phone out of her slim fitting, expensive jeans. "Hurry up and get ready then. Because I'm looking forward to a girl's day out. Brunch, mimosa's, shopping. And of course, gossiping. Can't forget about that. Especially since you work with actors now."

"You know I can't say anything." You argued, but she just waved her hand, shushing you. Finishing off your coffee, you headed for the bathroom, needing a shower and a change of clothes before you could deal with your wonderful, but sometimes overwhelming friend.

_________________________________________

"Can you believe the nerve of his parents? Expecting us to try for a child already? I mean, look at me. I'm in the prime of my life, and not to brag, but I look good. I don't want all of that ruined by having a child just to make his parents happy." Rebecca went on and on as you sipped your Mimosa. You didn't mind listening to her, and she was more than happy to talk. While she sounded brainless and vapid, you still loved your friend that you had known forever, and you just ignored her comments like that.

"But seriously, here I am, blabbing about my life, when I want to know all about yours. You're the one with all the big changes in your life. Now tell me, everything." She said, leaning forward, letting her chin rest on her manicured hands. 

So you did tell her everything. About your job, your new coworkers that were becoming friends, and about Jensen. You brought up the date last, telling her all your concerns.

"So you think that he took you to that place because he was ashamed to be seen with you? Man Y/N, sometimes you're so naive." She told you as she paid the bill. "I bet you he just wanted a nice relaxing evening where he didn't have to worry about the paparazzi. It wasn't because of you. Or maybe he was. Maybe he thought you weren't ready to deal with them yet, and was just trying to be nice to you."

"True." You agreed. "Do you think I'm stupid for going out with him in the first place?" You told her your biggest fear. "I really like him, and I want to try to make this work. But he's an actor, a handsome one. And I'm a nobody. Just a stupid make up artist, one that has the worst taste in men."

"Y/N, your relationships in the past have been bad, I do agree. Especially the one with Brad. And I can see why you would be scared. But you can't push every man away because of it." She said, but inwardly you sighed. No matter how much you loved your friend, you had never confided in her about how bad your relationship with Brad had really been.


	12. Floating on Clouds

Jensen's P.O.V.

I literally could have skipped to my apartment, my mood was that great. Opening up the door, I toed off my shoes, before checking my phone for messages. Two from Jared, and one from Danneel, which soured my mood quite a bit. 

Ignoring her text, I called Jared as I headed into my room, ready for a shower, and a change of clothes. "Hey man, I've been trying to get a hold of you!" Jared exclaimed as he answered the phone. "Date must have been good. Don't tell me you spent the night on the first date."

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of my bed, knowing my shower would have to be put off to talk to Jared. "Jar, the date was amazing! She was even more amazing away from work, and I think we really clicked."

I could hear Jared talking to his kids in the background before his attention turned back to me. "But that doesn't explain why you didn't call me until now. Details man."

"We fell asleep on her couch watching a movie. Well, she fell asleep, and I didn't want to move her, so I ended up falling asleep too." I explained. "But listen Jared, I've got to go. I need a shower, then I need to run some errands."

"Yeah sure. I'm glad it worked out." He told you.

"But Jared, Danneel called me." I ended up blurting out, needing to tell someone. 

I heard him excuse himself from Gen before he answered me. "What did she want?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't checked the message yet. I really don't want to." I admitted. If it was anyone else, I would have clammed up. But Jared knew everything, and he was always willing to listen.

"Don't let her bug you. Especially now that you have a good thing with Y/N going on. See what she wants, but don't give in." Jared insisted, and I agreed before hanging up. Staring down at the phone, I took a deep breath before clicking on her name. "Jay, it's been too long, and I miss you. I think I messed up. Can we please talk?"

Throwing my phone down on the bed behind me, I placed my head in my hands, running one down my mouth in frustration. Things didn't end well with Danneel, and I felt like I was finally getting over things. And now she had to go and pulled this mess. Especially now that I was starting things with Y/N. 

Rubbing the back of my neck, I made my way into the bathroom, shredding clothes as I went, my thoughts now on Danneel and what I should do instead of the wonderful date I had just been on with Y/N.

Your P.O.V.

Shutting the door behind your friend, you were relieved to finally be alone. While Tiffany was amazing, and you truly loved her, she could be overwhelming at times. Especially when you wanted to do nothing more than sit and dream about a certain green eyed man.

Deciding a nice night in was what you need before you had to go back to work tomorrow, you changed into a pair of leggings along with a thick bulky sweater. Even though Vancouver wasn't too far from Seattle, it seemed chillier and more damp, and you needed to go shopping so you could dress for it. But for now, you had a couple of your favorite sweaters that you had pulled out for times like this.

Calling in an order of chinese food, you turned on Netflix, settling on a cheesy romance comedy, pouring yourself a generous glass of wine as you waited for your food to arrive. Trolling the internet, you were surprised with how much time had passed, when your doorbell chimed. Grabbing the cash from the table, you made your way to the door, opening it. "Hey, that was quick." You exclaimed as you pushed the money towards the person before even looking up. "Oh, hey Jensen." You said, surprised to see him standing there, your take out food in his hands.

"Sorry, I was just coming to talk to you, and the delivery guy was getting ready to knock on your door. I hope you don't mind." He said, acting a little sheepish and unsure. 

"No, not at all. Come on in." You said, taking the bags from him and moving to the side so he could come on in. "I ordered enough for two people. I always like having left overs in case I don't want to cook."

"Sure, as long as I'm not intruding." He said, still seeming a little out of sorts. 

"Of course not. The company will be nice." You said, pulling out another plate to go with yours. "Wine?"

He nodded, and you poured him a glass as he helped himself to the food. 

"Living room?" You asked, and he nodded. "But this time I promise not to fall asleep on you."

"I wouldn't mind." He answered, as the two of you got comfortable on the couch. "Really, a romantic comedy?" He teased.

"Hey, don't judge." You said. "What would you rather watch?"

"No, it's fine. Leave it on. Danneel used to always make me watch them with her." He said, and you could see his entire mood shift as he thought of her.

"Danneel, she's your ex, right?" You asked, and he nodded. You didn't want to push, to make him talk about her yet, but you were curious. 

"Yeah. I found her in the bed with our best friend Steve. Kind ruined the whole relationship for me." He admitted, before taking a huge bite of food. Before saying anything, you leaned forward, using your finger to wipe away some sauce that was on the corner of his mouth.

"That's horrible. But I kinda know how you feel. I had a bad relationship, really bad. And ever since, I've never been able to commit to another relationship." You admitted, surprising yourself. You didn't open up to anyone.

He waited a second, maybe for you to explain more about your past relationship, but you couldn't push yourself that far yet. It was too much, too soon, and you weren't ready to get hurt, again. "So, we both have had horrible relationships. Maybe that's just one more thing that could bring us closer together."

Thankful he left it at that, you nodded, before pressing play on the remote. The two of you settled back in, enjoying a comfortable silence as you ate your food. "So, does this mean we are doing back to back dates? Because I usually wait a day or two before suggesting another one." He said.

"Yeah, I guess this is kind of like our second date." You agreed, before cuddling closer into his side, promising yourself you wouldn't fall asleep this time.


	13. Back to Work

That Monday morning, you were surprised with how nervous you were to be going back to work. After a wonderful evening spent with Jensen, he had gone back to his apartment, promising he would see you bright and early at work tomorrow. But here it was, tomorrow, and you were worried that things would be different. That people would notice the two of you were acting different around each other. And you didn't want that to happen, you didn't want your work relationship strained at all.

You were currently sitting in your car, your head on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths and trying to talk yourself into getting out of the car. In and out, you reminded yourself. Just go and do your work. It will be fine. That's what you kept telling yourself. But when someone slammed their hand on the top of your car, you jumped, a squeal escaping your lips.

"It's just me silly." Jeannie said, standing out there, her breath creating a cloud in the air around her. "What's got you so spooked?"

You slid out of the car, grabbing your bag and looking the car behind you. "Just a little lackluster today." 

As you walked with her, you could feel her nervous energy, as she all but skipped to your trailer. Seeing it in sight, she rushed forward, opening it opening, waiting for you to get inside. As soon as you were in, turning the heat on, she turned on you. "Finally! I've been dying all weekend! How did it go?" She all but squealed, acting twenty years younger than her age.

"How did what go?" You asked, needing coffee, lots of coffee this morning. 

"Your date silly! How did it go?" She asked you as she shrugged off her coat. 

"Oh, the date." You said, trying to act calm. "Which one?"

"You went on more than one? With Jensen?" She asked instead of getting her station ready.

You sat down in the chair, knowing nothing would get done until you spilled the beans. "Yes with Jensen. The first one was amazing. He took me to this really nice restaurant, and we had dessert back at my place. We even fell asleep together on the couch. Then he paid for my take out, and we ended up having dinner again. It was really nice."

"Ooh. Two dates. I knew you would be great together." She said, finally moving to her work station, getting her items ready for the day. 

You did the same, but turned to her with a make up brush in your hands. "Can I tell you something?" You asked her.

"Of course!" She answered, touching up a wig.

"I'm just a little worried today. What if I'm too awkward, or things seem weird between us? That's why I don't like having relationships with people I work with!" You admitted.

She set the wig down, her attention fully on you. "Oh honey, that won't happen. You are both professional, but amazing people. It will be fine." She assured you.

"Thanks Jeannie." You said, just as you heard the studio coming alive outside your trailer. "And maybe we can have lunch together today. I'd really like your input about something."

"Sure!" She said, before the first of the extras arrived, and your morning turned busy.

Jensen's P.O.V.

Rubbing my eyes, I stumbled into the Suburban waiting for me. I really hated getting up early on some mornings. Jared was already waiting for me in the car, Cliff drumming along to the music softly playing.

"Hey man!" Jared exclaimed, and I winced. "Did you have too much to drink last night?" He asked after seeing my reaction.

"Nah, just didn't sleep that well." I answered truthfully. I hadn't. Between seeing the beautiful eyes of Y/N every time I closed mine, and getting nervous about Danneel's text, I had hardly slept a wink. 

"Why not?" Jared asked as Cliff pulled out into the busy morning traffic.

"Too much on my mind." I muttered, pulling my phone out, trying to deter Jared's attention. But he was Jared, and when his mind was on something, he wouldn't let go.

"Was it the make up girl Y/N? Because I think that wouldn't be a problem." He teased, and I just sighed.

"That was part of it. We had another date, a spontaneous one last night. Dinner at her place. It was freaking awesome. But then, last night, I couldn't stop thinking about Danneel's text. She wants to talk. She said she misses me, us." You told him, trusting him, and Cliff with your secret, knowing they wouldn't blab to anyone.

"Damn, why can't she leave you alone!" Jared muttered. "You're not going to talk to her, are you?" 

"I don't know." I admitted softly, as Cliff pulled up in front of our trailers. "I spent so many years of my life with her. I think I owe her at least a phone conversation."

"You don't owe her anything. Jensen, she cheated on you! You just need to text her back, to tell her to forget your number, and leave it at that." Jared exclaimed, and I knew what he was saying was true. But a part of my heart still seemed to belong to her, and I felt extremely confused with my feelings for Y/N.

Jared made his way into his trailer, but instead of going into mine, I went to the food station, ordering a couple of coffees. Waiting patiently, I checked my phone again, dread turning my stomach into one big knot as I saw another text from Danneel. Taking a deep breath, I clicked on it, reading it slowly. "Hey Jensen, did you get my last text. Please, I need to talk to you."

I deleted it, right as my coffee orders were ready. My mood turning foul, I still made my way to the make up trailer, hoping that a sight of Y/N would change it. My hands full, I knocked on the door, hoping Jeannie or Y/N were inside.

The door burst open, a laugh hanging on Y/N's lips at something Jeannie was saying. "Oh hey." She said, a soft smile gracing her face when she noticed it was me. "Come on in." I had to laugh at Y/N, she was probably wearing as much make up as the people she was working on, with fake blood smeared along one cheek, black specks on her nose. It just made her look even more adorable.

I followed her in, grateful for the warmth already filling the small area. A couple of extras were in the trailer, already covered in blood and gore. "Oh, thank you so much!" You said, breathing in the heavenly aroma of the coffee. "I didn't have time for any this morning. You're a lifesaver."

"It's no problem." I said as the extras left, and I moved to sit in her make up chair, ready to spend my morning in here with her. She had already taken my mind off of Danneel's text, and my mood was in a much better place.

Your P.O.V.

Your morning went by a lot faster than you had expected. With many extras on set today, you worked fast, covering them with bite marks and gashes, enjoying the work. It was messy, and you found yourself soon covered in fake blood too, but it lightened your mood, and you had forgotten all about your earlier nervousness. You were shaken out of your concentration when a knock sounded on your door. Jeannie had her hands full, trying to make it look like someone had been scalped. "I might have a little bit of Native American blood in me, but I never thought I'd be scalping someone." She joked, making you laugh right as you opened the door.

You had been surprised to see Jensen standing there, his hair standing on end, with two cups of coffee in his hands. You invited him in, just as the extra's made their exit. Thanking him for the coffee, you took it from him, noticing a darkness in his eyes that wasn't there before. Wondering what had happened, you waited for him to say something, but instead, he just sat down in your make up chair, sipping his coffee, his shoulders slowly loosening up.

Jeannie excused herself moments later, and that's when you made your move. Setting your coffee down, you walked behind him, placing your hands on his shoulders. He could see your every move in the huge mirror in front of you, and his eyes stayed glued to yours. Squeezing his tight muscles, you began massaging his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles underneath your hands. At first he stayed tense, but then he let out a moan, closing his eyes letting himself enjoy it.

"Wow, you're amazing." He whispered, and you leaned forward, pressing your lips to his neck. It was a bold move, especially considering the fact that the two of you had done nothing more than cuddle, or a kiss on the cheek. But you felt like he needed it, and you enjoyed the feel of his stubble underneath your lips. He tilted his head, and your lips moved, up his strong jaw, to the side of his lips, teasing him.

Turning even more, he moved his arm, his hand wrapping in your hair, tilting your head so your lips met his. It was everything you had imagined. His soft, plump lips fit perfectly against yours, and the two of you were both fine with keeping it slow, and easy. He nibbled on your lip, before pulling back, a smile on his face. "What was that for?" He asked, before biting his own lip, looking down at yours.

"It seemed like you needed it." You said, but before the two of you could do anything else, Jared and Jeannie opened the door, their voices loud as they entered the trailer. Jensen turned back to the mirror, and with a sigh, you began the fun task of turning him into Dean Winchester.


	14. Issues Arise

Things had been going smoothly that week, or at least you thought they had. Every morning you would arrive to work, early as always, getting everything set up for the day. Jeannie would come waltzing in a little later, giving the two of you enough time to gossip a little before it was time to start changing the way people looked. You loved your new job, the challenges, the friendships you were creating. You couldn't ask for anything more.

And then there was your relationship with Jensen. While the two of you hadn't had a chance to go on another date, he spent as much of his free time in the make up trailer as possible. You laughed at the excuses he would come up with, sometimes wiping off the blood, or rubbing oil onto his face on purpose. Then there were those mornings he would show up, two coffee cups in his hands, and the two of you would spend the early morning hours talking about anything and everything you could think of. 

This morning seemed like it was going to be one of those mornings. You had gotten to work early, knowing it was going to be a busy day with a lot of bloody extras. They had even brought in an assistant to help you today. You had your music playing, expecting Jensen to show up any moment with coffee.

Jeannie came in, a huge yawn as she tossed her coat into the corner, not even bothering to hang it up. "Rough night?" You asked her, as she collapsed in her chair.

"That's putting it mildly. New guy had me out on the dance floor all night." She said, faning herself.

"And you probably enjoyed every minute of it." You teased as you glanced at your watch, wondering where Jensen was.

Jensen's P.O.V.

Glancing at my watch, I cursed under my breath, knowing I was running late, and in turn that meant that Jared would be running late too. That was the only bad thing about us riding together. 

I knew this meant I wouldn't be able to spend my morning with Y/N, bringing her coffee. It would be a rush in the make up trailer, before heading off to location. It had been decided that make up would stay back this day, and the thought made me a little sad. I would have loved to have the Y/N there, where we could hang out in my trailer between takes. 

"Jensen, you're never late. What's up?" Jared asked, taking his attention away from his phone, putting it away to check on me. Taking a deep breath, I shut the door, and Cliff sped off towards the studio.

"I talked to her." I told Jared. And it was true. I finally called Danneel to see what she had wanted. Last night, after a late night of filming, I had downed a couple of shots before calling her, seeing what she wanted. And that would explain the hangover and the lateness today.

"Yeah? And how did that go?" Jared asked, a look of disapproval on his face, and I knew I deserved it. After all she did to me, I should have deleted her text and pretend she never tried to get a hold of me.

I sighed, running my hand along my mouth, picking my words carefully. "Better than I expected, I guess. She was civil."

Jared brushed his hands through his hair. "What did she want?" 

"She wants to get back together." I mumbled quickly, hoping he didn't hear the words. But of course he was Jared, and his hearing is amazing.

"She what? You told her to go to hell, right? Please don't tell me you said yes." He pleaded, and I could even feel Cliff's eyes on me.

"What, of course not!" I exclaimed. 

"So what did you tell her?" He asked, just as Cliff pulled into the studio lot. I was ready to jump out and lock myself in my trailer, because I knew what I said next would piss Jared off. Hell, I wasn't even proud of myself for saying it.

"I said I'd think about it." I said, before opening the door. But Jared wouldn't let me go. With a firm grasp on my forearm, he held me in place. 

"Jensen, I know you and Danneel were together for a long time. And I know it took a long time to get over here. Hell, I was there on many of those nights you drunk yourself into oblivion. Do you really think talking to her, thinking about it, is the best thing for you right now? You have a good thing going on with Y/N!" He argued, and I knew what he was saying was true.

"Jared, I know all of that. And I agree with it. But she wouldn't take no for an answer, so it was the best I could do." I told him, watching as relief flooded his face.

"You should have hung up on her. Or better yet, not have called her at all. You're only asking for trouble." He said, as he climbed out of the car, looking at his watch. "And Cliff did an amazing job getting us here. You have five minutes to spare with Y/N. You better hurry up and get over there. See what you would be throwing away if you tried to get back together with Danneel." 

Your P.O.V.

You were starting to get worried, wondering if Jensen was going to come over this morning. Wondering if something had happened to him, or if you had somehow made him mad at you. Whatever it was, it had you looking at your clock, almost covering an extra's eye with a huge blob of fake blood.

"Y/N, don't worry. Something probably came up. Ooh, maybe you'll get flowers as an apology. Or jewelry." Jeannie assured you, trying to make light of the situation. You gave her a weak smile, but inside you could feel that something bad was going to happen. 

Your phone sounded on the counter, and with make up covered fingers, you swiped it, annoyed at yourself for smudging the screen. It was just from Tiffany, requesting that you call her back immediately. Waving off the last of the extras, you washed your hands off, before turning to Jeannie. "Hey, I've got to call my friend. I should be back before the rest of the crew comes for makeup." 

She waved you away, finishing off the touches of guts in this extra's hair. Taking your phone, you were in the process of pulling on your coat, while you opened the door. Without paying much attention, you started to take a step out, when you noticed someone standing there. Thinking it was Jensen running late, you tilted your head up, ready to tease him. But the smile froze on your face, and you felt your phone slipping through your fingers. "Brad." You whispered, your worst nightmare standing in front of you.


	15. Complications

"Brad?" You whispered, ready to head back into your trailer and lock the door. Maybe if you did, and closed your eyes he would be gone. It would be one big bad dream. Closing your eyes for a second, you opened them, frustrated and scared to see Brad still on the step. He was looking up at you, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He hadn't changed much in the year since you had last seen him. His dark brown, almost black hair, was cut extremely short, his face still a creamy tan with chiseled jaw bones. His dark brown eyes stared up at you, studying you closely. His wide shoulders were encased in a gray long sleeved henley, and he looked exactly the same. And it scared you. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He said, his voice still the same, sandpaper gruff voice you remembered. That still occasionally haunted your dreams. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough." You answered, shrinking back from his outstretched hand. He noticed, his brown eyes darkening enough that they almost looked black.

"Y/N, is that anyway to treat your fiancee?" He asked you, his hand clenching into a fist.

"You aren't my fiancee. You haven't been for over a year now." You argued, as memories flashed back in your mind. Of being extremely happy with him, of your relationship moving at a speed even Tiffany had warned you about. But things had soon changed, Brad had changed, and you couldn't find your way out of your own hell. But then, Tiffany and her husband had come to the rescue, helping you lock Brad up before he could do anymore damage. And now here he was. And you felt your old self coming back. The one that would bend to his whim, and do whatever he wanted, just so he wouldn't hurt you again. 

"But baby, don't you see how much I need you. Please, can we just go somewhere and talk?" He pleaded, just as you heard voices from behind you telling you that Jeannie was done with her last extra.

"Fine. But for ten minutes. That's it." You warned, and he nodded, wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. You shivered to the touch, but you didn't want to pull away and anger him too much. You weren't sure how he would react. So you led him to the food tent, hoping you could talk, and then have him kicked out.

Jensen's P.O.V.

I took Jared's advice, skipping the coffee line but still heading over to Y/N's trailer. Even if it was just enough time to say hi, to see her give me that warm, inviting smile of hers, that would be enough. I rounded the corner of the studio, a smile on my face just thinking about her when I stopped dead in my tracks. I could see the trailer from here, and I saw Y/N standing on the steps talking to a man. 

I almost rushed over right away, pushing myself into the conversation, letting the man know she was taken. I hadn't seen him around before, but he had a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands, and he was talking animatedly to Y/N.

The distance was far enough away I couldn't hear their conversation, or see the emotions on their face. But I watched as he reached towards her, as a lover would do, and I immediately thought back to Danneel, and how she played me. Was Y/N playing me too, with this man? Torturing myself some more, I watched as she gestured widely, before letting him guide her down the steps. My heart pounding, I saw the man put his arm around her as they made their way towards the food tents, and I wanted to go over and pound him into a pulp. Instead, I took a step back, heading straight for Jared's trailer, not knowing what else to do.

Jared was on the phone, probably talking to Gen, but as soon as he saw the look on my face he hung up. "Hey Ackles, what's up?"

"I sure know how to pick them, don't I?" I blurted out, landing on his couch with a plop. Placing my head in my hands, I gave myself a moment to feel sorry for myself, knowing that I would soon be facing her.

"What the hell do you mean?" Jared asked, pulling a chair over and sitting next to me. 

I looked up at my friend, grateful for how many times he had been there for me. "You know, I don't deserve a friend like you. You've always been there for me, even through all the crap I've had to deal with."

"Alright Jensen, you're starting to scare me. How about you explain what's going on?" He insisted. 

"I saw her, Y/N. And she was with a man who seemed really friendly. Probably a boyfriend from her previous town, and just has me on the side. Or maybe she was just using me since I'm an actor." I said, the thought frustrating me.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Jared asked me, and I shook my head. I know I should probably talk to her, get her side of the story before I made an assumption, but after Danneel it was hard. 

"No. Maybe when we get make up. But Jay, I don't know what to do." I said, pleading with my friend to help me out.

"How about I pull Jeannie out, give you a chance to talk to her alone. That way you can hear her side of the story before you make a fool out of yourself. Because think. I don't see Y/N doing anything like that. She's too sweet, too genuine."

Your P.O.V. 

Feeling as if your body might shatter at any moment with how tense you were, you guided Brad to the food tent. You wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible. And according to your restraining order that hadn't expire yet, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near you. With a press of your fingers, you could have him taken from the property and back in jail. 

But there was too much history between the two of you, and you figured you at least could talk to him, in full view of people. Where he couldn't do anything. Pouring both of you a coffee, you placed it down in front of him, before sitting across from him. Moving to take a drink, you noticed your hands were shaking, and you cussed at yourself for being so easily manipulated. And he hadn't even really talked to you that much. 

"What do you want?" You asked him, watching his hands carefully. Hands that had done their fair share of damage to you. Hands that made you flinch every time they moved, hands that have had your blood on them multiple times. 

"I want to beg for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but I love you. And I will do anything to get you back." He pleaded with you, his brown eyes boring into yours.

You took a fortifying drink of coffee. "You know it's over. It was over the moment you put me in that hospital bed. And you shouldn't be anywhere near me." You told him, proud at how calm your voice was staying.

He reached over the table to hold your hand, and you snapped it back, reeling back in your chair. It was too much movement, too fast. Within moments, he had you back to your scared self, a person you weren't proud of. "Baby, I was in a horrible spot. You know that. Please, let me make it up to you. At least take you to dinner to show you've I've changed." 

You stood up, done with the conversation. "Brad, what was between us is over. There will never be another chance. I'm happy here, and I don't need you back in my life. Now please leave, and never bother me again, or I will call the cops." You told him, before marching out of the tent, straight over to the closest security guard. With your entire body on edge, you explained the problem, asking for Brad to be escorted off the property, but not to call the cops. He nodded, making you promise to be careful, before moving into the tent. 

With weak knees, you made your way back to your trailer, knowing you were running late for Jared and Jensen, and it was too busy of a day for that. Standing at the door, you took a deep breath, knowing how pale and upset you probably looked. 

After a couple of moments, feeling more composed, you opened the door, to see Jeannie gone, and Jensen standing inside, a hardened look on his face.


	16. Devastated

"Jensen! I'm so glad you're here. When you didn't show up I was worried!" You exclaimed, rushing inside to hug him, but he sat down quickly in your make up chair, startling you. Standing there awkwardly for a moment, you went to work, getting his make up ready. "Hopefully your morning hasn't been too hectic so far." You babbled, needing to feel the empty void, to keep yourself occupied from thoughts of the weird cold shoulder and Brad's arrival.

"It's been weird." He answered, as if he was choosing his words carefully. You turned to face him, fully noticing his clenched jaw, and narrowed eyes. Grabbing a chair, you pulled it over to him in the tight space, sitting down in front of him.To keep you occupied, you began applying his makeup, as you spoke.

"It has been weird. If I could start this day all over I would. But enough about my problems, let's talk about yours. Spill. We have half an hour until we need to get you ready to head to set, and your make up is light today." You told him, reaching out to grasp his hand, but he pulled it back, then made it seem as if it wasn't on purpose. But it still hurt, especially after seeing Brad for the first time in a while.

"It's Danneel." He told you, and you nodded, remembering that was the name of his ex wife. "She's been texting me, wanting to meet up."

Thoughtfully you nibbled on your lip, while inside you wondered what else could go wrong on this horrible day. "And what did you say?"

He raised his emerald green eyes to yours, taking a deep breath. "I told her I'd think about it."

Immediately you stood up, needing to be anywhere but in this tiny little trailer. His words cut deeply, and on top of Brad being here again, you weren't sure how much you could stand. You didn't know why you were deemed for so much pain, but it seemed like it was never ending. 

"Oh." You finally answered, "Well, I guess I can understand that. You have history." It was all you could think to say.

He stood up, coming over to stand by you, caging you in the corner. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" You asked, feeling uncomfortable, and if he didn't move you might end up having an anxiety attack. After Brad, you couldn't handle being closed in, especially with someone doing it to you. 

"Maybe you could tell me that I'm stupid for talking to her. That you and I have something good going on." He exclaimed. "Or, better yet. How about you tell me about that guy who was here earlier. He seemed pretty friendly."

The blood drained from your face. You hadn't expected him to see Brad, and you knew he probably assumed the worst. "Jensen, it isn't what you think." You started, but he stood up, pushing you away.

"It never is, is it?" He exclaimed. "That's what Danneel said too, but it's hard to mistake two naked bodies together. And that man, whoever he was, had his arm around you."

"Jensen, please let me explain!" You said, but he turned towards you, his hand in the air, and you flinched. You couldn't help it, and you had worked hard to get away from those sort of reactions, but the argument had you reeling.

If he noticed your flinch, he didn't say anything about it. "Maybe later. But right now I need to get to work." He said, before leaving the trailer. As soon as he was gone, you collapsed on the floor, unable to hold your weight any longer. Tears streaked down your face, and you couldn't breathe. Wrapping your arms around your knees, you rocked yourself, trying to get yourself calmed down, but failing miserably.

You vaguely heard the door open, before a pair of boots stomped over to you. "Y/N, what's wrong?" Jared asked, sinking down to his knees next to you. "Are you hurt?"

Not even able to lift your head, you shook it, feeling him rub your back. "Alright, you need to calm down. Deep breaths to match mine, okay?" He said, unwrapping your arms, placing one of your hands on his chest. In and out he breathed, and you followed suit. It took four of five times, but you finally calmed down enough to look up at him. "Jared, he hates me." You whispered. "And I didn't even do anything."

Jared helped you up to your feet, sitting you down in the chair just as Jeannie came back in. She saw you immediately and you came rushing forward. "What happened?" She asked, gently brushing your hair back from your tear stained face.

"I think it has to do with Jensen." He answered for you, because he had no idea what truly had happened yet.

"Y/N? Sweetheart?" Jeannie asked quietly, and you turned to stare at her with heart broken eyes.

"Why did I open up my heart? I promised myself I would never do it again, and yet here I am. It hurts so bad!" You sobbed.

"Alright, start at the beginning." Jared insisted, just as the call came in for him to get to work.

"Jared, he thinks I'm cheating on him. And I would never." You said, right as the door opened and Cliff came to drag him out.

"I believe you. I'll try to talk to him." Jared promised as he was pulled out. As soon as he was gone, you turned to Jeannie.

"Jeannie, did you see that guy earlier?" You asked her, and she nodded. "That was my ex. And if you see him around here again, call security immediately."

She stared at you, concern etched all over your face. "Y/N, maybe we should tell the office about this. They can help you."

"I think I'm just going to call it a day. Head home and get some sleep. Jensen saw my ex, and thinks I'm cheating on him. On top of that, his ex is wanting to get back together. I think I just need to go relax, and get away from this place." You told her, grabbing your coat.

"Alright, sweetie. But do you think you should be alone?" She asked, patting my back gently.

"Yeah. It seems like the way my life will end up." You answered her, heading out the door with a headache and a heavy heart.

Jensen's P.O.V.

I left the make up trailer with a heavy heart. I had gone in there, expecting to ask for answers. I had even noticed how pale and shaken she was. But my mouth seemed to have different ideas, and it took the conversation a different way than I had wanted.

Storming past Jared, I headed straight for Cliff's car, glad for the hour long ride to our filming location. It would give me time to think, and to calm down before I had to once again channel Dean Winchester. Opening the door and sliding inside, I leaned my head back against the cool leather, trying to calm down. But visions kept flooding my mind, of Danneel and her lover, and Y/N with the man and his arm wrapped around her. I sure knew how to pick them.

I heard the creak of door's opening, and Cliff fumbling around in the front seat. I heard Jared buckling his seat belt before the car pulled away. "I take it things didn't go well." Jared said matter of factly, and I opened my eyes. Turning my head slightly, I looked at him without saying anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, being the amazing friend he usually was. 

"She was with another man. His arm was around her. And I couldn't think. I could just remember Danneel and I didn't even give her a chance to explain." I said. "But what's worse, is I raised my hand. Not to hit her, never to hit her. I don't know what I wanted, maybe to tuck her hair behind her ear. But she froze me in my tracks when she flinched. She acted like an abused puppy, and I had to get out of there. And now I think I've ruined things."

"You should have seen her after you left. She was a complete mess. The definition of a panic attack. Jensen, she was in a panic, thinking you hated her. She kept saying it was all a misunderstanding, but that you were leaving her anyways." Jared explained, and I felt a knot growing in my stomach at his words.

Placing my head in my hands, I wondered how my life could get in such a tangle, so quickly. I had finally found the girl of my dreams, and we both had messed things up. "What should I do?" I asked him. "I feel horrible, at how I treated her. I didn't even give her a chance to explain."

"After filming, go talk to her. Let her explain before you make a decision." Jared suggested. "That girl was devastated, and to me that shows she was not cheating."


	17. Troubled Water

As soon as you made it through the door, you collapsed on the couch, your energy zapped. It had been such a straining day, and you wanted nothing more than to curl into your bed, and forget that the world existed. But your bed was too far away, and you settled for the couch, pulling a throw over you, and shoving your face into the arm. 

Why did Brad have to show up? You were finally feeling free of him, and back to the person before he had so torn you apart, and with one appearance, you were now back to the shaking, quivering mess. Memories, or nightmares, flashed in your mind. Of fists flying, and boots landing on your stomach. Of bruises everywhere you looked, and mornings you were so sore you couldn't climb out of bed. Then, there had been the verbal abuse. 

Clutching your hands to your head, you tried to keep the thoughts away. You had thought with a new town, and a new job, you would have gotten away from everything. That you would have been able to start afresh. 

Through your dark and dreary thoughts, you noticed your phone ringing. Taking a deep breath, you answered it, needing to talk to someone who would understand. "Tiffany?"

"Oh my god Y/N! I was so worried. I heard about Brad, and figured he would find out where you were. I'm on my way up, but I'm at least another couple of hours out. Has he shown up yet?" Tiffany rambled on.

"You heard about Brad?" You asked her. 

"Yeah, hubby keeps an eye an him, per my request. And he told me that he was released yesterday, and is already in the missing. I tried calling you this morning." She said, sounding extremely worried for you. 

"Tiffany, you don't have to come up here. I handled it on my own. Pretty well I think." You told her. And of course she picked up on the unspoken part immediately.

"He's there, isn't he? Oh my god Y/N, I'm so sorry. What did the bastard do?" Your best friend yelled over the phone, honking her car as she sped down the highway.

"He showed up at work." You said, feeling kind of detached, like you were just reading a newspaper article. "Wanted to talk. Said he wanted to get back together. I told him no, then had him shown out of the studio. That was it."

"Y/N, you know with him, that will never be it." She said, saying your fear out loud. "Where are you now?"

 

You sighed, before standing up and making sure the door was securely locked. "At the apartment. Took the day off."

"And Jensen? Does he know?" She asked the million dollar question. 

Grabbing a carton of ice cream from the fridge, you plopped back down on the couch, turning on the TV to some mindless reality show. "About that. He saw Brad, but doesn't know anything. Wouldn't give me a chance to explain. Thought I was cheating on him." You said, your emotions making the words come out choppy.

"Oh Y/N. I can call him for you, if you want. Try to explain things. You two seemed so good together. It was nice seeing you have a healthy relationship again." She said, her sadness breaking through in her voice. 

"Listen, I'm going to go. Let me know when you get here." You told her, needing time to yourself.

Hanging up, you tossed the phone behind you, before taking another big scoop of ice cream.

 

Jensen's P.O.V.

"Cut!" The director yelled for what could have been the thirteenth time. "Jensen, come talk to me!"

I walked over, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Where's your head at? Usually you can do these scenes in your sleep. But today, you keep stumbling over words, or missing your marks."

"I'm sorry. Just feeling off today. I promise I will do better." I told him, annoyed at myself.

"No, you won't. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. We will work on Misha's part, and come back to this tomorrow. When you will be back to yourself. Got it?" He said, and I nodded. Heading for my trailer, I couldn't believe what just happened. I've never sucked that bad, and now production was going to be off thanks to me.

"Hey Jensen, wait up!" Jared yelled from behind me, and I stopped. "Heard they gave us the rest of the day off. Thanks for that."

"Didn't do it on purpose." I grumbled. "I just suck today."

"Well, maybe if you talk to her." He suggested as I stormed up the stairs to my trailer.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to my best friend. "I told you I would, okay? I just need a little bit of time."

He nodded, his smile leaving his face at the bite in my words. "Jared, I'm just tired, and if I talk to her right now, I'll just snap at her. I'm going to go home, maybe take a nap, then see what happens in the morning."

He left, and I shut the door behind me, stripping as I went. Changing into a pair of work out pants, and a long sleeved henley, I waited for the call that Cliff was ready to leave. Checking my phone, I saw an unfamiliar number on it, one that had sent me a text. Clicking on it, I frowned at the words. "Stay away from Y/N, she is mine. No one else's. EVER! Got it?"

The text was possessive, and made my heart hurt. This just proved that I was right, that Y/N did have someone else she was seeing. 

Seconds later, Cliff was at my door, and grabbing my coat I followed him to the SUV where Jared was already waiting. Without a word I slipped inside, handing him my phone. Letting him read the text, I watched as his face turned into a frown, before he handed it back. "Doesn't that sound stalkerish? I still think you should talk to her. Maybe there is more to this than meets the eye."

"Yeah, sure." I said, but in my heart I wanted nothing more than to hide in my apartment, pour myself a couple shots of whiskey, and drown my sorrows. 

Your P.O.V.

After finishing off the tub of ice cream, I waddled my way into my room, changing into my comfiest pair of leggings, along with a soft and cuddly sweater. I needed the sense of comfort, anything to remind me that I would be okay.

Making my way back into the living room, I planned on spending the rest of my time waiting for Tiffany by binge watching Supernatural. It would be a mixture of pain and torment to watch it, but I couldn't help myself. It gave me a chance to see Jensen's face. As I clicked play, I heard the knock on the door, and I opened it to see Tiffany standing there. One look at me, and she opened her arms, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She said, before pulling back and looking me over. "But we will get through this. Don't you worry. Now, why don't you go back to what you were watching. I'm going to go get us some junk food, and we will spend the rest of the day lounging and talking. Don't go anywhere."

I nodded, watching as she placed her suitcase inside the door before leaving. It felt nice having her back, and you knew she would do everything in her power to make you feel better.


	18. All Hell Breaks Loose

Jensen's P.O.V.

I ignored Jared the rest of the car ride back into town, not wanting to rehash the fact that I should be talking to Y/N instead of sulking. I knew I should talk to her, and planned on it. But for right now, I needed time to myself, to think, and forget about the fact that every single woman I seemed to fall for seemed to stray.

As soon as Cliff pulled up to the corner, I was hoping out of the car, not even turning around when Jared yelled out the window. "Don't shut yourself in! You need to talk to her or I will!" You heard him exclaim, before I pushed through the door and into the building. With my head down, I walked through the crowded lobby of my apartment building, ignoring the people standing around.

"Excuse me." A voice said as a man pushed past me. I looked up, into a pair of dark brown eyes as they stared at me in curiosity as I tried to push past. "Can you tell me if the elevator takes a key? I need to drop something off at an apartment." He said, and I finally stopped, frustrated.

"No, it doesn't take a key. Now if you will excuse me." I said, finally entering the elevator, glancing at my phone as it shut. The weird man didn't follow along, but I was grateful, knowing he probably would have tried to strike up a conversation, and I didn't feel like talking.

Waiting impatiently for the elevator to stop, I strode out as soon as it opened, rushing into another person. "Just my luck." I mumbled, as I quickly apologized to the person. Looking up, I saw a beautiful, dark haired girl struggling to keep her balance. I reached out, grasping her forearm to steady her, and she tilted her head up to thank me.

"Oh, it's you." She said, yanking her arm from mine and turning her smile into a frown.

"Do I know you?" I asked, even though she looked somewhat familiar. 

"Yeah, because of you my best friend is in there crying her heart out." She said, crossing her arms across her chest, looking like a mama bear protecting her young.

"Hey!" I argued. "I'm not the one who was cozying up to another man." I said, moving past her, hating how everyone seemed to be teaming up on me even though I wasn't the one in the wrong.

"It's not my place to explain things, but I think you should really talk to her before you point fingers!" She yelled at me as I stormed down the hallway. "Just because you saw them together it doesn't mean jack shit!"

I slammed my door behind me, leaning my head against it. Maybe after a couple of shots I would finally face my Demons. And not the ones I usually faced on my TV show.

Your P.O.V.

With Tiffany there for support, you finally felt as if you could breathe. So much had gone wrong lately, you felt as if you were barely keeping afloat. As soon as she was gone, you slipped into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as you could stand. Stepping under the scalding spray, you let it massage the knots that had formed from seeing Brad again.

Closing your eyes, you pressed your head against the wall, taking deep breaths. Unwillingly, your mind showed Jensen's face. With his sparkling green eyes, and his slight dimples when he smiled. How he would bite his plump bottom lip just before he kissed you. You didn't want your relationship with him to be over.

Shutting the water off, you toweled dry, grabbing your robe when you heard knocking on the door. Tying it shut, you hurried down the hall, yelling as you went. "Tiffany, you have a freaking key!" 

The pounding continued, and with a frustrated sigh, you hurried past the kitchen, past your phone just as it started ringing. "Tiffany, you dork!" You exclaimed, throwing open the door only to be brought up short in surprise. "Brad, what are you...how did you find me?" Your words came out in a whisper as you spotted your ex standing in the hallway, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

"I know everything about you." He said as he pushed his way in. Carefully shutting the door, he clicked the lock, before turning his attention on you once again. "It was so easy to find out where you live."

"Brad, we already talked. Please leave it alone." You said, choosing your words carefully, not wanting to upset him. You watched as he strode forward, his gaze focused on nothing but you. He had changed, into a pair of slim fitting dark colored jeans and a pale green button down shirt. His hair was plastered to his head with gel, making him very handsome. If you still thought of him that way. 

"No, you talked. It's my turn. Things went bad, I know they did. But we can make things work. I've changed, and I'm here to prove it to you." He said, placing the bouquet on the table before reaching out, trying to touch your cheek. Instinctively you flinched, taking a step back. He noticed, his hand falling to his side, curling into a fist.

"Brad, it's over. It was over the moment you put me in the hospital. It should have been over long before but I was never brave enough to save myself. But I've changed too, and I will never go back to you." You said, watching as your words sunk in. Hopefulness turned to despair, and despair turned to utter anger. 

"You bitch!" He yelled, lunging forward, and you turned, running through the hallway, towards your bedroom. Brad was right on your heels, his hands reaching out to grasp you. Just as you turned the corner, he reached out, grasping you by the arm, throwing you back and into the wall. Hitting it with a groan, you fell to the ground. Immediately he was on you, his hands wrapping around your neck, squeezing as he pulled you back up to your feet. 

"We could have been so happy together! Why did you have to go and ruin everything!" He screamed, spit flying from his mouth to yours, and you could only turn your head, closing your eyes, waiting for the pain that was sure to come. 

You didn't have long to wait before his hand came up, roughly grabbing your jaw, turning your head so you faced him once again. "And then you had to find yourself another man. You need punished, then we can move away from here, start our life all over again."

"Go to hell." You said, spitting in his face, and he slammed your head back into the wall. Stars blurring your vision, you felt yourself grow limp, and he let you fall to the ground.

"You'll end up there first." He spat, before pulling his leg back, kicking you with all of his strength in your stomach. Doubling over in pain, you cried out at each blow, waiting for the pain to end, wishing you had never had to have gone through this again.


	19. Bruised and Battered

Jensen's P.O.V.

After throwing back a couple of shots, I felt more comfortable, more in control. As if my entire world wasn't crumbling around me once again. Lounging on the couch, the empty tumbler dangling from my fingers, I sighed as yet another text from Jared sounded from my phone. "Damn it." I muttered, finally picking it up. I had ignored the first two, but I knew he wouldn't give up until he got an answer from me.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Was the first one. "Damn it Jensen, you're just causing yourself more heartache. Go talk to her. And let me know what happens." The third one had me shaking my head. "If I don't get a reply from you in the next thirty minutes I'm coming over and locking the two of you in a room." 

I had no idea why Jared was so intent on my relationship with Y/N. But he had been from the moment I had spoken about her. Maybe it was because she was the first girl I had shown any interest in after Danneel. Or maybe it was because he knew me better than anyone, and he knew how much I had come to care for her in such a short period of time.

Dropping my tumbler onto the coffee table with a clatter, I sent off a quick reply. "I'm going. Right now, I promise." Sliding my phone into my back pocket, I took a deep breath before opening my door. I knew it was better to get it over with, than to let it sit and fester. But forcing myself to move was a lot harder than I thought. My feet felt as if they were wearing concrete shoes, the hallway looming long before me. Each step brought another wave of nervousness through me, and I felt myself wanting to turn back multiple time. 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I was standing in front of her door, my hand raised, feeling like a nervous teenage boy ready to pick up his first date. As I took another deep breath, ready to knock, I heard what sounded like a struggle coming from her apartment.

"Y/N?" I asked through the door, knocking loudly. The sounds continued, and I heard her cry out in pain. Fear breaking out, I tried the door handle, pounding on the door when I found it locked. "Damn it Y/N, let me in!!" I yelled, just as a masculine voice sounded in the room, sounding angry.

"Jensen!" I heard her faintly yell, before the man cussed, and she screamed in pain. Without knowing what else to do, I dialed Jared as I rammed the door with my shoulder.

"Finally! Did you talk to her yet?" Jared teased on the other end of the line.

"Damn it Jared, not now! Something's wrong with Y/N! I'm trying to break in." I said, feeling the door finally crack underneath the press of my shoulder.

"Shit. I'll call the cops, and I'm almost there anyways." He said, hanging up. Dropping my phone, I slammed against the door one more time, feeling it give underneath my shoulder. Splintering, it fell to the floor, and the sight in front of me had my blood running cold. Y/N was curled in a ball on the floor, blood splattering the light colored carpet around her, a man standing above her, continuously kicking her.

"Stop!" I yelled, rushing forward, tackling the man to the ground. We both landed with a grunt, but before I could even throw a punch the man was swinging at me, turning the fight to his advantage. At first I could do nothing but deflect his punches, wincing as a couple hit tender spots. But finally I was able to break through, landing a punch in his jaw, in the softness of his belly. He rolled off of me, and I stood to my feet, but my attention was taken away for a moment by the fact that Y/N was trying to stand up. Her face was covered in bruises and gashes, bruises already forming around her neck, and her arm hung limp to her side. Seeing her that hurt turned my blood boiling, and I turned just in time as the man swung at me again. 

"How dare you try to take my girl from me!" He screamed, punching me in the temple, and I stumbled back, knocking into the kitchen island. Before he could attack me again, Y/N was there, her small, trembling body trying to shield me.

"Brad, I'm not your girl!" She screamed, but he was too far gone to care. With a huge shove, he sent her flying across the floor, and with a sickening thud her head connected with the side of the island. 

"Damn you." I cussed low and fierce, ready to kill him for man handling her. Charging him, I landed punch after punch, my fury and adrenaline giving me the upper hand. Soon he was kneeling on the floor, pleading with me to stop. With another punch, he fell to his side, unconscious, just as Jared came rushing in.

"Jared, watch him!" I yelled, not wanting the man to get back up. As soon as I said the words, I was racing towards Y/N, pulling her limp body into my arms. Brushing back her stringy, blood splattered hair, I winced at the mess her face was in. Her face looked like she was an extra on our show, and it scared me to know I couldn't just wipe it off and make her okay. With shaking hands, I reached down, checking for a pulse. Closing my eyes, I thanked God when I felt one, weak and sluggish, but still there.

"What the hell happened?" Came a female voice from the door, and I glanced up to see Y/N's friend standing there, her arms full of grocery store bags.

"He happened." I said, gently rocking Y/N in my arms, careful not to hurt her, but needing to feel her in my arms. 

"Brad." She said, dropping the bags, and rushing towards Y/N. "I had a feeling he would attempt this."

"You knew him?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not the time to explain. We need an ambulance." She said, her eyes full of tears as she stared down at her friend.

"Already on the way." Jared explained, as he finished duck taping Brad's hands and feet together as he started to come to. Just then the police arrived, swarming into the place, guns at the ready. As soon as they took stock of the situation, they lowered them, as the emergency crew came in, with a stretcher. Y/N was pulled out of my arms, and I could only watch as they assessed her injuries, pushing her out the door and into the waiting elevator. The cops pulled a struggling Brad along with them, trading the tape for handcuffs.

"Jensen, we should follow behind. You ride in the ambulance with her." Jared suggested, and moving along in a stance, I rode in the elevator with them. They let me in the ambulance, ordering me to the side as they made sure she was stabilized. I couldn't pull my eyes off of her, with her ashen skin and bruises covering the majority of it. It hurt, to see her like that, to know that she had needed me and I hadn't been there to protect her. A tear slipped down my cheek, as I prayed that it wasn't too late, that I wouldn't lose her.


	20. Unfocused

Gasping for air, you found yourself awake in an instant, every fiber of your being burning in pain. There wasn't an inch on your body that didn't hurt, and you felt like you were breathing underwater, each breath painful and forced. "Hold her down!" You heard someone yell, their words mangled and hard to understand.

The pain had your body contorting on the small cot, and at one point you thought you might fall off. With huge eyes, you watched men with blue masks over their faces, and gloves on their hands, blood on their white clothes place their hands on you, holding you down. But as soon as one of those hands touched your arm, you let out a moan, the pain too much to bear. 

"Y/N!" You thought you heard Jensen's voice yell, but you weren't sure if you were dreaming it as the pain pulled you back under, and you gratefully accepted the lack of pain the darkness would bring.

Jensen's P.O.V.

The ambulance ride was the most terrifying ten minutes of my life. I was shoved into the back, told to sit down, and not get in the way. I listened, my face pale as I watched them working on Y/N, trying to stabilize her. Her pulse was erratic, and even though I was afraid it would stop, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

After about five minutes on the road, I jumped in surprise when she jerked awake, acting like a wild animal. Thrusting around the small table, I wasn't surprised it took both men to hold her down. It took everything in my power to not head over there, to help her. The need to do something was so strong, and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do to just sit there, and watch as she struggled to breathe, to live.

"Y/N!" I found myself exclaiming, before the pain became too much, and she passed out once again. I found my eyes staring up at the monitor, praying for the gentle rhythm to show me her heart was still pounding. As soon as the rhythm started on the monitor I was able to breath, clasping my hands tightly together as the ambulance pulled in to the hospital.

The EMT's were met by emergency room workers, and soon Y/N was on a gurney being rolled inside the white room. I followed inside, only to be stopped by an older looking nurse. "Sir, you can't follow them." She said, a clipboard in her hand.

"But that's Y/N, my..." I started, but then didn't even realize what we were to each other anymore. "Girlfriend." I finally finished.

"I understand that sir. But she's going in to be checked by the doctors, and I need you to feel out these forms for me." She told me, guiding me to a chair, before moving back to the front desk. I stared at the papers, unseeing the words on them as my thoughts stayed with Y/N.

"Jensen!" I heard Jared yell as he came rushing forward, sliding to a stop next to me, the girl from earlier with him. I couldn't remember her name, but knew she was a friend of Y/N's. "What's going on?"

I stared up at him, my hand trembling as I held the clipboard. "They took her in to check her out, that's all they've told me. And now I've got to fill all of this out, and I can't think about that right now!"

"Here, I'll do it." The woman said, and I just stared at her without handing it over. "Remember me? Y/N's friend Tiffany. We met that one morning. I'll probably be able to fill most of this out easier than you anyways. And I don't mind."

"Thanks." I told her, finally handing it over, as Jared plopped down in the seat next to me, and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

Time passed. People with varying degrees of illnesses or injuries came and went. Crying babies were hushed by adults, and adults sat in corners, keeping their tears wiped away. Jared at one point had gone and gotten us all coffee, but mine sat untouched on the floor by my foot. Tiffany had finished filling the paper work a long time ago, but hadn't received any news when she had delivered it. We were all tired, and nervous, waiting for news that was hopefully good.

"Tiffany." I finally said, breaking the silence, my voice sounding hoarse and unused in the chilly waiting room. "What the hell was that back there?"

She sighed, brushing her hair back from her face, putting her phone in her lap. "I don't really think it's my story to tell. But I will tell you this. Y/N's had really bad luck in relationships, and Brad was definitely the worst. So bad, this isn't the first time she's been in a hospital because of him. But for the rest, you really need to talk to her about it." She said.

Clenching my fists together, I wanted nothing more than to head back to Y/N's apartment, and tear the guy apart all over again. "If she'll talk to me. I was a jerk, and didn't give her a chance to explain. She might hate my guts now." I said, fearing the words were true.

"No, she doesn't. She was just hurt that you wouldn't listen to her side, but she cares for you too much to push you away that easily." Tiffany said, just as a lady in a white lab coat came walking over to the three of you. 

"Are you here for Y/N Y/L/N?" The doctor asked, and the three of you nodded. Your heart was beating furiously, your mouth suddenly dry as you waited for the news. "I just wanted to let you know that we ran a full scan on her, and while she has some broken ribs, there was no internal damage. She's concussed, but no brain damage as far as we can tell. We will know more when she wakes up."

"She hasn't woken up yet?" I asked, concerned.

The doctor checked her clipboard again, before shaking her head. "No, she hasn't. But that is to be expected. She has a couple of nasty bumps on her head, and she's been through a lot."

"When can I see her?" I questioned, Jared and Tiffany letting me take the lead.

"Now, if you would like. I've had her placed in a room, you can go and sit in there with her. But it might be awhile before she wakes up."


	21. Questions

You felt fuzzy. As if you had downed a full bottle of whiskey, or taken a handful of sleeping pills. Your mouth seemed full of cotton, and your head pounded. All of this was easy to take stock of in the first ten seconds since you had woken, especially the confining feeling around your middle. Trying to wrack your brain for what had happened, it came back to you in a rush. Brad had showed up, attacking you when you hadn't followed through with his plans. You vaguely remembered Jensen showing up, then nothing else.

You could hear the beeping of machines, and the quiet murmuring of people in the room with you. Your body felt tired, and weak, but you worked hard to open your eyes. You needed to see who was in the room with you. At first all you accomplished was a fluttering, the effort almost more than you could handle. Finally, after what seemed like forever, you were staring at the stark white hospital ceiling. Trying to take a deep breath, you gasped at the sharp pain, wanting to cry as it radiated through you.

"Y/N!" Jensen exclaimed, and soon his pine green eyes were in front of your face, busy scanning your face for any signs of pain, or anything. "You're awake!"

You tried speaking, the words coming out garbled and hoarse. Jensen reached over you, grabbing a glass of water and bringing it up to your lips. "Here, this should help." He said, and you took a sip, the water soothing your parched throat.

Before you were even finished drinking, the door was opening, and the doctor was coming inside to check on you. "Miss Y/L/N, it's nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. And kind of out of it." You were able to say, as Jensen stayed right next to your side. As they raised the front of your bed, you finally noticed that Jensen hadn't been the only one in the room. Tiffany and Jared were both towards the back, huge smiles on their face as they stared your way.

"That's to be expected. You have some pretty nasty bruises, and some broken ribs. I'm afraid you will be sore for a while. And that's the pain medication that's making you feel that way. But with broken ribs, you'll want the medication for a while." She said, while checking your vital signs. "Otherwise, everything seems to be okay. We'll keep you here until at least tomorrow, to keep an eye out on that head of yours."

You nodded, winching as the movement made your head hurt a little more. She handed you a paper cup with a couple of small pills in it, making your promise to take them before she excused herself. After she was gone, Jared and Tiffany came over to join Jensen, who was still standing next to you. "You had us worried there for a while." Tiffany said softly, her hand grasping yours, holding tightly. 

"How long was I out?" You asked her.

"About five hours. The doctor said it would take a while, but we could tell she was even starting to get worried." Tiffany explained, before turning to Jared. "But now that you're awake, I'm going to drag Jared with me to get some coffee. My butt's dragging." She said, grabbing Jared by the hand and pulling him out the door, leaving you alone with Jensen. As soon as they were gone he was pulling a chair over, sitting down in it before grabbing your hand, warming it between his two, larger and more callused ones. 

"I thought I was so close to losing you. Not just with this." He said, waving his hand at you laying in the bed. "But because I was such an idiot and wouldn't listen to you. I'm so sorry." 

"Jensen, I understand. You don't need to explain. You've been burned once, of course you're going to be a little untrusting about things like that." You said, even though his actions had hurt almost worse than the bruises Brad had left behind. 

"No, I do need to explain. Tiffany didn't say much, said that I should hear it from you. But I should have asked for the story from the beginning. And as soon as you are out of here we will talk. But for right now you need to rest and heal." He said, moving his hand and brushing your hair back. You knew you must look a sight, but Jensen still acted as if you were the most beautiful girl in the world. 

Just as his words left his mouth, you felt a yawn leave yours, and you knew the pain pills were taking effect, that you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes open soon. He gave you a big smile, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your temple. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

You didn't even have the energy to nod before you were falling asleep, comforted that he would be there for you.

Jensen's P.O.V.

As I watched her eyes slowly drift shut, I was finally able to breathe. It had been the longest five hours of my life. Sitting here and watching her so pale and bruised, lifeless as the machines beeped beside me. If Jared and Tiffany hadn't been with me, I'm not sure how I could have handled it. Then when her eyes opened, I could have cried with relief. 

As I sat there, watching her sleep, looking peaceful, I frowned at the bruise lines around her neck, and around her wrist. I wanted nothing more than to bloody my knuckles on that bastards face one more time. But he was in jail, and Y/N was safe. And that's all that mattered.

"How is she?" Jared asked, handing me a coffee. I hadn't even heard him walk through the door, and I was surprised that Tiffany wasn't with him. 

"Asleep. Between the pain pills, and the soreness, she couldn't hold on any longer." I explained, taking a sip of the coffee, needing a pick me up.

"Jensen, the cops are here." Jared explained quietly. "They were hoping she would be awake. They're talking to Tiffany right now, but they're going to need to talk to you too."

I nodded, taking another sip of my coffee before standing up. "Watch her please. I told her she wouldn't be alone." Looking back down on Y/N, I sighed before making my way out the door. Quietly shutting the door behind me, I saw Tiffany talking to a couple of uniformed men down the hallway. Making my way down there, Tiffany looked up at me, and even though I didn't know her that well, the look on her face had my heart rate picking up, and I was sure I didn't want to hear the news.

"Tiffany." I said, announcing my arrival. After introducing myself to the cops, I waited for the news. 

"I'm sorry that we aren't meeting under better circumstances Mr. Ackles. My wife is a huge fan." The first cop, a Mr. Ross said, holding his hand out. 

"I would be more than glad to send you a signed picture." I said, while waiting for the bad news. 

"Thank you kindly." He said, before taking his hat off and rubbing his head. "As I was telling this young lady here, I have some unfortunate news." He hedged.

"We've already had a rough night so why don't you spit it out." I said, tired of waiting, just wanting to get it over with.

"Well, we still need statements from all of you. But things have changed a little bit. You see, we sort of lost him." The other cop said, shuffling his feet in front of him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my words low and calm even though I was feeling far from calm.

"I mean that after we arrested him last night, he was able to overtake the officers taking him back to the station, and he was able to escape. And we haven't been able to find him yet." He explained, guilt evident on his face.


	22. Asking For Help

Jensen's P.O.V.

I could only stare at the cop, disbelief evident on my face. I tried to wrap my brain around what I had just heard. "What did you just say?" I asked, staring at the nervous cop who was shuffling his feet.

"He overtook our cops, leaving them bloody and unconscious on the road. He explained. "I'm awfully sorry, and we have more policemen out scouring for him right now."

"He almost killed her! And now he's missing!" I yelled, wanting nothing more than to slam my fist into something. This couldn't be happening.

"Sir, I understand that you must be worried, and frustrated. But we need you to stay calm. We have a couple of officers that are going to take turns guarding Miss Y/L/N's room. He will be found, I promise you that." He insisted.

"He better be. Because if anything happens to her, I will..." I said, but didn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to be threatening officers, but I was beyond frustrated.

After promising to keep in touch, the officer left, and I turned to Jared and Tiffany, their faces just as distressed as mine. "How the hell are we supposed to tell her that he's loose?" I asked them quietly. "Maybe we can keep it from her, until she's healed a little more?"

"No, Y/N would hate you for that. And she'd notice the cops at her door anyways. She's a tough girl, she can handle this." Tiffany said, and Jared nodded.

"I agree to. I just don't want to cause her anymore stress or pain. But, I think one of us needs to be with her at all times. It's not enough that the cops are going to make rounds." I insisted, and they nodded in agreement.

"I'll contact Misha, and Mark. They love her too, and would be willing to help out. Between all of us, she should be monitored pretty much round the clock." Jared said, pulling out his phone and already dialing a number.

I gave my best friend a sharp pat on the back before Tiffany and I started making our way back to the room. "You know, she really cares for you. More than I've seen her care about anyone else." She told me, and I stopped to face her.

"Truly?" I asked, wishing her words were true, but still having trouble believing her. I didn't feel as if I deserved her affection.

"Yeah." She said wistfully. "I just hope that when all of this is over, and that asshole is behind bars again where he belongs, that you and Y/N can figure things out." She said, before pushing the door open to Y/N's room. 

I glanced inside, not surprised to see Y/N still sound asleep. Walking over, I laced my fingers in hers, watching as her long lashes fluttered against her extremely pale skin. Her neck was a mixture of dark purple and angry red welts, finger marks dwarfing her slender neck. Just seeing her like that had me clenching my hand, furious that I had let this happen.

"It wasn't completely your fault." Tiffany said on the other side of the bed. "You didn't know."

"But I should have. I should have talked to her, not hide behind my own damaged ego. Now's she's in here, hurting because I let this happen to her." I said softly, not wanting to wake her up. 

"Blaming yourself isn't going to get him behind bars, or Y/N feeling better. Being there for her, that's what she needs right now. But, no matter how much I want to be, I need to head back tonight. My husband commands it." Tiffany said sadly, before leaving me alone in the room with Y/N.

Time passed slowly, and I spent it watching the gentle rhythm of her chest as she took shallow breaths, not upsetting her cracked ribs. Jared had come and gone, needing to get back to the studio. He told me they had switched filming around, leaving my shots for later, but I knew that I would need to leave sooner or later. Filming waited for no one.

Y/N would wake off and on, the pain medication making her groggy and out of it. But when she would focus her e/c eyes on me, it made sitting in the uncomfortable chair for hours worth it. We would talk, the nurse would come in, and then she would be back asleep. I was assured it was normal, but it still pained me to see her this way, and when I heard a new knock on the door I was relieved to see Misha on the other side.

"Hey man!" I said, pulling him into a hug. While Jared might be my right hand man, Misha was a close second, a very close friend that I could trust with anything.

"How's she doing?" He whispered, looking over to my shoulder where she was starting to toss fitfully in bed.

"She's healing. At least that's what the doctors say. But she's been asleep most of the day, so I can't tell how she is emotionally." I told him, and he nodded before patting me on the shoulder.

"And you? How are you holding up?" He asked, and I breathed deep.

"I'm surviving. At least I don't have to concentrate too hard on my scenes tonight. And thanks again for doing this." I told him, as I grabbed my coat. "I hate leaving her like this."

"Yeah, but they don't stop filming for anything. And I don't mind, truthfully I don't. It beats a lonely apartment tonight, and Mark's supposed to be stopping by later with some food before he takes over for me." He said, and with another look behind me, I shut the door, feeling as if I was leaving my heart behind.

Cliff was waiting for me in the parking lot, and I slid into the front seat, staying silent as he pulled away. "How is she?" Cliff finally asked the same question everyone else was asking me.

"She's beaten and bruised, all by an ass who can't take no for an answer. And because I was so far into my own issues that I couldn't notice hers!" I finally broke, frustration and guilt lacing my words.

"So, you both have issues, her's just happens to be a jerk who took it out on her. But they caught the guy, so you just need to wait for her to heal, then talk about it." He suggested as he drove.

"No, they don't have him anymore." I replied. "And I feel horrible for leaving her laying in that hospital bed while I head off to work."

"He escaped? Damn it. I'll contact some of my buddies, see if we can find him. If not, at least have a couple of them stationed in the hospital." Cliff said, and I was grateful for the support, feeling a little bit better about leaving her behind with Misha.


	23. Letters

Your P.O.V.

It was the sound of voices that pulled you from your deep sleep. At first you thought it might be Jensen, since he promised to be there with you. But when your eyes fluttered open, you noticed Misha there instead, talking to quietly to a nurse. Immediately he noticed you were wake, a smile crinkling his eyes. "There you are! I was afraid you would sleep the entire time I was here!" He said, and you couldn't help but smile back at him.

After the nurse check you over, announcing that you were healing quite nicely, she left you alone with Misha. "Jensen?" You asked him, your throat still tender and sore.

"He had to go back to work. They refused to cancel filming." Misha apologized. "They waited as long as they could, moving things around, but they have to keep to a schedule."

"I understand. And it's nice having you here." You told him, and he gently squeezed your hand.

"So, how is everything going?" You asked him, determined to stay awake for as long as possible.

"What do you mean?" He hedged, and you narrowed your eyes at him.

"I meant about all of this, and the studio too. I hope they found someone to fill in for me. And I'm surprised the cops haven't woken me up yet, wanting a statement."

"About that..." Misha started. "They have been here, but they promised to wait until you were feeling a little better. And they have, they borrowed a back up artist from one of the other shows. But she's boring, and no where as good as you." 

"Hopefully I can get back soon. Laying in this bed is getting old. And it won't hurt my ribs too much to apply makeup." I told him, already itching to leave this stark room behind.

"About that. Why didn't you let any of us know about him? We all would have gone out of our way to protect you. You're like family to us!" Misha said.

You wanted to shrug, to look away from the intensity in your friend's eyes. Because you knew you should have told someone, but you were too ashamed to talk about your previous relationship, and how far you had let it go. "I didn't want to seem weak. It was a while ago, and I thought there was no reason to talk about it, or him. It was probably the worst time of my life, and I didn't want to bring it up if I didn't have to!" You told him, your heart beat rising with your words.

"Shh, I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to know we are here for you. All of us. Even more so because you are dating one of my closest friends." He said, just as his phone started to go off. Answering it, he stood up and moved to the door. "Yeah, I'm still here." He talked quietly. "She's awake now, and asking for you....No, I've explained...But not about that, didn't think it was my place...Of course." Misha said, before hanging up.

"That was Jensen, and he's almost done filming. Should be here in another hour tops." Misha said, but making no other mention about the rest of his conversation.

"What was the part about it not being your place? Is there something you're keeping it from me?" You asked, and Misha just shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell you anything. I'm just here for company and support." He said, and you knew you wouldn't get any farther.

Jensen's P.O.V.

After hanging up the phone with Misha, I felt much better. It was a hurried phone call, placed during the time they reset the stage, but it was worth it to hear she was awake and talking to Misha. "How is she?" Jared asked, as I put my phone away.

"She's awake, and pestering him from the sounds of it. Makes me wonder if he's going to break and spill the beans." I guessed, just as they called us back on set. We were out on location, and it was freezing. At least, dressed as Dean, I had on multiple layers, but my feet were freezing, and I was ready to get back to Y/N.

After speeding through our last couple of shots, I waved off the crew, heading back towards my trailer, planning on getting changed and having Cliff drop me off at the hospital. Even if she was sleeping once again, I needed to be there, to make sure nothing else happened to her.

Cliff was nowhere to be seen, the windshield of his suburban already lightly frosting. Walking beside it, I entered my trailer, grateful for whoever had turned on the heater. Stripping out of Dean's clothes, I switched into a heavy henley, along with my warm boots. Pulling on my coat, I turned to leave when an envelope on the table caught my eye. It hadn't been there when I had first arrived for filming this evening, and no one was supposed to be in my trailer except for Cliff and Jared.

"Hey Jensen, you ready to take off?" Jared yelled as he pounded up the stairs, opening the door to my trailer. 

"Yeah, just a minute. Did you leave this here?" I asked him, running my finger along the unmarked white envelope.

"No." He answered, coming closer and staring down at it in confusion. With a shrug, I opened the envelope, pulling out a sheet of white paper. As I unfolded it, I could feel my curiosity being replaced by dread as I read the words written in red marker. 

"I know you think you've won, but I will never give up. Y/N is mine, and will always be. She's just confused right now. But soon, her and I will be together, forever, and you will be out of the picture." Was all it said, with no signature or anything.

Wanting to rip it into a thousand pieces, I resisted the urge, handing it over to Jared. "We need to give this to the police. But right now, I need to head back to the hospital, make sure Y/N is okay. Then, we will plan."

Jared nodding, holding the paper at the edge, before grabbing a plastic bag from my kitchen. After sealing it for prints, we went to find Cliff, who was on the phone standing next to the Suburban.

"Hey, there you guys are. Climb in. And Jensen I might have some news for you." Cliff said, hanging up his phone. Keeping the plastic bag in his hand, Jared climbed in the back while I slid in the front. After turning up the heater, Cliff headed back towards town, concentrating on the road.

"Cliff, how long were you away from the trailer?" I asked, turning the radio down low.

"About half an hour. Was calling a couple of people, and the reception there sucked." He explained.

"Brad broke in, left me a note." I told him, watching as his mouth tightened.

"Damn it." He muttered. "What good am I as a bodyguard if I couldn't even protect you and your belongings."

"It's not your fault Cliff. The man's sneaky. But I really need to get back to Y/N, to make sure she's safe. Then Jared will take the note to the police." 

"Sounds like a plan. The faster we can catch this bastard, the better. And speaking of him, I talked to my contacts. Steve, does security work around town, has heard of a strange man staying at a beat down motel towards the end of town. Matches Brad's description." Cliff explained, and I was thankful for the sliver of hope he had extended. Maybe this thing could end soon, and Y/N and I could get our relationship, and lives, back on track.


	24. Panic

Your P.O.V.

While it was nice having Misha sitting there, keeping you company, he wasn't what you wanted. You wanted Jensen there. To hold you in his arms, to tell you everything would be alright. Most of all, you wanted to know if there was still a chance of a relationship with him, or if your thing with Brad had pushed him away. 

"Y/N, is everything okay?" Misha asked you, noticing your frown on your face. He had pulled his chair over closer to you, and was currently thumbing through the TV channels, looking for something to watch. 

"Do you think that I ruined things between Jensen and I by not telling him about Brad?" You asked him, before grabbing his hand and stopping him. "Hey, leave it on there. Please." You told him.

"Really? Supernatural is what you want to watch?" He teased, and you nodded. It was one of the earlier seasons, and you loved seeing Jensen portray a younger and more hopeful Dean. "No, I don't think you ruined things. Good relationships will survive and strengthen because of those incidents. You and Jensen are good together."

Smiling at him, you reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thank you. Now what would it take to talk you into bringing me back some chocolate?" You asked him, and with a sigh he stood up. 

"Anything particular?" He asked, and you shrugged. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he was gone, and you turned your attention to the TV. As you watched Dean beat the trunk of the Impala emotionally, you thought back to how much had just happened. You had never expected the thing with Brad to get so out of hand. It should have been over a long time ago, and you should have told Jensen about it. Now, you were doing damage control, and at least one good thing had come out of it. Brad was back in jail, where he belonged. You were just surprised the cops hadn't been in yet to talk to you, to get your story.

Just then a knock sounded on your door, a cop stuck his head in. You shook your head slightly, the movement still hurting your sore body. It was like you had wished them here. "Come on in." You told him, and the nervous, younger cop came in, followed by one a lot more seasoned, with a graying beard, and the beginnings of a beer belly.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Y/L/N, but we can't wait any longer. We really do need your statement." The younger one babbled on, getting an annoyed look from his partner. 

"I understand." You told them, muting the TV. You started at the beginning, telling them of your story, and how Brad had put you in the hospital the first time. By that time, Misha was back, and you saw the giant frown on his face as he heard the story for the first time. You then went on, telling them how Brad had come to your work, wanting to get back together. Finally, you ended with the fight in your apartment, and how Jensen had come to your rescue.

The younger cop, Patterson was the name on his badge, scribbled furiously during the entire time, while Wilkins, the older cop listened carefully. "Thank you for your time Miss Y/L/N. If we have any further questions we will get in touch with you. And don't worry, we will find Brad, and place him behind bars. From the sounds of it, that's where he needs to stay." Wilkins said, before shutting the door behind him.

You could feel your entire body tense up, your face going pale as the officer's last words kept ringing in your mind. "He's free?" You whispered, your eyes blown wide with fear as your heart beat started to pick up.

"Damn it. They weren't supposed to spring it on you like that." Misha muttered, coming over, and trying to grasp your hand but you pulled it back.

"You knew? Who else?" You asked, your voice shrill and full of fear. "Jensen knew, didn't he? And none of you thought I should know? The girl who just got beat black and blue by the man. The one he's after, shouldn't I know that somehow he's free and could just waltz in here at any minute!" You shouted, just as the monitors that were attached to you started going off. Your blood pressure was through the roof, and you were seconds away from a full blown anxiety attack.

"Y/N, we were just trying to keep you safe!" Misha argued. "We wanted to tell you, but you're in a hospital bed. You've been asleep for most of the time since it happened. Please, you need to calm down!" He tried saying, but you couldn't control it. 

"Get out." You muttered, as the nurses rushed in. Your ribs were screaming against your deep breaths, your entire body in pain as your muscles tensed up. The doctor and the nurses were talking over you, and you could just make out the fact that Misha was shutting the door behind himself, giving you what you wanted. And then, a needle was poked into your skin, and immediately you started relaxing, before falling into deep oblivion.

Jensen's P.O.V.

I wanted to crumple the letter up, but I willed myself not to. I had handed it over to Jared, knowing he would keep it safe, and deliver it to the police while I checked on Y/N. We were only about five minutes away from the hospital, but it still seemed too far away, and I wanted to be next to her as soon as possible.

"Almost there." Cliff said, reading my thoughts. "I'll drop you off, then Jared and I will head to the police station."

I nodded, just as my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out, I noticed Misha's name on the screen, and clicked answer immediately. "Hey man, what's up?" I asked him, hoping everything was okay with Y/N.

"Damn it Jensen." He started, and a frown immediately was etched onto my face, and I waited for the bad news. "She was doing so well." He continued, and my free hand gripped the arm rest tight enough to leave indentations. Jared noticed, and placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to give me some sort of comfort. 

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked, my heart in my throat. 

"Yes, and no. The Cops came in, asking for her statement. But Jay, they told her he had escaped. And she did not take the news well." He said, and I could tell how worked up he was, how guilty he was for having this happen on his watch.

"Misha, there was nothing you could do. How is she now?" I asked, as Cliff started pulling into the hospital's parking lot.

I heard some shuffling on the other end, before he answered. "I'm not sure. She got pale, and started shaking. Her blood pressure went up, bringing in the nurses and the doctor. They're in there now, with her, but she didn't want me in there anymore. So I'm not sure what's going on." 

"I'm on my way." I said, ending the call before leaning my head back against the headrest. "Damn it." I muttered, as Cliff stopped the car.

Jared's hand was still on my shoulder, his concern evident in the way he gripped my shirt. "What's up?"

"The cops told her that Brad's out there. And Misha said she had some sort of panic attack, and the doctor's in there with her now." I explained.

Jared passed the letter to Cliff, before climbing out of the car and moving to my side. Opening the door, he pulled me out. "Come on, I'll go up there with you. She will be alright, it was just the wrong way to give big news like that."

With a hand on my back, he urged me to walk, and I looked up into the dark night, where all the rooms were lit up, knowing she was up there. And that she might be mad at me too, for keeping such a big secret from her.


	25. Forgiveness

Jensen's P.O.V.

Jared and I walked into her room, my palms sweating as I waited for her to yell at me, to throw whatever was in her reach my way. Instead I was met by a nervous Misha, who had finally been allowed back in her room.

As he stood there, I looked past him, noticing that she was once again asleep, but not the peaceful healing sleep that she had been in before. A frown was etched onto her face, and she kept trying to toss around the bed. "How is she?" I asked Misha, who was looking guilty even though it wasn't his fault.

"She's been asleep ever since I called you." He explained. "They gave her a sedative, said she would be out for a couple of hours. Listen, I'm sorry things went down this way. I didn't even realize they were here, I was out getting her chocolate." He said, before handing a chocolate bar over. 

"Misha, it wasn't your fault. And thank you for being here for her. I really appreciate it." I told him, pulling him in for a quick hug before he left the room, heading home to his wife and kids. I walked over to her bed, reaching down and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear before turning back to Jared.

"Man, I never imagined getting back into a relationship with someone would cause this much distress. Why couldn't I have a normal relationship for once?" I asked him, running a frustrated hand through my hair, making it stand on end.

Jared plopped down in the extra chair, spreading his long legs out. "Jensen, listen man. I know you've had shit luck with relationships, and that sucks. But I really do think you and Y/N have something very special going on. And this is just going to make your relationship stronger when everything is said and done."

"I know. I just hope that after that bastard is behind bars she won't try to run away. My friend was with an abusive bastard, and she kept changing jobs, and towns, trying to forget." I explained my fears, just as she started to stir. 

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Jared asked, and I considered it. She might not be as mad at me if Jared was in the room with me. 

"No. Do you mind waiting in the hall?" I asked him, and he stood up, patting me on the back before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, I pulled the chair over, grabbing her hand and waiting for her eyes to focus on me. It took her a couple of moments, but soon her e/c eyes focused on me.

Your P.O.V.

You felt sluggish, your arms and legs heavy, no doubt from the sedative they had given you. Your eyes fluttering open, you took deep, steadying breaths as your eyes slowly centered on the man sitting next to you.

He was holding your hand, his grasp tight as his forest green eyes stared down at you in concern. "Y/N, how are you feeling?"

You didn't answer at first, letting your brain clear. As you did, it all came back to you. The cops coming in, and finding out that Brad was still on the loose. Finding out that Jensen, and all your friends had kept it from you. "Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" You asked him, feeling a little bad that his concern turned to guilt.

"I didn't want to keep it from you, I promise!" He pleaded with you. "I was planning on telling you. But you were sleeping most of the time, and when you were awake, I was leaving."

"I'm not mad at you." You admitted. "It was so hard when we were fighting. I don't want to go through that again. You mean too much to me." You told him, wanting nothing more than for him to pull you into his arms, and never let go.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass. But from now on, you and I are going to work through our issues. Together. I almost lost you, and I don't want to lose you again." He promised, before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. 

"That feels better." You told him, and it did. Even though you were sore, and in the hospital, your relationship with Jensen was on the mend, and it felt right.

"So, if we're being honest here, I have something to tell you." He explained, and I waited patiently. "While you've been in here, Brad's gotten in touch with me, threatening me. Cliff is actually on his way right now, taking a letter to the police station." 

Taking a deep breath, you let out a string of cuss words. "Why can't that man just get the picture? I'm done with him, and he knows it!"

"Y/N, he's crazy. He has it in his mind that you're his, and I'm in the way. But don't worry. Nothing will happen to either one of us." He told me, just as his phone went off. I watched him answer it, giving me a reassuring smile before heading over to the door, opening it and letting Jared in. As Jensen stayed busy on the phone, Jared came over, and squeezed my hand.

"I'd give you a hug, but I'm afraid I would hurt you." He told you, sitting down next to you. You watched Jensen pace back and forth, his words quiet, and you turned your attention back to Jared.

"I'm just glad you're here. I want you to promise me that you're keeping an eye out for him." You asked him. "He just told me Brad's been threatening him, and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Don't worry, I'm already keeping an eye out. And we have Cliff too." He said, squeezing your hand for emphasis. "But I wanted to ask you. Our break is coming up soon, and as soon as you're out of the hospital, I want you to fly down to Texas with us. You can have the guest room, and relax and recuperate in the warm sun. We have a pool, and we're on the edge of a lake."

You saw Jensen get off of the phone, walking your way, and you answered Jared. "I would love that. It sounds amazing." 

"What sounds amazing?" Jensen asked, sounding a little frazzled.

"I told Y/N she's coming down to Texas over the break." Jared explained. "But what's up? You don't look happy."

"That was Cliff. He dropped the note off, and talked to them about the hotel room he had heard about. But when they arrived, Brad had cleared out. But his room was covered. It looks like he's been stalking you for a while. Even before you came up to Vancouver."


	26. Discharged

3 Days Later

"I can't believe I finally get to leave this place!" You exclaimed as the nurse checked all of your vital signs for the last time. Jensen stood off to the side, watching with a nervous grimace on his face. He was looking forward to this just as much as you. Giving him a reassuring smile, you looked up at the nurse as she finished her checklist.

"You're good to go." She told you. "Of course you're going to need to follow the doctor's orders, and rest, a lot, but you should do much better at home where you are more comfortable, with your loved ones watching over you.

At those words, your gaze traveled back over to Jensen. While he hadn't been around as much as you would have liked, he had still been a constant in your hospital stay. And if he was busy filming he had one of his friends, or even a hired security guard with you, making sure nothing had happened.

And nothing had happened. No word of Brad, or sign of him. It was as if he had dropped off the planet, or finally had given up on you. No more notes had been delivered to Jensen, and no one had attempted to visit you. The silence was worse than anything, and you knew until he was caught you would be constantly looking over your shoulder.

"  
Alright, let's get you dressed and into this wheelchair." The nurse ordered, helping you out of the bed and into the bathroom. Your body was still a mass of bruises, and you were a weak and sore mess. But at least you were alive, and heading home. Not back to your apartment, but to Jared's house. You had argued at first, not wanting to bring this down on Jared, but both him and Jensen assured you it would be the safest place for you to recuperate. At least until this weekend, when you traveled with him down to Texas. You were looking forward to it, not just because of visiting Texas, but because Jensen would be on break, giving you so much time free with him.

He had brought you a simple outfit of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and you winced as you raised your arms, pulling it over your head. The nurse offered to help, but you needed to do it by yourself. After giving in and having her help with the pants, you were ready to go, sitting down in the wheelchair. The nurse pushed it while you held Jensen's hand, watching as Cliff led the way. 

"I can't believe it. It's finally happening." You kept saying, as Jensen smiled down at you. Watching as the sliding glass doors opened, you took a deep breath of fresh air, missing the outside more than you had ever imagined.

"Need a lift?" Jared's voice asked from a black Suburban parked in the loading zone. He climbed out, opening the door as Jensen helped you inside the backseat. After some careful positioning, and some moaning, you were buckled in, with Jensen by your side. Jared had climbed over into the passenger seat, letting Cliff drive. 

"Thank you again." You told Jared, as Jensen grasped your hand.

"It will be nice to have company. Since Gen and the kids spend most of the time in Texas, the house gets a little lonely." He explained. And I have the perfect guestroom downstairs so you won't have to tire yourself out. And it's got a great security system. Cliff had one of his friends put it in." He rambled, making you smile through your yawn. You hadn't expected leaving the hospital to tire you out, but you were more than ready for a nap.

You watched as the scenery passed, soon turning into a fancy neighborhood. You had never been to Jared's house, and it's size impressed you. It wasn't extremely big, but it was just as big as your friends house in Seattle. It was a mixture of wood and stone, warm and inviting even on the outside. After Cliff had pressed a key code into security system, he drove straight forward, through the open garage door.

Jensen came rushing around the car as soon as it stopped, opening the door and helping you outside. You were grateful fort he help as your legs wobbled. Without warning, he leaned down, picking you up bridal style, making you squeal. "Jensen, I'm too heavy!" You exclaimed, but he just shook his head.

"Nah. You could even use to make up the few pounds you lost while in the hospital." He told you, carrying you through the door and down the hallway. Standing to the entrance of the living room, he gazed down at you. "Where do you feel like going? You could sit and relax in the living room, or if you're too tired, I'll take you to your room."

You wouldn't have minded spending some time with him and Jared in the living room, but the yawn answered for you. Turning to the right, he walked a few more feet before stopping in front of a large wooden door. Pushing against it, the door opened and Jensen walked into a spacious guest room. IT was done in neutral colors of tan and green, with a large wooden bed taking up the middle of the room. An attached bathroom was off to the left, and a pair of double doors led out to the patio. "It's lovely." You said, yawning once again.

"If you think this is nice you will love his house in Texas." Jensen said, sitting you down so he could pull down the covers. Sliding you up, you settled in, watching as Jensen pulled off his jeans and outer shirt. 

"What are you doing?" You asked him, expecting him to head back out and hang out with Jared. 

"You think you're the only one that hasn't been getting much sleep?" He asked, sliding under the covers, and you looked closely, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. 

"I don't mind. I just didn't expect you to stay in here." You said, cuddling closer to his chest. Being careful not to hurt you, he wrapped his arm around you, your yawn making him follow suit. 

"There's no where I would rather be." He said, kissing your temple. "Let's get some sleep. Then when we wake up, Jared's promised to barbecue for us. He's pretty good. We can talk about our trip to Texas then."

You nodded, already half asleep. As you snuggled in tighter to his warm and sturdy chest, you almost missed the words that were a whisper against your hair. "I love you."


	27. Feeling Better

Upon awaking, Jensen's three little words he had whispered into your ear was at the center of your thoughts. You hadn't expected him to say those important words so fast in your relationship, and you were afraid it was because of the issues with Brad. Which made your heart sad, because you were pretty sure you were in love with Jensen. You just weren't sure how to say those magical words back to him.

Sighing, you finally opened your eyes, immediately noticing you were alone in Jared's huge guest room, the bed beside you long gone cold. The blinds were shut, giving you no indication as to how long you've slept. Swinging your legs out of bed, your ribs only protested slightly, a definite improvement. With unsteady steps you made your way into the large bathroom, holding onto the counter as you stared into the mirror. Your hair was a mess, matted in some places while sticking out in others. Your face was turning an ugly shade of yellows and greens, the bruises finally starting to fade away. The hand print around your throat was still red and angry looking, a reminder at how close you had come to dying.

Wanting a shower more than anything, you stripped out of your t-shirt, wincing at the deep red bruises still covered the majority of your torso. The cuts were starting to heal, but the bruises went deep, and you knew you would have them for a long time. As you went to climb into the shower, you heard your name being called from the bedroom. Wrapping one of the huge, cream colored towels around your body, you stuck your head out the door. 

"Y/N, you're up!" Jensen exclaimed, making his way to the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think just being away from the hospital has helped." You answered him, letting him into the bathroom with you. It was a little nerve wracking, only being wrapped in a towel while Jensen was still fully dressed. "Now I want nothing more than to take a nice, hot shower."

"Do you need help with that?" Jensen asked, licking his lips as he took in your undressed state. 

"Would you mind? My ribs are still sore, and I'm afraid washing my hair will hurt." You told him truthfully. He nodded, before quickly pulling off his plain black t-shirt. You gulped, before turning around, turning on the water. As it quickly heated up, you heard clothing items hitting the floor, before Jensen came to stand behind you, his hands on your bare shoulders. 

"I think it's warm enough." He whispered into your ear, and you nodded. Taking a small step towards the shower, you stopped when Jensen's hands tightened a little on your shoulders. "But I don't think you need the towel in there."

Blushing, you unwrapped the towel, dropping it off to the side, before stepping under the hot water. You felt Jensen step in behind you, before he shut the glass door. "Here, let me." He said softly, his voice deeper and gruffer than normal. He reached in front of you, grasping the body wash. You leaned against the cool tile, letting him run his callused hands up and down your body, coating it in a thin layer of bubbles. When he reached your stomach and chest, you heard a slight growl come from him, before he washed it even gentler than the rest. "I wish I had been there. Then I could have beaten the shit out of the guy before he did this to you."

You reached up, cupping his stubbled jaw in your hand. "But you were there. If you hadn't of shown up, who knows what would have happened. So thank you for that." You told him. 

He turned you around, massaging the shampoo into your hair, his fingers brushing your scalp. Leaning back, you relaxed under his skilled hands, your muscles feeling better than they had in a week. "I would love to stay in here with you forever, but Jared's been busy, and dinner should be ready." He whispered, before kissing your neck, right below your ear.

You didn't want to get out, you wanted to stay in there with Jensen, but you could feel your legs turning to jello and you weren't sure how much longer you could stand on your own. Jensen shut the water off, before stepping out and grabbing your discarded towel. Helping you over to the toilet, he sat you down, before grabbing another one and wrapping it around your hair. "Wait here." He ordered, before disappearing into your bedroom. He returned quickly, with a pair of leggings, along with a big flannel shirt. "Hope this will do. I want you to be comfortable."

"It's perfect." You answered, slipping into them with his support, before he picked up a brush. Being careful, he slipped it through your wet locks, untangling them before quickly braiding it. When you gave him a questioning look he shrugged. 

"I have a sister." Was all he said, before he leaned down and picked you up. "Don't want you to waste your strength. Especially if we're going to Texas tomorrow." He said, but in a way he didn't sound happy about that. You would have thought he would have been ecstatic about going to Texas, it was where he was from, and it's where his family still lived. 

You let yourself be carried down the hallway, before Jensen exited out of the house and onto a beautiful patio. It was built out of stone, with a built in fireplace and barbecue. Lights were on above you, and you could hear Jared humming as he stood at the barbecue. "There she is!" He exclaimed, turning around, and you laughed at his love the cook apron he had on. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." You answered as Jensen placed you at the patio table. He went and grabbed a beer for himself, handing you a water. You looked around the spacious back yard, with it's high fences. 

"Don't worry. He won't be able to get in here." Jensen assured you as he sat down next to you. You tried to relax, knowing he was right, but it was still there, in the back of your mind. 

Soon, the three of you were enjoying barbecued chicken, with baked potatoes and beans. It was very good, and you found your appetite for the first time in a long time. Jensen watched with approval as you finished off your dinner, before he brought out cannolis. Your mouth watered at the sight. "Thought you might like these. And yes, they are from that restaurant."

He placed two on your plate, before taking a couple himself. Jared grabbed three, shoving one full one into his mouth, part of the filling sticking to his lip. You giggled, before taking a bite of yours. "It's nice to hear you laughing again." Jensen whispered. 

"So, about this trip." Jared said, his mouth still full of cannoli. "We leave first thing in the morning. Gen already has the guest room set up for the two of you, and the kids are so excited to have you there Jay."

"Don't you have a house down there?" You asked Jensen.

"Yeah, but I haven't been there much. Not since after the divorce." He answered, and you accepted it at that. 

"I can't wait." You told Jared, looking forward to meet Gen, and Jared's boys. But what you were looking forward to most was getting away from Vancouver, and the threat of somebody watching you.


	28. Leaving For Texas

"You can stay in the car. I'll head on up, pack a bag for both you and me, and be back down before you know it." Jensen suggested as Cliff parked in front of your apartment complex. You hadn't been here since that horrific night, and you looked towards the door with mixed feelings. You wanted to take Jensen up on his offer, staying away from the scene of the crime for as long as possible. But another part of you needed to get it over with, to see the damage that had been inflicted and to move on.

"No, I'll come up. Besides, you don't know where I keep everything." You said, sliding off of the leather seat and standing while waiting for him to join you. You were already feel much stronger, back to your normal self, with just some soreness. Nothing that you couldn't handle.

"Well, I we will pack together. My place first, then yours." He insisted, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, guiding you to the door.

"You guys need my help?" Jared asked from the front seat of the suburban.

"Nah, we've got this." Jensen threw over his shoulder.

You had only been in Jensen's apartment once, and as you sat there waiting for him to pack, you glanced around the neatly decorated living room. It was done in neutral tones, very masculine, but homey at the same time. Pictures lined the mantle, and you walked over, smiling as you saw pictures of Jared and Jensen together. There were also pictures of Jensen with what you figured to be his parents, along with those you figured were his siblings. 

"You won't get to meet them on this trip. Sorry." Jensen said, startling you. "Their a couple hours away, and their schedules are pretty busy right now."

"It's alright. I understand." You answered, surprised to see he was already done packing. "Wow, you packed fast."

He just shrugged, holding up the backpack. "I have some stuff down there, so I just need a couple of items."

He reached out, grasping your hand, and you let him pull you out of his apartment, to yours. As you stepped closer and closer, your palms grew sweaty, and you had to fight the urge to run the other way. Jensen must have felt how you had stiffened up, his hand rubbing gentle soothing circles into your lower back. "Are you sure Y/N? Because you don't have to do this now. No one will think less of you if you don't want to go in there."

"No, I need to." You answered, your voice shaky. Sighing, Jensen took the keys from your shaking hands, silently opening the door. He stepped in, scanning the room before turning your way. 

"Y/N, please sweetheart. Let me do this." He said, his voice full of emotion, but you shook your head, pushing past him. What you saw had your knees shaking, and you would have fallen to the ground if not for the fact that Jensen had wrapped his arm around you. With his other, he pulled out his cell phone. "Jared, you and Cliff need to get up here. Quick." 

You knew your apartment had been a mess due to the fight between you and Brad, and then Brad and Jensen. But someone, probably Brad, had come back in and finished the job. Everything was ransacked, from the TV in the living room, to the plates in the kitchen. With tears in your eyes, you saw your favorite picture smashed on the floor, a big red X in the middle of your face. Red was all over the white walls, rude and obscene words along with your name. Threats to you, threats to Jensen. Turning with a sob, you covered your face into Jensen's chest.

"That bastard." Jensen muttered, just as Jared and Cliff came rushing into the room. 

"What the hell?" Jared asked, looking around, as Cliff started taking pictures. 

"Watch her." Jensen said, prying himself away from you. "I'm going to check the rooms. Make sure he's not still here. I'll grab some of your items, and we can buy whatever else you need in Texas. Because we are sure as hell getting you away from all of this." He promised.

Clinging to Jared, you watched as Jensen carefully made his way down the hall. Cliff came back over to you. "I'll call the cops once you are in the air. Tell them I stopped by to get some stuff for you, noticed the new mess. That way your flight doesn't get delayed, and you don't have to deal with it."

You reached forward, patting Cliff's arm in thanks just as Jensen came back out of the room. "There's no one here. Do you want to grab some items, or do you want me to?"

You stepped away from Jared, following Jensen back into your room. It was just as trashed as the rest of your apartment, with your clothes thrown everywhere, the mirror above your dresser smashed. Stepping over your favorite coat, ripped and in shreds on the ground, you went into the closet, pulling out a small suitcase. It was hard packing, with stuff everywhere, it took you a little bit to find everything. Soon, you felt you had enough to get you through, and you went with Jensen back out. "I don't know if I can ever live in here again." You whispered sadly, as you stared at the mess in front of you.

"You won't have to. You can live with me." Jensen said quickly. "That is, if you want to."

"Sure, I'd like that." You answered him, before the four of you made your way out of the apartment, and down to the Suburban.

It wasn't much later you were sitting next to Jensen as the plane started to take off. Jared was on the other side of you, and you felt a little squished sitting between the two big men. "Are you sure you want me to move in with you?" You asked him. "Or are you just being nice because of what's happened?"

He reached down, interlacing his fingers with yours. "Is it wrong to say both? Of course I want you to move in with me! But this just brought it about a little quicker than I expected. But that's okay. It means I get to wake up with you every morning."

You shook your head at his cheesyness, before cuddling against his shoulder and falling asleep.

_______________________________

"Y/N, sweetheart, wake up." You heard Jensen saying softly. "We're landing." 

Struggling to wake up, you saw Jensen smiling down at you, just as the flight attendant's voice filled the cabin. Jensen stood up, grabbing both of your bags before you followed Jared out of the plane. A short walk later, and you heard kids yelling loudly, and a big smiling filling Jared's face. He rushed forward, picking up to small boys who were giggling enthusiastically. 

"That's Tom and Shep. And that brunette is Gen, Jared's wife. You'll love her." Jensen explained, walking forward to join the happy family. You stayed a step behind, watching as Gen pulled Jensen in for a hug, before one of the boys launched himself from Jared's arms straight into Jensen's. With a big smile, he hugged the boy tight, and it made your heart warm to see him so enthusiastic with kids. 

"You must be Y/N." A female voice said from beside you, and you looked to the right, seeing the beautiful brunette standing next to you, a welcoming smile on her face. "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

You were more than surprised when she pulled you into a hug. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. It's a much needed break."

She wrapped her arm through yours, as the two of you followed Jared and Jensen who were caught up in the two little boys. "Jared's told me a little bit. I'm so sorry you're having to deal with that. But now this, you will have a place down here as long as you need it." She told you. "Besides, it will be nice having another female around to talk to."

As the two of you became better acquainted while walking to her car, you saw Jensen look back, winking at you before turning his attention back to the child. "He really likes you." Gen observed. "I'm glad. He needs that. He's locked himself away too long, let the pain get to him too much. But I can see he's different now. And I think we have you to thank for that."

"I think we've both helped each other out." You answered her quietly, wondering when he would feel confident enough to talk to you about his divorce with Danneel.


	29. Relaxing

As soon as you stepped foot into Jared's spacious Austin home, you could feel the tension melt off of you. His house was large, but it was comfortable and lived in. With rustic coloring and furnishings, it fit into the Western feel, without being too cheesy or overdone. 

You followed Gen as the men came behind with the suitcases. The boys had already run off, glad to be back home and playing. Gen walked through the house, heading up some wide, wooden stairs. "Your room is towards the back of the second floor, far enough away from the boys you won't hear them wake up early. It overlooks the lake, and you actually have a balcony to enjoy the nice evenings." She rambled on, filling both her side of the conversation, and yours. You let her, while you just took everything in.

Opening a door, she stepped to the side, letting you enter first. It was a lot like the guest room you had stayed in while staying at Jared's Vancouver house. The same neutral but warm colors, and a huge bed in the middle. Double doors off to the side led to the balcony she had mentioned. You could just see the lake from where you were standing, and you couldn't wait to get a better view. A bathroom was to the right, with a walk in closet. It was huge, but inviting, and you couldn't wait to collapse on the bed. Especially if Jensen was in it with you, and you could relax in his arms.

"Alright, this is it. I'll let you relax for a little bit, then show you the rest of the house, including the backyard." Gen said, just as Jensen stepped into the doorway, his arms full of your bag plus his. 

"Relaxing? Sounds great. Oh, and Gen? Y/N might need you to take her shopping for some items tomorrow." Jensen said as he sat the bags down.

Gen patted him on the shoulder as she passed. "Of course. A little girl bonding time would be great." She answered, before shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, you moved to the double doors, staring out at the amazing view. Their backyard was huge, with a stone patio and built in fireplace. Green grass seemed to go on forever, with trees surrounding it. Further on was the lake, and a small boathouse. "This place is amazing." You said as Jensen came to stand next to you.

"It is. After Jared bought his place here, I fell in love with it too. That's why I bought my own place a block away." He said, pulling your back tight to his chest, holding you close to him. Resting his chin on top of your head, the two of you stayed like that, quietly enjoying the scenery. 

"Why don't you go back?" You asked, nibbling nervously on your lip, hoping you weren't pushing him too much. You heard him sigh, but his arms didn't leave you, and you took that as a good sign.

"Because it's too hard. That's where I caught her, being unfaithful. I've tried going back, but it just brings up painful memories." He admitted.

Turning in his arms, you rested your head against his chest, wanting to comfort him just as much as he's comforted you the past week. "I'm sorry to hear that. It just amazes me that someone would be stupid enough to cheat on you."

"Well, it wasn't like I was around all the time. Maybe that was part of the reason. Who knows?" He said, his voice thicker then it had been a minute ago. 

"That's still not a reason." You continued on. "And maybe we could go over there, make some new memories so it's not as hard for you." 

"We'll see." Was all he said, before he pulled you over to the bed. "Now why don't you relax for a little bit. Gen's already got dinner going, and she's a great cook."

You nodded, knowing the plane ride had worn you out. Cuddling against the plush pillows, you looked up at Jensen who was once again standing back at the window, his shoulders hunched, his hands in his pockets. You could tell that being back in Austin was weighing heavily on him, and your heart ached for him. You wanted to make it all better, but you weren't sure how.

You must have finally fallen asleep, as you felt Jensen gently shaking you. "Y/N, it's dinner time." He said softly, and you groaned, before turning on your back. Opening your eyes, you stared into his emerald green ones, as he smiled down at you.

Yawning, you sat up, brushing the hair from your eyes. Jensen had stepped back, giving you room so you could climb out of bed. Heading straight for the bathroom, you quickly tidied up your hair, before turning your attention back to Jensen. He held his hand out, and you grasped it, loving the feeling of his warm callused hand in yours. You let him lead you back down the hallway, where you could hear children giggling, and Jared's booming voice.

Turning the corner, you couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of you. Both of Jared's boys were sitting at the table, their attention on their Dad as he made up some elaborate story, with hand gestures and voice changes.

Gen was bringing in plates, piling them onto the long, wooden table, and she smiled when she noticed you. "I hope you had a nice nap." She said, turning Jared's attention from his story to the two of you.

"About time you joined us." He teased. "You missed out on my story about how the stunt dog got out on set one day."

"I remember that. It was pretty funny." You said as you moved to sit down. Jensen sat down next to you, and you began the process of passing food, piling some onto your plate. Everything looked amazing, and you were looking forward to the down home, country food. Anything was better than the hospital food you had been living on, and Gen was a great cook.

You laughed as the kids leaned down, feeding their peas to their dog who was hiding under the table. Jensen and Jared got engaged in a heated discussion about the Cowboy's football team, and that left you and Gen to talk to each other.

"So, tomorrow, a girls day?" She asked and you nodded. "Are we shopping for anything in particular, or just for fun?"

"Maybe for both." You answered. "We weren't able to pack much of my stuff, and I haven't been out shopping in ages."

She nodded, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. "If it's not to bold to ask, but why weren't you able to pack a lot?"

You sat your fork down, turning your full attention on her. "It's okay. I know Jared's told you a lot about what happened. But when we were getting ready to leave, we stopped by my place, and Brad had been back in it, trashing the place completely."

Gen reached over, grasping your hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope they catch him, and soon."

You smiled at her, before turning your attention back to your food. As you ate, you found you were enjoying yourself, feeling more at ease than you had in a long time. It made you grateful that Jared had suggested this trip.


	30. Pool Time

After a wonderful night sharing the soft and fluffy bed with Jensen, you woke to get ready for a much needed girl's day. Both Jensen and Jared were planning on staying around the house, hanging out with the kids, giving you and Gen some much needed time to relax.

Jensen lounged in the bed, shirtless and irresistible with his rumpled hair and cocky grin. You stood there in nothing but his borrowed shirt, looking through some of the items he had been able to pack for you. "If I had my way, you'd wear nothing but my shirts." He interrupted your concentration.

"Yeah, that would go well at work. Or when it's freezing cold." You sassed back, loving how comfortable the two of you were together in the morning.

"Okay, just when we're home together." He conceded.

"As long as you wear what you're wearing right now." You shot right back as he slid out of bed, wearing nothing but his navy blue boxer briefs. Losing your concentration for a moment, you could do nothing but stared at his naked chest, and his lean, bowlegs, wanting nothing more than to climb back into bed with him.

"Deal." He agreed, coming behind you and wrapping his arms carefully around you middle, making sure not to bump your still sore ribs. "Do you have to go?"

You nodded, before slipping from his grasp. "Yes, I do. I really want to get to know Gen better, and I do really need a couple more clothing items."

After pressing another kiss to your neck, he backed away, letting you get dressed in peace. "Don't be gone too long. And buy a swimsuit! We can try out Jared's pool when you get back!"

___________________________________________

Hours later, you were back at Gen's house, pulling multiple bags from the back of the large SUV, trying to wrestle with them all. You were exhausted, and you couldn't stop smiling, but you felt wonderful. Gen was an amazing person, and in the short amount of time the two of you had been together, you had become very close.

"I told you that mall was amazing!" Gen exclaimed, her own arms full of bags for her and her family. "Just wait until Christmas. It's all decorated, and there's an ice skating rink. Please say you'll come down for Christmas."

"I wouldn't mind, but..." You answered, not sure how to say what you were feeling. In one way, you didn't want to intrude on their family time. But the other, more important obstacle in saying yes was the fact you weren't sure about the future with you and Jensen. Your relationship had already hit so many speed bumps, and while you thought it was going well, you didn't want to make a promise and have it backfire. Especially when these were Jensen's friends first, and you didn't want to get in the middle.

Gen seemed to be able to read your worries immediately. "We would want you there. Jensen already promised to come down for Christmas, and I know the two of you guys will still be together by then. Hey, we might even be celebrating an engagement, who knows!" She said, trying to make you feel better.

"That would be nice. But can I tell you something?" You said, as she shut the back door of the Suburban. Checking to make sure no one was around, you waited for her approval. "I'm afraid. Our relationship hasn't always been the smooth sailing, and now this thing with Brad. I'm worried that soon Jensen is going to say enough is enough and walk away. Especially since he's already had one really bad relationship."

"Y/N, I've known that man for a while. And even when he was married to Danneel, he never acted this lovestruck with her. The man's smitten with you." She argued, making you smile.

Stepping into her home, you trudged up to your room, tossing the bags onto the dresser before sitting down on the couch, relaxing for a moment. You could hear squeals coming from the back yard, and the deep voices of Jared and Jensen. 

Opening the curtains, you saw the men in the pool with the kids, splashing and goofing off. Jensen had a huge smile on his face as he held a wiggling kid in his arms, before tossing him over to his Dad. 

Moving back to your bag, you pulled out the simple two piece swimsuit Gen had talked you into. While you had been searching the racks for a nice looking one piece, Gen had brought this one over, and you couldn't say no. It was a shimmery blueish purple, with halter straps and boy short bottoms. It wasn't too sexy or showing, but you still were hesitant about wearing it. You knew your bruises would show through, and you weren't sure you wanted them to be seen. 

Sighing, you began the process of pulling it on, grabbing the sheer, light blue cover up you had bought, throwing it over your shoulders. Heading into the bathroom, you winced at the ugly, blueish, yellow bruises still covering your neck and your ribs. The ones around your neck were healing, but the ones on your ribs were still angry looking.

Throwing on the light cover up, you slipped on flip flops and made your way down the stairs. You could hear Gen moving around the kitchen, and you stepped in, making sure she didn't need any help.

"Hey, there you are!" She exclaimed, and you could see she was already in her swimsuit to. "They're waiting for us!"

Following her outside, you heard her boys yelling for her as the splashed about in the pool. Immediately your eyes connected with Jensen's, who was taking in your bare legs, traveling up to your sheer cover up, a heady smile on his face. Nervously you played with the hem, not quite ready to take it off yet. Watching as Gen dove right into the pool, before swimming up to Jared, you still stood there.

"Y/N, come on!" The older boy. Tom, yelled at you, and finally you gave in. Turning your back, you slid off the cover up, covering your middle with crossed arms as you moved to the pool. Before you could climb in, you moved your arms, and you heard gasps from Gen and Jared as they took in your bruises for the first time.

"Oh, Y/N" Gen said softly, her beautiful brown eyes deepened in sorrow for what you had been through. "I'm so sorry."

Walking down the pool stairs, you quickly covered up the bruises with water, not wanting to ruin the relaxing mood with horror stories. "It's much better." Was all you said, as Jensen came over, pulling you into his arms.

"They look so much worse out in the sunlight. Makes me want to fly back to Vancouver, find him, and beat the shit out of him." Jensen growled next to your ear.

"Jensen, please. Can we just forget about it for now?" You whispered, trying to calm him down. "This has been such a nice day so far."

He nodded, but you could still tell he was upset. So you did the only thing you could think of. With all of your might, you splashed water right at him, soaking him completely. "You asked for it!" He played, his bad mood forgotten as the two of you joined the other family for fun in the pool.


	31. Memories

Jensen's P.O.V.

Seeing her there, in her beautiful swimsuit, her bruises showing, I wanted to sweep her into my arms, and never let anything else happen to her. They were fading, but it still made my hands clinch at the thought of someone laying a hand on her, and I had to force myself to calm down. 

Once she joined me in the pool, I pulled her into my arms, voicing my thoughts of beating the shit out of Brad. After she calmed me down, I spent the next hour with her, splashing about in the pool, watching as she interacted with Jared's children. It was easy to see how good this trip had been for her. Her eyes had a certain sparkle to them that had been missing, and there was color to her cheeks.

After her hands started turning wrinkling, I watched as her and Gen lounged on the side of the pool, getting on incredibly well. It made me happy, knowing that the people important in my life were getting on so well. "Seems like they've become pretty good friends." Jared said from beside me as his kids climbed out of the pool, ready to head inside for a nap.

"It's good to see. She has her other friend, but I think her and Gen will really hit it off." I answered. 

Watching as Jared followed his kids inside the house, I came up with a plan. One that had my palms sweating, and I swallowed nervously, but I wanted to follow through with it. It would be good for me, and I think she would like it.

Walking over to where she still sat in the lounger, Gen smiled at me before following her husband into the house. Sitting down on Gen's now vacant seat, I grasped Y/N's hand in mine, waiting for her eyes to open up.

Once her attention was on me, I cleared my throat. "Y/N, I've got an idea. Something I want to do with you. Are you up to it?"

Slowly sitting up, she nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Now let's go get dressed, and we can do it before going out to dinner tonight." I said, knowing I would have to let Jared know about my plans.

Leaning forward, she pressed a chaste kiss to me cheek before standing up. "Meet you up there." She said, and I watched her walk away, loving how she looked in that swim suit. 

I caught Jared just as he came down, dressed in a fresh pair of shorts, with one of his faded Always Keep Fighting shirts on. "Hey man." He said, grabbing a couple of beers and handing me one.

"I'm showing Y/N my house." I blurted out quickly, surprising him so much he held his beer in the air instead of taking a drink.

"Really?" He finally answered, just as Gen came down. 

"Yeah, it's about time I tried to put some better memories in that place, don't you think?" I asked nervously, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

"Oh Jensen, I think it's great!" Gen agreed, patting me on the shoulder. "If you want I can pack you a picnic basket, and you can have dinner over there."

Thinking that was a great idea, Gen and I spent the next couple of minutes planning the simple dinner. I had no idea what Danneel had left in the house, so Gen was being prepared, just in case. 

Finally making my way up the staircase, I walked into our room to see that Y/N was almost ready. Wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a light shirt, she glanced over her back at me. Her hair was undone, still a little damp, her face lightly made up. She looked beautiful, and I couldn't believe this woman had fallen for me.

"I'll be ready in five." I promised her, stripping out of my wet swim trunks, quickly washing the chlorine off in the shower. Changing into a pair of shorts, along with my favorite, soft texas t-shirt, I kept my promise. She was sitting on the bed, going through her phone, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"What is it?" I asked her, slipping on my sneakers. 

She looked up then, noticing me for the first time. "Nothing. Cliff just texted me, letting me know they still haven't found him."

"They will." I promised, before wrapping my arm around her, guiding her down the stairs. Gen was there, a big basket in her arms, which she passed to me. Pressing a light kiss to her cheek, I guided Y/N outside, where she glanced at the cars. "It's not far. I thought we could walk. I could always have Jared come pick us up if you get tired."

The walk was quiet and nice, both of enjoying the time spent together, finding no need for conversation to cover the silence. Soon we were standing in front of my house, and I could feel my heart beat picking up.

She must have noticed, her hand slipping in mine, giving it a tight squeeze. "This must be your house."

I nodded, not sure I could get words out past the lump in my throat. "Jensen, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I loved her even more for giving me an out, but I knew this needed to be done. It was a constant thought in the back of my mind, driving me crazy. "No, I need to. And I want to do it with you."

Striding forward, I unlocked the door, walking into a place I hadn't stepped foot in for so long. It surprised me, the fact that nothing much had changed during my absence. While Jared's house was western, this one was more modern, but still welcoming. The floor was a glorious dark wood, the walls painted white to offset. Pictures lined the wall, pictures that brought a little heartache back.

"This is Danneel." She said, pointing to our wedding picture. "She's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I spat out, meaning the words. While Danneel might be considered a true beauty by hollywood's standards, Y/N was beautiful, inside and out. Walking past the pictures, I entered our large kitchen, with the stainless steel appliances and the white counter tops. Everything seemed in place, and I opened a cupboard to see plates and cups where I had left them.

"Come on." I told her, leaving the basket on the counter as I pulled her into my favorite room. It was my den, one that Danneel hardly ever made it into. It was painted a warm green, with windows lining one wall. Many items I had forgotten about lay scattered through the room. A book I had never finished was on the end table near my favorite leather arm chair. A bottle of whiskey sat next to it, along with my favorite picture of Jared and I. It made me hate the fact that Danneel had taken all of this away from me when she broke my heart. 

"This must be your favorite room in the whole house." Y/N said quietly as she trailed her hand along the books lining my built in bookcase. 

"It was. Is." I answered, looking out the windows to the backyard. The grass needed a trim, and the pool was empty. But I could still see the lake from here, and the lake house where I kept my water skis. "This was my sanctuary. I guess I should have known things between Dee and I weren't working out. We got in so many arguments, and I would retreat in here. She never came in here after me."

I felt her arms wrap around my back, barely meeting in the middle of my stomach. Holding tight, she pressed her head against my back, giving me the comfort I so desperately needed. "She doesn't know what she's missing out on." She whispered, and I closed my eyes, reveling in her touch. 

"Come on." I finally said, breaking away from her. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her through the rest of the house, past the dining room, the living room that still held my collection of DVDs. We ended up on the back porch, where we watched the sun slowly setting over the lake. 

"Thank you for this." She said, laying her head on my shoulder. 

"No, thank you. I've always been afraid to come back here. Hell, I had Jared pack up my essentials after she cheated on me. But coming back with you, it scared all the figurative ghosts away, and now I feel like I can live here again, in peace."

"You didn't show me the master bedroom." She whispered. "Shall we rid this house of more ghosts before dinner?" She suggested, licking her lip as she waited for my reaction.

Without a word, I picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to the room that Danneel had ruined our marriage in. Setting her down, I looked at the bed, before shaking my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. It's not that I don't want to, but I think I need to burn the bed first."

She nodded, even though she seemed a little sad by my refusal. "But there's always the floor." I answered, pulling off the comforter and tossing it down before pulling her down with me.

__________________________________________

After we were both fully sated, I left her laying on the floor, covered in my favorite throw while I wore just my shorts as I went to get the food from the kitchen. Pleasantly surprised when I noticed that my favorite wines had been left behind in the wine storage, I pulled one out, along with a couple of wine glasses.

With my hands full, I walked back up the stairs, ready to see exactly what Gen had packed for us. I was stopped by the sound of someone opening the front door. Setting the items down quietly, I walked back down, peering around the wall, to see a familiar head of hair as the person locked the door behind them. "Danneel what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, watching as my ex wife turned to face me, a brilliant smile on her face.


	32. Your Choice

Your P.O.V.

Lethargic and sated. That's how you described how you felt right now. And completely happy, even though you were still lying on the floor of Jensen's master bedroom, and not on the bed. Understanding the reasoning behind Jensen's decision, you couldn't wait until you went shopping and found him a new bed. It seemed like he had fought a lot of inner demons today, and you had a feeling he would now be staying in his own house when he came back to Texas. And hopefully, you would be staying there with him.

A huge smile on your face, you waited for Jensen to return back to the room, your stomach rumbling at the thought. But when the minutes passed and he didn't return you started to grow worried. Wrapping the blanket around yourself, you walked out of the room, surprised when you heard voices down below. Thinking that maybe Jared had showed up, you were ready to go back in the room, when you heard the unfamiliar female voice. 

Your curiosity getting the better of you, your pale feet were quiet on the wooden stairs as you made your way down. Inching around the corner, you found Jensen talking to a beautiful woman. A woman you quickly realized was Danneel, Jensen's ex wife. Staying quiet, you listened in to their conversation.

"Dee, I've already asked you, what are you doing here? You gave up the house when we got divorced." Jensen was saying, annoyance evident in his voice. His shoulders were set straight, his feet wide apart, his stance portraying the fact that he was the rightful owner of this place. That he wasn't going to be taking any of her crap.

"I know I did." She said, and you watched as she walked closer to him, running her hands along his chest. It frustrated you when he didn't move away, when he let her hands rest on him. On his chest that you had just been running your hands against. "But when I heard you were back in Texas, I just had to come see you. You haven't been returning my calls."

She looked up then, towards the stairs and you reeled back, throwing your body lightly against the wall, trying to stay out of view. She must not have seen you, as you continued on. "I've missed you so much Jensen. Can't we please head upstairs, and...talk?"

Your heart racing, you thought carefully about her words. Jensen had never mentioned that Danneel had contacted him. That fact didn't bug you that much. It was the fact that Danneel was beautiful, so much more so than you, and Jensen had been in love with her first. How could you, a scroungy make up artist with an abusive ex, play the same field as her? With tears in your eyes, you made your way back up the stairs, planning on getting dressed and giving Jensen a chance to talk to his ex, without having to worry about you.

Slipping on your clothes, you surveyed his room, your gaze landing on the picture on the side of the bed. Picking it up, you sniffled at the beautiful picture of the two of them, staring at each other with the words I love you written on the wall between them. You could see the love in their eyes, and you didn't want to be the one to get in the way of that. With a sniffle, you held your shoes in your hands, and made your way down the other set of stairs, towards the back door. Slipping outside, you slid your shoes on, before finding your way to the gate. Letting the tears stream down, you began the slow treck back to Jared's house, exhaustion making your footsteps slow and heavy. 

Once you arrived, you quietly knocked on the door, grateful when it was Gen who opened the door. "Y/N!" She exclaimed, before taking in the tears staining your cheeks. "What is it? Is Jensen okay?"

"I think so. He was when I left him there." You whispered, as Gen pulled you in. Guiding you passed a curious Jared, she brought you into the dining room, before placing a small glass of whiskey in front of you.

"What happened? Things were so good between the two of you earlier today." Gen asked, her hands reaching forward, lacing with yours. Jared was leaning against the door frame, waiting to hear what was up with his friend.

"Things were going amazingly well." You started. "He showed me his place, we, uh, we had some fun. Then he went down to get the food, and when he didn't come back I went to check on him. I heard voices, and found him talking to a beautiful woman. I recognized Danneel immediately, and her and Jensen were getting pretty friendly. It made me realize I could never compete with a woman like her, so I left."

"So, you don't know if Jensen threw her out or not?" Jared asked from the door, sticking up for his friend and you didn't blame him.

Shaking your head, you peered up at Gen, wanting her to understand. "I wanted to get out of there, give them the chance to talk. I saw the pictures, I noticed how deeply in love they used to be. And I don't want to be the one in the middle of that. Who am I to try to take Jensen away from her? If he wants it, they deserve another chance, and I don't want to be the reason he says no."

"Y/N, Jensen is done with Danneel. He loves you." Gen tried explaining, but you were tired, and in your heart you knew you had done the right thing. You loved Jensen, and if this was how you were supposed to show that love, then a little heart break would be worth it.

"He might love me. But he loved her first. But now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted. I'm heading up to bed, then I can find a flight out first thing in the morning." Giving Gen a hug, you left the both of them standing there, watching you as you slowly climbed the stairs to your bedroom.

Seeing Jensen's clothes lying there, brought around another set of tears. Changing out of your jeans, you indulged yourself by grabbing one of his shirts, slipping it over your head, inhaling his unique scent. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you cuddled deep into bed, letting your tears lull you to sleep.


	33. Revelations

Jensen's P.O.V.

Mixed emotions raced through me as I stared at Danneel. Frustration, anger, and a little bit of sadness at what had been. "Danneel what are you are doing here?"

"This used to be my home too Jensen." She purred, her tone of voice annoying me. 

"Dee, you gave us this home when we got divorced. Now tell me, why are you here?" I asked, hoping I could get rid of her quickly and get back to Y/N upstairs. 

"I've missed you so much, and you haven't returned any of my calls. When I heard you were in Texas, I just had to come and see you." She said, raising her hand and placing it on my chest. Once upon a time her touch would have been wanted, sending a shiver through my body. But now, it did nothing for me. 

"Who told you that?" I asked, glancing behind me as I thought I heard something. Seeing nothing, I turned back to see a glorious smile on Danneel's face. As if she knew something I didn't.

"Just a mutual friend." She said mysteriously. "Now please Jensen. Can't we go somewhere a little more comfortable, and talk?" She purred, her hand running down my chest before I reached up and grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. 

"Dee, don't. I don't want it, and you'll just make things worse." I warned her, watching as her smile turned to a pout. 

"Jensen, you don't mean that." She said, trying to reach for me again, but I had enough. It made me realize that during all those missed calls, and text messages when I thought I might have feelings for her, I was just remembering what was. There was no way, especially with Y/N in my life, that I would welcome Danneel back. I was completely and utterly in love with Y/N, and Danneel was nothing but a bad memory for me.

"You know what, I do. Danneel there was a time I would have wanted this. To have you want to get back together with me. But not any longer. I've found someone, who means a lot to me. So I'm sorry Danneel, but I can't do this."

You watched as a multitude of emotions crossed her face. From disbelief and denial, to pure anger and hatred. "I've heard rumors that you've found someone to warm your bed. A make up artist at that." She taunted, her disdain of Y/N's job apparent in her tone. "I just figured you would have grown tired of a easy slut like her by now."

I could have taken her yelling at me, calling me all sorts of names. But when she decided to pick on Y/N, calling her names, that's when I felt my blood start boiling. I took a step forward, my finger out, poking Danneel in the chest as I made my point. "Don't you ever talk about Y/N like that. I might have been amiable when we divorced. Hell, I didn't even fight when I found out you were fucking our best friend. But I will not stand by and let you talk about Y/N like that. Do you understand me?"

I had never used that tone of voice before, and I knew my face was hard and unyielding. But I didn't care. Y/N had already gone through so much, she didn't need to be talked about like this. Danneel saw how angry she made me, and I watched as her face turned pale and she nodded quickly. "Jensen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things. I just...it's just I feel horrible for messing up our relationship. And now, seeing you happy with Y/N, it just makes me realize how much I screwed things up." 

I relaxed, a little bit. "Yeah, you screwed a lot of things up. But you know what? I can't be mad at you. Because of your wandering ways, I met Y/N, and she's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Jensen, do you think that maybe we can work things out, and at least be friends?" She whispered, broken and sad.

"I don't know Dee. You fucked up, bad. I will have to think about it." I said tiredly, wanting nothing more than to head up and wrap my arms around Y/N. Which made me realize how long I had been away, and how loud the two of us were being. I was surprised she hadn't come down the stairs yet to see what was going on.

"We can start slow." She pleaded. "Maybe with me telling you Y/N ran out the back door, about ten minutes ago, crying."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I yelled, hoping she had just gone back to Jared's. Hoping that she wasn't thinking I was leaving her for Danneel, even though with her track record with men I couldn't blame her. 

"Because I was trying to get you back!" She yelled back at me. "I didn't realize how much she actually meant to you. But now I do, I can see the love in your eyes when you talk about her. And your eyes never sparkled like that when you were with me." She ended sadly.

"I've got to go. She's probably making arrangements to head back to Vancouver, or to kill me, I'm not sure which. But I need to go explain things!" I yelled, grabbing my coat and moving past her to open the door. "There's food up in the main room, your welcome to stay here, I guess."

"Thanks. And Jensen?" She said, making me pause. "If you need help, I can come talk to her, let her know that everything's truly over between us."

Taking a step back in, I gave Dee a quick peck on the cheek, grateful in a way this talk had happened. Even if Y/N was feeling hurt right now, at least it settled things between Dee and I. Striding out into the still warm night air, I ran back to Jared's house, needing to see Y/N immediately. 

The door was unlocked when I arrived, and I slipped in, knowing it was late and not wanting to wake the kids up. Most of the lights were off, and I quietly walked down the hallway, when a voice stopped me. "There you are. Weren't sure if you would come back, or if you would spend the night with Danneel." Jared said softly from his shadowy spot on the couch. Letting my eyes adjust, I saw him sitting there, a glass of whiskey in his hands. 

"May I?" I asked, pointing to the decanter. Helping myself to a nice shot, I turned my attention back to my friend. "How is she?"

"Who? Y/N or Danneel. Because I know Y/N is heart broken, but Danneel, you would have to tell me about her." Jared accused me, coming to Y/N's rescue.

With a sigh I sat down next to my best friend, taking another healthy sip of whiskey. "Jared, I can explain. Someone told Dee I was there, and she showed up, wanting to rekindle things."

"Yeah, I figured she'd try, because you kept leading her on with your texts." Jared answered back, his tone cool and distant.

"We talked, and I let her know, and not gently either, that I don't want to get back together. That I love Y/N, deeply, and I feel nothing towards Dee anymore." I explained.

"Who the hell would have told Danneel that you were back in town?" Jared hummed. "Wait, I know who! That bastard is back in town. That's why Danneel's probably here! She's still sleeping with him!"

"Of course she is. Probably just hates that I've found happiness." I grumbled, but still, I wasn't too angry with her. That part of my life with her was over, and I wasn't going to worry about it anymore. "But I don't care about that. I care about making sure Y/N knows how much I love her, and that I would never choose Dee over her."


	34. Admissions

Your P.O.V.

Thoughts kept running through your mind, making sleep difficult. Soon the bed covers were a tangled mess, wrapped around your legs and you threw them off with a grunt. Seeing the clock on the nightstand reading 1:30, your heart plummeted when you found Jensen had not returned. Your phone's screen was empty, lacking the texts you had wished to see. Hot tears slid down your cheeks as you collapsed against your pillow, your heartache threatening to tear you apart. 

A part of you wanted to rush back to his house, and fight for him. You weren't one to back down easily, at least until Brad had come and broken your soul, leaving behind an anxious and self deprecating shell of the former person you had been. The other part, the one that seemed to be winning, wanted nothing more than to pack your bags and run away. Maybe not back to Vancouver, not at first. It wasn't that you didn't love your job, and you were aching to get back to it. But the threat of Brad still loomed over that beautiful town, and you knew Jensen would soon be heading back too. 

Deciding to spend a couple of days with your friend in Seattle, you began the tedious task of packing all of your new items. It pained you to leave behind your new friend, Gen, but you planned on apologizing later on. Haphazardly tossing in items, you quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt before throwing your bag over your shoulder. Quietly shutting the door behind you, you stepped down the stairs, trying not to wake up the household.

The bottom floor was dark, and you felt along the wall, trying to make your way to the front door with the plan to call a Taxi as soon as you made it to the front of the subdivision. Passing through the kitchen, you walked past the living room, not seeing the person sitting in the dark in the corner.

"So, you're leaving then. No trying to talk with me first?" Jensen's voice scared you, and you dropped your bag on your foot in surprise.

"Jensen!" You exclaimed, part of you elated that he was here, and not with his ex wife.

Suddenly you were blinded by light as he leaned over, turning the light switch on. As your eyes became adjusted to the new found brightness, you noticed him sitting in a leather arm chair, a glass of whiskey hanging from his hand. 

"When I woke up and you hadn't made it to bed yet, I figured you had made your decision." You stated quietly, as he stood up and came forward.

"I didn't want to wake you." He answered. "I came up, and you were tossing and turning, and I knew if I climbed in, it would wake you up. And you still needed your sleep, you're recuperating."

"I would have rather had you wake me." You responded. "Anything to let me know that you hadn't chosen her over me."

Sitting the cup down, he reached for you before deciding against it. "I really wish you wouldn't have run. If you hadn't, you would have seen me telling Dee that I don't want to even consider reopening a life with her. That I have you, and I'm happier than I've ever been."

Hearing those words had your knees weak in relief, and you rushed forward, crushing yourself to his chest. "I'm so sorry Jensen. I just overheard, and it made me wonder how I could even compete with a woman like Danneel. She's so beautiful, and she had your heart first. And the only thought running through my mind as I left was the fact that I didn't want to get in the way of that. I only want you happy Jensen, and if it had meant getting back with Danneel, then so be it."

His arms found their way around you, holding you tight to him, both of you staying that way, basking in each's others comforting embrace. You could barely smell the whiskey on him, as it mixed with his unique smell, creating something even more intoxicating, and you felt like you could drown in it forever. "Y/N, talking with Danneel tonight, or yesterday I guess, made me realize something very important."

"What's that?" You mumbled against his chest, not wanting to give up your spot to look at him just yet. You just hoped that whatever he had to say didn't hurt you.

"That what Dee and I had never even came close to what I have with you. Which amazes me because we haven't known each other that long, but I've already come to care for you more than I ever did Danneel." He admitted, squeezing you tight.

"Please be sure." You whispered, hating yourself that you had to do this. "Because I don't want you wondering in the back of your mind if you made the right choice. That you should have tried to work things out with her."

He let go of you then, and you looked up to his face in shock. Grabbing your hand, he walked backwards, sinking down in the arm chair before pulling you down so you were sitting on his lap. "I am sure. If you had asked me a week or two ago, I wouldn't have been. But tonight, after talking to her, it made me realize I don't miss my life with her at all. She's still the lying, cheating woman that I left, and I don't want any part with that. I want to be with you, I promise."

Tucking your head under his chin, you felt much better at his words. But there was still a part of you, a part that had been broken down by Brad that made you ask, "Even though I'm broken, and I come with so much baggage?"

His hand that was on your shoulder squeezed tight before relaxing. "Y/N, is that what you think of yourself? That your broken?"

With tears in your eyes, you slightly nodded, but he felt the movement. "I thought I had moved past that. By moving to Vancouver and starting my new job. Even meeting you. I felt like I was healing, becoming the person I used to be. I was happy, and I was falling in love. With you, and the city. Even my new friends. But then Brad came back, and all those feelings and emotions came back too. He hadn't just broken my body, he had made sure to break my soul too, and it's hard to get past that."

Jensen's body underneath yours was tight with frustration and anger, his hand fisted at his side. "I can't wait until that bastard gets what he deserves. Because you are not broken. You are a beautiful, amazing women, who deserves the world. I will work so hard to make you see that. Whatever he told you, made you believe, it is not true. It is the farthest thing from the truth. And know this, I love you, baggage and all."


	35. The Sun's Warmth

It was the squealing of little children that woke you the next morning. With a groan, you went to move your pillow over your head when your hand came into contact with a warm and naked chest. Lifting your head up, you found that you were using Jensen's chest as your pillow, your legs tangled with his as his arm wrapped protectively around your waist.

Glancing at the clock, you saw it was past nine in the morning. It didn't surprise you. Both of you had stayed up late, talking about nothing and everything, enjoying each other's company, feeling somewhat free of the past. Jensen seemed more light hearted, carefree then he had before, and you were coming to realize how important his talk with Danneel had been.

Stretching slight, you contemplated falling asleep once again, but the hand tightening on your shirt had you glancing back up, into a pair of mossy eyes that were still fuzzy with sleep. "Morning." Jensen muttered, his voice even deeper and hoarse in the morning. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine." You answered, tilting your head up as he leaned down, pressing your lips to his. 

"I'm surprised Jared hasn't seen his kids up to wake us up yet." He grumbled, before raising his arms above his head, stretching.

Rolling over on your back, you did the same, even though you felt wonderful. Your bruises were gone, your body no longer sore, and your heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. "He probably had a feeling we didn't get that much sleep last night." 

"I wish it had been for different reasons." Jensen admitted, his hand reaching down and grasping yours. "Like making love all night long."

Before you could answer him, your bedroom door shook with the force of someone pounding on it. "Hey you two sleepyheads, wake up!! I promised the kids a ride in the boat today, but I told them only if you two go along too!"

"A boat ride?" You asked, excited. You had never been on a boat before. 

"Jared is very proud of his boat." Jensen explained. "Loves showing it off to everyone who comes and visits. We're coming!"

Sliding out of bed, you changed into your swimsuit along with some shorts and a tank top. Braiding your hair, you were ready the same time Jensen had pulled on some swim trunks and a white tank top. Holding his hand out, he guided you out of your room, and down into the kitchen where Gen was busy cleaning up the mess from breakfast.

"Hope you guys slept well." She said, looking between the two of you carefully, trying to figure out what happened.

"We did, thank you." You answered, helping yourself to some cereal. Jensen grabbed a muffin before heading outside where Jared was playing with his sons. As soon as he was out of hearing, Gen turned to you. 

"Spill. You two are like love birds like this morning, but last night you were ready to bolt." Gen exclaimed, handing you a cup of coffee.

"I decided last night that I was going to leave. Head to Seattle, give myself some time to think. But last night, when I was leaving, Jensen was here. We talked, he explained things, and I think we're better off because of it."

"I was really hoping that would happen. You two are great together. Better than Jensen and Danneel ever were. You two need to be together. And in a selfish way, I'm glad you. I really didn't want to lose you as a friend." She said, squeezing your hand.

As you went to answer her, her two sons came running up to you, jumping up and down. "Are you ready now?" Tom asked, his excitement making it hard for him to stand still.

"Yes I am." You chuckled, rinsing out your cereal bowl before moving to follow them. "Gen, are you coming?"

"Of course." She answered, coming around the corner and following you. Heading out into the warm weather you saw Jensen and Jared down at the boat dock, getting the boat ready for it's trip. As the boys rushed to their father, you and Gen walked behind. 

"I think yesterday actually made things better between us. I mean, it wasn't bad, but things were so stressed. With Brad, and Dee, and my injuries. We never really had much chance for a real relationship. So now, I hope that since Danneel is no longer in the picture, we can start fresh."

"I hope so too. But there's still the threat of Brad. Won't that make things difficult?" She asked, bringing up the topic you were so trying to forget about.

"I don't want to think about Brad. Hopefully during my time away he's forgotten all about me, and has moved on." You said, even though you knew the words weren't true.

"Are you guys coming?" Jared yelled out, standing on the boat. His two sons were already on board, both wearing their life jackets. Jensen was standing off to the side, waiting for you, a soft smile on his face. 

Gen climbed on first, her husband pulling her onto the boat. Jensen grasped your hand, helping you onto the boat, before climbing on himself. As soon as everyone was situated, Jared steered the boat into the main part of the lake, full of other boats and water skiers. 

Leaning back on your seat, you tilted your head up, letting the sun soak into your skin. It felt amazing, and you could have fallen asleep. "Don't you go sleeping on me." Jensen whispered, and you opened your eyes and smiled up at him.

"It just feels so good. The sun, the water down below. It's amazing!" You said, as Gen sighed contentedly next to you.

You watched her, seeing the way her eyes sparkled brightly, her cheeks glowing extra bright. Your thoughts were confirmed when she placed a hand gently on her belly. When Jensen moved up to the front of the boat, leaving you and Gen with the kids, you leaned over. "How far along are you?"

She looked at you in shock. "You could tell? Jared and I haven't known too long, and we were waiting to tell you guys. But we're only about 6 weeks along."

"Congratulations." You said, pulling her in for a hug. "You just looked so happy, so radiant. I knew it had to be something like that."

"I only hope you'll be able to feel the same joy I'm feeling right now soon." She said, squeezing your hand before the two of you leaned back, enjoying the sun's rays and the wonderful company on the small boat. It was the perfect day to forget there was something horrible probably waiting for you at home.


	36. Back Home

Giving Gen one more hug, you pulled back, amazed to find tears clouding your vision at the thought of leaving your new friend behind. During the short time you had been a guest in their house you had become close friends, and you weren't ready to leave her yet. Gen had been there when you had needed a shoulder, giving you smart advice you wouldn't have gotten anywhere else.

"Y/N, it's time to go." Jensen said from beside me, his hand slippingover mine, gently squeezing. 

"The boys and I will be up in about a month. And you're more than welcome to come down here again. Anytime. A room will always be made up for you." Gen promised, her hand on the stroller where her two boys were sitting. Jared was standing behind her, one hand on her shoulder as he leaned down to kiss his wife goodbye. Giving them their privacy, you turned to Jensen. He pulled you into his side, throwing both of your bags over his other shoulder. 

"He'll catch up." Jensen said, and the two of you started walking. Within seconds Jared was behind you, his long legs eating up the ground.

Soon the three of you were seated in the plane, ready to head back to Vancouver. It made you nervous, heading back, but you were excited to get back to work. The studio had promised to enforce security, and everyone knew what Brad looked like. There was also someone who would walk you to and from your car daily, making sure you made it safe. 

So your work was all figured out, and you were happy about that. However, it was your living arrangements that still had you unsure. Your relationship with Jensen was as solid as it had ever been, thanks to your late night talk, but he had never mentioned anything about moving in with him. You could always as Jared, but you didn't want to impose on him anymore than necessary. Cliff had promised to have your apartment cleaned by the time you came back, and you knew you should just go back there. The locks would be changed, and the security had been updated. That would be the easiest thing to do, but you still felt nervous about going back to that apartment, with all of it's horrible memories.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jensen asked you, noticing your distress. Sitting in first class, Jared was a row above you, leaving you and Jensen side by side. 

"Just a little nervous, I guess." You hedged, not wanting to bring up the whole idea of moving in together. He had just picked you over his ex, you didn't want to accidentally push him away by bringing up something he wasn't ready for.

"Don't be. Everything's been taken care of, Brad won't be able to get close to you. I promise you that." He asured you.

"I know. It's just habit I guess. He's messed with my life so much it's hard to realize that I have you now. That you won't let anything happen to me."

Leaning over to you, he pressed his lips gently to yours, his thumb rubbing your cheek softly. "Damn right I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to work hard to make you realize how amazing you are, how everything he told you was a lie."

"I won't let anything happen to you either!" Jared blurted out, his head sticking over the back of the chair, a goofy smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I know it was a tender moment, sickeningly sweet, but I couldn't help myself."

Laughing, you were grateful for Jared lightening up the mood, even though your concern hadn't been addressed. Sighing, you laid your head on Jensen's shoulder, falling asleep for the rest of the ride.

"Y/N, we're here." Jensen said quietly, and you woke up yawning, your neck a little stiff from sleeping against Jensen's shoulder. Standing up, you let Jensen grab both of your bags as you followed Jared out of the plane and into the airport. As the three of you walked down the hallway, you saw people waiting at the end, pictures and items in their hands. As soon as they same Jensen and Jared their faces lit up, and they started pulling out markers.

"Everytime." Jensen muttered, but you could tell he wasn't too mad about it. Jensen seemed to geniunely like his fans. Standing at the back, you waited patiently as they signed pictures of themselves, talking to each fan. It was about ten minutes later he came back, picking up the bags he had left by you. "Sorry about that."

"It was nice. Seeing you with fans." You argued, not wanting him to apologize for doing something like that. Something that was important to those people back there.

"We have a convention coming up next week. You should come with me." He suggested, making your heart skip a beat.

"I would like that, a lot." You agreed, as you saw Cliff standing by the door, another person standing next to him. She seemed to be around thirty, her blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, her facial expression brisk and stern. Jensen glanced down at you before pulling you up to Cliff.

"Hey Cliff." Jensen greeted. "This must be Pam."

Raising an eyebrow, you waited to be introduced. Jensen turned to you, a little bit of a nervous expression on his face. "Pam is going to be your bodyguard. Around the clock."

"What?" You asked, not believeing your ears. No one had talked about hiring you a bodyguard. "But Jensen, we don't know if Brad's even around anymore. This could be just a waste of money, no offense to you Pam."

She nodded slightly, standing still and straight.

Jensen grabbed your hands, making you look up at him. "Y/N, please do this. For me. And for both of our piece of mind."

"On a trial period." You insisted. You weren't an actress. You weren't famous, you didn't want to have someone following you around at all times. It didn't seem right.

"Fine, a trial to start with." He conceded.

"Y/N, Pam is a friend of mine. She is very well qualified, and I think you will come to like her." Cliff explained as the five of you made your way to the Suburban waiting. Taking the bags, Cliff threw them in the back while you climbed in the middle, squished between Jensen and Jared. 

"Shall I drop Jared off first, then take the two of you home?" Cliff asked once he was in the front seat.

"That sounds great." Jensen agreed as Cliff headed down the highway, towards Jared's house. You knew now was the time to speak up, to see exactly where they were planning on dropping you off. But the words got lodged in your throat, and you decided to wait and see.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Smut. Please be kind, I've never really written it before!

After giving Jared a huge hug, you sat quietly in the car, watching as the road sped past, waiting to see what would happen, what Jensen would say. With the car radio playing softly, Cliff and your new bodyguard Pam were talking amongst themselves, leaving you and Jensen alone.

"Y/N, I know this must be hard." Jensen started. "After all, you haven't really been back home since...you know, the..um." He stumbled across his words.

"It is a little nerve wracking." You agreed, waiting to see where he was going with this. 

"I was wondering, and you don't have to say yes. But if you just wanted to move in with me. It doesn't have to be permanent, and you don't have to say no, but just consider it. I would feel better if you would say yes, just so I know you're safe at night."

"Is that the only reason? Because you want to know I'm safe at night?" You asked, looking down at yours hands, hating that you had to be this timid, unsure shell of yourself. 

You watched as he reached over, grabbing your hand in his, squeezing tight. "Y/N, you know that is not true. I want you with me, not just because of the safety it brings. But also because I love you, and I want you next to me as much as possible."

You couldn't help the huge smile that crossed your face and you turned to face Jensen. "I was hoping you would say that. Not just because I'm terrified of going back to my room, spending the nights alone, but because I didn't want to be apart from you."

By this time Cliff was pulling up in front of the apartment building. Pam climbed out, grabbing your bags for you. "I hope you don't mind, but I've told Pam that she could stay in your apartment since you won't be needing it anymore." Cliff told you, your mouth dropping in shock. "That is right, isn't it? Jensen texted me, told me you would be moving in with him. I've even moved some of your items into his apartment."

Glancing between Cliff and Jensen, you watched as Jensen gave you a sheepish smile. "I was already planning this, hoping you would say yes. Betting on you that you would say yes. So much had happened in that apartment, and after our talk that one night, I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." You said, following up to the elevator, Pam silent behind you. One it opened on your floor, you stepped into the hallway, walking down to your old apartment. 

"Cliff has already given me a key, I hope you don't mind." Pam told you quietly. "I will have my phone on, at all times. Press one on your phone, it will dial directly to me."

"Yeah, I might have messed with your phone too." Jensen told you, as Pam opened up the door. You could see inside, that everything was cleaned and as good as new. It still didn't matter, that apartment would always be stained in red for you. Shuddering, you stared inside, remembering the horror that had happened there, the pain you had to go through, and the death that would have happened if Jensen hadn't of been there for you.

Placing his hand gently on your lower back, Jensen thanked Pam before pushing you down the hall, towards his door. With one hand still comforting you, he opened the door, ushering you inside his apartment. It was as large as the one you had rented, but where it had been completely white and modern, this one was warm and inviting. The walls were painted in neutral colors, with brown leather furniture. A large TV hung on one wall, a fireplace underneath. His kitchen was clean, with marbled counter tops and richly wooden stained cupboards. Taking your bags, he tossed them through one door, before ushering you inside. It was his bed room, a room large and inviting. A king sized bed sat in the middle, with a dark green comforter. A chair sat off to one side, a flannel thrown over and forgotten, boots tossed in front of the double doors leading to his closet. You could see his bathroom through another open door, with it's large bathtub and shower. You immediately felt at home, relaxed and comfortable. 

"I love your place." You told him, as he came up behind you, rubbing the tension from your shoulders.

"I'm glad. Maybe we can think later about getting away from the city. Finding a house closer to Jared's. That would be nice." He muttered, his lips running along your neck, pressing against the sensitive spot there, making you tilt your neck and close your eyes.

"I loved Jared's house." You answered, trying to remember what you were even talking about. It was hard, with Jensen's plump lips moving softly along your neck, his hands settling on your hips. 

"Then we will find a house like his." He promised you. "Maybe even become neighbors. Get out of the city, away from the hustle and bustle."

"You have your house in Austin." You reminded him as his hands moved from your hips, up and under your shirt, skimming the skin there, not rushing, just lightly running his hands up and down, never quite reaching your breasts. Arching your back you waited for more, needed more.

With his hands still under your shirt, he turned you, until your chest was pressed up against his, his hands running along your back. Moving his lips from your neck, he connected with your mouth, nibbling on your lip slightly before you felt his tongue running across, smoothing the love bite. 

His hands continued to move, out from under your shirt, cupping your butt and pulling you even closer to him so you could feeling the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. Slowly he started to move, walking you backwards until your legs connected with the bed and you fell backwards, landing on the soft mattress.

Staring down at you, Jensen's eyes were dark and hooded, as he reached down, helping you remove your shoes. Sitting up, you let him help you with your shirt, pulling it off and discarding it on the floor. His eyes raked over you, before you slowly reached backwards, undoing your bra, tossing it so it joined with your shirt. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, before climbing on the bed, pushing you until you were laying down. With his hand running circles over your skin his lips soughts yours again, his hand moving up until it was gently cupping your breast. Arching into his touch, you moaned into his mouth, needing him to move, to do more.

His lips traveled down your neck, peppering kisses as he went before taking your nipple between his teeth, tugging gently. As his mouthed worked over one nipple, his other hand slipped down, popping the button to your jeans. Lifting your hips, you helped him slip off your jeans and underwear, leaving you bare in front of him. He was still fully dressed, and you pulled his head up for another kiss. "This isn't fair. I'm naked, and you're fully clothed."

Laughing, he sat up, pulling off his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. "Is that better?"

Nodding, you laid back down, his mouth once again moving towards your breasts, giving the other one as much attention. His hand slid down, almost tickling you as softly as he was moving, before he was cupping you, pressing down where you felt the most heat. Rubbing his fingers up and down, he pressed down on your clit, making you moan. "Jensen." You breathed out, wanting to ask for more, too shy to say the words. 

Leaning up, he gave you a smile, before moving down your body, giving your stomach butterfly kisses as he went. Laying there, you writhed as his head ducked down between your legs, his mouth breathing against the most private part of your body. Clenching your hands in the sheets, you couldn't help but let out another moan as he mouthed against your, his tongue swiping out, nudging the sensitive skin before gently sliding inside. Breathing his name over and over, you writhed in the sheets, his hand coming up and pinning you still as his tongue moved in and out of you. A burning pressure filled you, your entire body tensing as tight as a spring before you felt yourself falling, like a thousand snowflakes. 

Jensen stayed down there, his tongue moving in and out as he worked you through your orgasm, before he slid off, chucking off his jeans and boxers. Slipping on a condom, he gently crawled over you, his lips connected with yours as he pressed against your entrance. Wrapping your arms around him, sliding your hands down until they cupped his firm ass, you pulled, pressing him into you, groaning as he became fully seated inside you. "Move, please." You begged, and he complied. Kneading your breasts, he kept his mouth pressed to yours, as he set up a gentle pace, his movements strong and sure. As he leaned down and took your nipple into his mouth, you felt another wave of pleasure building up, ready to spill over at any moment. Realizing that you were close, Jensen sped up his movements, his hips moving seamlessly as his skin slapped against yours, the sound spurring him on. "Jensen, please." You begged, your nails digging into his skin, driving him in deeper. With a hoarse cry, he shuddered, his body falling over yours as he reached completetion. Both sated and exhausted, you closed your eyes, hating when he rolled off of you. Slipping out of the condom, he reached down, pulling the blankets over the two of you, pulling you into his arms where the two of you quickly fell asleep.


	38. Back to Work

Waking up in Jensen's arms was probably the best thing in the world, you thought to yourself as the alarm clock woke you up out of a sound sleep. Now only if you could stay there instead of getting up for work that morning.

"Morning already?" Jensen muttered, his arm releasing you as he stretched up above his head, his chest rippling with the motion. "I wish we were still on Vacation in Texas, where I could hold you in my arms all morning long if I wished."

"I do too. But it's been so long since I've been back to work, I'm actually kind of looking forward to. A little scared I will have forgotten how to make you look handsome and bloody." You teased, as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Staring at his broad shoulders, you leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to a freckle on the back of one.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome right now?" He teased back, but still he stood up to make his way into the bathroom. Before moving to follow him, you checked your phone, smiling at the happy text that Jeannie sent you. After replying back to Pam's brisk tweet, you stood up, joining Jensen in the shower.

________________________________________________

A short time later, much shorter than you would have liked, you were following Pam down to the Suburban parked in the loading zone, where Cliff was waiting for you. Pam climbed in the front, and you joined Jensen in the back seat. As Cliff handled the busy interstate, you drummbed your fingers against your jean clad thighs, nervously staring out the window.

"Y/N, everything will be fine." Jensen said quietly. "We will go to work, get back in the swing of things. Then this weekend, you and I, along with that goofball Jared will head down to Houston for the Convention this weekend. We will head down Saturday, goofing off before the concert. I know you will love it." He assured you.

"I know. It's just I haven't been back since..." You admitted. "I'm not sure how everyone is going to treat me. I don't want them walking on egg shells around me."

"The crew is awesome. They will welcome you back with open arms." He told you as Cliff pulled into his mornal parking spot. Climbing out, you kissed Jensen on the cheek before making the short trek to your trailer. Opening the door, you saw Jeannie had arrived before you, and she was busy moving things around in her side of the trailer.

"Y/N! There you are sweetie!" She exclaimed, rushing forward and enveloping you in a hug. "I've missed that sweet smile of yours so much!"

Looking around her, you saw your side of the trailer was covered with balloons and flowers. "What's all this?" You asked, as she stepped back.

"The crews missed you. You've made quite the impression the short amount of time you've been here. When they heard you were coming back they wanted to do something special. So they did this, and are going to have a special get together after work. The crew, the cast, some drinks and food."

"They didn't need to do that." You answered, smeeling a sweet boquet before the door opened and Misha walked inside.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked, giving you a big hug. Setting down in your chair, he leaned back, letting you get back to work. "I heard you're coming to the convention this weekend."

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited." Yousaid as you applied a fake cut to the corner of his mouth. "I've heard these conventions are a one of a kind, and I'm excited to finally see them in person."

"You can't imagine." He agreed, as you finished up his makeup. Soon Jared and Jensen came in, your morning growing hectic. It felt nice to be back in the swing of things, doing what you loved, and working with people you respected. 

Sitting down for lunch in the catering tent, you noticed Pam sitting a table down from you, munching on a carrot as she unobtrusively watched you. "Who's that?" Jeannie asked, noticing her for the first time.

"That's my bodyguard." You explained. "After everything that happened, Jensen decided it was for the best. I'm still getting used to the idea of having her around, but I guess if it makes Jensen happy."

"Have you heard anything more about Brad?" Jeannie asked you, just as Jensen came into the tent, looking for you.

"No. It's like he's vanished." You answered just as Jensen leaned down and kissed your cheek. 

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Jeannie winked, before taking off, back to your trailer to no doubt clean up for the day.

"How's your day going?" You asked Jensen as he sat down. He was still in costume, dressed as his character Dean, and you had to admit it made him look extremely masculine and handsome.

He shrugged, just as Jared joined the two of you. "Okay, I guess. Dean's getting beat up by a monster, and it's taking it's toll on me."

Reaching up, you rubbed his shoulder. "Well, as soon as we get home, I'll give you a massage. How about that?"

"That sounds amazing." He agreed, before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"So Jared, are you going to this little get together tonight?" You asked, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jensen asked you, his brows furrowing in concern.

You shrugged. "Maybe not. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding."

Just then a PA came into the tent, looking for Jared and Jensen. "You're needed back on set."

Jensen stood up, looking down at you. "Will you be okay the rest of the day? I know you don't really have anything going on the rest of the day."

"Yeah, I'm just going to reorganize my trailer, maybe take a nap in yours." You answered, before he was dragged away by Jared. Standing up, you sighed when Pam stood up, moving to walk behind you.

"You could always walk with me." You insisted, but she shook her head. 

"No, I'd rather walk behind, keep my eyes and ears open."

__________________________________________

After an uneventful afternoon, you made your way to Jensen's trailer, surprised when he had beaten you there. Sitting down at the couch, he looked up at you in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" You asked, taking off your coat.

"Well, this is my trailer." He teased, as you laid down next to him, placing your head in his lap.

"I thought you would still be filming." You muttered, closing your eyes as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

"Nah. Jared has a couple more scenes, but I'm done for the day. I was actually getting ready to get you, head to the bar for the get together."

Yawning, you sat up. "As long as we don't have to be there too long. I"m beat." 

Walking out, you saw Misha waiting for the two of you. "Where's Cliff?" 

"He's staying behind with Jared." Jensen explained, as the two of you climbed into Misha's simple car. Pam was nowhere to be seen. "I've given Pam the night off. Figured there would be enough people around, and Cliff will be there too. Should be safe." 

You were actually glad that Pam had gone home. Her brisk attitude and no nonsense was a little offsetting. 

"Alright, let's go!" You said, ready to go out and relax with some friends.


	39. Party

Arriving at the bar, you weren't surprised to see many people had already shown up. People you talked to on a daily basis, or even those you seldom saw, but worked on the set of Supernatural. A back room in the bar had been rented, and food and drinks were scattered on tables on the far wall. Music from the bar could be heard through the open door, creating a festive but relaxed atmosphere.

With your arm in Jensen's, you walked into the room to the cheers of everyone inside. One by one they came forward, hugging you and letting you know how much they enjoyed having you back on set. Jensen stayed by your side, a possessive hand on your waist as his eyes scanned the crowd. 

Soon, everyone had gone back to their drinking, and Jared pulled you and Jensen over to the side. "This is great! We should have get together's like this more often." He announced loudly, and you took in the half empty glass of whiskey in his hand.

"How much have you already had to drink?" You teased him, just as Jensen handed you a beer. 

"Not enough." He answered, before Misha came to join your small group.

"There she is. We're so glad you're back." He said, giving you a hug. "While you were recuperating, the substitute make up artist had us looking like clowns."

"I bet you made a really good clown." You replied, earning a hearty chuckle from Jensen. Just then one of your favorite songs came on the jukebox from the other room, and you grabbed Jensen's hand. "Can we dance? Please?"

Nodding, he let you drag him out on the empty part of the room where a couple of other crew members had already started dancing. Letting yourself go in the music, you felt Jensen's hands on your hips as he swayed along with you. Moving to the beat, you glanced up, smiling at Jensen's face when you noticed someone staring into the room from the main bar area. The lighting was dark, and it was hard to make out any features, but the familiar profile had your face paling. 

"Y/N?"Jensen asked, noticing your pale face and how you had stopped moving to the beat. "What's wrong?"

Looking past his concerned face, you no longer saw the person who had bugged you. Taking a deep breath, you tried to reassure Jensen. "Maybe feeling a little light headed, that's all. Think I'm going to go use the bathroom."

He didn't seem entirely convinced, but he still let you go. "Take Jeannie with you." He ordered, Jeannie dancing by your side. Nodding to her, she went with you. Walking beside her, you made your way to the bathroom, checking every single face you passed, wondering if you had imagined it.

Jensen's POV

I watched as Jeannie walked with Y/N out of the room, and down the hallway. I couldn't quite shake the feeling that something had happened to upset Y/N. Something she wasn't willing to talk about. I had watched the pupils of her eyes widen, her face growing pale as her entire body tensed. She wouldn't have acted that way if she had just been light headed.

"Hey, where's Y/N?" Jared asked, coming to stand by me, as I stared out at the bar with a concerned expression.

"She went to the bathroom. But Jar, she seemed upset but wouldn't tell me why. It was like she had seen a ghost." I explained to him, both of our minds moving to the next logical step.

"You don't think..." He started, but he didn't have to finish it. I knew exactly what he meant.

"It would be pretty brazen of him to show up like this. But I wouldn't put it past him." I replied. "Fancy going for a walk?"

Jared and I quickly left the room, slowly walking through the bar, keeping our eyes open for the man. Checking out each person, making sure he wasn't hiding behind an upturned collar or a pulled down hat. By the time we had made the entire rounds, we still hadn't found him. "Maybe it wasn't him." Jared suggested, but I still wanted to make sure.

Knowing Y/N was still in the bathroom, I went down the hallway, past the long line waiting to use it, towards the back exist. As I walked down the crowded hallway, I saw the back door swing shut, and I quickened my steps, opening the door with Jared right behind me. Stepping out into the cool night air, I saw a darkened figure running down the alley, stopping when he was bathed in shadows.

"She will never be yours." He yelled, his voice unmistakable before he turned, and I knew I would never be able to catch him. Cursing under my breath, I went back inside, just as Y/N came out of the bathroom, seeming a little more relaxed. That is, until she noticed the scowl on my face, and the tenseness in my shoulders.

"Y/N, why did you turn pale back there?" I asked her, wanting to confirm that she had seen him too. Pulling her tight to my side, I let her know I wasn't upset with her, just concerned.

"I thought I saw him. But what would Brad be doing here? He hasn't bugged us for so long." She said, her voice not able to hide the fear behind it.

"Y/N, I don't want to make you upset, but that was him. Jared and I chased him out the back door, into the alley. But he got away." I admitted, feeling her body subtly shaking at the news. "Why don't we go home, I'll call Cliff and the police. We can go from there."

"No." She answered, surprising me. "He's probably long gone by now, or waiting for us to leave her. Everybody put so much effort into this party, I don't want to disappoint them by leaving early."

Pressing my lips to her forehead, I considered my options. I could force her to leave, taking her home. Or I could let her stay, where there were plenty of people who would protect her without a hesitation. "Fine. But I'm still going to talk to Cliff. He can get a hold of the police, and they can work their asses off on trying to find the guy."

She let me lead her back into the party, that was in full swing. Smiling and talking to people, even dancing with me, she put on a very good show. But I knew her well, and could read her like an open book. And while she might seem okay on the outside, I could tell that Brad showing up tonight had rattled her immensely.


	40. Thorns

The morning after the get together, you found yourself cuddling deeper into the bed, refusing to move. Last night's party had been great, but now your head was pounding and your throat was parched. On top of that, you couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Brad seemed to be back, and knew exactly where to find you. Put all of those things together, and you wanted to throw the blanket over your head and stay in bed forever.

Feeling the bed dip down, Jensen's hand brushed your tangled hair back from your face. "I know you're awake. Come on sweetie, get up. We've got a busy day ahead of us." He pleaded, and you opened one eye to look up at him.

"Do I have to? Why don't you get into bed with me, and we can spend the day in bed, relaxing." You suggested, pulling the blanket back up.

"Nope. That's not going to happen. You're going to get up, head into work for the short amount of time we're needed there. Then as soon as we can, we're flying out, heading to a convention, which I think you will actually love. Now get that amazing ass out of bed, or we're going to be late." He ordered, lightly swatting it before he left the room. You could hear him puttering around the kitchen, and with a sigh, you sat up.

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you went about your business like a zombie, your eyes half closed as you swayed under the hot water. Slipping on a tank top, you grabbed the first flannel that came to hand, not even realizing it was Jensen's. With a pair of slim jeans and your normal pair of canvas shoes, you braided your hair before making your way into the kitchen. 

Jensen was sitting at the counter, a cup of coffee forgotten beside him as he skimmed the morning newspaper. Hearing your footsteps, he placed it down in front of him, a huge smile on his face. "She moves!" He teased, before sliding off of the stool, and walking into the kitchen. Pouring another cup of coffee, he handed it to you, along with a slice of toast. "Eat, drink. Then we need to be going."

Nodding, you took a sip of the scalding liquid, the liquid taking care of your dry throat. Munching on the toast, you followed Jensen into the living room where he grabbed his keys. Wrapping an arm around you, the two of you made your way down the stairs, to work.

Today was actually going to be an easy day. Most of the filming had taken place throughout the week, leaving today for just a couple of extra scenes before everyone took off for a longer weekend. Jensen was excited for the convention, for introducing you to convention life, and was actually heading to it a lot earlier than he normally did. 

After the two of you had parted ways, you went into your trailer, grateful for once that Jeannie wasn't in there like she normally was. Tossing your purse into the cubby, you plopped down on the makeup seat, closing your eyes. It was at least another twenty minutes until you were needed, and you were still exhausted.

Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm your mind, hating the fact that you had spent a restless night beside Jensen, your mind stuck on Brad. Seeing him for that split second at the bar had thrown you off, making you feel as if you were back at that night, where he had beaten you. It was hard to push past that, but here you were, trying your best.

Opening your eyes, knowing you needed to get up and moving, it was then you spotted the flower and note off to the side. A red rose, deep in color, the thorns still on the stem. Frowning, you walked over to it, staring down at the creamy white envelope. With shaky hands, you picked it up, opening the envelope. Inside was a picture, taken last night at the party. It had been taken at the beginning of the party. Jensen had his arm around your waist, and you were smiling up at him. Any other instance and you would have loved the picture. The way you looked at Jensen with such love, and the love he returned in his gaze. But what had you worried, your face paling, was the note written in a familiar yet bone chilling scrawl. "He may think your his, but we both know better. You will always be mine. Remember that. I'm waiting. Soon we will be together again."

Dropping the letter, you placed a shaking hand to your mouth just as the door opened and Jeannie came inside. At first she didn't notice the way your entire body shook, or the paleness of your skin. She was caught in her own little world, talking on the phone to some friend. But when she took one look at you, a frown appeared on her face. Hanging up, she came over to you, her hand reaching up to your shoulder, trying to comfort you. "Y/N, what's wrong?" She asked, but you couldn't answer her. Reaching down, you picked up the rose, your hand closing around the stem, not even realizing the thorns were puncturing your hand.

"Y/N?" She tried again, but you didn't even look at her. Staring down at the note, you couldn't move, couldn't speak. You were lost in the moment, frozen by fear.

Jensen's POV

Sitting in my trailer, my leg tapping nervously, I waited to be called to set. I was ready for the day to be over, so I could take Y/N, and get back out of the city for a little bit. I knew she would enjoy the convention, and I couldn't wait to show her the Supernatural life past the set.

My trailer door opened, and I laughed as Jared stumbled in, almost falling flat on his face. "Morning sunshine." I teased, watching as he frowned at me. "I think you had quite a bit to drink last night."

Collapsing on the couch, he nodded. "I think I'm getting too old to drink that much."

Laughing, I patted him on the shoulder. "Both of us."

Before we could talk anymore, the door to my trailer opened, and I was surprised to see Jeannie stepping inside. She seemed concerned, and nervous. "Jeannie, what is it?" I asked her, watching as she rung her hands together. 

"It's Y/N." Was all she needed to say, and I was up on my feet, towering over the petite woman.

"What is? What's wrong?" I growled out, feeling bad when I made her flinch. "Sorry. But please. Jeannie."

"Come with me." Was all she said, exiting my trailer, and rushing across the lot. Frowning back at Jared, I quickly followed her, Jared on my heels. Both of our long legs ate up the distance, and soon we were right behind her. With shaking hands, she pulled out a pair of keys, unlocking a door that was usually unlocked. 

Opening the door, she motioned for me to go inside. When I did, I immediately noticed Y/N, my heart shattering as I noticed the state she was in. Her entire body trembling, her face pale. I saw her hand clenched around a rose, blood dripping down onto a piece of paper. "Y/N. Sweetie." I tried, broken when she didn't even turn or answer me. Stepping farther into the room, I didn't even acknowledge that Jared had followed me in. 

Reaching forward, I grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face me. "Y/N." I said louder this time, and her eyes finally moved, staring up at me, unseeing. 

"He's never going to leave me alone." She whispered, dropping the rose and I winced at the gashes the thorns had made in her hands. With a sob, she crumpled against me, pressing her head tight to my chest. As I held her tightly, I glanced down, reading the words on the paper. What I saw had my blood boiling, and I wanted nothing more than to find the man, and kill him. 

"Y/N, it's alright. He won't be able to get to you again. Pam will be guarding you more than ever, and I will never let anything happen to you. Plus, we're leaving town tonight, remember? We're getting away from here for the weekend. With this, hopefully the police will have him locked away before we return."

"You think so?" She asked, looking up at me, and it hurt to see her so broken by this.

"I do." I told her, hoping it was true, knowing that Brad was probably too clever to get captured by the police just yet.


	41. Shock

Your POV

With your hand wrapped in a towel to stop the bleeding, you let yourself be pulled from your work trailer. Jared and Jeannie stayed behind, making sure no one messed with the evidence, while Jensen guided you to his trailer. 

It was easier letting him guide you, than having to think for yourself. Seeing the rose there, along with the note had messed with you more than you liked to admit, and you couldn't see anything past that. "Why?" You whispered, a tear slipping down your cheek.

"Y/N. Let's get you inside, and taken care of." Jensen begged you, his voice a little rougher than normal, making you tense up. His hand on your lower back, he urged you up the stairs, into his welcoming trailer. He bustled around, grabbing paper towels and a small first aid kid while you stood there, staring down at your hand, tears steadily falling. 

Lost in your own thoughts and shock, you didn't hear Jensen calling your name over and over. It wasn't until the third time, when his hand moved to come up to your cheek that you heard him. Seeing his hand moving so close to you was enough to send you over the edge, and you scrambled back, away from him. It's not that you were afraid of him, but you were seriously overloaded with emotions, and you couldn't control how you handled things right now.

Landing on your butt on the floor, you sobbed on the ground as he came closer to you. Pulling yourself into a ball, you watched as he knelt down across from you, concern and hurt crossing his features. "Y/N, whoa, calm down." He tried telling you as you felt your breaths becoming more shallow, breathing became increasingly harder. Wanting nothing more than to throw yourself in his arms, but not trusting yourself to be able to handle that. Jensen took the matter out of your hand, reaching forward and pulling you to him. At first you fought it, your body tensing up, but the moment his arms wrapped around you, you melted into his touch. Cuddling your head as close as you could to him, you let him rock you, soothing you. He kept murmuring words over and over, but you couldn't understand them.

Not sure how long the two of you stayed like that, but it took a while for your heart rate to slow down, for your tears to stop. "Are you okay now?" He asked you softly.

"Not really. But I'm better." You admitted, as he carefully leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

"You had me worried. Standing there like that, blood dripping from your hand. Then when you flinched from me, like I was a monster like him. I didn't know how to help you, and that scared me." He told you, still keeping his arms wrapped tight around you as you lay cuddled in his lap. 

"Jen, I'm so sorry. I know you would never hit me. But seeing his note, realizing he's probably watching me all the time, I lost myself. I was so panicked, so freaked out that I couldn't think straight."

"You don't have to apologize, ever. I know what that bastard has done to you, and I can't wait for him to pay." Jensen growled, before gently moving you off of his lap. Before you could stand up, he was leaning down, lifting you in his arms and carrying you into his bedroom. Leaving you for a second, he came back with the first aid kit. With tender movements, he unwrapped your hand, wincing at the deep puncture marks from the thorn. "This might hurt a little." He warned, cleaning each spot with alcohol before wrapping a bandage around your entire hand. 

Sitting the kit on the nightstand, Jensen laid down, pulling you into his arms. Needing the contact, you pressed yourself as close to him as possible, letting his deep and relaxed breaths comfort you.

Jensen's POV

Laying there, with her in my arms, I tried to stay calm, knowing that's what she needed more than anything right now. But I was still hurting, and furious over what had just happened. Even after all of our protocols, of hiring Pam, making sure everyone knew what he looked like, the bastard was still able to sneak in and wreck her world with one note.

I wasn't sure where Pam had been, but when I saw her I was going to give her a piece of my mind. She wasn't cheap, and I know Cliff could find someone else to replace her if need be. Because she was not there for Y/N when she needed to be. 

I think what bothered me more than anything was the terrified look in Y/N's eyes, the way she flinched and pulled away from me like I was Brad and I was going to hit her. Seeing her fear me was one of the worst moments in my life, and it made me want to go after the man right now.

Looking down, I saw Y/N was asleep, a frown still on her face, but at least she was a little more relaxed. Brushing her hair away from her face, I climbed out of bed just as a light knock sounded on my door. Opening it up, I saw Jared and Cliff, both with long looks on their faces. Standing back, I let them in, double checking on Y/N before the three of us sat down in the living room, a glass of whiskey in each of our hands.

"Security has no idea how he got in." Cliff started off. "There's no signs of him coming through the main entrance." 

"That's not all." Jared said. "But first, how is she?"

Sighing, I took a sip of my whiskey. "She was in total shock. She couldn't stop crying, and then when I tried to help her, she flinched and pulled away like I was going to hit her. She finally calmed down, but she's not the girl I first fell in love with. This has really messed her up."

"She needs you more than ever." Jared assured me. "Especially since I'm not sure Pam will be coming back."

Looking between both men, I knew whatever they were about to tell me was not good. "We think Pam had intercepted Brad as he was coming in to the trailer. We found her behind it, beaten bloody. An ambulance has taken her to the hospital, but she should make it."

"This man has to be stopped!" I exclaimed loudly, before remembering Y/N was asleep in the other room. "If Pam can't stop him, then what now?"

Cliff stood up, patting me on the back. "We will stop him. This has gotten out of control, but he seems more confident. Which means he's bound to make a mistake. I think you need to continue with your plans. Leave town, go to the convention. Get her out of here. I've already been talking to the police, and they are doubling their efforts. Assuring me they should have him captured before you return."

"That's what they said when we went down to Texas. And it wasn't true." I growled, frustrated there was nothing I could do.

"Jensen, being furious isn't going to help her. She needs you, a calm you." Jared ordered. "I'm going back with Cliff, see if the police found anything out. Meet you at the suburban in an hour?"

Nodding, I let the men back out of the trailer before going into the bedroom. Y/N was still asleep, a frown on her face as she tossed and turned. Slipping into bed next to her, I pulled her close to me. Instead of comforting her like I wanted, it woke her up, and she turned pain filled eyes my way. "Hey." I murmured. "What do you say we get out of this town again?" 

"I'd like nothing better." She answered. 

"Good, because we have a convention we need to go to. You'll love it." I told her, pressing my lips against hers. 

"Jensen, make love to me." She whispered, arching into my touch, and I knew it was a way for her to forget what had just happened. And I was more than willing to help her with that.


	42. Meeting the Gang

As the Taxi took you to your hotel, you watch out the window, trying to take in as many sights as possible. This convention was taking place in Chicago, and you had never been there before. Watching as people hustled pass on the sidewalks, and as you passed tall buildings, you wished that you and Jensen could just be tourists for the day. Forget about what happened in Vancouver, and not worry about the convention that would be going on. It was just a dream, and you didn't want to take him away from his fans.

"So, after we check into the hotel, I'm making my first ever appearance at the karaoke tonight. It's for Misha's charity, and I couldn't say no. You can come with, or just relax in the motel room. It's totally up to you." He explained as the taxi pulled up in front of a really nice taxi.

"I'd like to go with you." You assured him, wincing as you accidentally brushed against the cuts on your hands. Jensen noticed, frowning, and you couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Because of you this had happened, and that his life had been turned upside down. He deserved to have a girlfriend that brought out the best in him, not just someone who carried trouble with her wherever she went.

"Y/N, please don't feel like you're bringing me down." He whispered, gently cupping your cheek as he read your mind. "I love you, and that includes all the baggage that is not your fault." 

Moving quickly, you pressed your lips to his cheek before sliding out of the taxi. Waiting for him to get your bags, you looked up at the huge hotel you would be staying in for the next couple of nights. Jensen was right behind you, both bags thrown over his shoulder as he placed his other hand on your lower back. "Shall we?" He asked, guiding you in to the busy lobby. Of course you weren't staying at the actual hotel the convention was at, and you were kind of grateful. You weren't ready for a bunching of screaming fans racing after Jensen.

Letting him check the two of you in, you watched as a young couple came in, a small toddler swinging from their arms. She was adorable, with her mini pigtails, and her little pink skirt. Smiling, you watched as dad went over by Jensen to check in. The mom quickly became infatuated with her phone, while the girl played on the floor. Turning to check on Jensen, you glanced back just in time to see the little girl making a beeline straight for you.

"Up." She told you, barely able to talk at all. Holding out her pudgy arms, she smiled up at you, expecting you to pick her up right away. Checking to see her mom was still on her phone, you squatted down, smiling at the adorable child. 

"Hi, what's your name?" You asked her, smiling when the girl reached out and held your finger. Babbling incoherently at you, she soon became your best friend, trying to climb into your lap.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The lady gushed, rushing over to her daughter. "I looked away for just a minute, and she was gone!"

"It's no big deal." You assured her, just as Jensen came to stand behind you. "She's a sweetie."

Watching as the mom picked the girl up, you waved by to her as she smiled back at you. "You're so good with kids." Jensen observed. "First you have both of Jared's boys wrapped around your finger. Now you're befriending strange kids in motel lobbies."

Shrugging your shoulders, you walked with him to the elevator. Climbing in, you were surprised to see the two of you were the only ones riding in it. "I like kids." You answered him.

He was silent for a moment, his mind working. "Would you ever want some of your own?"

You had truly never thought about it. After Brad, you hadn't been sure you would be in another relationship, let along have kids of your own. "I think I would like to."

Reaching out, he grasped your hips, pulling you tight to his body. "Good. Because I think I would really like to have kids with you someday." He told you, surprising you.

Just then, the door opened, an older couple staring at the two of you as you grabbed your luggage, getting out of the elevator. "I remember when we used to look at each other like that." The wife whispered as the door shut behind them.

Smiling widely, you walked the short distance to your room, letting Jensen open it. Stepping inside, you slipped your shoes off, before plopping down on the bed. You were still reeling from Jensen's confession, a little nervous, but also excited that he loved you enough to want to someday start a family with you.

"So, karaoke starts in a couple of hours. We have time to change and eat before we go." Jensen told you, just as a knock sounded on the door. Knowing it wasn't Jared, he wasn't flying in until tomorrow, Jensen shrugged before answering it.

Throwing it open, he was laughing as he pulled in the first visitor. "Rich, Rob!" He exclaimed, as two men came striding in to the room. They were both shorter than Jensen. One with a full head of curly dark hair, a little bit of gray at the temples. He had a kind looking face, his eyes twinkling with excitement. The other man had a full head of golden hair, although it was starting to recede a little bit. He had wonderful whiskey colored eyes. Glancing over, he noticed you, his eyes widening. "Jensen, you talked her into coming!" He exclaimed, coming over to meet you. Holding out his hand, you started to offer yours when you remembered the cuts on them. Raising an eyebrow, you showed him your bandaged hands. Thinking he would just walk away, you were surprised when he pulled you in for a hug. 

"We were going to kidnap you for dinner." Rich told Jensen once he let you go. "But now we might just leave you here, and kidnap her instead."

Shaking his head, Jensen came to stand next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "Y/N, this is Rich and Rob. They think they run the convention. Guys, this is Y/N, an amazing make up artist, and the love of my life."

"That's right! You're the make up artist for Supernatural now!" Rob exclaimed. "Do you think you could help with my makeup for karaoke?"

"Sure." You answered, automatically loving these two adorable men. "But first, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Grabbing your coat, you weren't surprised when Rich wrapped his arm through yours, leaving Jensen back with Rob. Talking animatedly about a new internet show the two of them were doing, you did nothing but nod and listen along. 

There was a restaurant in the motel, and that's where their reservations were. Settling into a large table in the very back, you were surprised when more people started showing up. With Jensen sitting next to you, his arm resting on the back of your chair, he started introducing people. "That's Matt, and Briana, and Kim. Osric and Gil. Of course you know Misha." He said, as Misha leaned down, kissing you on your cheek.

Brianna and Kim settled in next to you, both of them studying you closely. "It's nice having another girl here." Brianna whispered to you as Jensen started talking to Rob. 

"Truthfully, I feel a little overwhelmed." You admitted. "So many new people."

"Don't worry honey. We don't bite too hard. You'll love everyone."

Soon you became immersed in conversation with the two woman, feeling at ease. Laughing and talking, you soon forgot about what had happened earlier that evening, enjoying yourself immensely.


	43. Karaoke

After a wonderful dinner making so many more friends, Jensen had pulled you by his side, all of you making your way to the convention hotel where Karaoke was getting ready to start. Walking through the back hallways, you were quickly swept into a room full of tables, food and costumes. Grabbing bags, Brianna and Kim brushed past you, heading towards the bathroom. "Y/N, come help us!" Brianna threw over her shoulder, and looking at Jensen, you shrugged your shoulders, following them. Standing by the sinks, you waited as both women struggled to get dressed in the small stalls, laughing as you heard them cussing. 

"So Y/N, are you dressing up tonight?" Kim asked you as she came out, turning her back to you, silently asking you to help her tighten her corset. 

"I didn't even think about it." You answered her, pulling on the stays until it was closed. Brianna came out, dressed similarly to Kim, needing the same help.

"I have extra right here just in case something happened." Brianna exclaimed, handing over her bag, and you saw a similar skirt and corset tucked inside.

"You guys, I don't know. It's not like I'm performing or anything." You hedged, but they were already pushing you towards a stall, the bag in your arms.

"So? You're a part of us, and you need to dress up. Then maybe we can sneak into the crowd, and you can get the full experience of karaoke. It's nothing like you would expect." Kim ordered, and with a sigh you slipped out of your outfit. Slipping on the skirt, you sighed when realizing the bra would have to come off for the corset. Pulling it on, you went back out, letting Brianna tighten it. "Wow girl, you look hot! No wonder Jensen fell for you." She complimented you. 

Wishing you could pull up the revealing corset, or wrap something around your shoulders, you stood still as the fussed with your hair, making it fall gently on your shoulders. "We have makeup. We were hoping that maybe you could fix us up?" Brianna asked, and you began the task of making two gorgeous women into something even more sultry.

"Our turn." They announced, taking the make up from you once you were done with them. Sitting there patiently, you hoped they wouldn't turn you into some sort of clown. "There, done." Kim announced, and glancing at the mirror, you were surprised at how well she did. It wasn't too much, but your eyes were shadowed perfectly, and your lips were a deep red, darker than you usually wore, but it matched with the black outfit. "I can't wait to see you in this." Kim whispered in your ear, before the three of you made your way back into the main room. Everyone was rushing around in it, getting ready for the karaoke. Drinks were being poured, costumes were getting pulled on. It was a crazy time, and you enjoyed watching the hustle and the bustle. 

As Rob came up to you, asking for your assistance with his makeup, you noticed Jensen coming through the far door. Dressed in all black too, he was wearing something almost medieval, with a fur coat hanging from his shoulders. What looked like leather pants hung to his bowlegs, his black shirt flowing around his broad shoulders. Glancing your way, you watched as he stumbled to a stop, his mouth opening, his eyes blowing wide as he took in your costume. Striding over, he kept his eyes glued to you. "Rob, excuse us for a minute." He growled, his voice deep.

His hand wrapped around your arm, he pulled you into the empty hallway, pressing you against the wall. "Where did you get this?" He asked, gesturing to your costume.

"Brianna and Kim. Said I needed a costume to fit in. I know it's a little low cut, but..." You blabbed, wondering if he was upset that you were showing so much skin. Before you could finish your sentence, his lips were on yours, rougher and more demanding than usual. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, the fur tickling your skin, you let him take what he needed, moaning as he nipped at your bottom lip.

"You look so freaking hot." He whispered, pressing kisses to your neck. "If I hadn't promised to show up at karaoke I would be dragging you back to our motel room right now." 

Sighing deeply, he wrapped his arm possessively around your waist, walking the two of you back into the room. As soon as you entered, Kim winked at you, while she was busy applying Rob's makeup. After pressing a kiss to Jensen's cheek, you took over applying the make up.

Things moved fast after that. People were coming and going, and even in the back room you could hear the cheering of the fans, and the songs being played. "Why don't you go out there, see what it's like." Jensen suggested. "I'll be heading on stage in about ten minutes."

Nodding, you slipped out the door, heading into the main room. It wasn't what you expected at all. The room was packed, all the fans squished together as they sang along to the song Matt and some fans were singing on stage. A lot were dressed up, while others were in their regular clothes. Stepping closer to the stage, you smiled as Brianna and Kim came up on stage. "So, we have a special guest we would like to invite on stage." Kim started talking, and you fully expected them to be announcing Jensen on stage. Ready to cheer loudly, you were surprised to hear your name being called. "Y/N is quickly becoming one of our closest friends. You might now her as the make up specialist on Supernatural. Oh, and she's also dating one of the stars, Jensen. Let's try to get her up here, sing a song with us."

Wanting to run and hide back in the room, you felt a hand on your elbow. "Better give those girls what they want." Rob whispered. Letting him guide you through the curious throng of people, you climbed up on stage, red faced as you stood next to Kim and Brianna. 

"Why didn't you give me some warning?" You whispered, before they handed you a mic. "We know you would have gone and tried to hide." Kim told you, before addressing the crowd. "Alright, here she is. Give her a big round of applause."

You were surprised at the noise the fans made. You hadn't even been sure they would want you there, but here they were, acting as if you were part of the family. Taking a deep breath, you smiled at everyone, before the music started playing. Singing along with Kim and Brianna, you found yourself having fun.

Before you knew it the song was over, and you waved at everyone as you moved to leave the stage, but you were surprised to see Jensen standing right there, a proud look on his face. Holding up his mic, he came over, pressing a quick kiss to your lips, earning a round of awws from the fans. "Didn't she do great? Love this girl!" He exclaimed.

Waving again to everyone, you patted Jensen lightly on the butt before you climbed off the stage, moving to stand off to the stage, listening as his charity activity was revealed.


	44. Family

After the late night last night, you and Jensen had slept in, enjoying your amazing suite and all it had to offer. Ordering room service, the two of you enjoyed breakfast in bed, spending some much needed quality time together before the business of the day.

"So what's on the schedule for the day?" You asked him before biting off a bite of strawberry. 

Drinking his ridiculously small cup of coffee, Jensen thought for a moment. "I truly don't know. I've only been to the concerts on Saturday, I don't really know what goes on other wise."

Cuddling closer to his side, you ran your hand up and down his naked chest, enjoying the smoothness of his skin under your hand. "I bet you have an idea of what you would like to do."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around you. "I'd like to see the other actors at work. Stay in the background, watching the convention without being on the main stage. Spending time with you, then having dinner with the gang before the concert."

Kissing him on the lips, you stood up, ready to head into the bathroom and getting ready for the day. "Sounds like a perfect day." 

____________________________________________

Later that day you found yourself standing off to the side of a large room, full of chairs and fans as Kim and Brianna entered the stage. Jensen stood next to you, a hat on his head, his hand on your lower back and his body guard Cliff standing next to him. This was just your second panel of the day but you were already in love with the whole thing. How Rich and Rob started the day off with music and laughter, how Osric and Gil had the audience eating out of their hands, they were so cute. And now here was Kim and Briana, two amazing, strong women that many people needed as role models. 

"This is amazing." You whispered to him as Kim answered a question.

"It really is. I'm glad I got the opportunity to see this. It's always so busy when it's Sunday, that I never get to see how much love is shared with the rest of the cast." He answered.

"These conventions are amazing. How much love is shared, how much support and compassion. I can see why people are in this family." You whispered back.

With his lips close to your ear, he answered. "So, that's the only reason? Not because of the actual show?"

"Well, that might have something to do with it too." You teased, just as the women were ushered off stage. 

Deciding to join the crew backstage, you followed Jensen around the stage as fans were milling about, ready to get autographs. "You guys were great!" You exclaimed as soon as you saw Kim and Brianna. 

Waving at Jensen, you moved off to the side with your two new friends, sitting down on the couch. You soon lost track of time as the three of you laughed and talked, quickly growing closer with each passing minute. "Jensen sure picked a good one." Kim said, patting you on the back, and you felt accepted, a part of the family.

"Thank you, but I'm still pinching myself daily that we're together." You answered, just as the door swung over, and Jared came striding into the room. 

"What did I miss?" He asked, making everyone squeal in delight. You watched with a smile on your face as everyone rushed over, giving him big hugs. 

It wasn't much longer that everyone slowly filed out of the room, getting ready for dinner before the big concert. Jensen stayed back with Jared, while you went to freshen up in your room, checking your phone as you waited in the elevator. A couple of texts from Jeannie, a check in from Pam. Even a text from your friend Tiffany, who had been on vacation for the past couple of days. Smiling, you went through them, when your phone started ringing, a strange number showing up.

Knowing you shouldn't answer it, you found yourself clicking the green button before you even realized it. "Hello?" You asked carefully, your heart rate picking up as you heard loud sounds in the background.

"Y/N, I've missed your voice." Brad said, his voice freezing you to the spot. Before the door shut, Kim came striding into the elevator, stopping when she noticed the paleness of your face, and the way your hand was tightly curled around the phone.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" She asked you, as the elevator started moving.

"Brad, why did you call?" You whispered, hating how small even the sound of his voice could make you feel.

"I called because I love you. And I can't wait for you to get back from your little trip so we can be together again." He promised, and you could feel yourself getting tenser until Kim pulled the phone out of your hand.

"Listen, I might know the whole fucking story, but whoever the hell you are, you're scaring my friend. Leave her the hell alone, before I call the cops on you." She exclaimed into the phone. Listening for another second, you watched as a scowl crossed her face. "You son of a bitch. If I was there, you wouldn't be standing. You'd be holding your balls in your hand, if you even have a pair." With that, she hung up the phone call, before turning and looking at you.

"Oh honey." She whispered, pulling you into her arms. "Let's get you into my room, then we can call Jensen."

Shaking your head, you forced the panic away. You didn't want to become that person again. The type of person who folded under pressure, that let something as simple as his voice get to you. "I'll be okay." You promised her.

"Why don't I wait with you. Please? For me?" She asked, and you nodded. Opening your hotel room, you stepped inside, taking a deep breath. Settling down on the small couch in the room, Kim followed along, looking closely at you. 

"I'm fine. I'm not going to let that man get to me again." You told her, the words sinking in, letting you know it was true. You had thought at one point you had been over being afraid of him, but after he had messed with your relationship with Jensen, the nagging thoughts had returned. But you were done with it. You were strong, stronger than you had ever been, and you had an amazing support system that would be there for you.


	45. The Concert

Jensen's P.O.V.

After leaving Jared to change before the dinner and the concert, I bumped into Kim as she stepped out of the elevator. Smiling at her as I planned to pass, she stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, immediately raising my anxiety. 

Nodding, I moved off to the secluded corner, waiting for a couple to pass before I turned my attention to her. "What's up?"

"Don't get too alarmed, but I thought you needed to know. While on our way up to your room, Y/N received a phone call. From a man named Brad." 

"Damn it." I muttered, running my hand across my mouth, ready to leave Kim and rush up to Y/N, to make sure she was alright.

"Wait." Kim pleaded, reading into my body language, knowing what I wanted to do. "I helped her. She seems okay right now. But that man isn't okay. I took the phone from her, talked to him. And the little he said, I know that he's not right in his head. He needs to be put away, quick."

"We're trying." I insisted. "The bastard's slippery."

"I know you would be on top of it. But Y/N, after I talked to her, she seemed to rally well." She said, stepping aside so I could go up and check on her myself. 

Even after Kim assured me that she was fine, I wasn't expecting to see her humming to herself as she applied lipstick. She was dressed in a nice little black dress, glossy black heels on to match. She looked amazing, and I forgot myself for a moment as I did nothing but stare at her. "Are you going to just stand there, or were you planning on changing for dinner? We need to be down there in about five minutes." She said, breaking my trance.

"Are you okay? Kim said he called." I asked, pulling the shirt over my head, exchanging it for a forest green henley. Adding my leather jacket, I checked my hair in the mirror before waiting for her to answer. 

"I'm fine. I admit, I was freaked out at first, but then I realized. He's hundreds of miles away, and I'm here. With you. I don't want to let him control my life anymore. I've got you, you're amazing, and I love you more than anything. I want to concentrate on that, and not on that asshole." She said as she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her head to my chest. 

To say I was proud of her would be an understatement. She had taken a bad situation, one that would have most people sobbing in a corner, and had told it to shove itself. It made me love her even more. "I love you too. And I'm proud of you. But I hope you're doing this because it's what you truly feel, and not because it's what you think I would like to hear."

Shaking her head, she looked up at me, smiling. "No, it's what I truly feel. I know it's not over with him, but I'm not going to live in fear."

Wrapping my arm around her, I guided her out into the hallway, and into the elevator. As we waited for the ground level, I kept my other hand in my pocket, fiddling with the small item in there that held so much weight. 

Your P.O.V.

After your talk with Jensen you felt so much better. Between deciding that you weren't going to let Brad rule your life, and letting Jensen know, you felt a weight lifted from your shoulders, feeling so much more collected. 

With his arm wrapped around you as you walked the hallway to the restaurant, you noticed the jealous stares of women, and you didn't blame them. Jensen was a handsome man, but with the green shirt that matched his eyes, and the the leather jacket that made him a little wild, he was beyond handsome. And he was all yours.

"There you are!" Rich exclaimed, pulling you away from Jensen, pointing to the large table in the back that was already full of people. Just like the night before, you found yourself sitting by Kim, with Jensen's arm draped across the back of your chair. Enjoying everyone's company, you laughed and joked with the rest of them. 

The time passed quickly, and before you knew it Rob was pushing his chair back. With everyone else following suite, you walked with Kim and Brianna, leaving Jensen with Matt and Jared. "So, are you still okay?" Kim asked, and you nodded.

"I am better than okay. Even though he's still not totally gone, I think his hold on me is and that is huge." You admitted, as you walked past the huge line of people waiting to get in. Waving to some of the fans, you entered with everyone else into the back room. 

Jensen stepped over to you, as Kim and Brianna were getting ready for their songs. "So, I was hoping you would watch from the side of the stage. I'll be singing two songs today."

"Of course." You answered. "I can't wait to finally hear you sing! You've kept it quiet from me."

"I just wanted to make sure tonight was extra special." He told you, pressing a light kiss to your lips before nodding to Cliff. Walking with Cliff, you stood off to the side. Fans were already inside, a steady hum of excitement filling the air. It was a large crowd, even bigger than karaoke, and many of them waved at you when they noticed you standing there.

Rich and Matt came out first, introducing Rob's band, who started off by playing a couple of their songs. Matt came next, singing an energetic song while running through the crowd, and you laughed at the cheers and catcalls.

Next came Gil, who sang a beautiful classic song, his voice strong and higher pitched than you had imagined. Brianna and Kim were amazing, and you couldn't believe how talented this entire cast was.

Finally it was Jensen's turn, and when he came up on stage, you could see him searching for you. Waving, you noticed the minute you were spotted. Blowing a kiss, you listened in amazement as he started singing. His voice was amazing, smooth and rock star like, and he captivated the audience. "This second song is for the wonderful girl standing off to the side." He announced, pointing the spotlight onto you, where you stood blushing. He started signing once again, your favorite song, and you had to hold back the tears.

As soon as he was done, he waved off all the cheers, before Cliff leaned down. "Jensen wants you up on stage." He whispered, ushering you up onto the stage, to the curious glances from the audience. 

"Many of you know who this wonderful woman is. This is Y/N, the head make up artist, and my girlfriend. And tonight, I wanted to take this opportunity to ask her a very important question."


	46. The Big Question

"Many of you know who this wonderful woman is. This is Y/N, the head make up artist, and my girlfriend. And tonight, I wanted to take this opportunity to ask her a very important question." 

Standing off to the side of the stage with Cliff, your feet were frozen to the spot unable to move into the spotlight. Jensen stood there with his hand outstretched, waiting for you to come stand next to him. 

"Go." Cliff urged you, a gentle hand on your back urging you to Jensen. Staring up at the expectant look he was giving you, you took one hesitant step, then another. It seemed like forever before your hand was grasped in his. Your gaze fluttering between him and the fuzziness of the crowd with all their phones out, you couldn't help the fast pounding of your heart.

"What are you doing?" You whispered, even though you had a pretty good idea what was going to happen.

Getting down on one knee, you heard the cheers of the fans. "Y/N, I know it's only been a couple of months since we first met, but it feels like I've known you much longer. In that short amount of time I have come to care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone else. I love seeing your smiling face each and every morning, to be there and comfort you on rough days. I want to spend each and every day with you, growing old and raising a family. Y/N, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" 

Hiding your shock behind your hands, you saw Jared standing off to the side with Rob and Rich. Kim and Brianna were both there as well, with tears in their eyes as they waited for your answer. "Yes, yes, yes." Was chanted throughout the room as fans waited for your answer. Pressing a finger to your lips, you silenced the room.

"Yes, a million times yes." You answered, no doubt in your mind that you wanted this. Wanted a chance at a normal, happy life with this amazing man that you loved more than anything. 

Sliding the beautiful, antique looking ring on your finger, he stood up, pulling you into his arms, kissing you soundly. "Thank god. It was going to be so embarrassing if you had said no." He teased, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, shocked and elated beyond belief. 

"Congrats to the new happy couple!! Now, how about we continue on with the show!" Rich exclaimed as Jensen pulled you off of the stage, to the back room. Hearing Rob and his band start playing, you were soon surrounded by well wishes. Kim and Brianna were the first, giving you huge hugs, exclaiming loudly over your ring.

The men were off to the side, Jensen getting patted on the back, as the door opened and a hotel clerk brought in at least four bottles of champagne. Popping the top, Jared quieted the room down. "To the happy couple. Who I knew would be great together before they figured it out. Here's to a long life together, with plenty of rugrats to play with mine!"

Laughing at Jared's unusual toast, you clinked your glass with Jensen's, smiling widely before taking a sip. 

"Here's to all the broken hearts out there tonight after this announcement." Brianna joked. "The most eligible bachelor taken off the shelves. Way to go Y/N."

After many toasts, and all the bottles of champagne were emptied, you and Jensen stumbled back up to your room. Slipping out of your clothes, you grabbed his spare t-shirt, slipping it on over your panties. "I never imagined that was going to happen."

In the middle of untying his boots, he looked up at you in surprise. "What? Me popping the question? I thought you would have figured something out. I've been a nervous wreck all day, and I couldn't wait any longer to make you mine."

"I guess just having it happen this weekend. It just pleasantly surprised me. A year ago I never would have imagined this. Being engaged to such an amazing man, with my dream job. It's like a dream. One that I will wake up from, and be back in Seattle, living in that tiny apartment again." 

With his shoes off, he came over to you, pulling you into his arms. "It is like a dream. One that we never have to wake up from. I've got the girl of my dreams, and she said yes. It makes things perfect."

"I can't believe it. I'm actually getting married. I need to tell Tiffany." You blurted out, grabbing your phone and laying on your stomach on your bed, your feet propped up in the air. Instead of texting, you called her, your alcohol fuzzed brain forgetting the fact that it was already after midnight.

"Y/N? What's wrong?" Your friends sleepy voice sounded from the other end of the line. 

"Tiffany!" You exclaimed loudly, as she cussed softly. You could hear her fumbling around before she finally came back on the line.

"Are you drunk? Is this like a drunk dial, because I thought we were too old for that." She muttered.

"Tiffany will you shut up and listen. I have something very important to tell you." You insisted.

"Fine. Hurry up so I can go back to sleep."

"Jensen just asked me to marry him!" You exclaimed, as Jensen walked by, only in his boxers as he slid into bed on the other side of you.

You could tell you had your friends full attention now. "What? When? Did you say yes?"

Nodding, you giggled when you realized she couldn't see you. "Just a couple of hours ago, in front of the entire Supernatural convention. And of course I said yes!"

"Y/N, I'm so freaking happy for you!" She squealed. "As soon as you get back to Vancouver, we're making plans to go dress shopping, and everything! I'm so glad things are starting to work out for you!" 

After a couple more minutes of conversation, you hung up the phone, rolling over onto your back until you were nestled against Jensen. He had been lounging there, a quiet smile on his face as he looked down at his phone. "I really needed to call my parents, but I'll wait until the morning. They won't be anywhere near as happy as your friend was about being woken up."

"Do you think they'll be happy? They haven't even met me yet, and now we're engaged." You asked, your happy mood dampening.

He tilted your head up, making sure your attention was on him. "They will be ecstatic. They've been after me to find a new girl, and they will love you. Maybe when we have that week off soon, we can head down, and you can finally meet them. Meet my brother and sister too."

"I'd like that. I'd like belonging to a family." You whispered, wondering what it would truly be like. While you had your friend, Tiffany, your parents had died a week after you had turned ten. Leaving you with relatives, you had been bounced from one place to the next, until you had turned 18. Then you had gone out on your own, wanting to survive on your own. 

"You already do. The Supernatural family. It might not be blood, but it's always there for you. Which as a character said on Supernatural, is the best kind of family." He told you, and you laughed at his cheesyness.


	47. Jumping to Conclusions

The next day you felt as if you were floating on clouds the entire day. It was Jensen's busy day at the convention, and you were more than happy to stay in the shadow, watching as he interacted with the fans. It was interesting, watching the way he handled them with such ease. 

From his photo ops, he went to the main panel, and you stayed off to the side, laughing along with the fans as Jared was his usual goofy self. Continuously running the ring around your finger, you couldn't believe what had happened. It was something you had never expected happening, and you wanted to pinch yourself to make sure it wasn't just a dream.

During the panel, a fan brought up the question of your relationship with Jensen. "We've heard that there has been some issues with your relationship at first. And we just want to let you know that we love Y/N, and you both have all of our love and support. I was just wondering if you could give some relationship advice."

"Sure. Let me just say this. Our relationship has had it's up and downs, and troubles. But because of those troubles I think our relationship and love is stronger for it. Not to sound cheesy, but you need to fight for it if you want it. Don't just give up because it might be hard."

After she thanked him and left, it was time for the last question. Excusing yourself from Cliff, you headed to the bathroom, planning on freshening up before heading to the green room to meet back up with Jensen. 

A couple of fans were in the room, and they recognized you immediately. "Oh, you're Jensen's fiance!" They exclaimed. "Is it true that you do the make up on set? That's so cool!"

"It's a fun job." You answered. "I mean, who wanted to touch up those handsome men?" You joked. Talking to them a little bit longer, you finally headed back out, using the back hallway, opening the far door of the green room. Seeing it empty, you began walking to the front, when you heard the sound of Jensen and Jared talking loudly. 

"Dude, are you serious?" Jared exclaimed, and you could tell he wasn't very happy. "So is this entire thing fake? What's she going to think when she finds out?"

"Jared, shh, lower your voice. She's not going to find out." Jensen answered him, and you froze to your spot, knowing they were talking about you. "I needed to do something to lure Brad out. The bastard's been ruining our lives for too long. I proposed because I thought it would make him mad and stupid, and we could finally end this."

Hearing enough, you raced out of the green room, almost knocking Rob over in your haste to get away. "Whoa, Y/N. Everything okay?"

Trying to stay calm, you gave him a wobbly smile. "I'm just not feeling very good. Can you tell Jensen I'm going to be up in our room until it's time to go?"

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to talk to him yourself?" Rob offered, but you were already moving on, pressing the button to the elevator. Once the doors shut, leaving you alone in the enclosed room, you sank to your knees, your sobs becoming too much to keep in. You knew it had been too much to be true. That Jensen would never love you enough to propose. He probably just wanted to be the knight in shining armor, saving you before gently pushing you on your way. 

As soon as the door opened, you rushed to your room, landing on the soft bed, the tears still falling. Texting your friend, you asked her if you could come spend a couple of days with her.

Her reply was almost instant. "Y/N, you're always welcome. But what's up? Is it Brad again?"

"No. It's just me. I just need to get away for a while." You answered, just as the door opened, and a concerned Jensen walked inside. 

"Y/N, Rob told me you weren't feeling okay. What's up?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to you, noticing that you had been crying.

"Jensen, I..." You started, just as your phone chirped. Glancing down at the screen, you saw Tiffany had responded. 

"Is everything okay with you and Jensen? You're spare room is ready whenever you need it." Her text said.

Jensen must have read over your shoulder, because when you looked up at him, his face was dark and unreadable. "Are you leaving?"

"Jensen, I overheard you and Jared. The only reason you proposed is because you want to end this thing with Brad. It's not because you wanted it." You muttered, standing up and moving to where your suitcase sat. Throwing items back in it, your arm was stopped by his hand. 

"Damn it Y/N, please let me explain." He asked, his voice gruff with unspoken emotion.

"Fine." You answered, crossing your arms and staring him down.

"So part of it is true. I did propose to you to get to Brad. I figured our engagement would be the thing to draw him out of hiding. But I would have never proposed to you if I hadn't meant it." He exclaimed. "I love you, and I want to marry you. And using those factors to get rid of Brad for good just seemed like a good idea. Please don't leave."

Deflating, you walked over, wrapping your arms around him. "I was never truly going to leave you. I just wanted some time to think. Hearing the fact that you might have had an ulterior motive was a tough pill to swallow."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it that way. But trust me. I want to marry you, Brad or no Brad. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I do trust you. It's just hard to get past my self doubt to see that sometimes." You admitted.

Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he hugged you tight. "And part of my job is to make you see how amazing you truly are. But now I need to head back down, and finish my autographs before there's a riot. You coming?"

Wiping away your tears, you nodded. "I will. And Jensen, please don't keep things like that from me. I can handle the truth better than lies or deceit."

"Of course." He answered. "And hopefully this is the push that Brad needs. Because I'm tired of him always looming over our heads, never letting us truly be happy."


	48. Flight Hine

As you boarded the plane bound for Vancouver, you couldn't help the feeling of anxiousness and unease following you. Sure, you were now engaged to Jensen Ackles, but you knew how fast that news would travel. Brad would no doubt be hearing about your engagement any minute, and you had no idea what he would do once he found out.

Grasping for Jensen's hand, you held on to it as tight as possible, leaning your head against his shoulder as the plane took off. "Y/N, look at me." He ordered, and with wide eyes, you stared up into his serious green ones. "No matter what happens, I will keep you safe. That bastard will not get his hands on you again, do you hear me?"

Nodding, you let him wrap his arm around you, as you took deep, steadying breaths. With Jared on one side, and Jensen on the other, you knew both of these men would do anything to protect you. Trying to relax, you closed your eyes, letting the gentle rhythm of the plane lull you to sleep.

Jensen's POV

It was hard, seeing Y/N like this, knowing I had put her in this predicament. Of course Brad would be coming after her no matter what. But by asking her to marry me I had created a whole new issue, one I was hoping would fix this thing once and for all. I knew I was playing with fire, but I needed this over with now so Y/N and I could have some sort of normal relationship.

Feeling her grasp my hand tightly, I let her cling to me for support, knowing she was going through so much right now. Once we were settled in our seats, Jared and I making sure she was secure in between us. When she leaned her head against me, I could feel the tension tight in her body. "Y/N, look at me." I ordered her, my heart bleeding for her when I saw the fear and nervousness in her eyes. "No matter what happens, I will keep you safe. That bastard will not get his hands on you again, do you hear me?"

Watching as she nodded wide eyed, I hope she realized how truthful I was being. I know I was pushing things with this engagement, but I would never fully put her in dangers way. Feeling her body slightly relax, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her tighter to me before I felt her fall asleep.

"Are you sure this engagement was a good thing?" Jared asked me once he realized she was asleep. "It could create more damage."

"I know it could. But I won't let anything happen to her. And she has Cliff, and her bodyguard. She should be safe, and all I want is for it to bring Brad out into the open." I explained, glancing down at her lax face. Her long, dark lashes were fluttering against her cheeks, still anxious even in sleep. "I just want this over with, and this seemed like the only way."

"You know I'll be there every step of the way. You can even stay over at my house. It has better security than your apartment anyways." Jared suggested. "That way both of us will be there for her."

"Jared thank you, I truly appreciate it. And I might just take you up on it, but I want to talk with Y/N first. But I was thinking her and I, since we're engaged, should start thinking of something a little nicer than just an apartment. Maybe a house in your neighborhood."

"Didn't you start thinking of that earlier?" He asked as he waved the stewardess away. 

"I seriously can't remember. Too much has happened lately to even think about normal things like buying a house, or planning a wedding." I admitted. 

He reached over, his long arms covering Y/N's seat with ease as he patted me on the knee. "This will all be taken care of, and then you can move in by my so we are neighbors in two countries. But as to planning a wedding, I know Gen and Y/N are going to be in charge of that."

"You're right." I agreed, glancing down once again at Y/N, knowing I would do anything for her. 

As Jared relaxed back, I turned my attention to the window, watching as the darkened sky sped past. I had contacted Cliff already, asking that him, Pam and one of his friends were there when we landed. I was pretty sure Brad wouldn't be stupid enough to try something at a place as busy and secured as the airport. I wasn't so sure about my apartment, and I was thinking Jared's suggestion of bunking down with him would be smart after all. 

Cliff had already talked to the security at the studio, making sure it was tightened down considerably. An armed guard was to stand outside her trailer at all times, with Pam inside with her. It might seem like too much, but I wasn't going to take any chances. Hopefully, by the time we landed down, or even the next day, the police would have tracked down Brad, locking him up for good. Without any altercations on our part. 

Feeling her start to wake up, I ran my hand up and down her arm, letting her know I was there for her, that we were still in the air. "How long was I out?" She asked groggily, looking adorable as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Almost the whole trip." I told her, leaning forward to press my lips softly to hers.

"What was that for?" She asked, a crooked smile on her face as she rubbed her hand along the scruff on my cheek. 

"Because I could. You looked adorable." I told her, just as I heard Jared pretending to choke.

"You guys are going to make me sick." He teased, pretending to gag. "Not even Gen and I were that sweet."

"Excuse me? We couldn't stand working with the two of you and your googly eyes." I retorted, earning a delighted chuckle from Y/N.

"I forgot that you worked with each other before you got married. I'm really going to need some stories." She told Jared, just as the stewardess announced that we were landing.

"Maybe later. But right now we need to talk." I told her, hating the fact that her face paled and her eyes grew wide. "Jared offered us his spare bedroom for a couple of days, and I think it's a good idea. With our engagement going all over the internet, it might be nice to stay away from our place for a while."

"Okay." She answered, trusting me easily which made me all the more nervous. I truly hoped I was doing the right thing, and not putting both her and I back in danger.


	49. A Big Step

You had to admit, you were getting used to living in an actual house and not an apartment. It was nice waking up every morning without your neighbor's music shaking the walls. Or the people above or below you yelling or arguing. You weren't missing the elevator at all, or the hard to find parking. Sure, your last apartment had been nicer than most, but you loved the privacy a house provided, along with the easy parking and the backyard you could relax in.

It also helped who you spent the time with. Having Jared and Jensen around you all the time was like having your own personal walking, joking bodyguards. Sure, you still had Amy who followed you everywhere, making sure nothing got even close to you. But once you went home, she was gone, and it was Jared and Jensen who were there for you. Especially Jensen. The second you had gotten home from the convention, he had stayed by your side, making sure you were comfortable in your temporary home, making sure that you were still okay with your engagement. 

Here you were, three days later, lounging in Jared's backyard after another busy day on set. You were so glad to be settling into a routine there once again. Jeannie had been very welcoming. Not being too pushy, just been there for you, exclaiming over the ring on your finger. All the cast and crew had given you their congratulations, going even so far as to plan an engagement party on Friday.

Life had been more normal than you had expected. Truthfully, you had caught yourself looking over your shoulder every chance you got, afraid that Brad would show up at any second, more than angry at your engagement. But as days passed, your fear slowly faded away, still on the back burner of your mind but not controlling every move. 

Jared and Jensen were both still at the studio, finishing up their latest scenes before heading home for the evening. With a glass of iced tea on the table next to you, you were scrolling through the internet, looking at wedding ideas. It was a foreign idea, actually getting married. After your horrible relationship with Brad, you had never expected to be in a relationship, let alone getting married. But here you were, beyond excited that you would someday soon becoming Mrs. Jensen Ackles. It was a heady thought, and you couldn't wait for that part of your life.

"What are you thinking about?" Jensen's voice rang out as he joined you on the patio. Jumping only a little, you glanced back,giving Jensen a huge smile.

"Our wedding." You admitted. "But what are you doing here so early? I thought you would be filming for another hour at least."

Grabbing your hand, he pulled you onto your feet, stealing your chair out from under you. Ready to pout at him, he gave you no chance by grabbing your hand, pulling you down on his lap. "We finished early. It's amazing how fast we can work when Jared and I actually work hard and stop goofing off."

Settling into his arms, you leaned your head back. "It's nice having you here early. I don't mind living with Jared, but it sure cuts down on our alone time."

"About that." He answered, and you tilted your head up to look at him. "I was hoping that tonight we could go look at a couple of houses. I've seen how much you enjoy living here, not in the apartment, and I found a couple of houses close by."

"Are you sure? We have your house down in Texas, and I..." You started, even though the thought of having your own house, with Jensen, sounded amazing.

"I am sure. We have enough money to have both houses, comfortably, and we're up here more anyways. It would be nice to have our own backyard, a place to hold barbecue's and everything." He assured you.

Pressing a kiss to his jaw, you nodded. "It sounds great."

"Just because I found these houses doesn't mean we have to go with one of them. I want you to be happy, and if that means we have to build our house I'm okay with that." He insisted.

"Jensen, I trust your judgement. Let's go look at those houses." You told him, slipping out of his arms and standing up. Heading into the house, he followed you. Soon the two of you were driving the short distance to the first house. It was only about five blocks from Jared's, still in the same subdivison. A two story house, it was a mixture of wood and stone, giving it a soft but inviting facade. A huge front porch was inviting, and as you stepped through the extra large wooden front door, you were immediately impressed with the place. It was open and airy, the floors wooden and shining. Walking past the foyer, you came into the living room. It had a large fireplace, perfect for those cold Vancouver nights. With windows on one side, it was open and bright.

"It's great so far." You told Jensen, who was holding your hand. Walking into the kitchen, it was decent sized, but wasn't exactly what you were hoping for. Walking up the stairs, you saw it had four bedrooms, each one nice sized. The master bedroom was about the same size as Jared's guest room, with it's own little balcony.

"Let's go see the second one." Jensen told you, as you left the realtor guide you. It was another house in the same subdivison, this one only about a minute from Jared's house. Another two story, this one was tan siding with sandstone on the bottom. Entering through a gated fence, you immediately fell in love with the circular driveway and the large attached garage. Walking along the stoned pathway, you entered through the fancy front door with a stained window centerpiece. 

"This house was only built last year." The realtor was telling Jensen as you glanced around. The front door led into a wide hallway, with doors off to the side. One was a parlor type room, perfect for entertaining guests. A dining room was off to the other side. Walking past both of them, you came to a large room with another fireplace. With windows lining the wall, you could look out to the backyard, which was lush. A bar separated the living room from the kitchen, and it was the kitchen that had you falling in love with the house. It was huge, with lots of storage and counter space. The counters were marble, and the window overlooked the backyard as well, with a breakfast nook off to the side. 

Squeezing Jensen's hand as you went by, you climbed the stairs, walking past the first of four bedrooms. Each one was spacious. Two shared a bathroom, while one was more like a guest suite. Walking into the master bedroom, you knew this was it. The house you wanted, which was crazy because it was only the second house you had looked at. It was large, with plenty of room for a big bed along with furniture. The bathroom was sleek, with a jacuzzi tub and a shower big enough for two people comfortably. Double sinks lined one wall, and a huge walk in closet was on the other. A set of french doors led out to a private balcony overlooking the backyard. In the distance you could even make out the coast.

Walking back down the stairs, you came up to Jensen who was still talking to the Realtor. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you whispered into his ear, "I love it."

Without breaking stride, Jensen smiled at the Realtor. "Well, I guess I was right. She loves the place. Can we talk about making an offer?"


	50. Home Sweet Home

"Do you really have to leave?" Jared whined as you glanced around the living room, making sure all of your new furniture was exactly the way you wanted it. "I've kinda grown used to having you around the house, and it will be kind of lonely without you there."

Reaching up, you patted the big man's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss being at your place too. With your fabulous barbecues, and that wonderful guest room of yours. But it's time for Jensen and I to be back on our own, and our house is almost finished."

You couldn't believe it. The sale of the house had gone through so quickly, so much faster than you had expected. Withing days they were ready for you to move in, but you had wanted to fix a couple of things before you did so. Then there was the shopping. Jensen had decided you needed a fresh start, in everything. So the two of you had gone furniture shopping, by all new furniture for your new house.

Many of the items had been delivered yesterday, and with a light filming scheduled today you had come straight over, Jared offering to help. With your bodyguard no longer protecting you, Jared and Jensen made sure someone was still with you as much as possible. But there hadn't been any notice of Brad, and you were beginning to wonder if he had lost hope. If he had finally moved on. Not wanting to rely on that thought too much, you pushed all thoughts of him to the back of your mind, concentrating on your new house instead. 

"Well, at least our houses are close, and we can still get together for dinner." Jared was still pouting.

"Jared, we work with each other for hours upon hours. we go to conventions together. You would think you would be sick of Jensen and I." You argued, but with a shake of his head he leaned down, picking you up in his arms, swinging you through the air as if you weighed nothing. 

"Jared!" You exclaimed, just as the front door opened and Jensen walked through. He had been stuck at work, finishing up some last minute scenes while you and Jared had goofed off. 

"What's going on here?" He asked, pretending to be furious even though he had a hard time hiding his smile. He knew how close you and Jared were becoming, and it made him happy that his best friends got along so well. 

"Jared just asked me to run away with him and I said yes." You teased. "Sorry about the new house."

"Damn it." Jensen answered, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I guess I'll be eating pizza later tonight all by myself." 

"As much as I love Y/N, I love Gen even more." Jared replied before excusing himself from the house. 

As soon as he was gone, Jensen came over, wrapping his hands around your waist, resting his chin against the top of your head. "I can't believe it. Our first night in our new house."

"Not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight." You told him, beyond excited at the fact that you were finally in your house, with Jensen by your side.

"That's fine by me." He answered pressing his lips to the side of your neck. "I think we definitely need to test that bed out."

"So, what do you think?" You asked, trying to turn your thoughts from the anticipation of tonight. "All the furniture is finally in place."

"It looks amazing, but I knew it would." He assured you. "Now how about we order pizza and have our first dinner in our new home."

Jensen's POV

Today hadn't been an easy day at work. With both Jared and Y/N done by lunch time I had been bored and lonely while they finished my couple of solo scenes. Wishing they would hurry up, I couldn't wait to get home, to my new home. To Y/N and our first night in our new house. It was Friday, which meant that Y/N and I would have the weekend to ourselves, to get settled in. No conventions to rush off to. Jared was heading home to his family, and Misha was down in California. Just Y/N and I for two and a half days. It sounded like pure bliss to me. 

Driving up to the house, I could begin to describe the feelings of belonging, of knowing where I belonged. Opening the door, I couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of me. Jared was spinning Y/N around in his arms, her head thrown back as she giggled adorably. 

Pretending to be stern I had tried keeping a straight face as they talked about running off together. It was nice, seeing the two most important people in my life getting along so well. But I was also glad when the door finally closed behind him and I had Y/N by myself. It just seemed right, holding her in my arms in our new place. She had outdone herself decorating the place. It was homey and inviting, the couch ready for a night spent cuddling and watching movies. Our backyard still needed work, the pool empty, but I couldn't wait for barbecues back there.

"I'm going to order pizza. Why don't you change, and we can eat on the couch." She suggested, and I took her up on her offer. Heading up the stairs to our bedroom, I couldn't help but smile widely at the huge king size bed in the middle of the room. I couldn't wait until I was holding her naked body next to mine on that bed. 

Slipping into a pair of work out shorts and a t-shirt, I headed back down, just in time to see Y/N pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Jared's housewarming present." She explained. 

The TV had already been set up and I settled onto a movie we had been wanting to see for a while. Settling down next to me, she handed me a glass. "How was the rest of the day?"

"Okay. Boring without you there. Cliff says he might have found a replacement for your bodyguard Pam." I explained, hating the fact that we even had to talk about body guards. 

"Jensen, about that. I'm not sure I need another one. We have Cliff, and you or Jared is always with me. Besides, nothing has happened for a while." She started off, a little timid and unsure, and it made my heart hurt that she could still turn into a vulnerable, beaten down person with just one thought of that bastard.

"It's just piece of mind for all of us. Pam was okay, and I was sad to see her go. But until Brad is behind bars I think it's for the best."


	51. Interviews

Your POV

Sitting at your little breakfast table, you had a cup of coffee in your hands as you stared out into the backyard. The landscapers were there, making sure everything was taken care of. Jensen was upstairs, getting ready to go out for the evening with Jared. 

Everything should have been calm and peaceful. But with everybody coming and going lately in your new house, you couldn't help but constantly worry that Brad would be able to sneak in. That's why you were partially happy that Jensen was still stuck on the idea of a bodyguard. Not that you wanted anyone following you around, but if that meant it would be harder for Brad to get to you, then it was worth it.

And that's what you were going to be doing in about ten minutes. Interviewing bodyguards. You had wanted Jensen to stay with you during the interview process, but he had this big football dinner planned with Jared, and you didn't want to make him cancel. 

Hearing his footsteps as he came down the stairs, you smiled at the outfit he was wearing. Faded jeans with rips in the thigh and need that hugged his bow legs just so. A silver Dallas Cowboy jersey emphasizing his wide shoulders. His hair was a little more ruffled than usual, and you couldn't believe how amazing he looked. That this handsome man was your fiancee.

"Hey babe." He said and you raised an eyebrow at the name. "You ready for the interviews? I can still cancel with Jared if you want me here."

"I'll be good. You enjoy your football filled evening with Jared." You insisted, tilting your head so his lips could press against your cheek. "I'm just gonna go through these couple of interviews and then maybe call it an early night. Don't you worry about me."

"I'm always gonna worry about you. Even when Brad is finally out of the picture." He insisted. "But now, I've got to go pick my fantasy football team. And I am going to beat Jared this year."

Heading to the garage door, soon you could hear his car as it pulled out of the garage, heading down the road. Turning your attention back to the backyard, you noticed the landscapers picking up for the day. As the began their slow walk to the front yard, you noticed one walking slower than the rest, more hunched over. Watching him closely, your heart froze when he turned his face to the house.

"It couldn't be." You whispered, stepping back from the table, almost knocking a chair over in the process. Without a moments hesitation, you slipped to the side, out of the view of the backyard, but where you could still see. "Brad wouldn't be stupid enough." You whispered to yourself, but the man you had thought could be Brad was long gone through the side gate.

As you pressed a hand to your fast beating heart, the doorbell rang, and you pressed your back to the wall, frantic and distressed. Wanting nothing more than to call Jensen, and have him come back to you, you took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down slightly.

Walking through your open and airy house, you peeked through the front window, sighing in relief when you saw Cliff and a young man. Throwing open the door, you stopped Cliff's greeting. "Cliff, I think I saw him." You breathed out, watching as Cliff turned from gentle lumberjack to deadly bodyguard. 

"Take her inside. Do not let anyone but me, or her husband inside. Check all the doors." He ordered, before taking off to the side of the house. 

"Ma'am, my name is Ryder. Come with me please." He told you formally, carefully guiding you away from the door. Sitting you down at the couch, he knelt down in front of you. "I'm going to go check your rooms, making sure everything is okay. Just yell if you need anything."

Nodding, you watched him walking away, wishing that he could stay with you. You knew Brad was probably long gone, if that had been him in the first place, but you were skittish and scared.

Moments passed, and you could hear the subtle sounds of Ryder going through your house, making you cringe at every bang. As you sat there, you heard the sounds of the front door being opened. With your heart pounding, you stood up, ready to go hide, but Cliff's voice rang out. "Y/N, it's just me. It's alright."

Soon, the large man was walking into the main room. Sitting down next to you just as Ryder came back, he took your hands. "Are you sure it was him?"

Shrugging, you glanced down at your lap. "I'm not sure. It was just a quick glance, but it was just like him, and I can't.. I can't have that landscape crew come back. What if he's still with them?"

"I'll talk to Jensen, and we will get a new crew." Cliff assured you. "I'm going to call him right now."

"No, don't." You told him, surprising him. "He's having fun with Jared. I'll talk to him when he gets home."

"Well, you're not staying here by yourself. I'll stay, and we can have the rest of the interviews later." Cliff suggested, not happy with leaving Jensen out of it.

"Ryder was the first interview?" You asked, and Cliff nodded. 

"I'm sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances." Ryder apologized.

Looking over at the younger man, you could sense that he was a kind man. But one that was able to focus on the situation, making sure everything was okay. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Ryder a little more. He stepped up, and was very helpful."

"Ryder is actually on the top of my list. He comes highly recommended." Cliff explained. "Top of his security class. He's been a bodyguard for a couple other actors, until they stopped filming in Vancouver."

"I take your safety seriously. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you, and those around you are taken care of." He explained. "I can stay here if you need."

"I might like that." You answered. "We have a spare bedroom on the main floor, and with our crazy schedules it could be nice having you staying here while Jensen might be filming."

"So, do you want to meet the other candidates?" Cliff asked, but you shook your head. "No, I think Ryder will do nicely."

After agreeing on Ryder's start date, he left, Cliff walking him to the door. With Cliff staying for a while, you wanted something a little more substantial than your first thought of cheese and crackers. Busying yourself, you began making soup, wanting something comforting on this strange night. As the soup heated, you began the grilled cheese just as Cliff came back into the kitchen.

"I think you made a good choice. Ryder was my favorite of the three, and I think he will do anything to keep you safe." Cliff told you as he sat down at the bar. Pouring yourself a glass of milk, you offered him one.

"You don't have to feed me." He insisted, but you just shrugged.

"It gives me something to do. And you're here with me, on your time off. It's the least I could do." You argued.

Taking the milk, he took a sip. "I still think you should have called Jensen. This isn't something that needs to be kept from him."

"I won't keep it from him." You promised. "As soon as he gets home I will talk to him. I just didn't want to take his fun away from him." 

Pouring the soup into bowls, the two of you moved over to the table. "Tomorrow if you don't mind I'll be back by with some extra security measures. With everything we can't be too careful."

"That would be great. I truly can't thank you enough." You told him, just as you heard the sound of the garage door opening. Thinking it too early for Jensen to be back home, you glanced at Cliff who stood up. 

"Stay here." He ordered, walking towards the garage door. Just as he reached for the handle the door opened and Jensen stepped inside.

"Damn it Cliff, you scared the shit out of me!" Jensen exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart. "What are you still doing here? Aren't the interviews done by now?"

"Jensen, Y/N has something she wants to tell you." Cliff told him, and Jensen glanced at you, concern etched on his face. "But Y/N, you want me to spend the night on the couch?"

"Nah. Jensen's home so weird good." You insisted, and with a wave Cliff took off as Jensen stared at you, his entire body tensing as he waited for you to start talking.


	52. There For Her

Jensen’s POV  
The fantasy football had gone faster than I had planned, and truthfully I was grateful. Of course I had a blast with Jared and the guys. There was something about drinking beer and talking football that made you forget about all of your worries.   
But at the back of my mind I knew something wasn’t right. That I should be heading home to Y/N, and see how the interview process was going. Sure, Cliff was there to make sure everything went okay, but I still didn’t like having to rely on anyone else to keep Y/N safe.  
After promising to stop by Jared’s in the morning, I climbed in my car, heading back home. It was nice having a regular home to go to up here in Vancouver. It had grown tiresome, living in an apartment. I wanted a back yard to barbecue in, to mow a lawn, to sit out by a fire with Y/N by my side. And sure, I had my house in Texas, but when I was only down there occasionally, it still didn’t completely feel like home.  
Getting stuck in traffic, I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, ready to head home and crawl into bed with Y/N. Maybe enjoy our new bed a little bit before falling asleep. The thought sounded amazing, and I wanted to honk my horn, impatient to get back.   
Pressing a button on my dash, I called Y/N, wanting to let her know I was on my way back. Maybe even give her enough time to put on that sexy little black number I had seen her buying a couple of days ago at the lingerie store. With a smile on my face, I listened to her phone ring. When it went straight to voicemail, my smile disappeared. Sure, she could still be in her interviews for a new bodyguard, but I still had this slight feeling of unease.   
Not trying to call her again, I swerved past some of the cars, driving a little faster than I normally did as I made my way home. Seeing Cliff’s car still out front, along with an unfamiliar one, I quickly pulled into the garage. Reaching for the door that led inside, I about jumped a mile high when it opened from the inside. “Damn it Cliff, you scared the shit out of me!” I exclaimed. “What are you still doing here? I thought the interviews would be done by now.”   
Glancing past him, I saw Y/N sitting at the table, a cup of soup in front of her, her face pale and her hands shaky. Concerned, I glanced back at Cliff, who had a solemn look on his face. “Jensen, I think Y/N has something she wants to tell you.”  
Before I could ask her, Cliff was talking to her, asking her if she wanted him to spend the night on the couch. Which was another red flag. It had to be something big for Y/N to be that upset.  
“Nah. Jensen’s home so we’re good.” She told Cliff, who still seemed indecisive.   
“Make sure everything’s locked up after I head out. We’ll talk in the morning.” He whispered in my ear. “And be gentle. She’s pretty shaken up.”  
As soon as he was gone, I head over to the table, sitting down across from her, taking her cold and shaky hands in my own. “Y/N, I’m here. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“It could have been nothing.” She whispered, her red rimmed eyes tilting up to stare into my own. I could see the fear in her eyes, something I had hoped to never see again.  
“Where he is? Did he touch you?” I asked, immediately knowing that this had to do with the bastard Brad. I wanted things with him to be over, and soon. I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat. But before that I wanted to beat the living shit out of him for the trauma he’s put Y/N through. Maybe the training I’ve gone through for playing Dean Winchester would finally pay off.  
“It might not have even been him. It was just a glimpse, and he was gone before I even recognized him.” She admitted.   
“It probably was the bastard. Tell me everything!” I ordered, my voice stricter than I wanted it to be. Feeling guilty immediately when she flinched, I carefully reached up, cupping her cheek. Relaxing for a moment when she leaned into my touch, I moved, pulling her into my arms.   
“Y/N, I didn’t mean to yell. I just feel so bad I wasn’t here. That you had to deal with this by yourself.” I whispered as she crushed herself tight to my chest.   
“Jensen, you can’t stop living so you can protect me. We didn’t know he was even around anymore, or that he would be stupid enough to attempt something so crazy.” She insisted, making me love her even more.   
“We will get this figured out. Cliff will talk to the landscaping company, see if they have any information on him. Did you hire a bodyguard?” Feeling her nod against me, I smiled. “Good. Then we can have him on the job as much as possible. Between him, Cliff, Jared and I, that asshole shouldn’t be able to get close to you.”  
“I hope so. I don’t know if I can handle being close to him again. I just want to be happy, and live my life with you. Why can’t he leave me alone so he can do that?” She pleaded, and carefully standing up, I carried her in my arms.   
“He’s going to realize his mistake soon enough.” I promised her as I carried her up the stairs into our room. “But for now we don’t let him ruin the fact that we have our new home, together. This is our place, and this is our bed.” I assured her, tossing her on the bed, delighted at the little giggle that escaped her lips. “He can’t take that fact from us.”  
“I know. And I feel so stupid that he gets to me that much.” She whispered. “I wish I was strong, and brave, and stood up to him from the beginning.”  
Pulling her tight to my chest, I kissed her forehead. “You are brave. You’re one of the strongest people I know. To go through what you went through and still put yourself out there for a relationship. But think of this. If you hadn’t gone through things with him, you probably never would have moved to Vancouver. And we never would have met.”   
“Then it’s worth it. Because I love you more than anything.” My heart sped up at her words. Those were the words I would never tire of hearing.


	53. Decisions

Waking up the next morning, you could hear the sounds of the landscape company outside, already hard at work in your backyard. As you lay there, you were glad, happy that your backyard would soon be ready to enjoy. But then you remembered the events of yesterday, and you could feel the panic start to set in. You had no idea if Brad would be stupid enough to show up again, and the thought that he might be out there, while you laid in bed with Jensen was enough to have you sitting straight up in bed.  
“Wha…what is it?” Jensen asked, waking up instantly. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at you, watching as you climbed out of bed. Wrapping your arms around your waist, you headed straight for the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, you could see just how frazzled you felt. Your hair was a bird’s nest from sleeping, and you had the start of dark circles underneath your eyes. But it was the pale skin and the wide pupils that showed how upset you were.  
Jensen had followed you into the bathroom, his sleep pants hanging low on his hips, his t-shirt taut across his chest. His sandy hair was mussed, and he still had marks from the pillow on his cheek. Reaching for you, he frowned when you took a step away. Still frazzled and unsure, you weren’t ready to be touched, or comforted. “Y/N, talk to me. Please.”  
“What if he’s out there?” You whispered, wrapping your arms as tight around you as you could, needing the pressure. The pressure calmed you, and soon you were stepping forward, letting Jensen finally wrap his arms around you. Resting his chin on the top of your head, he rubbed his hand up and down your back, the motion calming.   
“Y/N, I will go check. I don’t think he’s stupid enough to come back two days in a row. But if he is, we will get this thing finished once and for all. And then you and I will be able to finally enjoy our relationship. Maybe even start making plans for a wedding.”  
“Okay.” You breathed out, feeling a lot better.  
“You take a shower and calm down. I’ll see what’s going on.” He said, squeezing your shoulders before gently shoving you towards your large, tiled shower. He waited a moment, watching as you slowly slid out of your tank top and shorts, turning the water on as hot as you could stand it. Once you were standing under the water, you glanced back, seeing that you were alone in the room.  
As the water rushed over you, you came up with a plan. You had long ago decided that Brad wasn’t going to ruin your life anymore. Seeing him last night had thrown you for a loop. With his bloodshot eyes, and flushed skin, he didn’t look well. Maybe he was getting pushed to the point where he would make a stupid move. A move that would end this once and for all. Hopefully without you ending up in the hospital once again.  
That’s when you made a decision. You weren’t going to stand behind Jensen and Cliff, and your new bodyguard. You were going to let Brad know that he couldn’t take the safety of your house away. Or your life.   
Shutting the water off, you stepped out, wrapping a thick towel around you. Today was another day off, before you had to go back to work tomorrow. Changing into a pair of shorts along with a loose pale blue top, you headed downstairs, where a frustrated Jensen was standing, a cup of coffee in his hands.  
Coming up behind him, you wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Thank you for being there for me this morning.” You told him.  
Turning you so your chest was pressed against his, he held you tight to him. “That’s what I’m here for. For you. I love you and I want to make this relationship work.”  
Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, you slipped out of his arms, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, you turned to face him, leaning against the counter. “I’m going to put a wedding announcement in the paper today.” You said calmly, watching as he ran his hand along his mouth.  
“You sure you want to do that? I know our engagement was big, and covered a lot of social media sights, but that’s here. I don’t want you forcing this just because you think it needs to happen.” He countered, just worried about you.  
“I’m sure. I want this over with. I want him gone from our lives so we can move on. It’s been too much stress, and too much altogether. I don’t care how it’s done, but it needs to be.” You insisted, and he nodded.  
“Okay. We’ll do this. Put the announcement in the paper, and see about scheduling an engagement photo shoot while you’re at it.” He said, as you grabbed a couple of pieces of bread to make some toast. “Oh, and he’s not out there. The main boss wasn’t working yesterday, so he has no clue.”  
“It could have been my imagination.” You offered, even though you knew it probably wasn’t.   
“Even still. I’ve had a talk with Brian, the head guy, and he’s going to be watching. Oh, and when does your new bodyguard start?” Jensen asked, checking his phone. “I have a couple of things to do around town today, and I don’t want you here by yourself.”  
“He should be here any minute. He was getting his stuff together, and moving into the spare room on this floor. You should like him. His name’s Ryder by the way.” You told him as you spread some peanut butter on your toast. Taking it over to the kitchen table, grabbing your laptop as you went.  
“I’d like to meet him.” Jensen said as he scrambled some eggs for breakfast. “I hope he’s a lot better than Pam.”  
“Pam wasn’t bad.” You argued, feeling sorry for the woman who got hurt on the job. She had been released from the hospital, but all of you had decided she shouldn’t come back. “She was just standoffish, and weird.”  
“And she let him get past her.” Jensen reminded you, just as a knock sounded on the door. Leaving his plate of scrambled eggs on the table, he headed to the front of the house, as you watched the men hard at work in your backyard. The grass was looking green and amazing, and the flowers they were currently planting were vibrant and colorful. The patio was cleaning up nicely, and you had someone scheduled to come set the pool up next week. Hopefully later today you would talk Jensen into shopping for new patio furniture. Maybe even a fancy barbecue.  
“Hello Miss Y/L/N.” Ryder said respectfully as he came walking in beside Jensen. You could see Jensen was still eyeing him up and down, trying to get a read on him. “I trust that everything’s going okay this morning.”  
“So far yes.” You answered, watching as Ryder’s gaze travelled to the men working outside. He was already on the top of his game, making sure everything was up to his standard.   
“And the crew out there? Have they all been checked?” He asked, and Jensen nodded.  
“No sign of him, and the original manager is back.” He informed Ryder, before checking his watch. “I hate to run, but I have this quick interview to do this morning. I should be back by lunch.”  
“Then maybe we can go shopping?” You asked him, and he nodded before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to your lips. Picking up his plate, he shoved a couple forkfuls of eggs into his mouth, before grabbing his traveling cup of coffee.  
Glancing over at Ryder once again, Jensen headed to the garage. As you heard his car drive away, you glanced back at Ryder. “Have you had breakfast?” You asked him, feeling a little awkward around the new man.  
Nodding, he stood there, and you nervously nibbled on your lip. “Well, do you want to unpack? Then maybe we can sit down and get to know each other.”  
“Ma’am, truthfully, we don’t need to get to know each other. I am here to protect you, and that’s it. So, you can tell me everything you need to, but I’ve already read up on your story.” He said bluntly, and sat back, a little shocked. You hadn’t expected him to be so brisk, but he was being professional, and you understood that.


	54. Furniture Shopping

“Jensen, are you sure you don’t care?” You asked him as you glanced between your two favorite sets of patio furniture. They were both great, and exactly what you wanted, and you couldn’t decide which one to get.  
“Get both.” He answered, and you rolled your eyes at him. “Seriously Y/N, I just want you to be happy with it. I love them both.”  
Sighing, you pointed at the rich chocolate set, with its gazebo, couches, and table with a built-in fire pit. It was fancy and outrageous, and you couldn’t wait to spend your evenings out in it. “Can we get a set exactly like this for the house in Texas?” You asked Jensen, who chuckled.  
“Yeah, it does need some new furniture. I want you to feel free to change that one as well. It’s your home too.” He assured you, as he called the salesman over. And ordering two sets, having one delivered to Texas, the two of you left the store, hand in hand.  
“Where to next?” He asked you.   
“The engagement photos.” You told him. “I called a friend of Jeannie’s, and she was able to get us in. Today. Which will be perfect because then we can have a picture in our announcement.”   
“Wow, that was quick.” He answered.  
“Yeah, but it was her only free time. I already have a bag packed of changes of clothes. You’re such a pro at photo shoots, it shouldn’t take very long. Then I’ll treat you to our favorite Italian restaurant.” You bribed him.  
Raising an eyebrow at you, he didn’t argue too much. “And the cannoli’s?”   
“Especially the cannoli’s.” You assured him, before giving him directions to the park you were meeting at. You were actually excited about this moment. Getting professional photos taken of you and Jensen. Photos that you could hang up in your house. Sure, you had the selfies the two of you had taken, but this seemed real, and permanent. It made you realize that the wedding was actually happening, and you could feel nerves and excitement settling in at the thought.   
Pulling into the fancy park, you saw the woman waiting for you, a huge camera bag beside her. “Hey, you must be Y/N and Jensen! I’m Marlee!” The petite red-haired woman exclaimed as she shook your hand.   
Jensen stood off to the back, letting you take the lead. Marlee was confident, and knew exactly what she wanted. Following her instructions, you and Jensen stood in a couple of different poses, with the lake, and flowers often behind you. At one moment, with his hands on your waist, you couldn’t help but blush under his intense gaze.   
“You’re so freaking beautiful.” He whispered, his hand coming up to brush his knuckles against your cheek. “How did I get so lucky?”   
“That’s perfect!” Marlee yelled, as you smiled up at him. You couldn’t believe this amazing man loved you as much as you loved him. That you were going to be marrying him.  
“I think I’ve got all I need.” She told you. “You two were the easiest I’ve had to work with. Of course, I figured working with Jensen would be easy. But the love just shines between the two of you, making the pictures perfect.”  
“Thank you. When do you expect we can have at least one picture back? For our engagement announcement?”  
“I can send you one tonight.” She assured you. “The rest will be done in a couple of days.”   
After thanking her again, Jensen headed towards the main part of town, where your apartment used to be. While he parked in a loading zone, you raced inside, your food already waiting for you by the door. The main owner, Enrique, was waiting by your order, a huge smile on his face. “There you are!! We’ve missed you and Jensen!”  
After getting a huge hug, you were handed your food, along with an extra order of cannoli’s, free of charge. “Thank you so much. Do you cater by chance?”  
Spending the next couple of minutes talking wedding plans with Enrique, you headed back to Jensen, who was looking a little worried. “For a moment, I thought you were going to run off with Enrique!” He teased as he pulled away from the curb.”  
“Well, he did offer. And a lifetime supply of cannoli’s and Italian food was hard to say no to. But I told him I couldn’t leave you and those bow legs of yours.”  
“Hey. I’ll cook you Italian food.” He answered, and you chuckled softly.  
“I’ll marry you even if you don’t cook for me.” You assured him.  
It wasn’t much longer before he was pulling into the garage of your home, and you just leaned back and sighed, a huge smile on your face. “What?” He asked you, the two of you sitting in the car. Not making any attempt to go into the house yet.  
“I’m just happy.” You told him.   
“I’m glad.” He answered, reaching over and squeezing your hand.  
“No, seriously. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my entire life. It seems like everything is falling into place. I love my job, and living in Vancouver. This house is absolutely perfect. And did I mention that I’m in love with the most amazing man in the world.”  
Suddenly his lips were pressing against yours, a sweet kiss, one that promised of things to come. “I think you’re wrong. Because I’m in love with the most amazing woman. And that’s just not fair if we’re both the most amazing people in the world.”  
Smacking him on his shoulder, you giggled as you climbed out of the car. “I meant it, you know. But just because of that, I get the extra cannoli!”  
“I don’t think so!” He answered, grabbing the bag from you and racing into the house. As you followed him, you saw Ryder coming out his room, his phone in his hand.   
“Welcome back.” He said. You could still tell he was upset that you hadn’t let him go along with you, but with Jensen by your side, you didn’t want the bodyguard trailing behind.   
“Hey buddy. Why don’t you take the night off? Y/N and I are just going to stay in. Watch a movie, eat dinner.”  
“I’ll be in my room.” He answered. “Let me know if you need anything.” With that he turned and shut the door behind him.  
“Well, he’s all business. I guess that’s a good thing.” Jensen muttered, grabbing a couple of forks before the two of you made your way into the living room. Settling onto a new movie you’ve been wanting to see, you sank down on the couch, ready to stuff your face full of pasta.  
“Y/N.” Jensen said, suddenly serious. “We will get this thing with Brad taken care of. And then, it will be just you and me. And Rome. If you’ll go.”  
“Rome?” You questioned, and he nodded.  
“There is a convention in Rome. It’s always a blast, and I want you to go with me.”   
“Of course. I’m not going to turn down a trip to Rome.” You answered him, reaching over and taking the breadstick from his hand.


	55. Routine

“It seems like forever since I’ve been here!” You exclaimed, tossing your purse in its little cubby hole before sitting down on the specialized make up seat.  
“It has been!” Jeannie agreed. “That break seemed long, but I’m glad we’re back and rocking.”  
It was nice to be back at work. Getting back on a schedule, falling back into your old routine. You had missed your little trailer, and your friend as well. “So, tell me all the juice. What’s been going on?”  
After she handed you a cup of coffee, she sat down in her chair, her hand on her chin, waiting for you to talk. “Well, as you know Jensen took me to the convention, after the trouble here.”  
Jeanie nodded, as you glanced at the table where the rose had sat. It was clean, with no freaky messages waiting for you. “Well, the convention was amazing. I met some great people, some who might come back to work here soon.”  
“Ah, people like Brianna, Kim. Rich and Rob?” She asked, and I nodded. “I’ve only dealt with them in here, but they seem like nice enough people.”   
“They were. Then Jensen sang at the concert. He was amazing. But he also proposed to me.” You told her, watching as her eyes widened.  
“I heard rumors, but I wasn’t sure. Congratulations!!” She exclaimed, standing up and giving me a huge hug.   
“Thank you. And we bought a house. It’s been a busy week.” You continued.  
“Oh my gosh it has. That is amazing. But what about, you know. Brad. Won’t this make matters worse?” She asked.  
“Actually, Jensen was hoping that it would make him reckless and stupid. Bring him out so this can be over with.” You answered her, standing up to get your make up ready. “We thought we saw him at the new house, but nothing since. I have a new bodyguard, so I should be safe.”  
“That’s who that hot man is standing outside?” Jeannie asked, looking out the door’s window. “I was wondering.”  
“Yep. That’s Ryder. He’s even staying at our place.” You said, as you heard the sounds of people moving about outside.   
“Well, I’m happy for you.” She said, just as the door swung open and Jensen and Jared came striding through.   
“Morning!” Jared exclaimed, leaning down and giving Jeannie a hug. Jensen came right over to you, pulling you into a slow kiss, as if the two of you hadn’t driven in to work together.  
“Missed you sweetheart.” He whispered near your ear.  
“It’s been an hour.” You sassed back, as he sat down in your make up chair. His character, Dean, had gotten beaten up pretty good in the last episode, so you were going to have fun making him bloody and bruised.   
“He’s been a lovesick fool.” Jared said as Jeannie started playing with his hair. “You have him bewitched big time.”  
“What can I say? She treats me to cannoli’s.” Jensen teased back, just as a knock sounded on your door.   
“Miss Y/L/N? There’s been a delivery.” Ryder’s voice rang out, before he stepped up into the already crowded trailer. He had a large envelope in his hands, and at first you were a little nervous about opening it. The last present you had received on set had not been good, and you were afraid this would go the same way.  
“Here, I’ll take it. Thank you, Ryder. Anything seem suspicious?” Jensen asked, stepping past you and grabbing the envelope.  
“No, came from one of the workers here. They said it was delivered to the front by a woman.” Ryder explained, before standing back by the door, his arms crossed.   
“Do you want me?” Jensen asked you, but you shook your head. Taking the envelope from him, you opened it, a huge smile slowly cracking on your face as you saw what was inside.   
Pulling it out fully, you held it up so everyone could see. It was one of your engagement photo’s, the one Marleen had promised to send you. “It’s perfect.” You said softly, as Jensen placed his hand on your shoulder.  
“Wow, you guys look amazing.” Jared agreed. You didn’t know what the other photos looked like, but you were in love with this one. The sun was starting to set, shining through the trees. There was a creek running behind you. But it was the way the two of you were standing, looking at each other that had you enthralled. Jensen’s hand was cupping your cheek, your head tilted to look up at him. The two of you looked like there was nothing else in the world. You could see the love shining between the two of you.  
“This is perfect.” Jeannie whispered. “You guys look so in love.”  
“We fooled them, didn’t we?” Jensen teased. “But truthfully, this is an amazing picture. I can’t wait to hang it in our house.”  
“She sent a disk as well.” You told him. “So, we can pick one to send for our engagement announcement. They’re just waiting for a photo before they print it.”  
“Pick whichever one you want, I know it will be perfect. But I want a copy for my trailer as well.” He said, before sitting back down in your seat. Taking a magnet, you placed the picture on the mirror, where the two of you could both see it as you got to work.   
Soon, Jensen’s handsome face turned bloody and beaten, and you felt bad for a moment, knowing you had done that to him, even if it was make up. But you had to admit, the man looked handsome even covered in blood and dirt. “How long are you filming today?” You asked him, knowing you would have to stick around for a little bit for touch ups.  
“Not that late. Most of the scenes for this episode are day ones, which are nice. But hey, during your break why don’t you use my laptop in my trailer? Go through the pictures, pick one to send.” He insisted, and you nodded. Carefully pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, not wanting to mess up his make up, you sent him on his way, ready to do the same to Jared.  
As soon as Jensen was gone from the trailer, Jared turned towards you. “That picture? Jensen never looked at Danneel that way. Never, not even when they first met. I know you’ve been feeling guilty for placing all this stuff with Brad on him, but Y/N. He doesn’t care. He loves you, and will do anything to protect you.”  
“Thanks Jared.” You said, patting him on his shoulder. “I just wish it would all be over soon, so Jensen and I can get on with our lives.”  
As you turned him bloody, he answered. “I have a feeling it will be. Especially once you put those announcements in the paper.”  
It was about an hour later you found yourself in Jensen’s trailer. Ryder had refused to come in, instead sitting down on the step outside the trailer. Settling down at the table, a bottle of sparkling water beside you, you began the task of going through the pictures. She had sent quite a bit, and you were in love with them all. None hit you as hard as the main photo still hanging in your trailer, but they were still great photos.   
Finally picking one, you sent it to the newspaper. It was a sweet photo, with Jensen standing behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist. Instead of glancing at the camera, you were staring up at him. It was sweet, and adorable, and perfect for an announcement.   
Sending off a quick email, thanking her for all the photos, and asking for a couple of prints, you closed his computer, Jared’s words ringing in your head. You knew he was right, and that had been Jensen’s plan all along. By announcing your engagement, you were putting it out there, hoping he would take the bait. You just wished that when it happened no one would get hurt.


	56. Moving Smoothly

Jensen’s POV  
I couldn’t hide the huge smile on my face as I made my way toward the stage. Seeing those amazing engagement photographs made me realize that this was actually happening. Sure, proposing to Y/N had been a spur of the moment idea, but I was never more excited that she was soon going to become my wife. I loved Y/N, and everything that we had gone through had just cemented that love even more.  
I couldn’t wait to get a copy, maybe a wallet sized one to carry in my back pocket. Maybe another to keep in my trailer. I was sounding like a love-struck teenager, and I actually didn’t care. Knowing that the engagement announcement was coming out soon, that this was going through had me feeling better than I felt in a long time.  
My relationship with Y/N made me realize that my relationship with Danneel was nothing but a sham. Sure, there could have been love there, at one time. But nothing like what I shared with Y/N. Danneel had always been more interested in herself, and her career, and I never realized that until it was too late.  
“Hey Jensen!” Misha exclaimed as he raced to meet up with me. He was already dressed as Castiel, his trench coat flapping in the breeze behind him.  
“Hey buddy, what’s up?” I asked, slowing down so he wouldn’t have to rush anymore.  
“Nothing I guess. Just wondering how everything’s been going between you and Y/N. It seems like we haven’t been on set in forever!” He answered.  
“Things are going great.” I answered. “We’re all moved into our new house, and we absolutely love it. Y/N got our engagement photos, and the announcement comes out tomorrow.”  
“That’s great!” He answered happily. “Are you planning an engagement party?”  
By this time, we had made it on set, moving over to our chairs where we would wait as they finished setting up the set. Jared should be joining us anytime soon. “Truthfully, I had even thought about it.”  
“Let me! It will be my present to you!” He pleaded, and I had to think for a moment. While Misha might be one of my closest friends, I wasn’t sure I trusted leaving him up to the party planning. He was a good friend, but he was unique and different, and I wasn’t sure Y/N would like the party he had planned.   
“Misha, I thank you for the offer, but this is not something I want to decide without Y/N.” I answered carefully, just as Jared came onto set, looking beaten up.   
“Wow, Y/N worked hard on you.” I teased him, knowing my face looked just as bad if not worse.   
“She does do a good make up job. What’s up guys?” Jared asked, his long body folding into his seat, barely fitting into the chair.   
“Misha offered to host our engagement party.” I explained, wincing slightly when Jared let out a large chuckle.  
“Misha, have you ever hosted an engagement party?” Jared asked him, and Misha shook his head. “Didn’t think so. But I know what we can do!”  
“Yeah, what’s that?” I asked him.   
“There’s that awesome Italian restaurant you love, right?” He asked, and I nodded. “Don’t they have a huge backroom?”  
The wheels turning in my head, I nodded, liking where Jared was going with this. “Why don’t we book that room, and have them cater. I can have Gen come up early, get the decorations, cake and whatever else is needed set up. She’d be a pro at it, and I know Y/N would love to have her here.”  
“That’s perfect!” I exclaimed, hoping Misha wasn’t too upset. “Misha, is that okay with you?”  
“Hey, it’s your engagement party. And Y/N might enjoy that more.” He agreed.  
“Let me talk to Y/N, see what she thinks, then we can call and reserve the room right away.” I answered, just as they called us up to our marks.  
Your POV  
Lounging in Jensen’s trailer, you kept opening your phone, smiling at the picture you had made your background. It was an up-close picture, the one Jensen kissed you in. Quickly, you sent a copy to your friend Tiffany, asking her if there was day she could come dress shopping with you. You couldn’t wait for a day spent with her, shopping and giggling. It had been too long, and while you loved everyone who surrounded you now, you still wanted one of your oldest friends around you while you planned for your big day.   
You also wanted to ask Gen to come up from Texas, to go shopping with you also. But you knew how busy she was, raising two boys with another one on the way, and you didn’t want to make her travel all the way up here to be with you.   
Your phone rang, and you quickly picked it up, seeing your friends name. “Hey Tiff.” You answered, as you clicked through the remainder of the pictures on the computer. There wasn’t a single bad one, and you couldn’t wait until you had actual copies.   
“Hey honey, that’s an amazing picture.” She answered.  
“Thank you. It’s my favorite, but there’s so many more. I can’t wait for you to see them.” You told her, standing up and making your way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  
“I still can’t believe your marrying Jensen Ackles. Literally the hottest man in the world.” She squealed in the phone.  
“And I was hoping you would be my maid of honor.” You suggested, making her squeal once again.  
“Of course! And we need to go dress shopping, and I’m not going to wear a hideous bridesmaid dress.” She began rattling off, and you were more than happy to let her. That’s the way your friendship had always been. She had always been the most outgoing, louder one of the two of you. She usually talked, and you listened. But she was still your friend, and you loved her dearly.   
“Of course not. You know I wouldn’t do that to you.” You placated her. “And yes, we need to figure out a day you can come up so we can go shopping. I have another person I’d like to join us, but I’m not sure if she can.”  
“I will free any day up, just give me the word.” She assured you. “But now I need to go. Just text me the deets, okay?”  
Assuring her you would, you let her hang up before lounging back on the bed. Knowing it would probably be another hour until Jensen was finished filming, you turned the TV on to reruns of Supernatural, quickly nodding off.   
“Y/N, sweetie, we can go home now.” Jensen said softly next to your ear, gently shaking your shoulder. Slowly waking up, the first thing you saw was his eyes, green as the trees in your backyard.   
“I love your eyes.” You whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “They’re so beautiful, and have such expression.”  
“That’s all you love about me?” He teased, as you sat up and he sat down next to you.  
“Of course not. But that was one of the first things I remember about you. That and your sturdy chest which knocked me to my butt.” You answered, covering a yawn.   
“I’m still so glad you weren’t watching where you were walking that day.” He answered, and you smacked him on his shoulder.   
“You weren’t either, so it’s partially your fault.” You argued, and he just shrugged.  
“As long as it led me to you, I don’t care whose fault it was. Now what do you say about heading home? Ryder is waiting impatiently for you outside.”  
“I forgot about him.” You answered. “I feel bad, but he wouldn’t come into the trailer with me.”  
“He’s a smart man. He knew I would be jealous of a man locked up in here with my gorgeous fiancée.” Jensen said, winking at you.  
Grabbing your hand, Jensen pulled you down the stairs of the trailer, where you waved at Ryder. With him following carefully behind, you cuddled into Jensen’s side. “Y/N, the boys and I were talking earlier.” Jensen started.  
“That’s always a scary thing.” You answered, earning a snort.   
“Misha wanted to plan our engagement party. Jared suggested that we go to Frankie’s, our favorite Italian place. They have that spacious room in the back, and we can have them cater it. What do you think?”  
“I think that sounds perfect!” You exclaimed. “I love Frankie’s, and I know he would go out of his way to help us out. I didn’t even think of an engagement party.”  
“That’s what our friends are for.” Jensen chuckled. “So, I’ll let Jared know it’s a go, and we can have him start planning it.”  
“Do we trust him?” You asked. You loved Jared, but you weren’t sure he was the best suited person to be planning an engagement party.   
“We’ll see how it goes.” Was all Jensen answered, before the two of you climbed into the car, ready to head home.


	57. Girl's Day Out

Rubbing your hands together nervously, you stared at yourself in the mirror, trying to calm yourself down. You were already dressed, and ready to go, but you couldn’t force your legs to walk out the bedroom door. To meet Jensen where he waited in the living room of your house.  
“It’s just my engagement party.” You whispered to yourself, smoothing down the skirt of your dress. “It’s just our friends, and everything will go perfect.”  
Everything had gone perfect already that day. It was a Saturday, so you got to sleep in, waking only when someone started pounding on your door. With Jensen groaning at the intrusion beside you, you had gotten up, wrapping your robe around you before heading down the stairs.   
Ryder was already up and at the door, peering through the window to make sure things were okay. Seeing a familiar car out front, you nodded to him, and he opened the door. Gen came in like a tornado, swirling around you and wrapping you up in a hug. “It’s been so hard hiding from you for the past two days!”  
“Why have you been hiding from me?” You asked, as Jared came in the house, already dressed for a day at the golf course.   
“Jared wanted it to be a surprise. But I pushed him until he gave me all day today. We’re going to have so much fun together!” She exclaimed, stepping back. She was really beginning to show, her skin glowing, her belly swollen. She looked absolutely beautiful, and you hoped that once you had kids, you would be half as beautiful as her.   
“Jared, why are you here so early man?” Jensen asked, coming down the stairs. He was already dressed in his golf attire, a pair of khakis and a polo.   
“Gen couldn’t wait any longer. And our tee time is in an hour.” He answered, patting Jensen on the back. “I’ll buy you breakfast on the way over.”  
Soon both men were gone, leaving you alone with Gen. Grabbing your hand, she pulled you into the kitchen, sitting you down at the table. “Where’s the kids?”  
“With my parents. They were dying to have the kids for a couple of days.” She answered as she began going through your cupboards, looking for something for breakfast. “You know what? Let’s go out for breakfast. Then we can get our nails and hair done. You do have a dress for tonight, don’t you?”  
Before you knew it, the two of you were sitting at your favorite diner, munching away on bacon. Gen had at least plates in front of her, and was happily munching away. “This baby girl loves food.” She mumbled, her mouth full of hash browns.”   
“It’s a girl?” You asked her excitedly.  
“Yes, finally!” She exclaimed. “I’ve been outnumbered way too long. I can’t wait for her.”  
Finishing off your breakfast, you couldn’t believe how much you had missed this woman. She was spunky, and sweet, and wasn’t afraid to say what she felt. You had a feeling she could become even closer of a friend than Tiffany, who wasn’t even sure she could make it to your reception tonight.   
“Alright, let’s go get ourselves pampered.” Gen announced, tossing some cash on the table before you could even argue.   
The rest of the day went by so fast that you were back home before you could even believe it. Spending the day with Gen was exactly what you needed. She kept you busy, with Ryder always following behind, making sure the two of you stayed safe. He had stuck out like a sore thumb at the nail salon, and you and Gen had had a good laugh about it.   
Settling on the couch, you handed Gen a cup of tea. “Thank you for today. I really needed this.”  
“I needed this to. Sure, there’s women in Texas that I consider my friend, but I really like you. I sometimes wish the kids and I are up here. That way we can be with their Dad, and I can hang with you.” She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Pulling her into a hug, you patted her back, knowing the pregnancy had her hormones rolling every direction.  
“You are such a good friend.” She whispered. “But it’s your special day, and I don’t want to cry on it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to head home and get ready for your party tonight. And don’t worry, it’s going to be absolutely perfect.”  
After giving her another hug, she left, and you went up to your room. Filling the tub, you lounged back in it, closing your eyes as Jensen came into the bathroom, sweaty and smiling from his day at the golf course. “How did golfing go?” You asked him as you sunk deeper into the bubble bath.  
“I beat Jared, so he’s not very happy. But that’s okay with me.” He answered, stripping out of his clothes and turning the shower on. “How was your day?”  
“Wonderful. I absolutely love Gen, and we had fun together today.” You answered, as you began shaving your legs.   
Now here you were, standing in front of the mirror, wondering why you were so nervous about going to your own engagement party. Everything today had gone so smoothly, you were afraid that something would happen there, and you couldn’t have that. Everyone had worked so hard on this day for you, you couldn’t handle it if something messed it up.  
“Y/N are you coming?” Jensen’s voice rang out in the hallway, and you glanced back in the mirror, knowing you were more than ready to head down and go to the party. Your dress was beautiful. White to honor the fact that you were the bride to be. It was silk overlaid with lace, a tighter dress than you normally went with. It went almost to your knees, and you had white heels to match. With your hair curled and laying on your shoulders, you were happy with the way you looked.  
“Yeah.” You answered, your voice shaking, just a little.  
Stepping into the room, Jensen whistled when he saw you. “Wow, you clean up nice.”  
“You’re not too bad yourself.” You answered. He was wearing dark jeans, along with a white shirt and sports coat, your favorite look on him.   
“Every man is going to be so jealous of me.” He said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “I’m one lucky man.”  
“Shall we go?” You asked him, steeling your nerves away, knowing that tonight was going to be a wonderful night. You were going to make sure it was perfect.


	58. Engagement Party

Jensen’s POV  
Standing in the hallway, I kept adjusting my suitcoat as I waited for Y/N to make her way down the stairs. Our engagement party was starting shortly, and I couldn’t wait for her to be surrounded by her friends. Little did she know, but her friend Tiffany had made it up, and was planning on surprising her at the party.   
“Y/N, are you coming?” I finally called out, knowing if she waited too much longer we would be late to our own party.   
“Yeah.” She answered, her voice much closer than from our room. Glancing up the stairs, she stood there, a vision in a beautiful white dress, and it made me realize how much I couldn’t wait to see her dressed up for our wedding day. Her dress was nowhere near as fancy as a wedding gown would be, but it was still beautiful, made especially so by the woman wearing it.   
Pressing a kiss to her cheek, I assured her that every man would be jealous of me, before I tucked her arm into mine. “Ready to go celebrate with our friends?” I asked her, and she nodded.   
Settling into the car, I kept her hand in mine as we wove through busy traffic. My phone went off twice, no doubt Jared, telling me to hurry up. Finally, we were parked in front of the restaurant, a place specially reserved for us. “Here we go.” I exclaimed as I looked at the decorated front of the store. Our favorite restaurant had gone all out. With banners and balloons, it welcomed us into our party.   
Frankie stood at the entrance, a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms, that he immediately handed Y/N. “Congratulations!” He exclaimed, vigorously shaking my hand, before kissing each of Y/N’s cheeks. She was blushing from all the attention, looking even more adorable than ever. Taking her hand, I pulled her away from Frankie, heading towards the back of his restaurant, where I could see all our friends and coworkers gathering.   
Jared was the first to greet us, coming over and giving me a huge hug, before picking Y/N up and spinning her around. “You guys finally made it! I was getting worried!”  
“That was my fault.” She insisted. “I took too long getting ready.”  
“And you look beautiful.” Gen agreed, coming forward to stand next to her husband. “Jared, don’t hog the guests of honor.”  
Following them into the banquet room, I kept Y/N close to my side. Ryder was already there, standing at the entrance, his gaze always moving as he kept a lookout. I would have to thank him for his diligence later. “Jensen, I’m sorry your parents didn’t make it. Maybe we can have a dinner or something down in Texas.” She suggested, and I squeezed her hand.   
“That sounds perfect.” I exclaimed, before her and I were overtaken by well wishers.   
Your POV  
The second you had walked into Frankie’s you had immediately felt at ease. Sure, you had been nervous and excited before, but seeing all your Vancouver buddies in the back, along with the friendly reception from Frankie, had you smiling and glad that this was happening. Jensen stayed close to your side as the two of you made your way into the main reception hall, where you were literally attacked by Jared. Not minding one bit, you let him pick you up in a big hug, before Gen came to save the two of you. Glancing around the tall man, you noticed your friend Tiffany, who was someone you hadn’t see for quite some time.  
“Excuse me.” You whispered to Jensen, pulling away and making your way to where your old friend stood, a glass of wine in her hand.   
“Tiffany!” You exclaimed, crushing your friend into a deep hug. “I’m so glad you could make it!”  
“I wanted to surprise you.” She explained as she returned the hug. “Congratulations girly.”  
“Thanks. I can’t believe this is really happening. I’m afraid if I close my eyes this will all be a dream.” You admitted to her.  
With her arm around your shoulder, she guided you over to the bar, handing you a glass of wine. “It’s perfect. And you deserve this. All of this.”   
“It just feels right.” You told her. “Being with Jensen. He’s so amazing. Kind, and smart. Funny and protective. He came swooping into my life, and I am so glad he did.”  
“You two are amazing together.” She agreed, “And I can’t wait to see this house of yours.”  
“If I had known you were coming, you could have stayed with us.” You said, just as Jensen came back up, taking your hand.   
“They are about ready to serve dinner.” He told you, giving Tiffany a smile before pulling you away. Sitting at the front of the table, you Jared and Gen across from you, Tiffany next to you, and the rest of the cast and crew filling the long table. Plates were brought out, filled with an assortment of Frankie’s finest Italian food. Bottles of wine were passed around, along with baskets of garlic bread. The mood in the room was loud and boisterous, and you were having a blast, splitting your time talking to Gen and Tiffany. They seemed to be getting on fairly well, and that made you happy.   
Soon, you were sitting back, slightly drunk off wine, your belly full of all the delicious food. “I think Frankie outdid himself tonight.”  
“I agree.” Jensen said, reaching over and grasping your hand. “Tonight was perfect.”  
“I saved the best for last!” Frankie exclaimed, personally carry a couple of plates towards the two of you. Sitting them down, he pulled the covers off, showing you plates piled high of cannoli’s. “Your favorite!”  
“Frankie, you keep this up I won’t be able to walk.” Jensen warned him, but still, he reached over, grabbing cannoli from the plate. Holding it up in front of your lips, you took a bite of your favorite dessert.   
“It’s even better than usual Frankie.” You insisted, watching as the Italian man blushed from your praise.   
Passing the plates around, soon everyone was enjoying the taste of cannoli.   
Taking his spoon, Jared tapped the side of his wine glass, standing up as he did so. “I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight, I know it means a lot to Jensen and Y/N. As the best man, I figured it was my duty to say a couple of words. I love these two soo much, and I can’t find the words to describe how much they mean to me. I just want to let them know that I am wishing them all the best, and I know their love will guide them through anything.”  
“Jared, you are such a romantic.” His wife whispered, love shining in her eyes as she looked up at him.   
“You know it.” He agreed, his words flowing smoothly from the amount of wine he had downed.   
“I just want to say that I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world.” Misha exclaimed, standing up from his spot beside Tiffany. “Jensen, you better treat this wonderful woman right. Otherwise she might turn you into a walking zombie at work.”   
Everyone laughed at Misha’s comment, while your friend Tiffany stood up. “I know that most of you don’t know me. And I’m not around as much as I want to be. But I’ve been Y/N’s friend for quite some time, and it’s amazing how much she has changed since she’s moved to Vancouver. She’s happy, really happy, and I know that’s mainly because of Jensen. So, thank you for being there for her. For taking such loving care of my friend.”  
After that, everyone started to take off, leaving you with just Jared and Gen, and Tiffany. While Jensen and Jared fought over the last cannoli, you turned to Tiffany. “Please say you’ll come stay at our house. That way we can wake up early in the morning, and spend it talking on the patio.”  
“Of course.” She answered. “I was just going to stay in the apartment, but after what happened, I think we’ll just sell the place.”


	59. The Beginning of the End

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that found you, Jensen and Tiffany squished in the backseat of a cab, heading back home.

The engagement party had been a huge hit and you were certain that Enrique would be needing to go on an alcohol supply run in the morning. "We're going to be feeling this in the morning." You mumbled, feeling no pain.

"That was the best engagement part I've ever been to. Even better than mine, and we spared no expense. I absolutely loved that restaurant." Tiffany sighed as she leaned against your arm. Scrunched know between her and Jensen, you were almost sitting on his lap. He had his arm wrapped around your waist.

He looked completely drunk and adorable. His hair was standing even more on end, probably from when the two of you had run off to the alley for some heavy kissing and groping. His lips seemed extra plump, and his tongue darted out and licked them when he caught you staring. His freckled cheeks were flush from the alcohol, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned a couple of buttons.

"Have I told you how hot you are?" You asked him and he just smiled at you."

"It's almost disgusting, seeing the two of you together." Tiffany grumbled, just as the cab pulled up in front of your house.

Leaving Jensen to pay for the cab, you pulled Tiffany into the garage, excited to show your house off to your friend. As soon as you were in, you tossed your heels off, Tiffany doing the same.

"Where's Ryder, your hunky bodyguard? If I wasn't married, I would be trying to get with that man." Tiffany slurred.

"He was following behind. Probably securing the area right now." You answered before grabbing her hand and pulling her through each of the rooms. Just as you knew she would, she exclaimed over the entire place. 

"You're house is fabulous!" She announced as the two of you plopped onto the couch in the living room. Jensen was already up in your bedroom, and you were more than ready to go join him.

"Thanks. How long are you staying?" You asked her, hoping that maybe long enough to go dress shopping with you and Gen.

"Only until Monday." She apologized. "I have a meeting on Tuesday."

"That's alright. We still have tomorrow to hang out." You yawned, standing up. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Another fifteen minutes and you were creeping into your darkened room. Jensen had left the bathroom light on, but you could already see him laying in bed, his arm stretched out. "Jensen?" You whispered, but there was no answer.

Taking your pajama shirt into the bathroom, you quietly changed. Turning the light off, you made your way to the bed, your hands outstretched in the darkness. Climbing in, you were rolling onto your side when Jensen reached out, grabbing you by the waist, pulling you tight to him.

"I thought you were asleep!" You exclaimed, settling your head on his chest.

"Couldn't fall asleep until I kissed you." He whispered, the alcohol making him sweet and touchy. Giggling when his lips pressed against your nose, you tilted your head up until they finally connected with yours. With his lips connected to yours, you felt his hand moving up and under your shirt, squeezing your butt. 

"Dean, we can't. Tiffany's only a couple of doors down!" You exclaimed, but you could feel him smiling against your lips. 

"Then you'll have to be quiet." He whispered, moving suddenly so you were laying underneath him.

___________________

As the sun shined through the window, you and Jensen lay in bed, still tangled up in each other's arms from the round of lovemaking the night before. It had been the perfect end to your night of festivities, and you just hoped you had stayed quiet enough so you didn't annoy your friend. 

"Last night was fun." Jensen whispered, his hand brushing your bare skin. "The party, coming back here. Everything was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." You answered, covering a yawn. "Now I just need to get up and get some coffee into my system."

"What's your plan for today?" He asked you, sitting up in bed, and you caught yourself staring at his bare chest, amazed that this amazing man was yours. 

"I thought about taking Tiffany, and Gen if she's available around to some of the bridal stores around town. Get their suggestions on a couple of things, schedule a gown fitting when they can both be here." You thought out loud.

"Sounds great. Jared and I thought about challenging Cliff to a round of golf." He answered as he climbed out of bed. Heading towards the bathroom, he didn't bother to put any clothes on, and you watched his tight ass and bowlegs disappear through the door. 

Wanting to join him in the shower, you wrapped your robe around you instead. Knowing Tiffany would probably be up soon, you wanted to be a good hostess and have coffee ready for her. Heading down stairs, you saw Ryder walking the perimeter of the backyard, checking for anything unusual. 

Tiffany was sitting at the breakfast table, watching Ryder's movements. "Tiffany, if you're not careful, you're going to get caught." You teased, and she smiled up at you.

"I love my husband, I truly do. But I can still appreciate a good looking man." She answered, sighing. "So, are we ready to go wedding shopping!"

Laughing at her enthusiasm, you nodded as you poured yourself a cup of coffee. "Sure, I just need to get dressed, and then we can go!"

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed, coming over to you, surprising you when she pulled you into a hug. "I'm so happy for you girl."

"Thanks Tiff." You answered. "We're going to have so much fun planning this wedding."

Within fifteen minutes you were on the road, Ryder being your chauffeur for the morning. Talking excitedly, you passed the time quickly as he drove down town, coming to a stop in front of the first place. It held invitations, and all that other paper supplies you might need. "Gen will meet us in an hour at the first dress store." You explained as you pushed the door open. "She had to wait for the baby sitter to show up."

"I can't wait." Tiffany answered, her eyes scouring the entire store. "Where's Ryder?"

"He's parking the car, then he'll come. Give him probably five minutes." You answered her, amazed at how caught up she was in your bodyguard. 

Nodding, the two of you began looking through the multitude of envelopes, and stationary, amazed at how many choices there were. Tiffany was slowly moving towards the back of the store, a frown on her face as she glanced down at her cell phone.

Hey Tiff, what's up?" You asked her, and she turned to you, nibbling her lip. 

"I don't feel well." She muttered. "I need some air." Heading towards the back entrance, she didn't even give you a chance to catch up. Glancing towards the front, you knew you should wait for Ryder to show up, but you were worried for your friend. With a sigh, you went to the back, where the door was still open.

"Tiffany, I really think we should wait for Ryder..." You started, when a familiar face swung into view.

"Hey there Y/N. Did you think I had forgotten about you?" Brad asked you, standing there with a huge smile on his face, a nervous Tiffany standing behind him.


	60. Taken

"Brad?" You exclaimed, taking a step back, trying to get back in the safe confines of the business. Away from Brad and the terror you knew accompanied him.

"I've missed you." He said, reaching up to cup your cheek, but you flinched, pulling back. Immediately his face hardened, his hands clasping into fists.

"Tiffany, what have you done?" You questioned your friend, trying to take another step back.

"What needed to be done. I couldn't have you living a better life than me. And Brad, he..." She answered. "Well, you deserve to be with Brad."

Shocked at the hatred dripping from your friend's words, you turned to race back into the room, but Brad reached out, grabbing you by your hair, almost knocking you to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled, grabbing your arm and pulling you back against his chest. "I've missed this. The feeling of your body pressed against mine."

Shutting your eyes as you felt his hand slide under your shirt, roughly grasping your breast, you kicked backwards, your heel connecting with the meaty part of his thigh.

His hold loosened, but only for a minute. It wasn't enough time to get away, and you quickly found yourself slammed against the brick wall, your face scraping against the rough brick. "Ryder will be here any minute and he will stop you!" You mumbled against the wall, but Brad just laughed.

"Well, we need to get a move on then, don't we?" Was all he said before you heard the sound of a car racing down the alley.

As soon as it pulled up beside you, Brad slammed your head into the wall, and you knew no more.

Jensen's POV

"Pay attention, man! I'm kicking your ass, and that never happens!" Jared exclaimed, as the two of us climbed into the golf cart, ready to move on to the next hole.

"Sorry, I just can't concentrate on golf today." I muttered.

"What's up?" Jared stopped the cart and glanced my way.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I've just had this weird feeling all day, that something's not right."

Taking my feelings seriously, Jared frowned. "Is it with Y/N? Work?"

"I don't know." I answered frustrated. "I can't pinpoint it, but it's just this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"You want to finish the game? Or we could just call it a day?" Jared suggested, and I was thankful I had such an amazing friend.

"Do you mind if we finish it another day? I just really want to get back to the house." I told him just as my phone rang. With my heart in my throat, I pulled my phone out of your pocket, glancing at Jared in dread when Ryder's name was showcased on the screen.

"Ryder, what's up?" I asked, not even caring that my voice shook.

"It's Y/N, I think she's been taken." He told me, his words clipped and full of guilt.

"What? Where were you? I'm on my way!" I told him. Without a word, Jared gunned the golf cart as fast as it could go, heading straight back for the clubhouse and his car.

"Jensen, I've already called the cops. And Cliff. But there's no sight of her, or Tiffany. I've checked the entire perimeter." He said, but I could tell he had something else he wanted to say.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked him, holding on tight as Jared took the corner a little too fast.

"In the alley, there was blood, and it was fresh. I'm thinking that's where she was taken." He said, and I felt as if you heart had stopped. The pain and fear I felt for Y/N was unbelievable, and I wanted to punch something as hard as I could.

"Stay there. We will be there as soon as we can." I ordered him, listening for a minute as he gave directions before hanging up. 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked when I hung up the phone.

"It's Y/N. I think Brad has her." I told him, leaning my head back, trying to calm myself down. I knew I wouldn't be any good to her like this, but the thought of that man's hands upon her was enough to send my blood boiling. "I'm going to kill that man. I'm done with this. Y/N has lived in his shadow far too long, and he needs to be stopped."

"Jensen, I'm all with you. I love Y/N, like a sister, and I can't wait to find that man and make sure he gets what he deserves. But right now we just need to hope that she's okay. That's the important part right now." Jared said, the voice of reason.

Sighing, I nodded. "You're right. I just can't think straight knowing she's in his grasp once again. All I think about is her lying on that hospital bed, covered in cuts and bruises and I hope it doesn't come to that again. I hope that we can stop it before it gets that way."

"We will." Jared insisted as we raced from the golf cart to his car. I was for once grateful he had driven. The way my mind would focus on nothing but Y/N's situation wouldn't have been good for driving. 

My phone rang again, and this time it was Cliff. "Jensen, I'm down here, and I've already looked at the alley. There were signs of a struggle, and tire marks. I'm getting ready to look at the surveillance videos now, but I was just wondering how far away you were?"

"Ten minutes out." I answered. 

"Why don't you let me look at the videos, and then we can figure something out." He suggested for my benefit. We both knew how hard it would be for me to see Y/N with Brad. "Let's meet back at your place in half an hour."

"But.." I started to argue, but he cut me off.

"Jay, there's nothing you can do here. The cops are already sweeping the area, and we're getting ready to watch the videos. I'd rather have you at home in case he tried contacting you." Cliff insisted, and I knew he was right. 

"Head to my house." I told Jared, holding tight to my phone. "Cliff's looking at videos, and he said there's nothing I can do there."

Reaching over, he grasped my arm, trying to comfort me. "Jared, what if this is all my fault? I should have gone with her this morning. If I had been with her..."

"You would have been parking the car, just like Ryder was, and she would have still been taken." Jared finished for me. "Jay, we will get her back. I promise."

Your POV

Your head pounding, the skin on your cheek tight and puffy, you came to with a start. Pulling at your arms and legs, you glanced around frantically, seeing nothing but dark wood walls surrounding you. No windows, or anything to get an idea of where you were. 

"Y/N, you're awake!" Tiffany exclaimed, coming over and giving you a drink of water. Staring up at her, you couldn't believe your friend had betrayed you like that.

"Why Tiffany? Why would you do this? You knew how he treated me." You asked her quietly, having no idea where he was.

Sorrow filled her gaze. "I had no choice. He insisted I act the part, help him capture you. He said he had blackmail on my husband, that would ruin his business. We need that business. I can't loose our money. I'm so sorry."

"Tiffany, you sold me out?" You asked harshly, still wondering how she could do such a thing.

"It's amazing what your friend would do for money." Brad said from behind you, his hand coming to rest heavy on your shoulder.


	61. Praying for Help

Staring at your friend, you wondered what had gone so wrong that she would act this way. Giving you to the Monster that had tortured you, and almost killed you. Just for the money her husband’s business brought in. “I don’t even know you.” You whispered, staring at your friend in shock.   
“I did what I had to. You need to understand that.” She insisted, moving a step forward, just as Brad came around your chair. Her eyes flittered between him and you, a mix of emotions. But you didn’t feel sorry for her. She had put the both of you in this situation, a situation you weren’t sure you would walk out of alive.   
“And I thank you for your help.” Brad told her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to him. “But now it’s no longer needed, and I need to tie up loose ends.”  
Before Tiffany could so much as utter a sound, Brad’s hands were around her neck, squeezing so tight you could see the veins on the back of his hands popping out. Tiffany clawed at his hands, trying to draw breath through her crushed windpipe, but soon her movements faded to nothing, her life fading away in front of your eyes. “No!” You screamed, watching as he threw her lifeless body to the ground.  
“What?” He asked, chuckling. “She betrayed you, I thought killing her would have brought you happiness.”   
“She might have betrayed me,” You muttered quietly. “But she had been my friend for a long time, and I didn’t want to watch her death.”  
Kneeling down so his face was level with yours, he tried to cup your cheek, frowning when you pulled back. “It was a gift. Don’t you see Y/N? I’ve changed. She was the last tie to our old lives. Now we can begin again!”  
“You’ve changed? You just killed a woman, and you call that changing?” You yelled back at him, knowing your friend dying in front of your eyes would bring you nightmares for years to come. That is, if you left this place alive.   
Without warning, he hit you hard, across the mouth, and you felt your lip split. With blood running down your cheek, you glared at him as he stood up. “I’ve changed!” He screamed repeatedly, as his fists struck your tender middle again and again.  
Jensen’s POV  
It had been almost twenty-four hours since Y/N had been taken, and I felt as if we had gained no ground. In fact, I felt like with each passing minute Y/N was slipping farther and farther from my grasp, and if we didn’t do something soon, I might never get her back.  
“Jensen?” Jared asked softly, sitting down next to me on the couch. “Hey man. Why don’t you take a break? Maybe take a nap, get some food. I’ll let you know if we find out anything.”   
“I can’t.” I answered him even though my eyes kept drifting shut on their own accord. “Y/N’s out there, in the hands of a man who has placed her in the hospital multiple times. I have no idea if she’s okay, or if…” My words choked on that thought, and I ran my hands through my hair, completely at a lost.  
“Y/N’s tough. She will fight.” Jared insisted, and I looked up at him through red rimmed eyes.   
“I know, and that’s what scares me.” I muttered.  
“Jensen!” Cliff’s voice boomed through the house as he came in from the garage. Glancing up at him, I couldn’t help the hope that sprung into my heart, hoping that he would finally have news on her whereabouts.   
“We’ve finally finished the footage, and we were able to get the license plate number off of the getaway car.” Cliff explained, and I stood up, ready to leave instantly. Waving his hand, I sunk back down, watching as he paced in front of me. “The cops are busy looking for it, and want us to stay here and wait.”  
“I can’t wait!” I argued. “I need to be out there, doing something! Anything!”   
“Not yet.” He ordered, sitting down and placing a hand on my shoulder. “Jensen, Y/N fought hard, but she was unconscious when she was placed in the car. Her friend Tiffany was the getaway driver.”   
“No.” I breathed out, horrified that Y/N’s friend was the one to betray her. I could only imagine how hurt Y/N was over that fact.  
“Jay, Jared and I are here. We won’t let anything happen without you. Please, for your sake, and Y/N’s, eat something. Get some rest.” Cliff insisted, and with a sigh I knew they were right. I wasn’t going to be any help to Y/N in the state I was in.  
“But the second you hear anything…” I pointed my finger at them.   
“We will wake you up. I promise!” Jared promised, and I stood up. Stretching my back, I made my way slowly up the stairs, heading straight into our shared bedroom. It was harder to be up here than anywhere else in the house. Our bedroom had so much of Y/N in it. From the colorful comforter she had picked out, to the pictures of us she had already placed on the dresser. Her favorite shirt was still hanging over the chair, her flip flops kicked off by the bathroom door. Everything in this room spoke of her.   
With tears in my eyes, I sank down onto the bed, clutching my head in my hands. Praying to whoever was listening that she was safe, and that she would be brought back to me. Hoping that she would stay strong against Brad.   
Laying down on her side of the bed, I could still smell her shampoo on the pillow, and I clung tightly to it, hoping that soon, it would be her back in my arms.  
Your POV  
Your entire body ached, your ribs groaning from the pounding they had received. Brad sat across from you, shaking his bruised knuckles. “Now why did you make me go and do that? I told you I had changed. But you. You always bring out the best in me, don’t you?”  
“Brad, why are you doing this? We’re over. Jensen and the cops are going to find you, and you’ll never be able to leave jail.” You told him, watching as his eyes darkened at the mention of Jensen’s name.   
“He won’t find you.” He spat. “He’ll forget about you, and then it will be just and I. We’re going far away, where that asshole won’t be able to get near you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you!” You argued.   
Standing up, he came over to you, leaning down behind you and running his hands up and down your body, making your skin crawl. “Yes, you are. You see, I have everything planned. In two days, you and I will be traveling as husband and wife up the coast. To our new home in Alaska, where Jensen will never find you. It will be just you and me. Like it always should have been.”  
With a harsh kiss to your cheek, he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving you in total darkness. Trying to keep from crying, you wished that life was like Jensen’s TV show. That you could pray to his friend, and they would be able to find you. Instead, you closed your eyes, imagining Jensen’s smiling face, knowing that you would do whatever it took to be back with him once again.


	62. Forced

Being tied to a chair, in a dusty, seldom used cabin was something you had never imagined happening to you. Sure, you had seen shows where this happened to people, but you had never expected Brad to turn this crazy, or go this far.   
Your entire body ached, one eye was beginning to close, and you had to use the bathroom in the worst way. Brad had been gone for a while. Without an open window or a clock, you couldn't tell how much time had past, but you were worried it was too much.  
You were worried for Jensen. Knowing he was probably beside himself, searching everywhere for you. Blaming himself for not keeping you safe, even though he had done everything, even hire a bodyguard. You wanted nothing more than to be back at his side, in your new house, planning for your wedding. A wedding that might never happen if you couldn’t figure out how to get away from Brad, and his crazy idea.   
He hadn’t even cleared Tiffany’s dead body from the room, and the sight of your once best friend in front of you, her eyes staring lifelessly up, had a sob catching in your throat. Panic set in, wondering if you were going to end up like that. If your life was fated to end this day, or the next at the hands of your ex boyfriend.   
You didn’t want it to end. You had a future to look forward to, a life with Jensen, who you loved more with each passing day. You had a job that brought you joy, and you couldn’t wait to see how far it took you. Everything had seemed to be going so well, but of course, nothing good could last for too long.  
“How is my love?” Brad asked as he stepped into the room, a sandwich in his hand. Your stomach rumbled at the smell of food, and he just laughed at you. “Food? I think not. You’ve gained a little bit of weight since we were last together, and you really need to cut back.”  
Grinding your teeth together, you wanted nothing more than to spring out of this chair and beat him into a bloody pulp. “Brad, I need to use the bathroom.” You pleaded, disgusted at how happy he seemed that he oversaw your every movement.   
“Of course, my dear. What kind of fiancée would I be if I didn’t let you have some me time?” He asked you, coming forward and pulling keys out of his back pocket. Unlocking the ropes tying you to the chair, Brad grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet.   
Your body was stiff from sitting tied up so long, and your legs started to give out as soon as you were standing. “Allow me.” He insisted, picking you up in his arms, and you couldn’t help but flinch at the contact. As he carried you out of the room, down the hallway, you were able to peek outside, in time to see the sun slowly setting over the ocean.   
Brad sat you down in front of a wooden door, opening the door and ushering you in. “Take your time.” He told you, and you were confused by the way he was acting. He seemed happy, almost giddy, nothing like the dark and creepy man who had been stalking you these past couple of months.   
Stumbling into the bathroom, you winced when you heard the door slam behind you, the key turning in the lock. Quickly, you glanced around, looking for a way out, or something to protect yourself with. The bathroom was pretty sparse, only a toilet and a sink, not even a tub or shower. Glancing quickly through the medicine cabinet, you pulled out a sharp metal fingernail file, sticking into your pocket before taking care of business.   
“Times up!” He exclaimed, coming into the bathroom and grabbing your arm. Pulling you out of the room, you expected him to turn to your prison, but he turned right instead.  
“Where are we going?” You asked him, wanting to push him into the wall, and run through the main door that you just past. Catching a glimpse of nothing but trees, you wondered how far of Vancouver you were.   
“I thought you could use something more comfortable. As long as you behave.” He continued in his good mood. It scared you more than you cared to admit, and you couldn’t help but wait for the second shoe to fall. He opened a door, and you stared at the small room in front of you. The walls were dark paneled, one window on the far side. An iron bed sat in the middle, the bed spread faded and ripped in places. Shoving you inside, he went to the small closet, pulling out a long, plastic bag. “Here, this is for you.”  
Not willing to reach out to grasp the present, you watched in dismay as he opened it, showing you a stunning white dress. “This is your wedding dress. The priest should be here tomorrow morning, before we leave for Alaska.”  
“I’m not marrying you.” You insisted, watching as his hand fisted in the silky fabric of the dress. “I’m engaged to Jensen. I wish you would understand that.”  
“Never.” He growled, tossing the dress to the floor behind him, striding over to you. Wrapping his hand around your neck, he lifted you until your feet dangled, your toes barely brushing the floor. “Never say his name again, do you understand me?”  
Nodding, you scratched at his arm, trying to get some air into your lungs. “You are mine, you’ve always been mine. No one is every getting in between us. I will kill both of us before I let that happen. Is that understood?”  
Needing to buy time, you nodded, and his grip loosened enough that you could take a deep, aching breath. “Good, now get some sleep. After all, tomorrow is your wedding day.”  
Jensen’s POV  
“Jensen, wake up.” Jared said next to my ear, shaking my shoulder. Groaning, I cuddled deeper into the pillow, not wanting to wake up quite yet. I was having the most wonderful dream. Y/N and I were on a beach, somewhere warm. She was wearing this beautiful teal swimsuit, her skin already sun kissed from the time spent out doors. She was leading me towards the water, a huge smile on her face, and I knew I would follow her anywhere.  
“Jensen, you’ll want to be awake for this.” Jared told me, insistent in waking me up. Mumbling under my breath, I opened my eyes, closing them again when I saw my friend too close to me.   
“Dude, back up.” I grumbled, reaching out blindly and pushing him away.  
“They’ve been able to trace the plates.” Jared explained, and I sat up, all lingering effects of sleep long gone.  
“Why didn’t you say so?” I exclaimed, immediately clambering out of bed.  
Rolling his eyes at me, he followed me into the bathroom, where I splashed water on my face.  
“Because I knew you wouldn’t like what they’ve decided.” He muttered, and I turned to him, water still dripping down my face.   
“What?” I asked, crossing my arms.   
“They aren’t going to do anything until at least tomorrow. They don’t have enough proof.” Jared told me, and I smashed my fist into the wall.  
“They have a video of her being knocked out and taken!” I yelled. “They have the previous assault records, and hospital records! What freaking more do they want? Her dead body showing up in the morgue?”  
“I don’t agree with them,” Jared continued. “But I don’t know what we can do.”  
“We get Cliff to get the location. Then the three of us are heading out there tonight. I’m not going to wait a second longer to make sure Y/N is back safe with me.”


	63. Losing Hope

Another cage, another prison. Sure, this one had a window, and a bed, but it was still locked, and there was no way out. The dress hung in the closet, mocking you. Making you realize that you probably had no choice but to get married to Brad. If you didn’t accept you would die, and you didn’t want that. You wanted to stay alive, to hope that someday you could find a way back to Jensen.   
At the thought of not marrying Jensen, of maybe never getting back together, you collapsed on the bed, tears clouding your vision. It was so hard to stay positive when things looked so bleak. You wanted to be strong, to hope that Jensen was out there searching for you. That he would find you, and Brad would be gone once and for all. But the white dress in the closet was an omen that the good was gone, and you were now going to live a life of misery.   
In a fit of fury, you stood up, ripping the dress from its hanger. Screaming in frustration, you ripped the fragile silk, tossing the pieces and bits of the dress around you until it reached nothing more than a simple slip, it’s sleeves hanging by a thread. Breathing heavily, you stared in horror at the scraps of fabric around you, knowing that nothing but pain would come from this.   
Shoving it all back into the closet, you sank down onto the bed, wrapping your arms around your knees. Staring out the barred window into the starry night, you couldn’t contain the tears as you thought of the horror that would come tomorrow.   
With no way of blocking the door, you laid down on the bed, hoping that Brad wouldn’t return until the morning. Knowing you should get some sleep, you closed your eyes, but your mind wouldn’t calm down, and you tossed and turned, keeping your eye on the door. Making sure that Brad didn’t sneak in when you least expected it.   
Slowly, your eyelids began to droop, and even though you weren’t sure you wanted to sleep, you couldn’t fight it anymore.   
“Y/N, what the hell did you do?” Brad screamed, and you shot out of bed instantly, falling to the floor in your haste to get away from the anger in his voice.   
Looking over the bed, you saw Brad standing there, his face bright red as he stared down in horror at what lay in his hands. “The dress. Do you know how hard I looked to find the perfect dress? And now it’s ruined!”  
“I don’t…” You stuttered, trying to figure out how to calm him. Throwing the dress to the floor, he came striding around the bed, and you struggled to move away from him. Searching frantically, you saw the door was still open, and you made a run towards it, but he grabbed you by the hair, slamming you down on the floor. Scrambling for any sort of hold, you screamed as you tried to get away from him.   
With a deep growl, he landed on top of you, holding you down with his weight. “Damn you Y/N! Why do you have to ruin everything?” He yelled, grabbing you by the neck and slamming your head onto the hard wood floor. Over and over he smacked your head, until you were dizzy, your head pounding. Laying still, he let go, leaning back on his haunches, still holding you down.  
Breathing heavily, he raised his fist, bringing it down and smashing it against your cheek. Crying out, you tried to turn away from him, as his hands pummeled every inch of your body he could reach. Already sore from his previous fit of rage, you cried out in pain, reaching up and clawing at him. Trying to do anything to stop the pain that was radiating down on you. Wishing that more than anything it would stop.   
“Brad, I’m sorry!” You mumbled over and over again, and finally his hands slowed.   
“You make me so angry.” He whispered, his eyes bloodshot as he stared down at you. “Why do you make me so angry?”  
“Because we don’t belong together?” You whispered, as he stood up, and with a growl he turned around, kicking you hard in the ribs. Groaning, you curled up into a ball, wondering if you had a broken rib.  
“We do belong together! I don’t understand why you can’t see that!” He screamed, reaching up and grabbing his hair, pulling on it so it stood up straight.   
Not wanting to anger him anymore, you stayed silent. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I wanted our wedding day to be special, and you ruined your dress. Maybe I should make you get married naked, so I know you have nothing else up your sleeve. I just can’t wait to get up to Alaska. We’ll be out in the wilderness, and you’ll have to do as I say. I’ll break this wild streak from you, or die trying.” He muttered, glancing down at you with wild eyes.   
“Brad, please...” You pleaded with him, not knowing exactly what you wanted to say. Pain was radiating throughout your body, and you wanted nothing more than to pass out.   
“Brad please.” He sassed back. “The priest is going to be here soon, and I guess you’re going to have to figure out how to wear that dress. Or you will be naked. Your choice.” He ordered, striding from the room, leaving you laying there, clearly in pain.  
Jensen’s POV  
Sitting in the passenger seat of Cliff’s SUV, I tapped my fingers nervously on the armrest. Wishing I had been able to drive, understanding why he hadn’t let me. Jared rode in the back, busily scrolling through his phone, searching for any recent updates.  
“Jensen, you won’t do Y/N any good this worked up.” Cliff told me for what had to be the tenth-time sense we had climbed into the car.  
“I know. But it’s taking too long.” I grumbled, watching as the scenery passed by. It had taken too long for Cliff’s contacts to find out the information of where Y/N was being held. By the time Cliff had found out, and we left my house, a couple of hours had passed. Night had already fallen, and we were driving through fog and rain, heading farther up the coast, to where the getaway car had last been seen. Cliff had assured me it was only an hour away, but then we still had to find out where she was being held. And I just hoped that we got there before Brad placed his hands on her. I couldn’t wait to take out all my anger and frustration out on the man.


	64. Searching

Making your way off the floor was one of the hardest things you had ever done. Your entire body was on fire, sore from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. Your lip was bleeding, as was the knot on your head. Your entire face felt swollen, and with each movement your ribs cried out in agony.   
With tears storming downing your cheeks, you used the wall for support. With each step utter torture, you finally collapsed on the bed, the ruined wedding dress right in front of your face. Wiping away your tears, you stared at it. The symbol of your freedom, torn beyond repair. Reminding you that you were just a puppet, and Brad was your master. There was no hope in fighting any more. Jensen probably had no idea where you were, and by the time he found you, it would be too late. You would be married to Brad, on your way to Alaska. Or dead.  
Somehow, the last thought didn’t bother you as much as it should have. It was a welcome relief, and you knew you would prefer that then being tied to Brad for the rest of your life. It hurt, realizing you would never see Jensen again, but you would rather give up your own life than be at the hands of Brad. Besides, you would probably anger him again, and his anger might be too much the next time.  
Knowing you didn’t have very long until Brad came to take you to the ceremony, you grasped the silky material in your hand, wondering if you could somehow fix it. Brad was true to his word, he would no doubt make you walk out there naked if you weren’t able to fix it.  
With shaky hands and painful movement, you began pulling at the material, grateful that the under slip was still in one piece. Standing up, you almost fell back down as pain radiated through your body. Groaning, and almost blacking out, you slipped out of your clothes, pulling the thin slip over your bra and panties. The rest of the dress was useless, but you were able to take a piece of the skirt, wrapping it around your shoulders to ward off some of the frigid air creeping into your room.   
A smudged mirror sat atop the dresser in the corner, and you hobbled your way over to it, trying to peer at yourself in the dirty glass. What looked back at you was disheartening. Your hair was in tatters around your head, matted with blood or standing on end. One eye was almost completely swollen, your cheek already turning a brilliant shade of purple and blue. Bruises were visible underneath the thin and revealing dress. You looked a nightmare, which fit your life right now.  
“Y/N!” Brad called out, knocking on the door. “The priest is on his way! In thirty minutes you will be mine forever and always.”  
Jensen’s POV  
Daylight was beginning to show by the time we made it to the sleepy town on the coast. Cars lined the streets, people just beginning to move about for the day. I kept my eyes moving, hoping for a glimpse of the car, Y/N, or even Brad. Anything to let me know we were in the right spot.   
I knew that we were close to finding them, and stopping Brad. But without her safely in my arms, it didn’t feel like a victory at all.  
“Cliff, did they say where the car went?” Jared asked, being the brains while I sat her, my mind frazzled with fear.  
“No. This was the last place the car had been seen. We’re going to have to try and figure something out.” Cliff muttered, making my jaw clench. I wanted to know exactly where the bastard was. The faster I could find him, and get Y/N back, the better.   
“So what? Are we just going to drive around town until we see the car?” I grated, frustrated at how things were going.  
“We’re going to stop, and I’m going to talk to some people. The cops, gas station, those type of people. See if they’ve noticed anything weird.” Cliff explained, easily ignoring my temper.   
Staying silent, I watched as he pulled to the side of the road. “Shall we split up?” Cliff asked as soon as we were out of the car.   
“Cliff, why don’t you go on, I’ll stay with J.” Jared suggested. Watching as Cliff walked down the street, heading towards the police station, I turned to Jared.   
“Where should we start?” I asked him, staring down the street, seeing so many buildings, so many people that might have noticed Y/N. It seemed daunting, but I was willing to do anything to find her.   
“Gas stations and grocery stores.” Jared suggested. “Should be the first place he would stop when in town. He needed supplies I would think.”  
“There’s a gas station down there.” I told him, pointing to the brightly lit sign.   
Taking off down the street, I pulled out my phone, making sure it was on a recent picture of Y/N. Stepping inside the gas station, I went straight to the clerk, Jared standing beside me, offering support. “Excuse me, have you seen this woman?” I asked him, and the bored man leaned over, giving me phone a quick perusal before shaking his head no.  
“How about this man?” Jared asked, holding out the picture of Brad the police had been circulating.   
“Nope, neither one of them. Now listen, either you buy something, or I’m going to need you to leave.”  
Frustrated, I went back outside, showing Y/N’s picture to people as I past them by. Each person said the same thing, making me wonder if we were even in the right spot. The right town.   
“Look, don’t give up hope yet.” Jared insisted as he we began the trek to the next gas station. “Just because they haven’t been seen there doesn’t mean anything.”  
“I know Jared. But she’s been with him too long, and I’m scared. He’s so violate.”   
Stepping into the last gas station on the road, my heart sinking all the way to my boots, I went up to the cashier. She was an older woman, gray streaking her brunette hair. A pair of fancy glasses sat perched on her nose as she perused the gossip magazine in front of her. Glancing up, her eyes widened as she saw both Jared and me.  
“Oh my... it’s you!” She exclaimed. “I watched you on that soap opera, and then when you started on Supernatural! I can’t believe you’re in my tiny little gas station!”  
“Hi.” I said warmly, hoping that she would be able to help me. “We’re looking for someone, and I was hoping you could help.”  
“You mean Y/N, your fiancée? The two of you are so lovely together.” The lady purred. “It made me wonder what she was doing in the back of that SUV with that horrid man.”


	65. A Beach Wedding

Absolutely freezing in the ruined dress, you rummaged through the closet, looking for anything that might cover some of your bruised and battered skin. With your skin almost blue from the cold, you finally found an old shawl in the very back. Moth eaten and yellow, the lace at one point in time had been fancy and beautiful. But now, it just reminded you of how much your life had changed.   
As you tried to wrap it around you as best as you could, the door slammed open, creating a deep gash in the wall from Brad’s force. Standing in the doorway, he stared at you, letting you look past him, wishing there was a way you could escape. “Well? What do you think?” He questioned, throwing his arms out so you could take in his outfit.   
You had to admit that Brad at one point in time had been a very handsome man. But the years of drinking and hatred had turned that tanned skin into nothing but blotchy red skin. His eyes were sunken in, red as if he was continuously hung over. His body was leaner than before, his charcoal suit hanging off his body. But he was still stronger than you, so much bigger and you knew there was no way you could overtake him. Your body ached from those hands, and it would only get worse if you tried. “I think it’s a nice suit.” You answered carefully, not wanting to anger him anymore. You weren’t sure your body could take any more.   
“That’s all you can say?” He grumbled, striding forward, his thick finger catching the edge of the lace shawl, looking down on it in disgust. “At least it’s better than this scrap of lace you’re trying to cover yourself with.”   
Yanking it roughly off your shoulders, he tossed it back into the closet. “It’s not my fault you had to destroy your wedding dress. This is your punishment.”  
“Please.” You pleaded with him, tears pouring down your cheek. “Please Brad. Can we please forget this all happened? Let me go. We can forget about all of this…”  
With a growl, Brad back handed you, almost knocking you to your knees. “No!” He screamed. “We are getting married, and we will move to Alaska. You’ll be my perfect little wife, and we will put all of this behind us.”  
Roughly grabbing your arm, he pulled you out of the room, storming down the hallway so fast that your bare feet had a tough time keeping up with him. He was a man on a mission, and all you could do was hang on for the ride.   
Brad pushed out of a door, straight outside, and your eyes protested the sudden sunlight that it hadn’t seen for a couple of days. Pushing you forward, you fell to your knees, the rough gravel digging in to your skin. “This is where we will say our vows to each other. Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
With tears in your eyes, you glanced up. No matter how much you never wanted to agree with Brad, you had to admit it was beautiful. You were on the beach, with foamy white caps swarming towards you. The breeze off the water was cold and crisp, and you wished Brad hadn’t thrown away that tiny little shawl.   
“Sir, I don’t know who you think you are, but I don’t think I can go through with this.” A man stuttered off to the side, and you glanced over to see a thin man standing there, wringing his hands together. “This isn’t right.” He muttered, reaching over to help you to your feet.  
“You’ll do as I say.” Brad threatened, pulling a gun out of his coat pocket. Holding it straight at the priest’s head, he smiled wickedly.   
Giving you an apologetic look, the priest backed up. “This will never hold up. A marriage at gun point will be null and void immediately.”  
“Not if there aren’t any witnesses left.” Brad chuckled. “Now, let’s get to business. We’ve got our honeymoon to go on.” Brad insisted, reaching down and pulling you to your feet.   
Jensen’s POV  
Never had words given me such hope. Hearing from this nice cashier that she had seen Y/N brought color to my cheeks, and a hope that we weren’t too late. That I could actually get Y/N back before it was too late. “You’ve seen Y/N? Tell me everything!” I ordered, watching as she took a step back, concern etched on her face.   
“Oh my…” She breathed out. “Something’s terribly wrong, isn’t it?”  
“Yes!” I almost screamed, Jared’s hand on my shoulder meant to calm me a little bit. “She’s been kidnapped, and each second she’s with him could be her last!”  
“But I love Y/N!” She exclaimed. “You two deserve to be happy together. Let me see what I can do!”   
She hustled to the back, and I followed quickly behind. Opening the door to an office, she went straight to the computer. “I keep a backup of security footage on here. It should show at least which way the car went.”  
“That’s a start.” I muttered, wishing there was more.  
As she began to work, I paced behind her, impatiently wanting her to find the footage.   
“Oh! I almost forgot.” She exclaimed as the footage continued to roll. “He asked about a priest. Muttered something about heading up to Alaska.”  
Closing my eyes, I tried to take deep calming breaths. Brad was crazy enough to want to go through with a marriage, I just hoped that it had slowed him enough that they were still here. “Here it is!” She exclaimed, and I opened my eyes to see the familiar face of Brad as he hurriedly filled the SUV with gas. Y/N’s face was barely seen through the darkened glass, but I could see her lounging against the headrest, completely out still. “Let’s see. They filled up their car, then…” She muttered, watching as the car took off.   
“And?” I asked her, and she turned to look my way.   
“Well, there’s good news.” She told me. “They took Alpine Street, and it’s a dead end. There’s only so many places they could have gone.”  
Acting impulsively, I grabbed her, and kissed her soundly on the cheek. Pulling back, I saw how red her cheeks were, how much my actions had shocked her. “Thank you so much for your help!” I exclaimed. “I will find a way to repay you.” I promised her as I raced out of the office, and back to where Jared was waiting.  
“We have a lead!” I exclaimed, finally feeling as if things might swing our way. That I would be seeing Y/N again soon, and that Brad would finally get what’s coming to him.


	66. Unable to Wait

Jensen’s POV  
Frustrated, my long legs ate up the ground as Jared and I made our way to the meeting spot with Cliff. I wanted to be down Alpine Street now, not waiting for a ride.  
“Jensen, slow down!” Jared exclaimed, even his long legs having trouble keeping up with me.   
“If you can’t keep up, then stay back.” I muttered, before realizing how rude I had just sounded. “Dude, I’m sorry.” I apologized, slowing my steps down.   
“Jay, I get it. You’re worried, and we’re so close. But we need to meet up with Cliff and come up with a plan. We can’t just head in there hot headed.”  
“I know…I know.” I sighed. “I’m just so freaking close. When we get her back, and we will. I’m going to marry her. I’m going to show her just how much I love her.”  
“Jay, I don’t want to ruin things, but Y/N’s been with Brad for quite some time now. She might not be the same Y/N that you were engaged to. This might have changed her.”  
Turning to glare at my best friend in the entire world, I saw him flinching, ready to get hit for his remarks. But I couldn’t hit him. He was at my side when I needed him the most. He was just trying to keep my head clear. “I know, and that scares me. But I will still be there for her, helping her every step of the way. Y/N’s tough, she’s going to fight.”  
Just then Cliff pulled up beside us, rolling his window down. “What are you waiting for?” He asked, as I rounded the car. Sliding into the passenger seat, I quickly filled him in on our news.   
“So, are we just going house to house?” He asked as he turned back towards Alpine street. “We need a plan.”   
“I think we just need to get more information. We can travel the street, try to find them, then go from there.” I suggested.   
“And if he sees us?” Cliff argued. “Who knows what he will do if he sees us?”   
“We won’t let him.” I promised. “Your windows are darkened.”   
“Maybe we should wait for the police to arrive. I heard they were on their way up here. Should be here in a couple of hours.” Cliff wondered out loud.  
“No!” I all but screamed. “I’ve waited this long, Y/N’s suffered this long. I’m not going to wait any longer.”  
“Okay.” Cliff sighed, turning the SUV down Alpine street. With all of us staring out the windows, conversation stopped.   
Sure, I knew Cliff was trying to be reasonable. But I also knew the longer we waited, the less the chance of getting Y/N back unharmed. I knew she had already been through so much, I didn’t want to leave her with him any longer.   
Driving down the road, I wasn’t surprised when houses became fewer and fewer. Turning from small city homes to cabins with plenty of open ground around them. The ocean was in the distance. “This isn’t going to be the easiest place to sneak into.” Cliff muttered half to himself.   
I just continued to stare out the window, my jaw clenched so tight I knew it would be sore the next day. I kept searching for any clue that I could find. Hoping that he hadn’t hidden his black SUV somewhere we couldn’t see.   
As the ocean came closer into view, I spotted a small, run down cabin off to the side. Two cars lined the pitted driveway, one looking suspiciously like the black SUV in the surveillance footage. The other was a small sedan, non-descript and out of place.   
The cabin bordered the beach, with a small forest off to the other side. The windows were barred, but as Cliff continued driving, I could just barely make out figures on the beach. One figure stood out to me more than the rest, and I felt my heart picking up as I realized who I was seeing.  
“Cliff! There! She’s there!” I exclaimed, almost causing a wreck in the process.  
“We will circle around.” Cliff tried explaining through my excitement. “He’s probably already spotted us, and who knows what he will do to Y/N.”  
Y/N’s POV  
I glanced frantically between Brad and the Priest, wishing that the Priest would stand up and try to fight Brad. But he didn’t, and I got why. This wasn’t his problem. While he wanted to help me, he also wanted to keep his head. He probably had a family to go back to.  
“Brad, put the gun down.” You spoke calmly, even though you were shaking from fear and the frigid air swirling around you.   
“Sure, I’ll put the gun down.” Brad answered, surprising you. His eyes calmly glanced towards you, full of glee at getting his way. “As long as the two of you do as I say.”   
“Yes, of course.” The priest muttered quickly, holding up his hands. “I will perform the ceremony, as long as you promise to let me go.”   
“Brad, I will marry you.” You whispered, almost choking on the words. “As long as no harm comes to him.”  
“Thank you.” The priest mouthed, and even though you could see guilt clouding his features, you knew he wasn’t able to help you. No one was able to help you. You were completely on your own, at the mercy of Brad.   
Finally, his hand slid down, the gun now pointing to the ground instead of the Priest’s head. Taking a deep breath, you winced as Brad grabbed your arm, turning you to face the Priest. “Get on with it!”   
Gulping, the Priest opened his book, pushing his glasses up his nose. He began rattling off the beginning of the Wedding vows, when Brad interrupted. “Just get to the important shit already, got it!”   
As the priest turned the pages of his book, getting to the I do part, you heard the sound of a car traveling down the gravel road. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Cliff’s familiar SUV, your heart soaring for the first time in what seemed forever. Jensen was here, he had found you.   
Schooling your features, you turned back to the priest, hoping that Brad wouldn’t recognize the car. “Wait!” He yelled to the priest, waving the gun at him. “What the hell is a car doing back here? This road never has traffic.”  
As the wheels turned in that crazy brain of his, you thought just as fast. If Brad realized who that was, there’s no saying what he would do. He would probably kill you before letting you be with Jensen once again. “That can’t be…” He wondered out loud, and you made your move. As the SUV came rambling back from the end of the road, you dove towards Brad, heading straight for the gun, hoping to knock it from his hands.


	67. Life in Your Hands

Jensen's POV

Impatiently waiting as Cliff made his way towards the end of the street, I turned back to Jared. "Jared, what are we going to do? There's no way to sneak in, and if that is them on the beach, they'll see us coming."

Before he could answer, Jared's attention was turned away, his eyes growing wide at whatever had him raptured.

"Jar, what is it?" I asked, just as Cliff slammed his hand on the steering wheel, cursing loudly.

With my heart beating so fast I feared it would burst from my chest, I rotated in my seat, the cabin much closer than I had anticipated.

I could just barely see past the cabin to the beach, but what I saw had my blood boiling. Brad had a gun pointed at the priests but Y/N was moving, jumping towards Brad, ready to take him out.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I could only watch as Y/N and Brad landed hard on the ground, a gunshot echoing loud enough we heard it in the car. Cliff was driving as fast as he could, the SUV bottoming out on the pits in the road. 

My eyes never moved from the scene in front of me, where both Brad and Y/N lay, the other person staring down at them.

Your POV

Jumping forward, your eyes continuously on the gun in Brad's hand. His eyes widened as he saw you jumping straight at him. Your target was the gun, hoping to knock it away from him before it went off and hit either you or the priest. Hoping that you would create a much needed diversion until Jensen arrived, hopefully with backup.

"You bitch!" Brad screamed as the two of you went down. Your head connected hard with his shoulder, your teeth rattling. You tasted blood as they gnashed down on your tongue, your elbow connecting with a rock on the beach.

Crying out in pain, you tried to pull back from him just as the gun went off. The sound was loud, echoing, creating a ringing in your eardrums. You waited for the pain to come, the exploding white pain of a gunshot wound. Seconds ticked by as you lay on top of Brad, but when you registered only the older aches and pains, you knew you weren't shot. Hoping that it hadn't connected with the priest, you went to push off of Brad, not wanting those hateful hands anywhere near your body. "You ruin everything!" Brad screamed, reaching up and grabbing you by the upper arm. 

Not wanting to go down with him once again, you pulled roughly away, just in time to see the black SUV barreling it's way down the pitted road. "Miss, you should run!" The priest yelled as he ran towards his car, leaving you there to battle with Brad.

You wanted to run. As far away from Brad as absolutely possible. But you were done running. Done being afraid of this evil man who had ruined your life for so long. You wanted to end this once and for all. 

Turning back to face him, you weren't surprised to see he was back on his feet. The gun lay forgotten on the ground behind him. His eyes were bloodshot, full of hatred, and craziness. "You've ruined everything. And you need to pay."

Growling, he lunged at you, taking you both down to the ground. Wincing as your already sore back connected with the rocks, you wrapped your hands around his neck, trying to pry him away.

"Y/N!" You heard your name being called, before Brad was roughly pulled from you. Breathing heavily, you saw Brad and Jensen grappling towards the brisk waves. Brad had craziness fueling him, but Jensen had his fear for you and years of stunt work for Supernatural and they seemed even. 

"Y/N, over here!" Jared called, trying to guide you towards the SUV, away from the fight. But this was your fight, and you wouldn't leave until it was over. 

Reaching down behind you, you picked up gun, the steel cold and unfamiliar in your hands. Holding it tightly, you watched as Jensen landed a punch on Brad's cheek, before Brad locked his foot behind Jensen's, knocking him down to the ground. "She was never yours." Brad growled at Jensen, standing over him.

You could see Cliff in the distance, racing over to help Jensen. Brad reached down to pick up a big rock, as Jensen glowered up at him. "You crazy son of a bitch. She hates you." He exclaimed, trying to move away as Brad held the rock up high.

Taking a deep breath, you held the gun out in front of you, the safety off. Lining up your shot, you gently squeezed the trigger, falling back at the recoil. 

Everyone's movement stopped at the sound of the gunshot. In slow motion you watched as the bullet slammed into Brad's chest. He stared down in shock, as red began to blossom on the stark white of his shirt, before he stumbled, the rock slipping from his fingers. Falling to his knees, he pressed his hand to his chest, before looking your way in shock. "You did it. I never thought you would. You loved me. We belong together."

"Brad, I've never loved you." You assured him. "Why would I love a man who always put me in the hospital?"

Before he could answer, his face grew lax, and he fell forward, his head connecting with a rock with a thud. By this time Cliff was there, and he reached down, pressing his fingers against Brad's neck. "He's gone." He explained after a minute.

Staring between you and Brad, Jensen finally came to his feet. He had a bloodied lip, and a black eye, but was otherwise okay. Kneeling down in front of you, he slowly reached for the gun that was still grasped tightly in your hand. "Y/N, it's done. You can let go now." He spoke softly, trying to take the gun from you.

Shock had you grasping the gun tightly, refusing to let go until he spoke to you once again. "Please Y/N, you can let go." 

Releasing the gun, you kept your eyes on Brad's lifeless body, wondering if it was really over. Not realizing that you were shaking, or that Jensen's eyes were raking over your pale and battered body, guilt wrecking his features. 

Taking his coat off, he wrapped it around your shoulders. But you hardly felt the warmth of the material as it settled on your frozen skin. You didn't recognize the familiar smell of Jensen. You were frozen to your spot, your eyes refusing to leave Brad. Worried that any second now he would wake back up and come after you once again.

"Y/N, we need to go." Jensen tried again. "You need a hospital. The cops are on their way. They'll take care of Brad." 

It wasn't until he gently grasped your chin, that you looked up at him through blank eyes. With tears in his eyes, he gently picked you up, worried even more when you did nothing. Didn't cuddle into his embrace, or fight his hold at all. You just sat there, turning your head so you could stare back at Brad, who still hadn't moved.


	68. Shock

Jensen’s POV

With Y/N safe in my arms, I slid into the backseat of the SUV. Jared stayed back for a moment, using their phones to call the police, but I didn’t want her out in the cold any longer. Her hands were blue tinged, her entire body covered in bruises and cuts. If she hadn’t killed that bastard Brad, I would head back out there and do it all over again. Death was too easy of an escape for a horrible man like him. 

I glanced down at her, trying to stay calm as tears leaked down her cheek, soaking my shirt. Reaching off to the side, I grabbed Jared’s spare shirt, trying to wrap it around her, but with every movement she would wince. “I’m so sorry.” I whispered over and over again, wishing I could take her pain away. Wishing that this had never happened to her. 

“Jensen.” She whispered, the first words I heard her say after shooting Brad.

I’m here.” I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, my heart shattering when she flinched away. “It’s over, and you’re going back home.” I promised her.

“But I’m broken.” She mumbled, turning her face away from me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, wondering exactly what Brad had put her through the past couple of days. 

“No, you’re not.” I argued, even though I wasn’t sure it would get through her shock addled mind. “Brad is the broken one, and he can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Brad.” She breathed, her body tensing at his name.

Just then Jared climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV, leaving me plenty of room in the back. “How is she?” He asked, looking at her laying in my arms, his shirt covering up just how bad of shape she was in.

“Not good.” I muttered. “She needs a hospital. She’s hurt, and in shock, and Jar, I…”

“Jensen, she’s safe, and back with you. We’ll get her taken care of, and things will work out.” He told me just as Cliff opened Jared’s door. 

“So the cops need someone to stay behind and talk to them. They wanted Y/N, but I refused. You two take her to the nearest hospital, and I’ll catch up with you later.” Cliff suggested, before Jared climbed out to move to the driver seat. 

With Jared driving, I turned my attention back to Y/N. Her eyes were closed, her chest barely moving with each breath, and for a moment I had to stare, to make sure she was still alive. “She’s asleep.” I spoke softly. 

“That’s probably for the best. I don’t know what happened, but I know Brad couldn’t have been kind.” Jared answered as he typed the directions for the hospital into the gps. 

“She’s completely covered in bruises. There might be some broken bones, I don’t know. But Jared, she seems broken, so unlike herself. I hope she can find her way out of it.” I mumbled, brushing the hair back from her face, frowning at the black eye. 

“She’s tough. She’ll fight to come back to you. It might take time, but just be there for her.” Jared told me, surprisingly the voice of reason when I needed it the most. 

Your POV

Completely exhausted, you had fallen asleep in Jensen’s arms. Even though you flinched every time he touched you, you were comforted by his presence. Knowing that being in Jensen’s arms was safe, even if you couldn’t admit it. You knew you were in shock, but it was holding you captive, and there was no way out of it.

Brad is dead kept repeating through your mind like a broken record. You shot him. Never in your life did you think you would kill another human being. You were numb and disjointed, wondering if this was a dream. That you would wake up, back in that hateful cottage with Brad furious with you once again. 

Sleep had been a welcome relief. With sleep the thoughts envading your mind vanished, and you felt a little bit of peace and calm for the first time in days. With Jensen’s arms carefully holding you, you felt safe, even if you couldn’t get the words past your lips quite yet. 

When the car stopped moving, you felt yourself being lifted up in the air, and panic immediately filled your entire being. Thrashing about, you felt yourself being held down, and all you could think about was Brad, and what he was planning next.

“No, please no more!” You screamed, your fists flying as you tried to get away. Opening your eyes, you fought as hard as you could. It took a couple of moments, and Jensen’s worried green eyes staring down at you before you remembered what had happened.

As suddenly as you lashed out, you went limp. Jensen almost dropped you, just as the nurses came rushing over. “Brad’s dead?” You asked Jensen, and he nodded at you as they tried placing you down on the cart. 

“Yes.” He answered as a nurse tried to push him away.

As they started wheeling you away, Jensen stayed behind. “No! Jensen, I can’t…” You started screaming, not wanting to be separated from him. 

“Ma’am, you need to calm down.” A nurse tried telling you, but you were frantic. Trying to move off of the table, you almost fell to your knees before they stopped you. Holding you down, you felt a needle in the side of your neck, before your entire body suddenly relaxed. As your eyes rolled back in your head, you stretched your hand out, needing Jensen by your side. Afraid that once you woke back up shock would take hold of you again, and you wouldn’t be able to talk to him. That you would remember how broken Brad had made you feel.


	69. Broken

Struggling out of the fog holding you down, you felt as if you were floating in a pit of darkness. Voices swirled around you, nothing you could understand. A bright light shown at the end of the blackness, smaller than a pin print. Running towards it, you felt as if you never gained any ground.  
Frustrated and confused, you were about ready to give up when you felt something. Just a touch of someone’s hand against yours, but it was enough to send you catapulting towards the light.  
Blinking furiously against the bright florescent lighting, it took you a moment to realize that you were awake. Your head feeling fuzzy and unfocused, you didn’t notice right away that you were laying in a hospital bed. “Y/N!” Jensen’s voice rang out, and turning your head, you saw a pair of familiar green eyes staring at you, full of worry and concern. “You’re awake?”  
“How long was I out?” You asked, your voice still hoarse. Taking stock of your body, you ached, but it was nothing compared to earlier.  
“Almost a day.” He answered, his hand still holding tight to yours. “The doctor said your body had taken so much punishment, and you had been through so much that you might be out this long, or even longer. But how are you feeling?”  
“Sore.” You answered, as flashbacks filled your mind. Of Brad kidnapping you, and the torture he inflicted before you had managed to kill him. Tears filled your eyes as you glanced down. “I killed him.” You whispered, amazed that you had been able to pull the trigger.   
“I know. And I’m sorry that you had to be the one to do so. That’s not something that’s easy to forget.” He answered simply. “But it needed to be done.”  
“Jensen, what if it’s all ruined me? What if I’m broken now?” You whispered, wanting nothing more than to throw yourself in his arms. Instead you pulled your hand away from his, your thoughts in turmoil. “I know I’m broken.”  
“You are not broken.” He insisted, reaching up to cup your cheek, but you flinched. “It’s going to take some time for you to heal. You’ve been through so much, more than anyone ever should have to go through. And I will be with you every step of the way.”   
“What if I don’t want you with me?” You whispered, horrified at the words coming out of your mouth. You could tell it shocked him as well, with the way his body tensed up. “What if I hate having you see me like this?”  
“Y/N, don’t do this.” He pleaded with you, the hurt evident in his voice. “Just because you’ve been hurt doesn’t mean you should push me away. Lean on me, let me help you!”  
“I can’t. Not right now.” You mumbled, as tears poured down your cheeks. This hurt you almost as much as him, but you couldn’t help yourself. Brad had messed you up, physically and mentally, and you felt like you needed to find yourself alone. Only then could you turn back to Jensen. And hopefully it wouldn’t be too late. “Jensen, I love you, but I’ve been in Brad’s shadow too long. I just need some time to find myself.”  
“Without me?” He stuttered. “But I can help…”   
“Jensen please, this is already hard, don’t make it any harder.” You cried as he stood up, pacing the room.  
“How long?” He asked angrily. “A couple of days, or longer than that?”   
“I don’t know.” You answered. “I hope not very long, because I don’t want to be apart from you for long.”   
“Then don’t!” He argued. “I won’t push, but if you need me, I’ll be there for you. By your side to help you.”   
“Give me a couple of days.” You pleaded. “A couple of days in the hospital or somewhere by myself. Then you and I can talk.”   
“Fine, I’ll give you that. But please, don’t shut us all out. That’s not the way to heal.” He muttered. With his hands in his pockets, he started at me for a moment, before walking out the door. The door slamming shut behind him sent a sliver of pain straight through your heart, but you only had yourself to blame.   
Jensen’s POV  
Sitting there, watching Y/N as she lay unconscious was almost worst than when she had been kidnapped. Seeing her so pale, her body covered in bruises. Having no idea exactly what she had gone through, imagining the worst things. Cliff had called me to let me know they had found another body, that of Tiffany. She had been laying dead for at least a day in front of a chair, and I had a sinking feeling that Y/N had been witness to her friend’s demise. Even if that friend had turned on her, it couldn’t have been an easy thing to see. Time passed, and Jared left to go retrieve Cliff, but I stayed by her side, waiting for the moment she woke.   
When her eyes had started fluttering, I had been relieved. Waiting with her hand in mine, I was able to finally take a deep breath as her gaze landed on mine. But as we talked, I realized that the hardest part wasn’t over with yet. Y/N was hurting, more than she would ever admit. And instead of leaning on me like I wanted her to do, she was pushing everyone away. And while it hurt me, I knew she was hurting even worse.  
As she asked for space, I wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in my arms, and never let go. But I had to respect her wishes, no matter how much I disagreed with them. As I walked away from her, it took everything in my power not to turn around, to tell her how stupid she was being. But I pulled my phone out instead, seeing I had a couple missed calls from Jared.  
Dialing his number, I sank down onto one of the stone benches outside, I ran my hand through my hair. “Hey Jensen, how is she?”   
“She’s awake.” I answered, still feeling like I wasn’t doing the right thing by leaving her alone. “But Jar, she kicked me out.”  
“She what?” Jared exclaimed, and I could hear Cliff asking questions in the background.   
“She said she needs to figure this out by herself, and she doesn’t want me there. She said she’s broken. Jared, I don’t know what to do.”   
“We’re almost there.” Jared answered. “I’ll go up and talk to her. She doesn’t need to be by herself right now. She needs as much support as possible as she tries to come back from this horrible experience.”  
“Exactly. Maybe if you talk to her, it will help her realize that it’s okay to need help.” I muttered just as Cliff pulled up in the SUV. After dropping off Jared, he went to park, and Jared sat down next to me.   
The two of us stayed silent for a minute, him just being there being the support I needed. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he turned somber hazel eyes my way. “Jay, Cliff and I, along with the police went through that entire cabin. And what we saw, it’s no wonder she feels like she’s broken. He did not treat her well, and on top of that, she no doubtedly watched her friend killed in front of her eyes. It’s going to take time, but don’t give up. Just be there for her, ready the moment she remembers that she can lean on you.”   
“I will always be there for her. And the second she realizes that, I’ll be by her side.” I promised, as Jared stood up to head to Y/N’s room.


	70. A Shoulder to Lean On

As soon as that door slammed shut and Jensen was out of sight, you wanted to call out to him. To tell him you were being stupid. That you needed him by your side, now more than ever. But it was too late. He was gone, no doubt angry and upset at you, driving another stake into this already shattered heart of yours.

"Damn you Brad." You whispered. Brad had ruined your life years ago, and now it looked like it was happening again. But this was partly your fault. Turning Jensen away because you felt broken. A shell of the person Jensen had fallen in love with, and you couldn't handle him seeing you like this. You just hoped that as soon as you were back on your own two feet he would forgive you. If it ever came to that.

A tear slipping down your cheek, you hastily wiped it away as the door opened. Hope blossomed in your chest, wondering if Jensen was coming back, but it was soon dashed when you saw Jared's unsure smile as he slipped inside. "Hey there." He spoke softly, coming to stand next to your bed.

"Jared, I didn't expect to see you here." You spoke softly, your throat parched. But in truth, you really hadn't expected to see him. Not after you almost literally pushed his best friend out the door, and out of your life for a while. No matter how much it hurt your heart at the same time.

"Why the hell not?" He grumbled, narrowing his expressive hazel eyes at you. Pulling the chair up, he sank down, his knees crackling with the movement. "Y/N, you're like a sister to me! You've been through hell, and I needed to see for myself how you're doing."

Tears welled up in your eyes at the emotion in his voice, the amount of love he shared with you. You felt as if you didn't deserve it, with all the turmoil you had brought into their lives. "Because I'm broken, and everything close to me gets ruined. Because I pushed Jensen away."

Reaching over, he grasped your hand, squeezing it before pressing a kiss to the top. "I know Brad messed with you, and I don't expect you to snap out of that automatically. But Y/N, you're not broken. You're one of the toughest people I know. To go through all of that, and have the strength to shoot him before he killed Jensen? You aren't broken. You're hurting, and it's going to take some time to heal. But you will, I know it."

"But how?" You whispered, a tear slipping down your cheek. "My whole life has been turned around once again. Brad is dead, but that fact hasn't seeped in yet. I just keep remembering what happened at the cabin, how I couldn't wait for Jensen to come and save me. Knowing he would. But after time Brad broke me down, and his thoughts keep repeating in my head. I know they're not true, but how do I get past that?"

"You lean on us." Jared answered simply. "You fight it with everything you have, remembering the good things in your life and not the stupid ass remarks that Brad came up with. You let me help you, and I hope you let Jensen back in. Because he's sitting out there, hurting more than I've ever seen him. He wants nothing more than to help you, and being pushed away ripped his heart in two. I understand you thought you were doing the right thing, but have you ever thought having him here with you would help?"

"I knew I made a mistake the moment I sent him out. But I flinch at every touch, and I keep seeing Brad's hand ready to hit me. I didn't want that to happen when Jensen tried to hold me. I thought that pushing him away would give me time to settle my emotions. To come to grip with everything that's happened, and hopefully he'll still want me when I feel partially home once again."

Sighing, Jared reached up to brush hair back from his face, frowning when he noticed the subtle flinch you couldn't help. "How about this?" He offered. "I go back out there and let Jensen know you just need a day or two to yourself. Nothing more. Promise him that you will be safe. That you will come recuperate in my guest room."

"Jared, you don't have to..." You tried arguing, but he shook his head.

"No, for this to work, we need you somewhere that Jensen trusts. He'll feel better if you're with me." Jared insisted. "You'll sleep, recover, and in that time hopefully you will remember that you were never the broken one. That was Brad and his crazy ideas. Then, you'll hopefully be ready to go back to your life with Jensen."

"Are you sure?" You whispered, amazed that you had such good friends to take care of you. "I don't want to come between you and Jensen. I could find another place. Maybe a hotel room or..."

"Nope, it's settled." He told you, a smile taking some of the bite from his words. "The doctor said you should be good to go home tomorrow. As long as it's bed rest for a couple of days. So, I'll come pick you up, and we'll call it a sleepover at my place. Gen will even be there for company."

"I'd like to talk to Gen." You answered. "Since my other friend is..."

Just thinking about your other friend, the betrayal, the horrible ending to her life had a sob escaping your lips. "I don't know why she did it. Why she thought she had to turn on me. Her husband wouldn't have been blackmailed enough to ruin his career."

"Sometimes we just can't understand people." Jared shrugged his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to witness her death."

"It was horrible." You whispered. "I still see it, when I close my eyes. Even if she did turn on me, she didn't deserve that."

"And that's how I know you're not broken." He announced as he stood up. "Anyone broken wouldn't be crying for a dead friend, a friend that did them wrong. You're just hurting. But everything will work out in the end."


	71. Hopeful

It was only a couple of days later you were released from the hospital. It was a long couple of days, with mainly yourself for company, but you haven't minded too much. It had given you a chance to reflect, to come to terms with what had happened. And while you still felt as if you were broken in a million pieces that needed put back together, you had a feeling it was already starting to happen.

Jared had gone back to Vancouver a day after you had been taken to the hospital. He was needed on set, and you were glad. With him gone, you didn't have to pretend you were okay. You could cry, all you wanted. Sure, the nurses tried to stop you, but the psychiatrist came and told them it was your way of healing.

During the time by yourself in the hospital room, you came to grips with what had happened. A weight had been lifted from your shoulders, knowing that Brad was gone. That he couldn't control your life anymore. You were free from him, and his grasp that had always seemed to follow you. You almost felt giddy with it, the freedom it allowed.

You wanted to call Jensen to tell him all these things you were feeling, but you couldn't push yourself to do so. You had pushed him away, telling him that you needed time to find yourself. He had listened, and know you were regretting it. You wanted him back with you. You wanted to be held in his arms once again, to feel those lips against yours.

But a part of you was scared. Scared that the second Jensen moved to hold you, you would tense up or flinch. Like you had before. You weren't afraid of Jensen, but there was some small part of you that couldn't help it. And you wanted to have that part under control before you went to him.

These thoughts still running through your mind, you let yourself be wheeled out by the nurse, to a smiling Jared standing in front of his SUV. "There she is!" He exclaimed, taking your hand and helping you out of the wheelchair. "You're looking a lot better."

You knew that to be a lie. You had only looked in the mirror right before the nurse had come for you, wincing as you saw the purple and yellow bruises still covering your cheek. Your torso still ached, and the doctor warned you it would be quite some time before your cracked ribs would heal. But you were leaving the hospital, and that's all that mattered. "Thank you for picking me up." You told him as he buckled his seat belt.

"Of course!! If you wouldn't have Jensen do it, then I couldn't let anyone else." He told you as he pulled away from the hospital. It was almost an hour drive back to Vancouver.

"How is he?" You asked moments later, unable to help yourself. You needed to know how he was. If he was suffering because of you.

"He's miserable." Jared told you exactly what you had feared. "I can tell he's not sleeping very well at night. He's just going through the motions at work, and he keeps checking his phone, hoping he'll hear from you. He will hear from you soon, won't he?"

"I hope so." You answered, although it wasn't exactly what Jared wanted to hear. "Jared, I am doing better, and I want to be back with Jensen in the worst way possible. I just want to make sure it's not too soon."

"And Y/N, you have to realize that Jensen will take you as you are, love you even as you work through whatever it is you need to. Having him by your side might make all of this easier." He argued.

"And that's going to happen. Soon. I promise. I just want at least one day out of the hospital, to test myself before I contact him. Is that too much to ask?" You pleaded, and Jared reached over grasping your hand. Calling it a win when you didn't flinch away.

"No , it isn't. You've gone through so much, and you've been so brave. I just hate having you think you need to take all of this on by yourself. Especially when you've got Jensen, me and the entire crew of Supernatural to lean on."

Jensen's POV

It was hard focusing at work when I knew exactly where Jared was. When I knew exactly what he was doing. I wanted to be right by his side. I wanted to see Y/N's face as she left that hospital. Not seeing her since that day was killing me, and I was about ready to drive over to Jared's house and wait for them to arrive. But I didn't. Because she had asked for space, and even though I disagreed with it, I was going to give it to her.

I kept checking my phone, waiting for the message from Jared saying that they made it back to Vancouver alright. Hoping that instead of Jared it would be her, telling me that everything was alright and that we could be back together again. I wanted to be with her, to help her recover. To show her in a million different ways that she wasn't broken. That it was Brad who pushed those thoughts into her mind, but he was gone. It could really be her and I now.

As these thoughts kept racing through my mind, a knock sounded on the door of my trailer. "Come in!" I exclaimed, my voice croaking at the end. Watching as the door opened, I was relieved it was Misha, and not anyone else.

"Heard anything yet?" Misha asked, and I shook my head. "He should almost be back to Vancouver by now, shouldn't he?"

"Yeah, if he picked her up on time, he should have been home about five minutes ago." I explained, as Misha came and sat down next to me.

"I bet you will get a phone call in two minutes saying everything went well." Misha tried assuring me.

"I hope so." I muttered. "I just want to see her so badly. This is so freaking hard!"

"I know, but imagine how hard this is on her. She's been through so much, but she loves you. She just needs time, then the two of you will be stronger than ever."

"I hope you're right." I started to say, before my phone started ringing.

"Hey Jared!" I answered on the first ring.

"We're home, and she's safely in the house. Gen's here, so she's taken over." Jared explained, as I sighed in relief.

"And Y/N? How is she?" I asked, nervously nibbling on my lip as I turned it to speaker phone so Misha could hear as well.

"She's still sore. And the bruises haven't gone away yet. But there's hope in her eyes. And she is talking about meeting with you soon. She misses you Jay, she's just worried that she'll do something wrong."

Running my fingers through my hair, I couldn't control the smile that lifted one corner of my mouth. "She couldn't do anything wrong. Just seeing her would be the best thing for both of us."

"Just a minute Jay." I heard Jared mutter into the phone before a muted conversation took place in the background. I couldn't make out a single word of it.

"Things are sounding good." Misha whispered, and I was truly grateful he was there to support me when I needed it.

"Hey Jay, I have someone who wants to talk to you." Jared spoke up, and I wondered if it was Gen.

Waiting patiently on the other end of the line, I heard the phone get shuffled around, before a voice came on the other end, making me feel as if everything was right once again in the world.


	72. Promising

Waiting patiently on the other end of the line, I heard the phone get shuffled around, before a voice came on the other end, making me feel as if everything was right once again in the world.  
“Jay?” her voice was soft, almost timid and unsure. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the sound of it once again. Even if it didn’t sound completely like the woman I loved, it was a start. And that’s all that we needed. Just something good to finally come of this mess.  
“Hey sweetheart. How you feeling?” I asked her, not exactly knowing what to say.   
“Sore. But better,” she answered on a sigh. “Missing you though.”  
My heart swelled at her words, and I wanted to drop everything and race to Jared’s house. To wrap my arms around her and never let go. Misha, still sitting beside me, clasped me on the knee, a smile on his face. Being the support I had needed.  
“I miss you too sweetheart. Just give me the word and I’ll head straight over,” I started to say.  
“Jay,” she sighed again, and I didn’t like the sound of it. “I want to see you. Badly. I hate this space between us. But it’s too soon. I don’t want you to see me like this.”   
“But Y/N…” I started to argue, before taking a deep breath. “You know it doesn’t matter to me. I just want to be with you.”  
“I know, but it matters to me. I’m almost healed, physically and mentally I think. I’ve come to terms with the fact that Brad’s dead. That he had created a version of me I didn’t want to be. I just need a little more time, please.”  
“You know I’ll give you whatever you want,” I insisted, even though I didn’t want to. “I love you.”  
“And I love you to,” she whispered, the words enough to give me hope. “Can you come over for dinner. Tomorrow night?”  
“Of course!” I exclaimed, wanting to jump up and down with excitement. “Do I need to bring you anything? I can have Cliff drop off clothes, anything you need.”  
“Some clothes and toiletries would be nice,” she agreed. “Gen’s letting me borrow some of her stuff, but I’d really like my own.”  
“Then it’s done. He’ll be by later tonight,” I assured her.   
“Thanks Jay. Not just for that, but for being patient with me. I appreciate it, so much.”  
“Y/N, I’d do anything for you. I just want us back, in our house, moving on with our lives. I know you need time, but hopefully that can happen soon,” I hoped that my words wouldn’t put too much pressure on her.   
“I want that too. Soon. First dinner tomorrow,” she answered.  
“Y/N, thank you for this phone call. It meant so much to me,” I told her, needing her to understand.   
“I needed to hear your voice,” she admitted. “But now I’ve got to go. Gen’s got a bath ready for me. Jay, I love you,” She mumbled before hanging up the phone.  
Staring down at the phone for a moment, I couldn't’ help but smile. I had been worried things would take much longer between the two of us. There had been a small part of me that feared we would never get back together.  
“Things are sounding good,” Misha said as he rose. “I think before you know it, the two of you will be back together, and I’ll be attending a wedding.”  
“I sure hope so,” I told him, following him to the door. I needed to find Cliff, go with him to my house to pick out a couple of things for her. “I just want all of this behind us.”  
Watching as Misha headed towards his own trailer, I found Cliff by the SUV, already waiting for me. “Ready to go home Jay?” Cliff asked.  
“I am. But I also have a favor to ask,” I started explaining what I wanted him to do.   
“You know I’d do anything for that girl,” Cliff assured me. “After all, I feel partially responsible for what happened to her. Those were my best guys who couldn’t protect her.”  
“But at least we have no need for them now. And you tried your best,” I answered.  
Sitting in the back seat as Cliff drove to my house, I tried to think of the things Y/N would want the most. Along with things that would remind her of her life with me. Maybe bring her back to me just that much faster.  
Your POV  
Hanging up the phone, you handed it back to Jared. “That must have gone well,” he commented. “That’s the best smile I’ve seen on your face for a while.”  
“It went great,” I answered as I walked into the familiar guest room. “I think things will be back on track between us soon.”  
“Good. Because the two of you are meant to be together. I know you think you needed space Y/N, but you also need a shoulder to lean on. Jensen’s shoulder to be exact,” Gen stated as she came out of the bathroom, wrapping me in a hug. “I love you, and we both love having you here. But you need to be with Jensen. Because I think only then will you be able to fully heal.”  
“I agree Gen,” you surprised her. “I just wanted to have a couple of days to deal with what had happened. To finally realize that Brad isn’t going to pop up again one day. To realize that Brad didn’t break me like I thought he had.”  
“I’m glad to hear you talking like that,” Jared remarked. “When we came upon you at that beach, after you had...Well, I wondered if you would ever be okay again.”  
“Jared!” Gen chastised, but you shook your head.  
“It’s okay,” you assured him. “I had the same feeling. I was in shock, and horrified about what had just happened. Then, I had truly considered myself broken, beaten down by Brad. I had been worried that I could never truly be with Jensen again. And while some of that still worries me, I know I need to move on. By moving on, I can finally push Brad out of my mind.”  
Squeezing my arm, Gen moved to stand with Jared, ready to push him into the hallway to give me space. “Sounds like you’re moving in the right direction.”  
After they left, you stumbled your way into the bathroom, shredding your clothes as you went. It was hard, with your cracked ribs and aching body, and for a moment you wished you had invited Jensen over tonight instead. But you had a plan for tomorrow. A plan Gen was helping you with. You'd have to thank her later. Maybe babysit the kids so her and Jared could have a night out.  
Sinking into the fragrant bath, you let out a deep breath, feeling your aches and pains start to fade. Tilting your head back, you closed your eyes, just letting the smell of lavender calm you, the water soothe you. This is what you had needed. Not sitting in that horrid hospital bed. But a chance to relax, to let yourself heal.   
Staying in the bath as long as possible, you finally pulled yourself out as the water started to cool. Wrapping Gen’s fluffy robe around your soothed body, you walked back into your room to see your suitcase on the bed. Wishing you hadn’t missed Cliff, you opened the suitcase, hoping that Jensen had packed your lounging clothes.  
Reaching in, your hand brushed against a folded piece of paper. Wondering what it was, you read the familiar script. “Packed your comfort clothes, including my flannel you like to snuggle up in. That way you’ll have me with you.”


	73. Almost

Jared’s guest room had a large plush queen size bed, one of the most comfortable beds you had ever laid on. Cuddled in the buttery soft sheets, the down comforter pulled over you, you should have been comfortable. Should have been fully asleep by now, resting and recuperating.  
But it wasn’t happening. You were wide awake, no closer to sleep than you had been an hour ago. The red numbers on the alarm clock teasing you, taunting you, reminding you of the fact that you were still awake when everyone else was sound asleep.  
Groaning, you turned to your back, wincing as it pulled at your sore body. Tapping your fingers on the sheets, you closed your eyes, taking deep slow breaths. When that didn’t work, you finally made your way out of bed. Taking the throw from the bottom of the bed, you wrapped it around yourself. Picking up your phone from the nightstand, you slipped out the side door, and into Jared’s backyard.  
The night was chilly, but the fresh air felt good on your overheated skin. Perching on the side of a chaise, you peered up at the twinkle of the stars, wishing you could wish on one, change the way your life had gone. Wish Brad away, and all the horror he had put you through. Even as the thought flashed through your mind, you knew you wouldn’t wish, even if you could. Brad had turned your life upside down, time and time again. But in that time you had also met Jensen, the love of your life. You had found a man who would do anything for you, who loved you more than anything else in the world. Almost as much as you loved him. So you wouldn’t change anything. The pain, the horror, it would only make you stronger in the end, you just had to be patient. Taking your phone out, you quickly texted Jensen, a simple three words that would mean more to him than anything else you could do right now.  
Feeling much better, more centered than before, you went back inside, slipping back under the covers. Wanting nothing more than to have Jensen at your side, you knew it would be another twenty four hours before that would happen. With a smile on your face, you curled up under the sheets, the subtle scent of Jensen wafting up from his shirt finally calming you.   
Jensen’s POV  
It was hard sleeping that night. After my hopes had been raised by my conversation with Y/N, I couldn’t seem to calm down. Even a couple of glasses of whiskey hadn’t touched me. Dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I was lounging on the couch, the TV turned on to some mindless TV Show. The house seemed quiet, and empty, so wrong without Y/N here. It was her place, every little knick knack or furniture carefully picked by her.  
Pictures of her were everywhere, smiling and laughing, pressed against my side. Both of us seeming like the perfect couple. I just hoped we could get back to that. It seemed like we were both trying, but there might just be too much between us now. And that thought broke my heart.   
Sighing, I knew it was time to make my way to bed. Finally. The huge, king sized bed that Y/N had fallen in love with, begging me to have it handmade and delivered all the way from Colorado. Her warm comforter still folded halfway down. The past couple of nights I couldn’t force myself to sleep in this room. To sleep in our bed, to smell her shampoo on the pillow beside mine. But tonight, I was going to. It was going to be a sign that everything would work out. That soon she would be back in my arms, sharing this bed with me.  
Slipping into bed, I turned the light off, setting my phone on the nightstand. Laying on my side, I took deep, calming breaths, trying to will myself to sleep. Feeling myself finally starting to relax, I heard my phone vibrating next to me. Quickly picking it up, I felt my heart leap when I saw her name flash across my screen. I had never clicked on a message notification so quickly, and I couldn’t help the jubilant yell that left me lips at her simple message. “I love you,” she sent me.  
Nibbling on my lip, I wondered what I should do. Wait and talk to her about it in the evening. Or send her a message now, without seeming to pushy. My finger hovering above the letters, I finally pressed the keys, typing out a quick message in return. Just telling her I loved her too.   
But I couldn’t help the huge smile on my face. Realizing that hopefully things were finally getting better.  
Your POV  
Sitting at the counter, you watched Gen bustling about the kitchen, making dinner for you and Jensen. “What can I do to help?” You had asked her at least five times, feeling awkward, sitting and watching while she did all the work.  
“You can sit there, relax and heal,” she insisted. “I love to cook, so you’re doing me a favor. Besides, the doctor wants you resting as much as possible still.”  
“I know,” you sighed. “I just hate feeling so useless.”  
“You’re not useless.” Gen turned around her hands on her hips. “You are an amazing woman, who has done so much. Gone through so much. Sitting and letting your friend cook one meal for you is not being useless.”  
“Yes Ma’am,” you teased, the smell wafting from the stove making your stomach grumble. “I just feel a little nervous about this.”  
“Why? It’s just Jensen, the man you’re engaged to,” she answered.   
“That’s the problem,” you whispered, as she came to stand in front of you. “What if he comes, and doesn’t love me anymore? He hasn’t seen me since that day, the day I was hurtful and pushed him away. I mean, he sent me a text saying he loves me, but what if he gets one good look at me and changes his mind? I don’t think I could handle that.”  
“Y/N, Jay will never do that to you,” Gen replied. “I know you’re worried, and that’s partly because that asshole Brad brainwashed you. But he’s gone, and it can be just you and Jay now. Don’t let Brad rule over you, even while he’s dead.”  
“That’s what I told myself last night,” you spoke softly. “And I don't want him to. I’m working hard to push him from my mind. And I want this. I want to be back with Jensen. I want to be back at work, everything back to normal. I miss my house, my bed. I hope tonight is a step in the right direction. But I can’t help but worry that something will go wrong.”  
Patting your shoulder, Gen turned back to the stove. “Nothing will go wrong. Jared and I will come back from our date, and you’ll probably be moved out.”  
“Thanks Gen, you’re a great friend,” you told her.  
“Damn right,” she chuckled. “Now why don’t you go get ready? He’ll be here in half an hour.”


	74. Reunion

It didn’t seem right, being this nervous as you stood in front of the mirror. But you couldn’t help yourself as you smoothed down your shirt, wondering if you were dressing too casual for this dinner date with Jensen.  
“Just relax,” you tried telling yourself, feeling your anxiety rising. You felt awkward, and unsure of yourself, hating how you looked in the light blue long sleeved shirt meant to hide the remainder of your bruises, and your slim fit jeans. Nibbling on your lip, you wondered if your hair should stay down, like you had it. Or if maybe you should pin it up. Your makeup was light, but it still felt like too much, and you sighed in annoyance. You weren’t happy with any of it, no matter how ready you were to see Jensen.  
In the guest room, you could easily hear the moment Jensen pulled up, the loud voices coming from the main room as Gen and Jared greeted him. Knowing that you needed to leave the safe confines of this room and greet your fiance. But your feet wouldn’t move, and you stayed there, frozen, your heart beating furiously.  
It was only moments later your door slowly opened, and Gen peeked inside. “Y/N sweetie, is everything okay?”  
Your eyes wide, you stared at her, shaking your head furiously. Dangerously close to tears, you were grateful when she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. “Don’t you worry. Jared is keeping Jensen occupied, so you have a couple of moments to relax. Now, what’s up?”  
“I don’t think I can do this,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around yourself. “What if he’s changed? Or if I’ve changed? What if he can’t see past the bruises, and what happened? I don’t know what I will do if we…”  
“Y/N, calm down,” Gen ordered, placing her hands on your shoulders, squeezing tightly to get through to you. “This is just dinner. Between two people that love each other very much. Jensen is out there, and I know him well enough to know how nervous he is as well. So please, just go out there, and talk. That’s all you need to do.”  
“I know,” you sighed. “Thank you Gen.”  
Smiling at you, she took you by the hand, leading you out of the safety of the guest room, and down the hallway. You could still hear the men laughing together, Jensen’s voice sounding like music to your ears.  
Giving your hand a comforting squeeze, Gen gently pushed you around the corner. Immediately the laughter stopped, Jensen’s vibrant green eyes immediately sought you, glancing up and down your body. There was nothing but love and compassion in his gaze, and you wanted to run over, throw yourself into his arms, and forget the past couple of days. “Hey,” he spoke softly, as Jared went to stand next to Gen.  
“Hi,” you whispered, staying where you were, too nervous to move.  
“Food’s ready in the kitchen. There’s a bottle of wine already opened, and dessert is in the fridge.” Gen explained before they left the two of you alone.  
Jensen took a step towards you, nervously watching and waiting for your reaction. Giving in to your temptation, you crossed the room in a couple of strides, throwing yourself into his arms, burying your head against his chest. “Jensen, I’ve missed you so much!”  
“I’ve missed you too sweetheart,” He whispered against your hair, pressing a kiss to your temple, holding you tight enough that your already sore ribs ached in protest. But you didn’t care. You were back where you belonged, and if felt like home.  
Jensen’s POV  
I had dressed carefully, feeling almost as if this was a first date. I was nervous, but I could only imagine the thoughts going through Y/N’s mind. I just hoped she wasn’t pushing herself too fast, to only crash. I wanted this, wanted her back by my side, but I didn’t want her moving faster than she felt comfortable with.  
As soon as I entered Jared’s house, my eyes searched the room for Y/N. When I came up empty, the smile fell from my face, and I wondered if this dinner was actually going to happen.  
“She’s just getting ready,” Gen told me, rubbing my shoulder as we went into the living room. Handing me a glass of whiskey, Jared started telling me a story, trying to distract me from the fact that Briana wasn’t out yet.  
Gen left, no doubt to see what was going on, and I turned to Jared. “Tell me the truth. Do you think this is too soon?”  
“No, I don’t. Gen said she’s been looking forward to it all day.” Jared assured me. “Before you know it, the two of you will be living back together once again, married, kids annoying you.”  
As we chuckled at his words, I could immediately since the moment Y/N walked into the room. Staring her way, I couldn’t believe how good she looked. Sure, there were still bruises, but they were starting to fade. Dressed simply in a blue shirt and jeans, she took my breath away, and I was so glad to finally be in the same room as her.  
Not knowing what else to do, I waved awkwardly, muttering “Hey,” immediately feeling like a dork.  
She responded with a smile, a soft hi. Gen started talking, telling us about dinner, but I didn’t pay attention. My entire focus was on Y/N, and the next move she would make.  
As soon as the Padalecki’s were gone, I took a step towards her, waiting for her to flinch. What she did next shocked me, and I could only stand there at first as she raced across the room, throwing herself into my arms, burying her head in my chest. It took a couple of seconds for the shock to wear off, and when it did, I wrapped my arms around her, completely forgetting about her sore ribs.  
“I’ve missed you sweetheart,” I whispered into her hair, the familiar feel of her in my arms relaxing me for the first time since she had been taken.  
“I’ve missed you too,” She whispered, her body shaking. Peering down, I noticed she was crying. Brushing her hair back, I saw she was crying, and my heart plummeted.  
“What’s wrong sweetheart?” I asked.  
“Nothing,” she cried. “I was just afraid you would push me away, like I did a couple of days ago. I was so nervous, afraid that I had ruined things between us. But yet here you are, amazing and sweet as usual.”  
“Y/N, I would never push you away,” I promised her, leaning down and pressing my lips softly to hers, hoping it wasn’t moving too fast. “I love you, and I’ve been looking forward to this moment ever since that asshole took you away from me.”  
“Really?” She glanced up at me through tear soaked eyelashes.  
“Really,” I assured her. “Now how about that dinner?”


	75. Coming Home

Sitting across from Jensen at the Padalecki’s table, you couldn’t help the blush that covered your cheeks, or the way your hand slightly trembled. Gen had done a wonderful job, placing two settings at the end of the table, along with flowers, and amazing food. Jensen had poured each of you wine, one of Jared’s favorite brands, and you took a sip, hoping the alcohol would calm the nerves running rampant.   
“This is really good,” Jensen mumbled, his mouth full of food.   
“Gen outdid herself. We really need to do something to repay her,” you answered, buttering up a slice of bread, when he reached over, grasping your hand.   
“Y/N, I don’t think there’s enough I could do to repay Jared and Gen for their kindness the last couple of days. Taking you in, making sure you were safe and healthy, helping with all of this. Their kindness and love are amazing, and I don’t know how I could ever thank them enough.”  
“How about taking their kids for the weekend so they could have their own little private weekend together?” You offered, earning a chuckle from Jensen.  
“They would definitely like that. We’ll have to do it, maybe during our next break. I don’t mind taking care of those boys, and they love you….,” he started talking before glancing towards you, his eyes wide. “That is, if, I mean. I know you needed some time apart, and I just spoke out loud.”  
“Jensen, I’d like that,” you assured him. “And about that time apart. At the time it seemed like a great idea. But when I was laying there, hurting physically and mentally in the hospital, I kept wanting to turn to you. I wanted to feel your arms around me, to hear you say that it was all going to be okay. Jared told me he heard me calling for you in my sleep, multiple times,” you whispered.  
“And why didn’t you call me? I would have been there in an instant!” He exclaimed, the food forgotten in between you as the conversation you needed to have took center stage.  
“Because I was afraid,” you admitted. “I had pushed you away, when you needed me probably as much as I needed you. I was afraid I would flinch if you tried to comfort me, and I couldn’t handle how that would make you feel. I was afraid I was just a shell of myself, forever ruined by Brad. And I couldn’t have you see that. So I let myself suffer, and probably made you suffer as well.”   
“And how do you feel now?” He asked calmly, even though you could see he was anything but. “Are you still going to flinch if I try to touch you? Do you still feel like a shell of yourself? I don’t see a shell of woman in front of me. I see a strong, amazing woman who fought back when many would have given in.”  
“I really don’t know,” you whispered, wishing you could give him a better answer, but truthfully, you didn’t know how you would handle certain things. You felt better, but you knew you still had a long ways to heal, and you might never become that same person once again. “I wish I could say something to assure you, but I can’t. I don’t want to lie to you.”  
“And I’m glad you don’t,” he assured you. “But Y/N, I just want to know where we are. As a couple. These past days have been horrible, and I miss you. I promise I won’t push you, but I’d just like to know.”  
“Jensen, that’s why I sent you that text message. And why I talked to you on the phone, planning this dinner. I miss you too, and I want us back together. I want to live in our house, and continue planning our wedding. That Is, if you still want to get married.”  
“Hell yeah,” he answered, making you smile.   
“Then, what do you think about taking me home tonight? Jared and Gen have been the perfect hosts, but it’s about time I’m back with my fiance, don’t you agree?”  
“Wholeheartedly,” he agreed. “But first, Gen did go through all this trouble, cooked all this food.”  
“Yeah, let’s finish dinner first,” you chuckled. “And maybe stop for cannoli’s on the way home.”  
“Sounds perfect,” he agreed, the two of you falling silent as you began eating once again. As the meal progressed, you asked him about work, about anything you could think of, just enjoying being in his company once again. Making you realize how much you had missed this man, how much you loved him. He was your rock, and you should have realized that just being around him was enough to make you finally relax and start to let go of the things that were bugging you.   
After dinner, you sat on the counter while Jensen did dishes. At first you had tried to help him, but he insisted he would do it, and wanted you to relax. With another glass of wine in your hands, you were feeling a little tipsy, your cheeks flushed, but you were happy. And it felt good. It made you realize that you could be this way from now on, without Brad always looming over your shoulder.  
“What?” Jensen asked, the towel thrown over his shoulder, his hands deep in the sudsy water. He looked absolutely amazing, and you found yourself licking your bottom lip, wanting to pull him over to you and wrap your legs around his waist, holding him tight to you.   
“Can we go home now?” You asked him, and he nodded. Cleaning the sink, he tossed the towel off to the side, helping you off of the counter. While he went and started the car, you quickly wrote a thank you note to Gen and Jared, promising to repay their kindness, before heading into the guest room, packing your stuff.   
Smiling widely, you met Jensen out front, where he already had the door open and waiting. Settling in, you watched the scenery pass, before Jensen pulled up in front of your favorite Italian restaurant. It had seemed like years had passed since you had last been here, not a couple of weeks. Jensen parked off to the side, smiling at you before heading into the restaurant. It was only a moment later he was back, a friendly face beside him. “Enrique!” You exclaimed, stepping out of the car and giving the Italian man a huge hug.  
“Bellisima Y/N, it does a man good to see you once again!” He exclaimed. “You and Jensen need to come for dinner soon. On the house!”  
“I would love nothing more,” you assured him, taking the package of cannoli’s from him, waving goodbye before climbing back into the car.   
“He saw me, and immediately asked how you were. Had to come see for himself,” Jensen chuckled as he climbed into the car. “I swear, that man would steal you away from me if he could.”  
“I mean, he does have an amazing restaurant. And the cannoli’s are worth it, alone,” you teased, surprising Jensen. “But then again, he doesn’t have these amazing green eyes, or stuck by my side when I needed him the most.”   
“Y/N, always,” Jensen assured you, before turning the car towards home, reaching over to grasp your hand, running his thumb across your skin.   
With the traffic light, you were quickly parking inside the garage, your hands shaking slightly as you waited for Jensen to unlock the house. Nothing had changed since you had been gone, but you still felt your knees buckle as you stepped inside the house. It felt real, coming home, and you could all this tension and fear leaving you as soon as you were inside. “Y/N?” Jensen exclaimed, turning to see you leaning against the wall for support.  
With tears in your eyes, you smiled up at him. “I’m okay. It just seemed to hit me as soon as I walked in. I’m finally home. I’m here, with you, and it made me realize how much I needed this.”  
Wrapping his arm around your shoulder, he guided you to the couch, settling you down before settling your favorite blanket on your lap. “Relax, get comfortable. I’ll get napkins for these cannoli’s.”


	76. Late Night Talks

As the night progressed and the cannoli’s disappeared, your anxiety slowly startled to settle in, as the thoughts of the night surrounded you. Keeping cuddled against Jensen’s side, you couldn’t help but think of making your way to the bedroom, and what would happen afterwards. You were relieved to be back home, but you knew you still woke up drenched in sweat, nightmares plaguing your sleep. You hoped that it wouldn’t happen tonight, that you would finally sleep comfortably held in Jensen’s arms.   
“Everything okay?” He asked, his arm around your shoulder as the two of you snuggled on the couch, the TV on quietly in front of you.   
“Yeah,” you tried to answer, but the words came out in a whisper, as you snuggled deeper against Jensen.   
“Sweetie, talk to me,” he insisted, turning to face you, his face full of concern. “I don’t want to rush you, but I need you to talk to me. I need to know how to help you.”  
“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I’m so excited to be back, I was just starting to worry.”  
When you didn’t continue, he squeezed your hand, encouraging you. “Jensen, I’ve been having nightmares. Not many, but some, and I just always worry about the night. Especially tonight, being back with you.”   
“Y/N, if it helps I can sleep in the guest room. But I’d rather be by your side, ready to help comfort you if you have a nightmare. But it’s up to you, and I hope you know I’ll respect your decision.”  
“Why are you so good to me?” You asked him, leaning over and pressing your lips to his cheek. “This has been hard on you as well as me, and I just can’t believe how well you’re taking it.”  
“I’m just trying to keep calm, be a rock when you need it the most. This has been hard on me too, but I know you needed the support right now.”   
Leaning farther against him, you pressed your hand on his chest, staring up into his green eyes, so full of love and compassion. “I love you so much,” you whispered, lightly pressing your lips to his, enjoying the feel of being with him once again. Even if your anxiety was getting the best of you, you knew that being beside him would make things better.   
Jensen’s POV  
I had a feeling that tonight would be hard, and I wanted to make it as easier on her as possible. Keeping the evening quiet, I just relished the fact that she was back in my arms, and that maybe our lives could finally move on.   
But as the evening progressed, I could easily sense the tension growing in her, the way her shoulders tightened, the smile slowly fading away on her face. Hoping that she hadn’t pushed herself to fast, I had finally asked, trying to talk her through her fears, hoping that I was doing the right thing. That I was assuring her instead of pushing her away.   
It was only when she leaned against me, staring up at me that I realized maybe I was saying the right things after all. Maybe she was relaxing a little now, and things would be a little smoother. Because I didn’t want to let her know that I was just as nervous about tonight as she was. I didn’t want to fail her. I wanted her to be comforted and assured, and be there for her when she needed it.  
“Come on,” I said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. “I don’t know about you, but I’m absolutely exhausted.”  
“Yeah, me too,” she answered, letting me guide her up the stairs, to our bedroom. Watching her closely as she stepped into the familiar room. Taking in the fact that I had left it exactly the same, with her shoes off to the side, a shirt thrown over the side of the chair. “You could have at least cleaned,” she teased, a smile on her face, breaking the little bit of tension that still seemed to remain.  
“I didn’t want to,” I admitted. “I liked having your things out, made the idea of you coming back that much more real.”   
“You’re such a sap,” she smiled, before yawning widely.   
“Let’s head to bed,” I offered, and she nodded.   
It was only a couple minutes later that I was laying in bed, dressed in my boxers and a t-shirt, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Checking my phone, seeing a couple messages from Jared, wondering how it was going. Quickly sending him off a text just as Y/N came back into the room, wearing her favorite sleep shirt, which just happened to be one of my older t-shirts, a Supernatural crew one. “Everything okay?” She asked, seeing the phone in my hand.   
“Yeah, just Jared checking in on us. Making sure everything was going okay,” I explained as she slid into bed with me, staying off to the side, still a little unsure even though she was trying to act like nothing was wrong.   
Giving it a moment, I pulled her to my side, hoping she wouldn’t resist. She seemed to melt into my arms, pressing herself tightly to my side. “I’ve missed this,” she whispered moments later, snuggled tight.   
“Me too,” I agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “This feels right.”  
“Jensen, I know you said we’d move slow, but I’ve been thinking,” she started, before trailing off.   
“Yeah?” I finally hedged, wanting to know what she was thinking.  
“Well, being back here, and with you, it feels right. And with Brad gone, it feels like we can finally start fresh, just you and I.”  
“That’s what I was hoping for,” I answered, trying to figure out where she was going with this.  
“I was just thinking that maybe we could move our wedding up, have it sooner. That is, if you want to.”  
“Really? You don’t want to take the time, get back into the swing of things before we worry about planning a wedding,” I suggested, but I could immediately tell it was the wrong thing to say. She seemed to tense up, not saying anything else. “But if you want to have it early, even tomorrow, I’m okay with that too. I don’t care when, or how, we get married, as long as we stay together. That’s what matters to me.”  
“Then I’d really like to have it soon,” she whispered. “A fresh start, a new marriage. It seems perfect together.”  
“Then we’ll start planning a quick wedding,” I assured her, before reaching over and turning off the light.


	77. On Set

Waking up the next morning, Jensen wrapped around you, made you so grateful to be back home. To once again be in your bed, with Jensen with you. Things were beginning to settle back down, turning back into the world you knew and loved.   
Knowing you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, you slipped out of bed, quietly making your way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sun was starting to peak over the trees, lighting up the room as you moved around, getting coffee ready. Humming to yourself, you waited as it percolated, wanting nothing more than to have a cup and relax on your patio. Maybe then you could start planning the wedding that was going to be moved up.  
You knew it was the right move. Getting married to Jensen would cement the fact that everything was going back to normal. That you had won, triumphed over the evil that was Brad, and your life was finally your own.   
Pouring a healthy cup of coffee, you picked up your laptop, making your way out to your favorite patio chair, coming back in to grab a blanket as well. While the sun was almost fully up by now, it was still a chilly morning, and you knew while you were still healing you shouldn’t become chilled.   
Settled in with your steaming cup beside you, your legs nestled underneath, you turned on your laptop, trying to figure out where to start. You would probably need a new venue, a caterer, everything, and you were worried it wouldn’t get taken care of in time.   
Sending off a quick email to your favorite Italian spelling, asking if they would be willing to stick with the change of time, you began searching venues, excited that plans were finally moving forward.  
“There you are,” Jensen spoke up, leaning against the sliding glass door. His hair stood on end, his eyes still fuzzy with sleep. Wearing his gray t-shirt and only his boxers, he looked amazing with the sun shining on him. “What?” He asked when he noticed you staring at him.  
“Just realizing how good you look like this.” You told him as he came forward and perched in the chair beside you.  
“Like what?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Not like your character Dean. Or even that rockstar persona that is so hot. But this comfortable, at home version of you. The version only I get to see. The version of you I love the most,” you told him, watching as he slightly blushed, ducking his head, but you could still see the crooked smile on his face.   
“So have you been up long?” He asked, glancing over to the screen of your laptop.  
“No, not long. Just wanted to get to work on our wedding. Since we’ve moved it up, there’s a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in,” you explained.  
“We didn’t have to move it up if it’s going to put too much strain on you,” he tried, but you shook your head.   
“No, I want to do this. I want it early. I just wanted to get an idea of everything that needed changed. It makes me happy,” you assured him.   
“I have to go onto set today,” he told you, standing up. “I have quite a busy day of filming ahead, but I don’t really want to leave you alone here.”  
“I’ll be fine,” you tried to tell him, even though you weren’t sure you really wanted to be by yourself yet. “I can always call Gen, see if she wants to help.”  
“Or you could come to set with me?” He suggested. “I know everyone misses you, and they would love to see you.”  
“I think that would fun,” you answered, even though you were a little unsure. So much had happened since you had last stepped foot onto set, and you hoped they wouldn’t look at you any differently.   
“It’s settled then. Breakfast, then we’ll head out to set. If you get tired you can use my trailer,” he answered, clapping his hands together as he headed into the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
Letting Jensen fix breakfast, you headed back to your bedroom, getting ready for the day. Wearing one of Jared’s always keep fighting shirts, along with your most favorite pair of jeans and sneakers. Your hair loose down your back, your makeup done simply, you felt ready for a day back on set. Truthfully, you had missed it, and the normalcy it had provided, and you hoped that very soon you could go back to work.  
As you came back down stairs, you took the plate of eggs and hashbrowns Jensen handed over, along with a fresh cup of coffee. “I’ll be ready in ten,” he assured you, before racing up the stairs.   
Munching on your breakfast, you sent a message to Gen, asking if she would want to meet that night to talk wedding plans. A pang in your heart at the thought of your lost maid of honor, and how she had ruined your friendship and ended up costing her her life.   
The car ride to the studio was quiet, as you continued to text Gen, Jensen listening to the radio, quietly humming along. Pulling up to the front gate, the security guard smiled when he saw you. “Y/N! It’s good to see you back!”  
“It’s good to be back,” you answered, before Jensen drove through the gates to his normal parking spot. As soon as you stepped out of the car, your old work partner, and hopefully partner once again came rushing forward, throwing her arms around you, holding you tight. “Hi Jeannie,” you tried to squeak out, her hold tight on you.  
“Y/N, darling, I’ve missed you so much!” She exclaimed, leaning backwards to get a good look at you. “Tsk, tsk, Jensen, why don’t you go on, let me take care of our girl.”  
Raising an eyebrow your way, Jensen walked way, heading towards set as Jeannie guided you to the familiar makeup trailer. “I’ve missed this place,” you admitted.  
Humming as she dug through her stash of goodies, she came up with a couple of chocolate cupcakes. “Here, you need this. You look horrible.”  
“Thanks,” you mumbled, taking the cupcake. “That’s what happens when you’ve been dragged through hell.”  
“But you’ve come up on the other side, and in my books that makes you a winner. So eat the chocolate, and tell me everything.”  
It was nice, sitting there with Jeannie, munching on the cupcake, telling her more than you had probably told anyone else. She was the perfect listener, her eyes wide as you spoke, cursing under her breath when you told her what happened to your friend. Almost an hour past before you were finished, and she stood up, dusting the chocolate from her hands.   
“You deserve more chocolate than I have here,” she told you. “But Y/N, you are one brave woman, and I am so glad you had Jensen by your side the entire time.”  
“She didn’t just have Jensen,” Jared said from the door as he stepped inside. “She had me as well.”  
“Jared was the best friend I could have asked for. Being by my side, giving me his guest room. This guy is just a huge teddy bear.”  
“Shh!” He exclaimed, glancing around theatrically. “Don’t let it get out and ruin my tough guy persona.”  
“Yeah, I think that’s already flown the coop,” Jeannie teased him, before glancing your way. “So Y/N, the artist that was taking your place called in sick today. Feel like doing a little makeup?”  
“I would love nothing more,” you answered.


	78. Making Plans

Jensen’s POV

As soon as Jeannie told Y/N the makeup job was still open for her, I could see the light shimmering in her eyes, and I knew this was the right move. Bringing her back on set, getting her back into her routine. At first I had been unsure, worried that it would be too much too quick. That it would wear her out, or bring back unwanted memories.   
But she seemed happy, excited to be back, and it made me happy to see her like this. Leaning down, I pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “Have fun, but don’t wear yourself out. I’ll be back in a little bit to get all bloodied up.”   
Feeling a step lighter than before, I left the trailer, whistling as I made my way to the costume trailer. I was getting fitted for a new outfit for Dean, and I had promised to drop by before I got dressed for the day.   
Rounding the corner, I almost ran into Jared. “Hey Jar.”  
“There you are!” Jared exclaimed, patting me on the back before joining me as I continued towards the wardrobe trailer. “I was surprised that you didn’t stay in the trailer with Y/N!”   
“How did you catch up so fast?” I asked him. When I had left the makeup trailer, he had just been stepping inside, and now here he was, by my side.  
“These long legs. After you left Y/N and Jeannie wanted to talk, so I told them I’d come back later,” he explained. “Which gave me time to come see how my best bud was doing.”  
“How I’m doing?” I questioned, confused. “Jared, I’m at work, and so is Y/N. How do you think I’m doing?”  
“I don’t know. That’s why I asked,” he smarted off, nudging me with his shoulder. “A lot’s happened lately, and we haven’t gotten to spend much time together.”  
“I’m great,” I assured him. “Truly. I’m back at work, and things are looking up with Y/N. I feel like my life is getting back in order, and things are finally looking up.”   
“That’s great. So, you won’t mind if I offer a suggestion then,” He spoke quietly, stopping me before I could climb the stairs to the wardrobe trailer.   
“Yeah, what’s that?” I asked, never knowing where Jared’s mind could go.   
“Sure, bringing her back to work is a good thing. But I also think she needs to get away,” Jared suggested. “She’s been through so much, and so have you. We have that break coming up next week. Why don’t you use it to do something fun for the two of you.”  
“I just didn’t want to push her too much,” I argued, even though the idea sounded amazing. Getting out of Vancouver, being by ourselves for a while. Maybe hitting a beach or something. Relaxing, and getting back to being comfortable with each other.   
“You won’t!” Jared assured me. “Just take her somewhere relaxing. Get back into your relationship. It’s been so stressed, for so long.”  
“Jared, you’re right,” I answered. “Should I spring it on her, or ask for her opinion?”  
“Definitely her opinion. She’s had no control of her life for a while, she needs some control.”   
Thanks Jar!” I exclaimed, before bounding up the stairs to the wardrobe as he went back towards the makeup trailer.   
Jared’s suggestion was a good one, and I already found myself mentally planning the trip, wondering where Y/N would want to go. To a beach, where we could lay in the sun. Or maybe to some cabin, where we could cuddle in front of a fire. Both sounded amazing to me, and I couldn’t wait to head back to the makeup trailer and ask Y/N where she would want to go.   
Getting measured took a lot longer than I expected, getting pinned more times than I cared for. The costume designer was nice, but my mind wasn’t on the unique costume, but on the trip that I would hopefully be taking Y/N on.  
Finally I was done, and I quickly jogged back to my trailer, changing into the jeans, t-shirt and flannel that made up Dean’s outfit, leaving the coat off until the last moment. Tucking it under my arm, I made my way back to the makeup trailer, pushing open the door to hear Y/N’s magical laughter. It made me happy to hear her laughing, and I hoped it happens more often from now on.   
“No way,” she giggled. “You’re telling me you bent over, and your jeans ripped?” She asked, and I knew she was talking to Jared. I could still remember that day, where we had both fallen over from laughing so hard.   
“Yeah, I had started working out more, and they ripped as soon as I bent over. Jensen was laughing so hard he almost smacked me with the shovel!”   
I stepped inside, to see Y/N leaning over Jared, dabbing makeup around his eye, creating the shadow of a bruise. “Jensen!” She exclaimed once she noticed me. Jeannie was nowhere to be seen, and I plopped down in her chair. “Jared was just telling me some funny stories. Did you really suggest that wig and face paint?”  
“I did,” I answered. “I think I have a picture somewhere if you want to see.”  
“I’d like that,” She said, stepping back and letting Jared stand up. “All done!”   
“I’ll leave you two alone,” Jared spoke up, winking my way before heading out of the trailer.   
“What was that wink for?” She asked, moving between my legs.   
I reached up, pulling her down onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist.   
“Jared and I had a talk. And we both agreed. How would you like to go on a trip next week?” I asked her, as she leaned against my chest.  
“But I’m hoping to come back to work, and I didn’t think they would give you any time off,” she spoke quickly, and it was then I realized that with everything going on, she had no idea about my break.  
“Y/N, there’s no filming next week. Something about all the effects they need to work on. So we have five free days to go wherever we want,” I assured her. “Just pick a place, and we’ll go.”  
“Anywhere?” She asked softly, and I nodded.   
“Anywhere. I just think you and I deserve some time to ourselves. Some time just to be together.”   
“I agree. And I think I have an idea,” she said, and I could tell she was nervous.   
“Y/N, whatever you come up with will be great,” I insisted, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“I want to go to Vegas,” she said, surprising me.   
“Okay. But why Vegas? It’s not really the type of relaxing vacation I was thinking of,” I answered, surprised.  
“I thought we could go to Vegas, stay in a nice hotel room. Maybe go to a show, relax at the pool. Get married in one of those cheesy little chapels,” she started to say, and it took me a minute to understand her last words.  
“What?” I stuttered, as she stood up, pacing in front of me.   
“It’s just a thought. But we talked about getting married soon, and what easier way than at Vegas?”  
“But I thought you wanted the fancy wedding?” I asked, and she shrugged.  
“I just want to be married. I don’t care how. We can always come back and have our reception here, but I don’t want to wait any longer.”   
“Okay,” I agreed, and she stopped pacing.   
“Really?” She breathed out, and I stood up, pulling her against me.  
“Y/N, I’d do anything for you. So yeah, I’d get married by Elvis if it made you happy.”  
“Alright. Do you think Jared and Gen would come too? It would be nice to have witnesses that we know.”  
“I’ll ask, but I’m sure they will.”  
Letting out a big breath, she turned to her makeup station. “Now that that’s settled, let’s get you all bloodied up.”


	79. Excitement

Boarding the plane to Las Vegas, you couldn’t control the nervous tremor that traveled throughout your body, making your hands shake, and your leg tap.   
“Everything okay?” Jensen asked, reaching over and taking your hand in his. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”  
“No, no second thoughts. Just a little nervous about the whole thing,” you admitted.  
Pulling you to him, he pressed a kiss to your temple. “Being nervous is a natural reaction. But just try to relax, and it will be fun. After all, who doesn’t love heading to Vegas for a fun weekend with their friends? And getting hitched on top of it? I call that pretty amazing.”   
You glanced behind you to see Gen and Jared getting settled into their seats, both of them chattering away, bright smiles on their faces. You were excited that they were coming. That they would be a part of this special occasion. Gen had come to mean so much to you, becoming your best friend, especially since…, no you wouldn’t think about her. It still hurt to think about it. And Jared was pretty much Jensen’s other soul mate. Some fiancee’s might be jealous, but you, you knew how special their relationship was, and you didn’t mind. You were grateful that Jensen had such a special friend to rely on.   
Settling into your seat as the plane took off, you turned your attention back to your weekend plans. “So, are you sure you want to get married like this? Without your parents there? Or other friends? It’s a lot to ask.”  
“And I truly don’t care. As long as I get married to you, we could get married in a barn.”  
“Hey, some people do get married in barns,” you teased. “But I did some searching, and I came up with a couple of ideas.”  
“And they are?” He asked, his long legs sprawled the two of you comfortable in your own row.  
“Well, there’s the Lucky Little Wedding Chapel. I thought that name sounded cute. There’s also a Little White Wedding Chapel, Graceland Wedding Chapel, Chapel of the Flowers, and the Little Neon Chapel.”  
“Definitely not the Little Neon Chapel,” Jensen chuckled. “But I told you, you get to choose.”   
“Then I choose the Lucky Little Wedding Chapel. It just seems fitting.”  
“So Y/N, I was thinking tonight the boys could do their own thing, and you and I could dress shop,” Gen suggested as she leaned over the chair.   
“I wasn’t thinking I needed a dress,” you answered, thinking about the little dress you had already packed. “I brought one with me.”  
“Nonsense. You’re getting married, and even if it’s at some little Vegas Chapel, you need a new dress.”   
“Yeah Y/N. You should go shopping with Gen. You only get married once. At least I hope you’ll only get married once.”   
“That’s what I’m planning on,” you agreed. “So sure Gen. I’ll go shopping.”  
“Gen, I’m not sure about this,” you muttered a couple of hours later. “This isn’t really my type of shop. Maybe we could find something a little cheaper.”  
“Nonsense. It’s your wedding dress, and sometimes you have to use one paycheck on a dress. Now, let’s go see what we can find,” Gen insisted, grabbing your arm and pulling you into the shop.   
With its marble floors, and gold plated shelving, you felt immediately out of place. Wanting nothing more than to turn around and leaving this place behind, Gen pulled you to the center of the shop which held fancier furniture than you had ever seen before. Plush pink sofa’s were placed in corner, magazines artfully displayed on the glass coffee table. “May I help you?” Asked an older woman dressed in a black suit.   
“This wonderful woman is getting married tomorrow, and she needs a dress,” Gen spoke up, which you were grateful for.   
Looking you up and down, the woman pursed her lips together, and you wanted to turn and run. “I think I have just the thing,” she spoke up, turning and leaving you and Gen sitting there. As you waited, another woman came by, offering you treats and champagne. Taking a glass to calm your nerves, you sipped at the bubbly liquid.   
It was only a couple of minutes later the lady returned, a couple of white dresses in her arms. “I take it you wanted white,” she spoke in short clipped sentences.  
“Yes please,” you answered, feeling timid and unsure.   
“This way,” she ordered, giving you no choice but to follow her to the dressing rooms. Placing the dresses on the hanger, she stepped to the side, and you stepped into the dressing room. With the curtain closed, you finally had the chance to peer at the dresses.   
The first dress had a boat type neck, with a simple bodice, a sash tying it before the skirt flared. It was beautiful, and you tried it on, but you didn’t feel like it was right. Stepping into the main room, you could see the saleswoman subtly shake her head. “It’s pretty,” Gen offered.  
“It’s not the one,” you agreed.   
Back in the fitting room, you turned to the second one. This one had lace sleeves, the fit snug, yet simple. It was pretty as well, but not exactly what you would pick. Your opinion was seconded when you showed Gen, and you once again stepped back inside.  
Glancing at the third dress, you pulled it off the hanger. It had a sweetheart neckline, covered in lace over your shoulders. The skirt flared, resting slightly above your knees. It was a princess type dress, flirty and fun, and you knew this was it. This is what you wanted to wear when you married Jensen tomorrow.  
“Gen, I think this one’s it,” you announced before stepping out.  
The saleswoman nodded, as Gen beamed. “You’re right. That’s perfect!”   
Feeling giddy, you changed back into your outfit, the saleswoman taking it to the front. Nervously, you opened your purse, realizing you had never even seen how much the dress had cost. “It’s my treat,” Gen exclaimed, handing over her credit card, surprising you.   
“Gen, you don’t have to!” You argued.   
“Please, let me. I didn’t get to throw you a party, and I wanted to do something nice for you,” she pleaded, signing the receipt, not giving you any choice.  
“You’re too good to me,” you assured her as the bag holding your dress was handed over.   
“Y/N, I think we’re becoming good friends. And I want to keep it that way. So, you let me buy you a dress, and you let me help plan the reception when we get back.”  
“Deal.”  
“Great! Now let’s get back and see what those men are up to,” She said, linking her arm with yours.


	80. Chapter 80

Jensen’s POV

Sitting at a nameless bar on the Las Vegas strip, I swirled around the amber whiskey in my glass. Jared was beside me, a beer in his hand, both of us lost in thought. I was thinking to tomorrow, the day Y/N would become my wife.  
This wasn’t how I expected it to happen. I had always thought we would get married in Vancouver, or even in Texas. Some big, elaborate affair, with all of my family there, the cast and crew and whoever else she wanted to invite. In a beautiful white dress, and an amazing reception afterwards.  
But it truly didn’t matter to me. I wanted her to be happy, and the sooner she had that ring on her finger, the happier I would be.  
“Everything okay?” Jared asked, pulling me from my thoughts.  
“Yeah, just thinking about the future,” I told him, swishing my whiskey around before downing it. “I just never figured I’d be the type of person to get married in Vegas.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t think you would either. Me, maybe. But you, you’ve always been more of a traditional guy. But I’m glad you’re doing it. You and Y/N have gone through so much, I think this is a step in the right direction.”  
“Speaking of steps, we should probably get back,” I muttered tossing some cash down onto the bar. “After all, tomorrow is my wedding day.” 

Opening the door to my hotel room, I tossed my coat over a chair before glancing around the room. A fancy bag hung in the closet, but Y/N was nowhere to be seen. “Y/N?” I called out, wondering if she had decided to go traditional, spending the night with Gen.  
“In here!” She called out from the bathroom. Making my way to the bathroom, I leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the scene inside. Y/N was leaning back in the bathtub, completely immersed in vanilla smelling bubbles. “Are you just going to stand there?” She asked, splashing water as she moved her hand.  
Walking over I perched on the edge of the tub, splashing bubbles her way. “You could join me,” she spoke softly, reaching over and grasping my hand.  
Standing up, I pulled my shirt over my head. “How did dress shopping go?” I asked as I undid my pants, stepping out of them.  
“Much better than expected,” she answered, watching as I slid my boxers down, kicking them to join the rest of my clothes. She leaned forward, letting me settle in the warm water behind her. Some of it sloshed out as I slid down into the water, stretching my legs out on either side of her before pulling her back against my chest. I had to admit the warm water felt good, but having her in my arms felt even better.  
“This is nice,” she whispered, her hand resting on my thigh, her eyes closed with her head tipped back.  
“Perfect way to spend the evening before our wedding,” I mumbled, my hand moving up and down her arm.  
“Do you think we’re doing this wrong? That you and I shouldn’t be spending the night together? After all, it’s tradition.”  
“And we’re getting married in Vegas,” I countered. “I don’t think it matters. What’s in here matters the most,” I assured her, my hand moving over to press right above her heart.  
“I can’t wait until tomorrow. When we’re finally married,” she continued, arching her back, and my hand moved to cup her breast, lightly kneading her nipple until it was pebbled. “Jensen,” she moaned, arching into my grasp.  
With my hand still on her breast, I moved the other one down, cupping her mound. Leaning down, I kissed her neck, as my thumb brushed against her clit, pushing lightly enough to drive her crazy.  
Turning her head, she captured my lips with her own as I began circling my thumb, pressing against the tiny little bundle of nerves as my finger slid through her folds, resting against her entrance. “Please,” she pleaded, pressing her hips up from the tub, into my hand.  
“Shh. Let me,” I whispered against her lips. Slipping my finger inside, I curled it gently, capturing her moan with my mouth.  
Settling a slow rhythm, I kept my thumb pressed against her clit, adding another finger, sliding them in and out, feeling her clench around them. With my other hand still pulling gently at her breast, it wasn’t long before I felt her clench tighter than before, coming undone around my fingers.  
Slowly slipping my fingers from her, I pulled her tighter against my chest, closing my eyes and relishing in the feel of her in my arms. “What about you?” She asked, attempting to turn in my arms.  
“This was about you,” I insisted. “But if we stay in here much longer, we’ll turn into prunes.”

Y/N’s POV  
The next morning Gen was knocking on our door right at ten o’clock. “It’s time for you to go,” she said, patting Jensen on the chest. “Jared’s waiting for you in our room.”  
You watched as Jensen grabbed the bag holding his suit, blowing you a kiss before exiting the room.  
“It’s your wedding day!” Gen exclaimed, holding up a bag containing makeup. “Are you excited?”  
Nodding your head, you let her take your hand, pulling you into the spacious bathroom. “Let’s get you all dolled up and ready to marry the man of your dreams.”  
Gen babbled away as she curled your hair, keeping your mind occupied. You weren’t having second thoughts, but you couldn’t control the nerves that had seemed to settle in, and you were grateful she was there to keep you grounded.  
“So what are your plans?” She asked as she turned to your face, carefully applying your eye makeup.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, trying to stay still.  
“Are you staying in Vancouver full time? Will you have kids? If so, you should come down to Texas, and we can raise our kids together!” She exclaimed.  
“I’d like that,” you agreed, knowing that you’d like nothing more. Sure, you absolutely loved your job as a makeup artist, but the thought of moving down to Texas, becoming a Mom and raising your kids. It sounded as normal and far away from your previous life that you could get. And you wanted that.  
“Time for your dress!” She told you, clapping her hands together. Slipping on your brand new lingerie, you let Gen help you into the dress, a simple pair of nude heels completely your wedding ensemble.  
“I wasn’t sure you’d even think about a bouquet, so I bought this downstairs,” she answered, showing me a small bouquet of flowers that she had left by the door.  
“Gen, you’re absolutely the best,” you told her, hugging her close.  
“Let’s get this wedding started!” She exclaimed, pulling you towards the door.  
Jared and Jensen were waiting in the lobby. As soon as Jensen noticed you walking towards him, his eyes widened, his mouth parting. He looked dashing in his custom fit black suit with the top button left open. “Y/N, I…, I don’t have the words for how beautiful you look,” he stuttered.  
Taking his hand, you let him guide you out to the waiting limo. Jared and Gen slid in first, Jensen helping you before climbing into the limo last. Champagne was iced on the side, and Jared poured each of you a glass.  
“A pre wedding toast. To this couple who deserves to be with each other more than anyone I know. I wish them all the luck as they shackle themselves to each other,” Jared ended his toast with a chuckle, and a smack from Gen.  
Taking a sip of the champagne to calm your nerves, you stayed close to Jensen during the short drive. It wasn’t until you were staring at the Chapel that you realized exactly what you were doing. “You okay?” Jensen asked, as Jared and Gen went ahead of you.  
“Just can’t believe this is happening,” you answered him, threading your arm through his, both you of entering the chapel. It wasn’t as cheesy as you imagined it would be. Sure, it had a small altar at the front, with silk flowers around. A couple of pews for witnesses to sit, and a small reception hall for those inclined. But the walls were painted a comforting blue, and the flowers were white and yellow, bright and full of hope. The person ordained to minister you was wearing a clean robe, a soft smile on his face.  
“This is the happy couple I presume?” He asked, coming forward to shake your hands. “Great, I see you brought witnesses as well. Shall we get started?”  
Jared and Jensen went to the front, as did Gen, leaving you to walk up the aisle. With Jensen’s gaze on you, it was easy to make the trip. Keeping your gaze focused on Jensen’s green eyes, you paid little attention to what the priest was saying, until he asked if you took Jensen to be your lawfully wedded husband. Saying I do, you watched as Jensen slipped a beautiful wedding ring onto your finger, you doing the same for him.  
“I now pronounce you man and wife!” He exclaimed, and suddenly you were in Jensen’s arms, his lips against yours as Jared and Gen clapped behind you.  
“We did it,” you whispered as he held you tight.  
“Yep, you’re mine forever now,” Jensen answered. “And I’ll love you until the day I die.”  
“You better, because you’re never getting rid of me,” you assured him. “We’ve gone through too much together for this to be anything but forever.”  
“I agree. Forever it is,” He agreed, throwing his arm around your shoulder, your small group heading to the front office to sign the paper that would make this day officially the best day of your life. And the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, liked and commented on this story. It seriously has been my favorite story to write, and it's a bittersweet moment to see it end.


End file.
